Polish Resistance Semper fidelis
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Judgement Day nastąpił. Skynet przejął władzę. Ludzkość jednak się nie poddaje. Wojna trwa. Na całym świecie powstały oddziały Ruchu Oporu, w tym w Polsce. Oto historia pewnej szalonej bazy położonej w tym smutnym kraju nad Wisłą. ABANDONED - sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Autor: The Answer

Dzień sądu.  
W końcu nadszedł. Bomby atomowe spadły na ludność całego świata. Nuklearna zagłada a następnie ściganie ludzi przez maszyny zmusiły ludzkość do walki o przetrwanie. Niemal w każdym kraju na świecie powstał Ruch Oporu. Mieszczący swoją siedzibę w Stanach Zjednoczonych pod przywództwem Johna Connora (dlaczego do cholery ten wymalowany maminsynek niestety nie wiemy) zrzeszał w sobie ludność między innymi takich państw jak: Wielka Brytania, Rosja, Chiny, Niemcy oraz … Polska… Polska, kraj w którym co piąty mieszkaniec stracił życie w czasie drugiej wojny światowej, którego 1/5 narodu żyła poza granicami kraju i w którym co 3 mieszkaniec miał 20lat. Kraj, który miał dwa razy więcej studentów niż Francja, a inżynier zarabiał tu mniej niż przeciętny robotnik. Kraj, gdzie człowiek wydawał dwa razy więcej niż zarabia, gdzie przeciętna pensja nie przekraczała ceny trzech par dobrych butów, gdzie jednocześnie nie było biedy a obcy kapitał się pchał drzwiami i oknami. Kraj, w którym cena samochodu równała się trzyletnim zarobkom, a mimo to trudno znaleźć miejsce na parkingu. Kraj, w którym rządzili byli socjaliści, w którym święta kościelne są dniami wolnymi od pracy. Cudzoziemiec musiał zrezygnować tu z jakiejkolwiek logiki, jeśli nie chciał stracić gruntu pod nogami. Dziwny kraj, w którym z kelnerem można było porozmawiać po angielsku, z kucharzem po francusku, ekspedientem po niemiecku a ministrem lub jakimkolwiek urzędnikiem państwowym tylko za pośrednictwem tłumacza. I właśnie w centrum tego kraju powstał jeden z największych bunkrów RESISTANCE na świecie.

A to jego historia:


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: M_GmbH

Bunkier Ruchu Oporu.  
Gdzieś w Polsce.

Alternatywna linia czasowa.

Nagle w bunkrze zapanowała panika kiedy mieszkańcy usłyszeli walenie w drzwi. Wszyscy zgromadzili się z przy wejściu.

"Otwierajcie, szybko!" słychać było po drugiej stronie.

Nagle pomieszczenie przeszyła cisza. "Może to pułapka, jakiś terminator czeka tylko, aż go wpuścimy" - ktoś odezwał się z tłumu.

Jednak mieszkańcy mieli dziwne przeczucie, że to jednak nie jest maszyna po drugiej stronie, niektórzy poznali głos nieznajomego. Strażnik powoli otworzył

drzwi.

W okamgnieniu do pomieszczenia wpadł żołnierz i nie odwracając się domknął właz plecami, a prawą ręką zasunął zamek. Zapanowała cisza. Mieszkańcy zaczęli się

przyglądać z zaciekawieniem nowoprzybyłej osobie. Nieznajomy ubrany był w wojskowy mundur, prawy rękaw był rozcięty, a tkanina wokół była koloru czerwonego.

"Nie poznajecie mnie??", uśmiechnął się żołnierz, przez co ludzie zaczęli się przyglądać mu jeszcze bardziej.

"To ja, M_GmbH". W bunkrze zapanowała konsternacja, a po chwili nieukrywana radość.

"Gdzieś ty się podziewał!" spytał wartownik stojący najbliżej.

"Byłem w San..." ale nie dokończył, wiedział, że nie może powiedzieć całej prawdy.

"Byłem w Serano Point z misją rozpoznawczą", powiedział zmęczonym głosem. Nagle dostrzegł broń żołnierza stojącego na warcie, tego samego, który mu otwierał

drzwi.

"Ciągle używacie Tommy Gunów", stwierdził z niekrytą radością. "W Serano Point to podstawowe wyposażenie, piekielnie głośne ale potrafią powstrzymać metal.

Uciekłem razem z kilkoma osobami z jednego z najlepiej strzeżonych więzień, mieliśmy tylko kilka takich Thompsonów ale się udało". Na jego opalonej twarzy

można było dostrzec zmęczenie.

"Później zaatakowali nas w domku w lesie, walczyliśmy do końca ale ich było po prostu zbyt wielu, tylko mi udało się przeżyć i przedostać na tyły domu."

westchnął. "Wydostałem się tylnym wyjściem, niedaleko stał Humvee na wypadek ataku wroga, wsiadłem i zacząłem uciekać, niestety drogę patrolowały trzy T-888.

Ostrzelali i unieruchomili mi samochód. Ale i oni nie wyszli z tego cało", na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.

"Na szczęście wiedziałem gdzie jestem i tak po kilku dniach wędrówki znalazłem się tutaj". Jego prawy rękaw robił się coraz bardziej czerwony.

Żołnierz stojący najbliżej zauważył ranę i niespodziewanie wtrącił "Najpierw idź, opatrz tą ranę, a później chodź do kantyny, bracia robią dziś naleśniki z

truskawkami. Tam opowiesz Nam wszystko".

Wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich zajęć, a on poszedł do punktu opatrunkowego.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia i nagle oślepiło go mocne światło, a następnie usłyszał znajomy głos "Usiądź tutaj przy lampie, żebym lepiej widziała".

Jeszcze do końca nie odzyskał wzroku ale prawie po omacku zrobił co mu kazano. Po chwili odezwał się "To Ty...".

"A kogo się spodziewałeś?", odparła z przekąsem Anika. Zaczęła delikatnie rozcinać rękaw jego ubrania, a następnie przemyła zranione przedramię wodą

utlenioną.

"Jak to wygląda pani doktor?" powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem.

"Nic nie jest złamane" stwierdziła ze stoickim spokojem patrząc na niego.

"No mam nadzieje" odparł. "A rana na przedramieniu??" spytał nieśmiało.

"Do wesela się zagoi" usłyszał w odpowiedzi co go bardzo rozbawiło.

Po chwili ciszy zapytał niespodziewanie - "Dlaczego nie ma Dai z Wami tutaj!?! Co się z nią stało?? Zawsze Wam pomagała! Tak lubię jej pairingi... Ten jej

ostatni wiersz po prostu mnie zagiął".

"Dai wyjechała z tajną misją do Bunkra w Londynie" usłyszał. "Wyjechała sama szukać jakiegoś Sama ale mamy z nią kontakt, wróci do Nas. Ten cały Sam to

podobno ktoś bardzo ważny." odparł inny głos z rogu pomieszczenia. Nie rozpoznał kto to powiedział. Jedyne co dostrzegł to osobę stojącą przy półce z lekami.

Po oczyszczeniu, zszyciu i zabandażowaniu rany ponownie usłyszał głos zza pleców. "Jeszcze tylko zastrzyk przeciw tężcowi i będziesz jak nowy". Spojrzał

niepewnie do tyłu. To była Estrella trzymająca w ręku strzykawkę.

Nagle jego ciało przeszył dreszcz. "Już wolę spotkanie oko w oko z nieprzeprogramowanym TOK-715 niż ten zastrzyk" zamruczał pod nosem.

"Boisz się małego nakłucia?" spytała łagodnie Estrella, jednak w jej głosie można było wyczuć ironię.

"Nie". Skłamał. Bał się i to bardzo.

Estrella wbiła igłę w lewe przedramię, podczas wkłuwania odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę i zamknął oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

"Już, nie bolało??" spytała.

"Nie". Tym razem nie skłamał. Nie poczuł prawie nakłucia ani zastrzyku.

"Rana opatrzona, nie mamy więcej pacjentów więc chodźmy coś zjeść, bo umieram z głodu" stwierdziła z radością Anika po czym zamknęła na klucz punkt

opatrunkowy i wszyscy udali się do kantyny.

Podczas posiłku opowiadał gdzie był, co go spotkało na drodze, jakie góry musiał przejść, jakie rzeki pokonać żeby się tu dostać.

Późnym wieczorem ułożył się w swojej koi i zasnął.


	3. Chapter 3

Autorka: Estrella

Następnego dnia gdy M_GmbH tylko się obudził miał dziwne przeczucie, że zbliża się do nich jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Wstał powoli i rozejrzał się po bunkrze. Panowała cisza, wszyscy jeszcze spali. Zaniepokojony sprawdził wszystkie pomieszczenia po czym spowrotem położył się spać.  
Zasnął.  
Nagle obudziły go jakieś krzyki. Wstał szybko.  
-Co się stało.? -spytał  
-Atakuje nas blaszak! Szybko bierz broń-krzyknęła zdenerwowana Estrella.  
M_GmbH szybko złapał za broń i pobiegł do reszty.  
-Od kiedy...  
-Od kilku minut chcieliśmy cię obudzić ale nie mieliśmy jak-przerwała mu Anika.  
-Aha. Obudziłem się rano i wydawało mi się, że zbliża się jakieś niebezpieczeństwo ale to zignorowałem.  
-Wydaje mi się, że przyszły tu za Tobą ale nie jestem tego pewny-wtrącił Trzynastek.  
-Wiesz to możliwe...-odparł zrezygnowany.  
-Potem sobie pogadacie. Teraz trzeba rozwalić to dziadostwo! -przerwała im Estrella.  
Przez ponad godzinę próbowali zniszczyć jednego z terminatorów. Niestety bez rezultatów.  
-Musimy zmienić taktykę...-powiedział Hostile.  
-Tak zgadzam się z Tobą-odparła Anika.  
-Więc jaki macie plan-spytała Estrella  
-Musimy jakoś się stąd wydostać. Potem podłożymy ładunki które rozwalą blaszaka -odparł szybko.  
-To może być dobry pomysł-stwierdził M_GmbH.  
-Tak zwabimy go do kanionu co? To będzie dobre miejsce na wysadzenie go...-powiedziała nagle Anika.  
-No to do dzieła-krzyknęła Estrella.  
Wszyscy wydostali się drugim wyjściem stworzonym na wypadek takiego ataku. Szybko zwabili terminatora do kanionu gdzie zdetonowali ładunki.  
-Blaszak pokonany-wykrzyczał z radością Hostile.  
-Jestem ranna i to dość poważnie-stwierdziła ledwo stojąca na nogach Estrella.  
Nagle straciła przytomność. M_GmbH i Hostile zanieśli ją do najbliższego bunkra. W kryjówce czekała ich miła niespodzianka. Okazało się ,że Dai wróciła i zaszyła się tam.  
Szybko razem z Aniką opatrzyły Estrelle. Na końcu wstrzyknęły jej jakiś płyn, po czym położyły się zmęczone. Następnego dnia Estrella obudziła się. Była bardzo wycieńczona ale jakoś zdołała dojść do pomieszczenia gdzie siedzieli wszyscy.  
-Wszystko mnie boli-powiedziała na powitanie.  
-To raczej normalne, dobrze że w ogóle dałaś radę wstać-stwierdziła dumna z tego że to dzięki niej Anika.  
-Tak to prawda-dodała Dai.  
-Dziękuję wam gdyby nie wy to nie wiem co by było.-podziękowała grzecznie Estrella.  
Nie wiele pamiętała z tego co wydarzyło się poprzedniego dnia. Na szczęście wszyscy ciągle o tym mówili jak to udało im się zniszczyć dobrze uzbrojonego i silnego terminatora.


	4. Chapter 4

Autor: The Answer

Tymczasem na północny–zachód od bunkra:

- Co my tu właściwie robimy? Same ruiny i żadnego blaszaka żeby sobie postrzelać – powiedział Cybermirror głaszcząc swój karabin snajperski – Barrett M82 kaliber 0.50 cala.

- Spokojnie – odparł Answer spoglądając na okolicę przez lornetkę.

- Spokojny będę leżał w grobie, czyli optymistycznie patrząc za jakieś kilka, może kilkanaście dni.

- Postaram się nie przegapić pogrzebu – mruknął Answer i wziął do ręki radio. - rapecqx_E3QX co u was?

– Cisza i spokój, zaczynamy się powoli zastanawiać po co nas tu w ogóle wysłali – usłyszał głos z nadajnika.

- Widać nie tylko wy… - przerwał. – Cybermirror widziałeś to, na prawo od tamtego pomnika, zdawało mi się, że coś się poruszyło.

Cybermirror spojrzał przez lunetę.

- Witaj – powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Zza szczątków budynku wyłoniły się T-888, chwilę potem dwa następne.

- Wygląda na to, że jednak nie będziemy się nudzić. Pierwszy cel po lewej, odległość około tysiąc pięćset metrów, słaby wiatr ze wschodu – powiedział Answer.

- Zrozumiałem – odpowiedział Cybermirror korygując przyrządy celownicze.

- Strzelaj.

Cybermirror nacisnął spust. Pocisk chybił o dwa metry. T-888 zatrzymały się.

- Dwa metry w lewo – powiedział Answer.

- Zrozumiałem, wyreguluje – powiedział Cybermirror i pociągnął ponownie za spust.

Tym razem pocisk trafił w cel, pierwszy T-888 stracił pół głowy i zaczął bezwładnie się przewracać. Pozostałe dwa zaczęły strzelać na ślepo w kierunku z którego padły strzały.

- Możecie pomarzyć – szepnął Answer – drugi cel z prawej.

Cybermirror, po raz trzeci pociągnął za spust. Minimalnie chybił.

- Minimalnie na lewo.

- Zrozumiałem – pociągnął za spust.

Drugi T-888 dostał w środek klatki piersiowej i się przewrócił. W tej samej chwili ostatni z T-888 trafił w znajdujące się dziesięć metrów od nich resztki pojazdu opancerzonego Humvee.

- Cholera dostałem! – krzyknął nagle Cybermirror zwijając się z bólu.

- Daj mi pięćdziesiątkę! – wykrzyczał Answer i wziął Barretta od Cybermirrora. – Widzę gnoja.

Answer pociągnął za spust. Chybił o dwa i pół metra. Nacisnął spust ponownie, tym razem trafił metr obok ostatniego T-888. Poczuł pocisk przelatujący tuż nad głową. Wystrzelił po raz trzeci, tym razem trafił w nogę, T-888 przewrócił się.

- Mam cię – powiedział Answer i wycelował w podnoszącego się T-888.  
Strzał trafił w pierś, ostatni T-888 padł bez ruchu. Answer zostawił karabin snajperski i skoczył do rannego Cybermirrora.

- Gdzie dostałeś?! – krzyknął.

- W tyłek, chyba jakiś rykoszet – odparł Cybermirror.

- Gdzie?! – wybuchł śmiechem Answer – jak się czujesz?

- Parzy, czuje się jakbym posadził tyłek na grillu.

- Mam coś na to – odparł Answer i zaczął szukać czegoś w swoim plecaku. Wyciągnął metalową manierkę i dwa kubki. Napełnił kubki i podał jeden Cybermirrorowi.

- Co to?

- Wódka - odparł Answer.

- Skąd wytrzasnąłeś wódkę?

- Ma się swoje dojścia - uśmiechnął się Answer.

Opróżnili kubki jednym łykiem.

- Niezła – powiedział Cybermirorr. Answer polał drugi raz. - A mogę wiedzieć dlaczego polewasz do kubków? Mógłbym się założyć o co chcesz że masz tam gdzieś w plecaku kieliszki?

- Poważne problemy trzeba rozwiązywać konkretnymi metodami, półśrodki nie dają rady.

- Dobra, niech ci będzie – opróżnili kubki.

- Co się tam u was dzieje? Słyszeliśmy strzały – usłyszeli rapecqx_E3QX przez radio.

- Nic poważnego, trzy T-888, już po nich ale Cybermirror dostał rykoszetem i muszę go zanieść do bunkra.

- Coś poważnego?

- Raczej nie, ale ja lekarzem nie jestem.

- Ok, zanoś go do tego bunkra. My tu posiedzimy jeszcze jakiś czas i też się zwijamy.

- W porządku, bez odbioru. Dobra zbieramy się stąd – Answer spakował sprzęt, wziął Cybermirrora na plecy i zaczął iść w stronę bunkra. – W bunkrze doktor Anika obejrzy ci ten tyłek.

- Taaa, już to widzę.

Obydwaj ryknęli śmiechem.


	5. Chapter 5

Autorka: Anika

Poprzedni dzień zakończył się sukcesem – żołnierze z bazy The Polish Resistance, zwanej potocznie Filmwebem, głownie dzięki akcji The Answer pokonali trzy T-888, ofiar w ludziach nie było (chyba że liczyć tyłek cybermirrora). Niestety dzień kolejny nie był dla nich tak łaskawy… (albo może i był?) Tego bowiem dnia bazę odwiedziła Cameron. Niestety potrzebowała pomocy, po walce z T-888 konieczne były naprawy. Miała jednak niebywałe szczęście! Kiedy tylko trafiła do bunkra Filmweb zajęło się nią całe stado żołnierzy gotowych oddać jej swoją ostatnia koszulę. Nie to żeby Cameron koszuli potrzebowała…

Od tego momentu zapanował totalny chaos.

W poszukiwaniu swojej terminatorki do bazy trafił zaniepokojony John. Pierwszy wypatrzył go Mq112358, który jak zwykle przechadzał się wszystko rejestrując – żeby potem zmontować z tego filmik dla pokrzepienia serc walczących. „Cholera" – pomyślał. „Przylazł i teraz nam ją zabierze… no ale generał to generał… zaraz! Czy on ma umalowane oczy? Znowu?!"

- „Witam generale Connor" – zasalutował Mq112358.

- Witaj żołnierzu. Powiedz mi co tu się dzieje? Czemu po drodze nie widziałem żadnych strażników?

- „Ech…" westchnął Mq112358, „To skomplikowane…"

- „Wyjaśnij" zażądał Connor.

– „Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć" – odparł ze zrezygnowaniem Mq.

- Najlepiej po kolei. Gdzie są żołnierze?

- „Hmmm…" zamyślił się. „No cóż… jakiś czas temu do bazy trafiła Cam…"

- „No tak! Właśnie!" przerwał mu John. „Allison mnie wysłała żebym jej poszukał. Wspomniała coś o tym że musi jej znowu w kąpieli włosy skrócić, czy jakoś tak… W sumie to nie zrozumiałem, nieważne. Gdzie jest Cameron? Wszystko z nią dobrze?" Niecierpliwił się.

- Tak, tak. Oczywiście. Była trochę uszkodzona po walce z innym terminatorem ale już jest okej. Nigdy nie pozwolilibyśmy żeby się jej coś stało.

- Dobrze, więc gdzie jest?

- Żołnierze Bartek i rapecqx_E3QX jako jedyni wykwalifikowani do tego zadania dokonują ostatnich napraw i poprawek. Teraz chyba jej włosy kręcą na wałki, żeby wyglądały jak przedtem.

- „Świetnie. Włosy to podstawa, ale co w takim razie robi reszta?" zapytał John.

- „No w tym właśnie problem generale" odparł Mq. „Reszta jest… niedysponowana"

- „Żołnierzu! Przestań w końcu owijać w bawełnę, tylko mów!" – wściekł się Connor.

- „A i tak nie drzesz się jak Bale" – pomyślał Mq, lecz powiedział: „Tak jest! Już mówię. Kiedy Cammy trafiła do bazy to natychmiast wszyscy się nią chcieli zająć – niestety tylko Bartek i rapecqx_E3QX umieli ją naprawić" westchnął. „Całe szczęście że jeszcze nie zdążyli zażyć 'lekarstwa', które 'ktoś' tu produkuje."

W tym momencie John spojrzał na niego z ewidentnym zaciekawieniem i zdziwieniem malującym się na twarzy.

- „Ech, nieważne" - kontynuował Mq – „więc oni nie byli jeszcze 'w stanie' więc byli w stanie ją naprawić.

- „To już wiem" po raz kolejny tego dnia przerwał mu generał. „Pytałem – po raz tysięczny – gdzie jest teraz reszta żołnierzy?"

- „Do tego zmierzam." odparł Mq, natomiast pomyślał że John się chyba niecierpliwi bo mu się makijaż zaczyna rozmazywać. „Trzynastek - nasz kucharz, a mój cudownie odnaleziony brat, czeka aż chłopaki skończą kręcić włosy Cam. Uparł się, że spełni się w końcu jako charakteryzator i potem ją umaluje."

- O__o kontynuujcie żołnierzu.

- Nasz spec od broni – Hostile przedawkował dziś naleśniki z truskawkami… i 'lekarstwo' chyba też brał. Teraz wydaje mu się że jest liderem Boys Bandu. Biega po bazie śpiewając 'Białego Misia'. W dodatku 'pożyczył' od Cammy jej rękawiczki!

- CO? Życie mu nie miłe?

- Nie, chyba ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Na szczęście jej fioletowej kurteczki nie ruszył.

- „Uff…" odetchnął John. „Dobrze że kurteczki nie tknął. Co dalej?"

- Hmm… dziewczyny są dziś jakieś nieobecne. Dai jak zawsze chodzi po bazie z notesem i wszystko dokumentuje. Co jakiś czas powtarza tylko: 'Ja Sama, ja Sama'. Doctor Anika poszła szukać jakiegoś winchestera. Zupełnie nie wiem po co? Przecież ta broń jest bezużyteczna w walce z maszynami! Natomiast Estrella była jakiś czas temu ranna i chyba nadal odpoczywa. Wspomniała jednak, że gdyby się Pan pojawił generale, to jej prycza jest w tym pomieszczeniu po prawo, pierwsza od ściany.

Acha i kazała Panu przekazać, że ostatnio… dobrze Pan wygląda (no przecież nie powiem że mówiła że świetnie – to mi przez gardło nie przejdzie. Zresztą chyba nie miała na myśli jego makijażu?).

Na te słowa John szeroko się uśmiechnął. „Powiedz jej że dziękuję, razem z Derekiem trochę przypakowaliśmy. Podobno krążyły słuchy, że jesteśmy zbyt… sflaczali. No dasz wiarę???"

- Eee… nie. Nie dam. Nieważne. Melduję dalej.

Żołnierz M_GmbH siedzi nieruchomo w kącie i patrzy w ścianę. Jest jakiś podłamany.

- Czemu?

- Właśnie nie wiem. Dowiedział się niedawno że to niejaki Turek kiedyś dał nowe życie maszynie która jest przeciwieństwem jakiegoś Johna Henrego. Nazywają ją John Henry Badass i najprawdopodobniej niedługo będziemy mieć z nim do czynienia. Niestety nie rozumiem czemu to zdepresjonowało M_GmbH. [ słowo 'zdepresjonowało' jest autorstwa autorki ;) ]

- Nieważne. Dowiemy się później. Kontynuuj.

- Żołnierz peesem miga się ostatnio od walki. Nawet teraz nie ma go w bazie!

- Jak to?! Zdezerterował?!

- Nie, chyba nie. Co jakiś czas wraca, ale zamiast walczyć to woli siedzieć w ukryciu i obserwować. Czasem tylko rzuci jakimś granatem.

- Dobre i to, ale chyba będę musiał z nim porozmawiać.

- Spokojnie, mamy już plan. Chcemy zwerbować niejaką Millę – to go na pewno nakłoni do częstego bywania w bazie. Martwi mnie tylko….

- Co?

- „Jego stan psychiczny" z bolesną miną wydukał Mq.

- Jak to?

- Taki z niego peesemista. Poza tym mówił że nie miewa snów. To zła oznaka. A jakby tego było mało to ma rozszczepienie osobowości! Wydaje mu się, że ma dwa alter-ega. W dodatku żeńskie!

- Ja tam nie widzę nic złego w tym, że facetowi się czasem wydaję, że jest kobietą… Raz na jakiś czas.

- O___o Eeeeee……… okeeeejjjjjjjjjj… W każdym razie boimy się że to roztrojenie jaźni może być zaraźliwe.

- „Czemu?" – zapytał zaskoczony John.

- Bo Anice i Dai też się wydaje, że czasem są kimś innym.

- Myślę, że w takim razie nie ma się co martwić. To dopada tylko skrzywione osobowości.

- „Aaa… dobrze wiedzieć" odparł Mq. „W takim razie my tu wszyscy w bazie jesteśmy już bezpieczni. Na szczęście reszta osób jest całkiem normalna."

- „Taa…" powątpiewając powiedział John. „Właśnie widzę", po czym pod nosem dodał: „no ale skoro tak uważasz…"

- Słucham??

- Nic, nic. A powiedz mi żołnierzu, gdzie jest Wade Wilson? Dawno nie słyszałem o nim żadnych wieści.

- „Ach, no tak, to długa historia", zamyślił się Mq.

- Mów więc w skrócie.

- Jakiś czas temu zniknął. Okazało się, że porwał go Skynet! Byliśmy pewni że już nie wróci…

- Jak to?! Dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem?!

- Bo na szczęście cudem udało nam się go odbić. Tak niespodziewanie. Wrócił do nas, ale niestety nie jest już sobą.

- To znaczy?

- Zmienił się nie do poznania. Teraz każe mówić na siebie The Answer.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie wiem. Chyba w Skynecie zmienili mu osobowość. Cos podobnego już kiedyś spotkało naszą Paulinę.

- Kogo???

- No właśnie. Paulina już nie istnieje. Teraz mamy Estrellę.

- O__o wiesz co żołnierzu? Ja już nie chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje z resztą ludzi w tej bazie. Głowa mnie od tego rozbolała.

- Mnie też – odparł Mq i dla podkreślenia swojego stanu złapał się za głowę, samemu nie dowierzając w to o czym właśnie opowiadał Connorowi.

- Możesz odejść, a ja… no mniejsza o to.

- Tak jest! (Pójdę zobaczyć czy Cam nie potrzebuje pomocy w ubieraniu się, może uda się zobaczyć jaki ma dziś kolor bielizny?)

Z ta myślą i uśmiechem a twarzy Mq się oddalił. John tymczasem zatopiony był we własnych rozważaniach. 'Mam nadzieję, że tym razem szminka do oczu mi się nie rozmazała.

Ciekawe czy mają tu gdzieś lusterko…?

Cholera! Mogłem razem z błyszczykiem do ust podprowadzić Ally jakieś małe lusterko.

Hmm… a może to był błyszczyk Cam?

W takim razie dobrze, że jej misją jest ochrona mnie. Inaczej miałbym przerąbane!'

Następnie John poszedł szukać lusterka… może jeszcze wróci…

Chwile później okazało się że Cameron jednak nie potrzebuje pomocy w ubieraniu się. W ogóle w niczym już nie potrzebuje pomocy – włosy wyglądają świetnie!

Chłopaki z bazy jednak zdawali się tego nie rozumieć… musiała im to delikatnie wytłumaczyć…

Skończyło się na tym, że Doctor Anika musiała opuścić na chwilę swojego Winchestera (nie winchestera), bo miała pełne ręce roboty, pomoc Dai i Estrelli też się przydała… na szczęście tym razem nie trzeba było szyć żadnego tyłka i dawać zastrzyków!

… ale bandaż słał się gęsto…

Tymczasem Cameron pośpiesznie się oddaliła na umówioną wcześniej kąpiel z Allison.


	6. Chapter 6

Autor: The Answer

Tego samego dnia wieczorem na patrolu:

- Cholera ale mnie suszy – powiedział Answer – Cybermirror więcej z tobą nie pije.

- Bez łaski, zobaczymy kto pierwszy do kogo przyjdzie.

Cybermirror lekko utykał, pamiętał wczorajszy postrzał w tyłek. Na szczęście nie było to nic poważnego, parę szwów i czuł się prawie jak nowonarodzony. Anika potrafiła czynić cuda. Answer spojrzał na Hostile'a.

- A tobie po cholerę ten mikrofon i jeszcze czemu w środku nocy chodzisz w okularach przeciwsłonecznych? I to jeszcze takich co pół gęby zasłaniają?

- Mikrofon lubię ze sobą nosić – odparł Hostile - a o okulary mnie lepiej nie pytaj.

- Co ci się stało?

- Złapałem Cam za tyłek i teraz mam spuchniętą połowę twarzy. Ale było warto.

- Hahahaha – ryknął śmiechem Answer - zaraz, Cam tu była?! kiedy?!

- Wczoraj, leżałeś zalany w trupa razem z Cybermirrorem w stołówce.

- Kur.. zawsze jak coś ciekawego się dzieje to mnie nie ma…

- Skąd wy macie wódkę?

- Ma się swoje dojścia.

- Nie ściemniaj mi tu tylko gadaj.

- No dobra, niech ci będzie, kiedyś na patrolu trafiłem na dwa tiry wyładowane skrzynkami z wódką, większość butelek była rozwalona ale zostało sporo nietkniętych, teraz zaglądam tam co jakiś czas na patrolu i zabieram po kilka butelek.

- Hehe, dobrze ze John was w takim stanie nie widział, byście przesrane jak w ruskim czołgu mieli.

- Jaki John? Connor?!

- Taaa.

- A ten czego tu szukał? Szminki? – spytał Answer odpalając papierosa.

- Chyba nie, miał swoją, może lusterka szukał bo mu się trochę rozmazała i chyba nie miał gdzie się przejrzeć żeby poprawić. Ty musisz palić to świństwo? Podobno palenie zabija

- Podobno, ale na coś trzeba umrzeć.

- Dobra chyba powoli wracamy, raczej już nic się dziś nocy nie wydarzy.

- Answer, Hostile, Cybermirror jest tam ktoś – usłyszeli szept Trzynastka przez radio.

- Albo i nie – mruknął Cybermirror – Co się dzieje? – powiedział do radia.

- Jesteśmy z M_GmbH i Peesemem na południe od ruin dworca PKP. Trafiliśmy na niewielki obóz z jeńcami, pilnuje ich około dwa tuziny T-600. Przydało by się nam wsparcie.

- Dobra, zaraz tam będziemy. Nie zaczynajcie bez nas. Bez odbioru – zakończył rozmowę.  
Dotarcie na miejcie zajęło im około piętnastu minut.

- Dobra jak to rozegramy? – spytał Trzynastek.

- Rozdzielimy się na dwie grupy po dwie osoby – powiedział M_GmbH - jedna zaatakuje ich ze wschodu, druga od południa, Cybermirror i Answer z Barrettem będą nas ubezpieczać z dachu tamtego budynku – wskazał palcem na ruiny wysokiego budynku – Jak tylko się tam ustawicie dacie nam znać, wtedy zaczniemy imprezę.

- Kolorowe sny kiedy ja dotykam ciebieee – zanucił Hostile.  
Wszyscy obejrzeli się w jego stronę.

- A temu co? – spytał Peesem

- Dostał w łeb od Cam i chyba coś mu się tam przestawiło – odparł Answer.

- Nie lubicie Just 5?! – Hostile wydawał się zaskoczony – Świetna muza, dorastałem słuchając tego!

- To by wiele wyjaśniało – odparł Trzynastek – Dobra zaczynajmy bo w końcu umrzemy tu ze starości, no nie wszyscy … Answer padnie pierwszy na raka płuc.

Minęły dwie minuty. Wszyscy ustawili się na swoich pozycjach, Trzynastek z Peesemem czekali od wschodniej strony obozu, natomiast M_GmbH z Hostile'm od południa. Czekali na znak do ataku od snajperów. Tym znakiem miał być strzał, odległość do celu nie była duża, jedyne pięćset metrów, strzały z takiej broni przy tak niewielkiej odległości to tylko formalność.

Usłyszeli dwa strzały. Dwa z pilnujących obozu T-600 przewróciły się, natomiast reszta zaczęła rozglądać się po okolicy. W tym samym momencie reszta oddziału wyskoczyła z ukrycia. Mieli takie samo uzbrojenie – lekko zmodyfikowane karabinki M4 na ze specjalną przeciwpancerną amunicją 5,56 mm, które rano dostarczył im Connor (który jednak czasem do czegoś się przyda). Zanim maszyny połapały się co się wokół nich dzieje połowa z nich leżała już bez ruchu na ziemi.  
- KOLOROWE SNY KIEDY JA DOTYKAM CIEBIE!!! – wykrzykiwał Hostile strzelając do maszyn.

Błagam niech go ktoś zastrzeli – pomyślał sobie Trzynastek.

Cała akcja nie trwała długo, niecałe pięć minut i było już po wszystkim.

- Cholera, dobrzy jesteśmy - M_GmbH podziwiał dzieło zniszczenia jakie zgotowali maszynom – Zastanawia mnie czemu w tej wojnie dostajemy w dupę, skoro przy każdej okazji spuszczamy łomot tym blaszakom.

Answer z Cybermirrorem już do nich dołączyli.

- Szybko poszło – Cybermirror wydawał się zadowolony – ktoś ranny?.

- Nie. Sprawdźmy kogo te blaszaki tu trzymają – Peesem podszedł do zamkniętego na kłódkę kontenera. Przestrzelił łańcuch podtrzymujący kłódkę i tym samym momencie Cybermirror zawył z bólu.

- Cholera znowu! Mój tyłek!

Reszta oddziału leżała na ziemi zwijając się ze śmiechu. Pierwszy wstał Peesem i ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu powiedział.

- Dobra spokój – Peesem otworzył kontener. W środku była tylko jedna osoba siedząca w kącie, trzymająca coś wyglądające jak ciasteczko kobieta, Riley. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Peesema, podniosła się i skoczyła mu w ramiona całując go po twarzy.

- O cholera.

Reszta oddziału patrzyła na to w osłupieniu.

- Tyle amunicji poszło na marne – Hostile wydawał się zrezygnowany – zbierajmy się stąd, starczy nam wrażeń jak na dzisiejszy dzień.

Zaczęli iść w kierunku bunkra. Peesem wziął Riley na ręce, natomiast Answer znowu niósł na plecach Cybermirrora. Szli do bunkra w rytm „Kolorowych snów" podśpiewującego cały czas Hostile'a.


	7. Chapter 7

Autor: M_GmbH

Po udanej akcji i odbiciu Riley z rąk maszyn cała grupa wracała w wyśmienitych nastrojach do bazy. Niestety nie wszyscy szli o własnych siłach. Cybermirror był niesiony na plecach przez The Answer. Tym razem rykoszet strzału otwierającego kłódkę nieszczęśliwie trafił go w drugi pośladek. Peesem też nie podróżował o własnych siłach, niosła go odbita przed chwilą Riley.

Kiedy Hostile ochrypł od śpiewu podczas marszu, można było wreszcie coś powiedzieć. Nagle Answer wypalił "Jesteś bohaterem Cybermirror. Co za pięknie rany. W przyszłości będziesz miał się czym chwalić przed dziećmi", w jego głosie można było wyczuć lekką ironię.

Można było ich się usłyszeć z dużej odległości, byli łatwym celem dla maszyn ale dziś ich to nie obchodziło. Wiedzieli co się dzieje w bazie kiedy znajdą nową osobę na polu walki i przyprowadzą ją do 'domu' - będzie impreza!  
"Biba! Biba!", zaczął powtarzać Trzynastek. Zwrócił się do Mq112358, "Dziś przygotujemy specjalną potrawę dla gościa - pommes frites z buraczkami". "Czasem bracie ja Cię po prostu nie rozumiem" odparował Mq. "Zrozumiesz, jak potrawę spróbujesz" usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Z tyłu za grupą 'szedł' Peesem i Riley czule się obejmując. W świetle zachodzącego słońca wyglądali jak Romeo i Julia.

Do bazy doszli późnym wieczorem. Wszyscy byli wykończeni długą wędrówką. Postanowili, że imprezę powitalną przeniosą na jutro, a dziś zjedzą tylko kolację. Answer odniósł Cybermirrora do punktu opatrunkowego, a następnie udał się do stołówki na posiłek.

"Co my tu mamy" odezwała się fachowym głosem doktor Anika.  
"Ho ho! Ty to masz szczęście, żołnierzu" powiedziała lekko się uśmiechając.  
"Siostro, czy będę jeszcze mógł zagrać na skrzypcach??" spytał nagle Cybermirror.  
"Zrobię co w mej mocy. Siostro Estrello – igła i nić 0.8 proszę. Nie martw się, zaraz Cię poskładamy do kupy".

Tymczasem na stołówce wszyscy znużeni długim marszem zasiedli do kolacji.  
Po chwili 'bracia' wyszli z kuchni z przygotowanym naprędce posiłkiem.  
"Co prawda termin ważności minął już rok temu ale w końcu to było w puszce" powiedział Trzynastek wskazując na nieciekawie wyglądające jedzenie.  
"Lepiej zjeść i odchorować niżby miało się zmarnować" zaraz dodał Mq.  
"Fuj, ja tego nie zjem, to wygląda fatalnie" szepnęła Riley do Peesema.  
"Ależ pączku, jest wojna, jemy co jest. Nasi kucharze potrafią wyczarować jedzenie z niczego. No a teraz jedz, ja w twoim wieku nie jadłem. A jutro dostaniesz ciastko".  
"Naprawdę?? Ach dziękuję, dziękuję" cieszyła się Riley obściskując wybranka.  
Mimo, że posiłek przygotowany był w zaledwie kilka minut to smakował wszystkim.

Po pewnym czasie przybyła na stołówkę doktor Anika, Dai, która jak zwykle bujała w obłokach i pisała opowiadania dla całej ekipy, siostra Estrella i Cybermirror.

Po kolacji Cybermirror, tym razem już na własnych, nogach udał się na spoczynek, Riley zaniosła Pessema do koi i sama poszła odpocząć. Dziewczyny też wróciły do swoich pomieszczeń.

Nad ranem przy stoliku na stołówce siedzieli jeszcze The Answer, Hostie i Mq, Trzynastek i grali w bierki. Obok dyskutowali M_GmbH, Bartek2 i rapecqx_E3QX popijając piwo korzenne.  
"Czzy wiecie, że jak ja byłem młody to byłem Murzynnem!" odezwał się Bartek2.  
"TTo niemożliwe!" stwierdził rapecqx_E3QX.  
"Są na tym świecie rzeczy co się fizjologom nie śniły" celnie spłętował M_GmbH.  
"Bierzesz niebieską pigułkę i jesteś Murzynem przez dobę, bierzesz czerwoną pigułkę i jesteś tym kim jesteś" tłumaczył Bartek.  
"Skoro czerwonaaaa nie działa to po co braććć??" zauważył M_GmbH.  
"Nieważne, napijmy się" podsumował rapecqx_E3QX chwytając za kolejną butelkę piwa.

Nagle na stołówkę weszła 'Laleczka' – tak pieszczotliwie dziewczyny nazywały Johna Connora. Męska część obozu używała określenia [nie będzie ono podane, bo autor nie chce obrażać innych orientacji].  
"Baczność!" krzyknął. Jego zniewieściały głos rozszedł się po całej stołówce ale nie zrobił na nikim wrażenia. Każdy się podniósł, w końcu to komenda szefa wszystkich szefów.  
"Nie wiecie przypadkiem gdzie podziała się Anika??" 'spytała' biesiadników.  
"Jest w ogrodzie", odparł po chwili milczenia M_GmbH, "i szuka jakiegoś nenufara, pół godziny temu widziałem ją koło stawu. Cybermirror specjalnie dla jakiejś Summer skończył korespondencyjny kurs - Jak być dobrym ogrodnikiem i prenumeruje Tydzień na Działce żeby być na czasie w kompozycjach kwiatowych. Specjalnie dla Summer zrobił ogród z tyłu bazy. Tam powinna być. Po wyjściu z kantyny trzeba skręcić w lewo i iść korytarzem do końca.".  
"A co wy tu robicie o tej godzinie na stołówce??" spojrzał się złowrogim wzrokiem po wszystkich stojących niby na baczność. Jego wzrok nie zrobił na nikim wrażenia.  
"My… właśnie opracowujemy strategię uderzenia na nowy obóz wroga" zameldował Hostie pokazując mu składaną tekturową planszę. Po chwili dodał "To dokładna mapa miejsca z zaznaczonymi jednostkami wroga i dwoma budynkami".  
Connor przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem planszy. "Aha, a już myślałem, że siedzicie i się obijacie. Świetnie. Kontynuujcie, żołnierze. Wróg nie śpi! Spocznij!" po czym wyszedł ze stołówki, skręcił w prawo szukać Aniki.  
Nagle wokół Hostie zebrała się grupka zaciekawionych żołnierzy. "Co Ty mu pokazałeś??" dopytywał z zaciekawieniem Mq.  
"Pokazałem mu planszę do gry w Monopolly" odparł triumfalnie Hostie.  
"A to debil" podsumował filozoficznie M_GmbH.  
"Chodzi z robocicą po bazie i szpanuje. Czekaj, czekaj ty [element wchodzący w skład roweru]! Po co ci ta ślicznotka jak cię nie interesują dziewczyny!" krzyczał rapecqx_E3QX.

Po chwili wszyscy powrotem zasiedli do stołu.  
"No to co panowie. Patrzymy się na siebie czy walczymy??" powiedział Answer wyciągając butelki piwa korzennego.  
HA! Rozległo się w całej bazie. I wszystko wróciło do stanu z przed wizyty 'Laleczki'.

Po pewnym czasie w całej bazie rozległ się huk. Wybuch zatrząsł cała bazą, ze ścian posypał się tynk. Po chwili do kantyny wpadł Peesem. "Metal! Trzy terminatory zmierzają w kierunku wschodniego wyjścia!". Wszyscy zerwali się ze krzeseł i pobiegli w kierunku wyjścia. Na miejscu czekał już John Connor spoglądający przez lornetkę. "Trzy modele T-888 w standardowym szyku". "Gdzie Cameron?? Ona nam może bardzo pomóc teraz" spytał Mq. "Wyłączyłem ją na chwilę żeby sprawdzić ogniwo wodorowe. Restart jej trwa 120 sekund. Nie mamy tyle czasu". "Dobra, podajcie mi moją klamkę" krzyknął Answer i wszedł na stanowisko snajperskie. Po chwili był gotowy do strzału. Nagle rozległ się huk wystrzału. Endoszkielet upadł na ziemię. "Cel numer jeden zlikwidowany" zameldował. Przeładował broń, ponownie spojrzał w lunetę, powiedział cicho pod nosem "No uśmiechnij się gnoju, jesteś w ukrytej kamerze" i oddał drugi celny strzał. Przeładował broń i zaczął szukać trzeciego terminatora. "Cholera nie widzę trzeciego celu!" krzyknął.

Niespodziewanie, z drugiej strony drzwi dało się słyszeć wystrzały z broni. "To metal, przedostał się blisko drzwi!" krzyknął Trzynastek spoglądający przez wizjer. "Nie widzę, go! Nie zlikwiduję!" stwierdził Answer. Connor nagle pomyślał, że to on błąkał się przed bazą w poszukiwaniu ogrodu i to pewnie on przyciągnął tu maszyny. 'Ja to muszę naprawić' pomyślał i pobiegł po Thomsona. "Otwórzcie drzwi, ja to załatwię!". Żołnierze wykonali rozkaz i po chwili Connor wyskoczył przed bazę. Terminator stał około pięć metrów od niego. Connor natychmiast nacisnął spust i grad kul poszybował w kierunku terminatora. Pojedyncze pociski odrywały kawałki szkieletu jednocześnie odrzucając maszynę do tyłu. Kilka sekund później było po wszystkim. Maszyna upadła na ziemię. Connor wstał i wrócił spokojnym krokiem do bunkra. "Twarda bestia, wpakowałem w nią prawie cały talerz" stwierdził.  
Wszyscy stali jak wryci w ziemię. Zapadła cisza, która przerwał rapecqx_E3QX. "Jutro spróbuję zrobić kule w uranowym płaszczu.".  
Connor odłożył broń i udał się do Cameron myśląc 'Płaszczu?? Mam ładny płaszcz w szafie ale będę w nim chodził dopiero w zimę…'.  
Żołnierze dalej stali pod drzwiami. W pewnej chwili wszyscy pomyśleli to samo – 'Może i Laleczka ale odważny jest'. "Starczy emocji na dziś, wracajmy do obowiązków" powiedział Bartek. Wszyscy odwrócili się i zaczęli się rozchodzić kiedy nagle ktoś jęknął "AAA!". To Cybermirror postrzelił się w pośladek podczas odkładania broni na miejsce.


	8. Chapter 8

Autor: The Answer

Stołówka w bunkrze polskiego ruchu oporu.

Wieczorna rozmowa przy kieliszku.

- Więc Peesem, jak tam układa ci się związek z Riley? – spytał zaciekawiony Hostile.  
- Ech… szkoda gadać, zerwaliśmy ze sobą – odparł Peesem.  
- Co się stało? – zapytał Cybermirror.  
- Stwierdziła że mam bałagan w swojej kwaterze i nie chce być z kimś kto nie sprząta. A na dodatek obraziła się o to moją odpowiedz na pytanie jak może szybko stracić 20 kilo.  
- Co jej powiedziałeś?  
- Żeby ucięła sobie nogę. A dzisiaj rano nawet posprzątałem. Znalazłem pół kanapki z jakimś pasztetem, kawałek jakiegoś ciasta z polewą, żelkowego miśka i dwa ziemniaki. Niby nic, ale nie pamiętam kiedy jadłem ostatnio którąś z tych rzeczy.  
- Hehe, może wrócicie do siebie?  
- Na to raczej nie ma szans, na koniec w przypływie impulsu jeszcze dojebałem, że miłe chwile, jakie z nią spędziłem można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki stolarza.  
- Eee?  
- Jej stary był stolarzem … nie miał ręki.

Opróżnili kieliszki. I w tej chwili do stołówki wszedł Connor.

- Czołem żołnierze! Zaraz co to?! Alkohol?! – Connor wydawał się oburzony.  
- Eee, zamiast marudzić lepiej by się pan do nas przyłączył – zaproponował Hostile.  
- Ja i alkohol? – Connor nie krył zdumienia, a zresztą co mi tam, pomyślał sobie, to może być dobra integracja z miejscowym Ruchem Oporu. Przysiadł się do nich, Hostlile dał mu kieliszek. Connor zauważył że jako jedyny Cybermirror stoi zwrócony tyłkiem do ściany.  
- A ty żołnierzu czemu tak stoisz a nie usiądziesz z nami.  
- Tak czuję się bezpieczniej po przejściach ostatnich kilku dni.  
Connor się uśmiechnął.  
- Hehe, też tak czasem mam – odparł.  
- Wole nie wnikać – szepnął sobie pod nosem Peesem.  
- Eee, wątpię żeby akurat o to panu chodziło. Dostałem w ciągu ostatnich dni trzy rykoszety w tyłek.  
- Aha – Connor się zaczerwienił.  
- Przynajmniej doktor Anika nie nudzi się z twoim tyłkiem.  
- Nie ma ryzyka bez przyjemności – uśmiechnął się Cybermirror.  
- Taaa, byle by piskląt z tego nie było – powiedział Hostile.

Do stołówki wszedł Kamil85.

- Kurde, kobiety gdzieś wcięło z Reese'm i musiałem się zająć ich kotem. Gapił się na mnie jakoś dziwnie i darł mordę.  
- Może był głodny.  
- Też tak pomyślałem .  
- Zrobiłeś mu coś do żarcia.  
- Ta, pierwszy raz karmiłem kota, mam nadzieję że lubi chleb z pomidorem.

Dwie godziny później.

- Dobła, żołnieeerzeee. Jaaa idee tełaz zająąącz sięęę obowiązukami dofótcy – powiedział ewidentnie pijany Connor.  
- Kolorowe sny kiedy jaaaaa dotykam ciebieeeee!! – wykrzyczał Hostile.  
Connor spojrzał dziwnie na niego i krzyknął:  
- Genijalneee!! Łod tełas to bełdzie nas łoficjalny łokrzyk błojowy!!  
I wyszedł chwiejnych krokiem ze stołówki.  
- Ooo k****! –krzyknęli wszyscy (oprócz Hostile'a oczywiście) na raz chwytając się za głowy.  
- No to mamy przeje….


	9. Chapter 9

Autor: jacekjan

Polish Resistance Headquarters

Drzwi od bunkra skrzypnęły i do środka wszedł John Connor. Warstwa błyszczyku na jego ustach wydawała się grubsza niż zwykle, a umalowane oczy sprawiały upiorne wrażenie.

-Baczność-rzucił komendę starając się sprawić wrażenie stanowczego dowódcy.

Żołnierze nie ruszyli się jednak się ze swoich miejsc za wyjątkiem Cybermirrora, który z powodu odniesionych ran i tak starał się nie przesiadywać zbyt długo.

- Jest sprawa-zaczął niepewnie John-Chciałem wam eee... powiedzieć, że...

-Może kieliszek czegoś mocniejszego ?-przerwał mu Hostile.

-Nie kuś mnie żołnierzu-odparł Connor-Ostatnio dałem się namówić i przez trzy dni bolała mnie głowa.  
-Więc chodzi o to, że... - plątał się dalej John

W tym momencie do bunkra weszła Cameron. Widać było, że właśnie wróciła z akcji, bo ubranie miała mocno podniszczone, a włosy w nieładzie. Na jej ślicznej buzi tu i ówdzie było widać zadrapania spod których wychodził metal. Jednak nawet w takim stanie nadal była niezwykle piękna.

Na jej widok męska część załogi bunkra zerwała się na baczność. Anika i Estrella również przyjęły postawę zasadniczą, ale z wyraźnie mniejszym entuzjazmem niż reszta. Tylko Dai nie poruszyła się. Siedziała bowiem Sama w kąciku i była pochłonięta pisaniem.

-Słuchajcie-powiedziała Cameron swoim delikatnym głosem-Muszę wam powiedzieć, że jestem rozczarowana waszą postawą jako bojowników Ruchu Oporu. Do odbijania transportu ze spirytusem nie trzeba było was zachęcać. Ale kiedy trzeba wziąć udział w akcjach pod Warner i w rejonie SciFi, to widać, że udzielają się tylko Hostile, Rapecqx_E3QX, The Answer, Mq112358, Kik0 i Jacekjan. A reszta ?

-Te akcje i tak nic nie zmienią-zaoponował Peesem-Skynet jest nie do pokonania.

-Dość siania defetyzmu ! -Cameron podniosła głos, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Hostile odruchowo poprawił wielkie słoneczne okulary, które nosił od czasu kiedy niefortunnie złapał Cameron za tyłek.  
-Od dziś macie wszyscy brać udział w tych akcjach. To jest rozkaz! Kto nie posłucha, będzie miał ze mną do czynienia-zapowiedziała Cameron ucinając tym samym ewentualną dyskusję.

"Hm... mieć z Cameron do czynienia..."-pomyślał Mq112358, ale spojrzał na siniak pod okiem Hostile'a, widoczny mimo ciemnych okularów i pozbył się złudzeń.

-Czy wyraziłam się jasno ?-Zapytała jeszcze Cameron

-Tak jest, pani generał!- Odkrzyknęli chórem żołnierze.

"Pani generał", to jakiś żart-pomyślała Anika. Cameron błyskawicznie obróciła się w jej stronę:

-Ciebie Aniko to też dotyczy-powiedziała lodowatym tonem.

-Przepraszam, eee... ale to ja jestem generałem-wyjąkał zaskoczony John.

Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.


	10. Chapter 10

Autor: cybermirror

Powoli na zewnątrz świtało.  
Część żołnierzy ruchu oporu układała się do snu, inni obejmowali wartę.  
W wydzielonej części bunkra zwanej szwalnią za kotarką z suszących się bandaży cichutko krzątały się pielęgniarki Dai i Estrella. Dr. Anika zmęczona opatrywaniem Cybermirrora usnęła z głową położoną na stoliku. Obok na podłodze koło łóżka gdzie leżał rozciągnięty na brzuszku Cybermirror powoli zamykał oko Answer. Pod ścianą przed kotarką przysiadł Hostile trzymający mikrofon.  
Czyżby miał nim obijać blaszki?  
Niedaleko w rogu pod plakatem jakiejś Mili rozłożył się Peesem trzymając głowę Riley na swoich kolanach. Bartek2, Mq 112358,M GmbH, Trzynastek wymieniają się fotkami Cameron.  
Sielankę nagle przerywa głos w radiu:

Tu John,……. John Connor.  
Jesteście tam? Odbiór.

Dyżurny Jacekjan:  
Jesteśmy, jesteśmy, ale nie znaleźliśmy cienia do powiek i lusterka, ale za to Rapecqx_E3QX wygrzebał w starych gazetach przepis na żel do włosów. Odbiór.

John: nie o to chodzi. Idę do was i prowadzę gościa. Zamknijcie psy, bo narobią hałasu.  
Dyżurny: ??? Ok., zrozumiałem.  
Znowu prowadzi jakiegoś przeprogramowanego blaszaka. Powiedział Rapecqx_E3QX.  
Ciekawe, kto tym razem?  
Nie minęło 10 minut a do bunkra dochodzi zapach Axe a tuż za zapachem wchodzi Connor a za nim…….

Cześć Cameron. Powiedziała Estrella.  
Na hasło Cameron nagle wszyscy ożyli.  
Przecież psy już nie szczekają na Cameron, po co te wygłupy? Rzekł Bartek2  
Na Cameron nie, odpowiedział John.  
Przedstawiam Wam Catherine.  
Catherine Weaver.

Mq 112358: Co jest kurde? To teraz Skynet produkuje seryjnie Cameron?  
Chłopaki każdy będzie miał swoją Cameron. Z radością krzyknął Bartek2  
Ja zamawiam Catherine powiedział Trzynastek jednocześnie rzucając fotki.  
Nie potrzebuję fotek, będę miał żywą Cameron.  
O co to, to nie odezwał się przebudzony, Hostile wymachując mikrofonem.  
Według Nicka to jesteś dopiero 13 w kolejce.  
Robimy losowanie dołączył Answer.

Halo, halo spokój żołnierze. Cisza krzyknął John. Siadajcie i słuchajcie.  
Catherine nie jest zwykłym terminatorem. Nie modelem TOK-715 tylko T-1000.  
Czyli 285 razy lepsza? Spytał Peesem.  
John: Nie, nie spokojnie nie łapcie przypadkiem za broń. Odłóżcie na bok i popatrzcie.  
Catherine pokaż, co potrafisz.  
W tym momencie Catherine dotknęła Riley i w sekundę przybrała jej postać.  
Ja pier…………. Szepnął Answer. Co jest? To teraz Peesem ma dwie dziewczyny a my nic?

Catherine zrób się taka, jaką cię znam z przeszłości, bo do niczego nie dojdziemy jak tylko im dupy w głowach powiedział John i po chwili stała przed nimi starsza rudowłosa piękność.

Hostile: Czekaj, czekaj. Czy przypadkiem nie śpiewała w takim brytyjskim zespole?  
Garaż, Garbarz, Grabarz czy jakoś tak?  
John: Garbage i nie Catherine tam śpiewała tylko jej pierwowzór. Chyba Shirley Manson się nazywała. Ale mniejsza o to. Jak widzicie Catherine jest po naszej stronie i razem będziemy walczyć ze Skynetem. Trzeba jej tylko pomóc znaleźć syna.

Syna? To terminatory maja teraz dzieci? Spytał Cybermirror. Cholera Skynet tworzy Cylony.

Nie, nie, umownie jej syna to znaczy T-888 którego stworzyła w przeszłości z jednego, co na mnie polował. Nazywamy go John Henry. Odparł John.

Jak on wygląda? Jak mamy go znaleźć? Gdzie może przebywać? Posypały się pytania.  
John: Nie mamy zdjęcia, ale Catherine zaraz wam pokaże jak wygląda. Catherine możesz…..

Oooo wygląda jak taki amerykański aktorzyna. Pamiętacie grał tarzana czy coś. Powiedział Jacekjan.

Nagle do bunkra weszła Cameron.  
O jaki muskularny mężczyzna. Skąd go macie?  
W tym momencie Catherine przybrała postać Cameron.  
Cholera muszę iść do technika. Answer, Cybermirror więcej z wami wódki nie piję. Przysięgłabym, że przed chwilą nie było tu lustra.  
Minęła chwilka i do bunkra weszła Allison.  
Nie no Cybermirror, Answer gdzie zdobyliście ten alkohol? Nie dość, że drugi dzień widzę podwójnie to na dodatek widzę siebie.

Jak to? Spytał Mq 112358. Piłyście obie z nimi wódkę? Gdzie razem chodzicie? Dlaczego tylko wy macie razem patrole? Co jest do cholery? My to nie możemy?

Cybermirror szeptem do Answera: no i wydało się. Mówiłem polewaj do kieliszków a nie kubków.

E tam. Mieliśmy małe party w ruinach Marriotta. Są tam niezniszczone apartamenty dla nowożeńców. Jakie duże łoża mówię wam. Odparł przechwalając się Answer.

John: Dobra później wyjaśnicie sobie wszystko. Cameron, Allison to jest Catherine. Może zmieniać swój wygląd dowolnie i dołączy do nas. Dobra zapamiętaliście jak wygląda John Henry?

Cybermirror: wydaje mi się, że go widziałem. Jak byliśmy z Answerem na patrolu to podobny gość mignął mi w wizjerze karabinu. Myślałem, że mam zwidy, bo siedział w gruzach hipermarketu, chyba w dziale zabawkowym i układał coś z klocków.

Tak to możliwe powiedziała Catherine zmieniając się powrotem w rudowłosą. On jest na razie jak dziecko, więc trzeba go szukać w takich miejscach z zabawkami. A jeszcze jedno: jak traficie na niego to wystarczy powiedzieć, że przysyła was mama Catherine lub tata James i pójdzie z wami.

John: Dobra zrozumiano wszystko. Tylko żadnych strzelanin. Cichutko, dyskretnie odszukać i doprowadzić.  
Pytania?

My z Answerem idziemy w stronę Marriotta, tam są bawialnie dla dzieci. Cam, Allis idziecie z nami? Spytał Cybermirror.  
Jak macie coś na rozgrzewkę to pewnie.

To co się działo potem nie śniło się nawet największym fizjologom! Niestety nikt nie był w stanie tego zarejestrować i złożyć sprawozdania. Tą akcję więc można między bajki włożyć…


	11. Chapter 11

Autor: peesem

Następnego dnia - Polish Resistance Headquater

Zrobiłeś to, o co Cię prosiłem – rzekł Connor  
Tak, już wczoraj – odpowiedział Trzynastek i kontynuował:  
Czy mógłby Pan coś dla mnie zrobić z związku z wizytą Cameron?  
Wtedy John przybliżył się do twarzy Trzynastka na 30 cm, oprał rękę na szafie i cichutko wyszeptał:  
Nie pytaj się, co John Connor może zrobić dla Ciebie, zapytaj się, co Ty możesz zrobić dla jednego małego Johna Connora – powiedział sugestywnie mrugając brwiami.  
Wtedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Mq112358:  
Hej, a Wy, co robicie, wow nie wiedziałem, że jesteście tak blisko  
Na co wzburzony i zaczerwieniony Trzynastek krzyknął:  
Hej, to nie tak jak myślisz, chciałem tylko poprosić o wspólną wartę z Cameron  
Hmmmm, no tak, takie rzeczy kosztują, a na wojnie to i w naturze trzeba płacić – powiedział Mq112358 i parsknął śmiechem  
Dość!! – Krzyknął Connor, bo za karę będziecie szorować kible.

Dochodziła godzina 7, wszyscy leniwie wstawali z łóżek  
Ale byłą wczoraj akcja z tą rudą, aż miałem koszmary – wyszeptał M_GmbH  
Taaa…rzeczywiście, ale nie jest taka złą, jak jest ochota to i pies kota wyłomowa – dumnie odparł Hostie  
Dobra, kto ma dziś patrol – powiedział Answer  
Na to Hostie odpowiedział:  
Eeee, ja idę pierwszy z Tobą, następnie Trzynastek i Mq112358, a potem Bartek z rapecqx_E3QX i 'czterodupnym'….  
…..WTF,…kto to jest 'czterodupny' – rzekł ze zdziwieniem Bartek  
Heh, jak to, kto, cybermirror, dostał 3 razy w tyłek, a wiadomo, że Anika to Housem nie jest, zszyła mu tak, że wygląda teraz jakby miał 4 pośladki – wypowiedział z rechotem Hostile.  
Wygląda teraz jak mutant popromienny – kontynuował Hostile.  
Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł Trzynastek i Mq112358.  
Nie uwierzycie, Connor znalazł Sobie drugą połówkę – krzyczy od wejścia Mq112358  
Zamknij ten przeszczep żartobliwie nazwany twarzą – ryknął ze złości Trzynastek  
Ej, no spokojnie, nie jesteśmy homofobami, zaakceptujemy Cię takim, jakim jesteś – powiedział Mq112358  
Nie jestem pedziem, do jasnej leśnej – syknął Trzynastek  
Co braliście – wtrącił Hostile  
A nic, ale zeszedłem Connora i Trzynastka w sytuacji niezwykle intymnej, gruchali jak dwa gołąbki – wypowiedział Mq112358  
Wooow – krzyknęli chórem wszyscy…  
Nie no, gratulację, ale nasz oddział będzie miał chody – krzyknął M_GmbH  
Zamknąć mordy paszczaki, chciałem tylko wyprosić o wartę z Cameron – rzekł oburzony Trzynastek  
Tak, tak jasne – powiedział Hostile  
W tym momencie wszedł Connor i mówi:  
Hej, mamy dostawę wody, wszyscy pod prysznic!  
Na co Answer skwitował:  
No, Trzynastek tylko nie schylaj się po mydło.  
Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, wtedy Trzynastek rzekł:  
A takiego wała…mam w mydło w płynie!


	12. Chapter 12

Autor: the Answer

Dzień następny. Baza Polish Resistance

Tego oto dnia do bazy przybył jeden z najlepszych żołnierzy Ruchu Oporu, Derek Reese. Przyleciał na pokładzie samolotu transportowego C-130 Hercules, na którego pokładzie znajdowały się trzy pojazdy Humvee z zamontowanymi na dachu karabinami maszynowymi Browning M2 kaliber 12,7 mm oraz skrzynie z amunicją, noktowizorami a także karabinami M4 na amunicję 5,56 mm. A także oddział żołnierzy Ruchu Oporu zza oceanu. To właśnie ci żołnierze mieli poprowadzić szturm na fabrykę terminatorów Skynetu.

Wyruszyli w środku nocy w dwóch dostarczonych na pokładzie Herculesa Humvee.

Derek pozostał w bunkrze, za swoje liczne bohaterskie i brawurowe akcje spotkał się z ogromnym szacunkiem ze strony męskiej części bunkra, podobnie jak strony żeńskiej, lecz nie za swoje osiągnięcia na polu walki…  
- Co robiłeś w walentynki? – nie dawała mu spokoju wpatrzona w niego doktor Anika.  
Derek spojrzał na nią poważnie i odpowiedział.  
- Biceps i klatę.  
Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.  
- Przepraszam cię bardzo ale muszę udać się do Connora, dowiedzieć się jak poszedł szturm na tą fabrykę Skynetu.  
Idąc do Connora spotkał Mq wpatrzonego w idącą Cameron. Zatrzymał się przy nim i spytał.  
- Co ty do diabła robisz?  
- Jak to co? – odparł zdziwiony Mq – tylko spójrz na nią, ideał kobiety!  
- To zamiast się za nią szwędać podejdź do niej i spytaj czy nie chciała by się z tobą umówić!  
- Eee, to nie takie proste.  
- Jak to nie? Zaraz ci pokaże.  
Podszedł do Cameron.  
- Cześć. Chciałem zapytać cię o coś w imieniu Mq, bo on jest bardzo nieśmiały.  
- Jakie to słodkie. Jasne, pytaj o co chcesz.  
- Lubisz walenie w cyc?  
Zaskoczona Cameron spojrzała na Mq i podeszła do niego.  
- Podobno chciałeś mnie o coś zapytać? – spytała go.  
- Tttak – wydusił z siebie drżącym głosem.  
- Zamknij oczy – powiedziała.  
Mq posłusznie spełnij jej prośbę. Obudził się dwie godziny później w ambulatorium z bólem głowy i wielkim siniakiem pod prawym okiem.  
- Jak się czujesz? – usłyszał głos Aniki.  
- Co się stało? Ale mnie głowa boli.  
- Wygląda na to że Cam odrzuciła twoje zaloty – powiedziała z wyraźnym uśmiechem Anika.

Tymczasem w sali odpraw Hostile, Cybermirror, Answer, Jacekjan i Trzynastek słuchali odprawy Connora (którego błyszczyk oraz szminka wyjątkowo nie były rozmazane) stojącego przed mapą.  
- Straciliśmy kontakt w tej okolicy – wskazał miejsce na mapie - z oddziałem który wyruszył w nocy. Nie zameldowali się o umówionej godzinie, ani o żadnym z dwóch kolejnych terminów. Obawiamy się więc najgorszego. Macie wyruszyć najszybciej jak to możliwe, zabierzcie ze sobą Dai, jeśli żyją mogą potrzebować natychmiastowej pomocy lekarskiej.  
- Ok. Hostile i Trzynastek przygotujcie pojazd, ja i Answer załadujemy sprzęt, Jacekjan idź po Dai.

Dziesięć minut później wyruszyli w drogę w ostatnim przywiezionym Humvee. Hostile prowadził, obok niego siedział Answer, Browningiem operował Trzynastek, reszta siedziała z tyłu. Wszyscy byli gotowi do zadania, wszyscy oprócz Dai dla której było to pierwsze zadanie tego typu.  
- Czy ja naprawdę muszę jechać z wami?! Wszyscy znacie podstawy pierwszej pomocy! Poradzilibyście sobie doskonale beze mnie!  
- Nie wątpię w to – odparł Cybermirror – kiedy zostałem postrzelony za pierwszym razem Answer udowodnił że zna się wyśmienicie na pierwszej pomocy, wyjmując wódkę i kubki.  
- A wiecie co? – wtrącił Jacekjan – miałem ostatnio bardzo dziwny sen, śnił mi się Connor w bikini i …  
- Zamknij się!!! – wykrzyknęli wszyscy w pojeździe łącznie z Dai.  
- Zatrzymaj to dla siebie, nikt z nas nie ma ochoty słuchać czegoś takiego! – dodał Hostile i włączył radio. W radiu rozbrzmiał oczywiście jego ulubiony przebój „Kolorowe sny", zaczął nucić pod nosem.  
- Z deszczu pod rynnę – powiedziała Dai.  
- Dobra panowie – przerwał dyskusję – Cybermirror - Znamy lokalizacje miejsca z którego mieliśmy z nimi ostatni kontakt. Kiedy tam dotrzemy rozejrzymy się po okolicy. Dai, nie masz przeszkolenia bojowego, trzymaj się więc blisko któregoś z nas.  
- Nie martwiłbym się niczym – powiedział Answer – ogólnie rzecz biorąc te blaszaki nie potrafią strzelać. Trzeba tylko uważać na rykoszety i wszystko będzie dobrze – spojrzał na Cybermirrora.  
- Będzie zabawnie – wtrącił się Hostile, przestając na chwilę nucić „Kolorowe sny".  
- I Dai, najważniejsza rzecz – dodał Cybermirror – pamiętaj, jeśli wszyscy będziemy strzelać, strzelaj w tym samym kierunku.

Dotarli na miejsce w dwie godziny. Nie musieli rozglądać się po okolicy, zastał ich widok jednego doszczętnie zniszczonego Humvee, po drugim nie było śladu. Po całej okolicy rozsiane były zwłoki żołnierzy Ruchu Oporu.  
- Cholera co tu się stało?  
- Answer i Jacekjan, przeszukajcie wrak – wydał rozkaz Cybermirror – Hostile, zostań za kierownicą a ty Trzynastek weź lornetke i rozejrzyj się po okolicy. Ja z Dai sprawdzimy zwłoki.  
- Musieli ich wziąć z zaskoczenie. Tu są zwłoki wszystkich żołnierzy! Gdzie drugi Humvee?  
- Nie ma racji żywnościowych! Tego nie zrobiły maszyny tylko ludzie!  
- Mam ślady Humvee! – krzyknął Hostile - Zobaczmy gdzie prowadzą i dokopmy draniom co to zrobili.

Pół godziny później  
- Jest tam około dwadzieścia osób, uzbrojeni głównie w AK-47 – powiedział Cybermirror obserwując obóz bandytów przez lornetkę.  
- Proponuje zaczekać do zmroku i załatwić ich wszystkich po cichu – powiedział Answer – Mamy Beretty 92F z tłumikami, we czwórkę weszlibyście po cichu do obozu i załatwili to wszystko bez hałasu. Ja będę was stąd ubezpieczał, a Dai zostanie tu ze mną i będzie nasłuchiwała czy nikt się do nas nie zbliża.  
- Dobra, słońce zajdzie za jakieś trzy godziny. Do tego czasu ja i Answer będziemy obserwowali ten obóz reszta niech się trochę prześpi.  
Rozpoczęli operacje cztery godziny później, Answer obserwował wszystko przez lunetę swojego karabinu snajperskiego.  
- Co tam się dzieje – Dai wyraźnie się niecierpliwiła.  
- Wszystko jest w porządku, nie ma czym się martwić.  
Answer obserwował jak reszta oddziału eliminuje przeciwników jeden po drugim, nie robiąc przy tym najmniejszego hałasu. Wrócili za pół godziny drugim, lekko uszkodzonym Humvee.  
- Dobra robota – powiedział Answer – zasłużyli sobie na to co ich spotkało.  
- Jak to?! Już?! – krzyknęła zdziwiona Dai – ale nawet nie było słychać jednego strzału?!  
- No w końcu za noś nam płacą – odparł dumnie Trzynastek.  
- Co ty chrzanisz, jaka płaca?  
- Nic nic … tak mi się powiedziało.  
- Proponuje ciągnąć losy kto jedzie drugim Humvee i nie musi słuchać „kolorowych" Hostile'a – powiedział Jacekjan.  
- Dobra zbierajmy się stąd, trzeba zameldować co tu się stało.


	13. Chapter 13

Autorka: Anika

Tego samego dnia. Noc. Baza Polish Resistance.

Po wszelkich - mniej lub bardziej udanych - akcjach nastała w końcu błoga cisza. Co jakiś czas przerywana tylko szeptami żołnierzy pogrążonych w sennych marzeniach.

Mq przekręcił się na drugi bok, mrucząc pod nosem: „Cameron… moja… nie… nie bij… proszę… Cammy…" – chyba nadal miał traumę po ostatnich przejściach.

Hostie na pryczy obok mocniej tylko ścisnął swój mikrofon, szepcząc: „Sen… zapamiętam… piękny. Załatwię tego drania… Kolorowe sny… Summer… - ciężko było wywnioskować jak jego mózg skataloguje później tak skomplikowane senne wspomnienie.

Trzynastek tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć. Był głodny. Chociaż to dziwne jak na niego… Biorąc jednak pod uwagę to że jest wojna – to może nie aż tak dziwne.

Postanowił pójść do kuchni w stołówce (jego królestwa) i zobaczyć czy zostały jakieś resztki. Po drodze zauważył w jednym z pomieszczeń palące się światło. To cybermirror i jacekjan grali w karty, coś przy tym popijając z blaszanych kubków. W powietrzu natomiast unosił się dym tytoniowy.

„Zaraz. Dym? Czyżby Answer gdzieś tu był?" – pomyślał Trzynastek, niezauważony, zaglądając do środka.

Rozejrzał się. Nagle zauważył wystające spod stolika buty.

„Tak. To Answer. Znaczy, że znowu przyniósł spirytus. Padł jako pierwszy, a chłopaki się jeszcze trzymają – aż dziwne" podsumował swój tok myślenia.

W tym momencie dostrzegł drzemiącego pod ścianą peesema. Jak zwykle przyklejona była do niego Riley – wygląda na to że znowu się pogodzili. „Ciekawe czy…" – rozmyślania przerwał mu cybermirror pytając jacekjana: „Ty, jak myślisz czemu Answer każe na siebie mówić Answer?"

„A bo ja wiem" odparł jacekjan. „Może to znaczy że zna wszystkie odpowiedzi?"

„Jakoś wątpię… ale na jedno pytanie na pewno zawsze zna odpowiedź!" – wykrzyknął cybermirror.

„Na jakie?" zainteresował się jacekjan.

- Na to gdzie jest spirytus!

- hehe… Racja! No to wypijmy jego zdrowie!

- Tak! … Przyda mu się…

No i wypili. Rano pożałują.

Trzynastkowi zaburczało w brzuchu. Postanowił więc szybko się stąd wycofać i iść jednak do tej kuchni.

Chwile później był na miejscu. Jakież było jego zaskoczenie kiedy dostrzegł tam Allison i Cameron. Przez chwile myślał że z wrażenia dostanie zawału. Nie mógł sobie jednak na to pozwolić w takim momencie. Podszedł bliżej. Dziewczyny (albo raczej dziewczyna i terminatorka) opierały się o kuchenny blat. Allison stała tyłem do Trzynastka i coś zaciekle tłumaczyła Cameron.

„A to jest dżem" powiedziała otwierając słoik. „Wiśniowy i pyszny. Czy ty… czujesz smak?" – zapytała.

„Tak. Potrafię rozróżniać smaki" – odpowiedziała Cam.

„No to skosztuj." Allison podała jej łyżeczkę. Cameron nabrała odrobinę dżemu i spróbowała.

- Tak. Prawdziwy człowiek powiedziałby, że ten dżem jest pyszny.

- Cam. No co ty mówisz. Przecież ty jesteś jak prawdziwy człowiek.

- Dziękuję.

W tej oto chwili Trzynastek postanowił zdobyć się na odwagę i wydukał: „Prze… prze… przepraszam, czy mogę… mogę się do was przyłączyć?"

Zaskoczona Allison się odwróciła. Cameron po cichu do niej powiedziała: „Od dawna wiedziałam, że on tu był. Nie stanowi jednak dla nas żadnego zagrożenia. Chociaż… nie rozumiem dlaczego ale serce mu bije bardzo szybko".

Ally na oznakę zdumienia uniosła tylko brwi, po czym odparła: „Cammy, teraz nauczę cię czegoś nowego. Obserwuj".

Następnie krzyknęła do Trzynastka: „Ależ oczywiście! Podejdź tu."

Ten z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach posłusznie wykonał polecenie.

- Lubisz dżem? Mój ulubiony – wiśniowy.

- Ja… jasne.

- A jesteś głodny?

- Taak.

- „No to zrobię ci kanapkę". Uśmiechając się słodko powiedziała Allison.

W tej chwili Trzynastkowi chyba ze szczęścia, odciął się dopływ tlenu, bo przestał oddychać.

Allison wzięła nóź i zaczęła kroić chleb. Nagle powiedziała: „Ale mam zniszczone dłonie. To na pewno przez to zmywanie naczyń. Mam teraz dyżury na stołówce… To nie jest praca dla mnie. Mam już dość zajęć jako sanitariuszka. Gdyby tylko ktoś mógł mnie w tym wyręczyć…"

Trzynastek nagle przypomniał sobie, że oddychać jednak należy… i szybko jej odpowiedział: „Ależ Ally, ja cię chętnie zastąpię! Ktoś taki jak ty nie powinien myć garów!"

„Awww… dziękuję ci, jesteś słodki" odparła Allison i pocałowała go w policzek.

W tym momencie Trzynastek zrobił to co w takiej sytuacji zrobiłby każdy prawdziwy facet.

Zemdlał.

Allison się roześmiała i powiedziała do Cam: „Widzisz? Tak się załatwia interesy z mężczyznami".

- Rozumiem. Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie.

- Nie ma za co. Chodźmy. Jestem zmęczona. Wracam do łóżka, a ty idź pilnować tego wymalowanego idio… znaczy Johna.

- „Dobrze". Cameron zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi lecz Allison ją zatrzymała.

- A i jeszcze jedno – sprawdź czy to czasem nie on zwinął mi lusterko, ok.?

- Sprawdzę.

Każda poszła w swoją stronę. Trzynastek, nadal nieprzytomny, został na podłodze. Jednak dziś chyba nic już nie zje. Allison przecież zabrała ze sobą dżem!

Tymczasem, gdzieś dalej, rozległ się odgłos wystrzału i krzyk: „Aaaaaaaałaaaaa…! Za co?!"

To cybermirror trafił peesema w tyłek: „Bo na końcu to zawsze ja obrywam po dupie! To nie fair. Twoja kolej" – powiedział.

Peesem ze łzami w oczach zapytał: „Ale dlaczego akurat ja?"

- Bo jestem zbyt pijany żeby szukać kogoś innego. Jacekjan i Answer leżą pod stołem. Do Riley bał bym się strzelić. Zostałeś mi tylko ty.

- Ale… to niesprawiedliwe…

„Nie martw się skarbie" wtrąciła się Riley. „Ja się tobą zaopiekuję". Po czym wzięła go na ręce i zaniosła do punktu opatrunkowego.

Peesem po drodze wyjąkał tylko: „O szlag"…


	14. Chapter 14

Autor: cybermirror

Kolejny dzień walki o przetrwanie mija i na szczęście wszyscy wrócili do bazy cało.

Zostało tylko wyznaczyć patrole i można iść się przespać. Czy ktoś na ochotnika idzie pierwszy? Padło pytanie.

Trzynastek idziemy? Spytał Mq112358.  
Daj mi 15 minut obiecałem pozmywać naczynia za Allis.  
Idę z wami. Orzekła Cameron.  
Co jest? A Cybermirror i Answer?  
Widzicie, że już śpią a ja nie muszę, ponadto może być ciekawie.

Zabrali szybko swoją broń, zapas amunicji radio i wyszli w trójkę.

W ciszy obeszli bazę i w miejscu skąd zaczynali Mq 112358 spytał:  
I co teraz jeszcze raz dookoła?  
Nie, może chodźmy tam, wskazując palcem częściowe ruiny centrum handlowego powiedziała Cam.  
Z drugiego piętra widać bazę i okolicę jak na dłoni.

Chwilę później rozsiedli się na materacach przy rozwalonym oknie i podziwiając widoki Trzynastek zagadał.

Cam mogę o coś spytać?

Tylko nie o to samo, co, Mq112358 bo wiesz jak to się kończy.

Przecież ja nie zdążyłem o nic spytać. Tłumaczył Mq.

Spytał za Ciebie Derek.

Chciałem spytać jak to jest z tobą? Allison uczy Ciebie różnych ludzkich zachowań i zastanawiałem się jak byś musiała uwieść mężczyznę, ba nawet więcej niż rozmową. No wiesz jak to z nami jest.

No, jako cyborg infiltrator te sprawy mam opanowane perfekt. Oparła Cam.  
Daj rękę.

Trzynastek powoli zalewając się potem wysunął w jej stronę dłoń.  
Cam. Ujęła ją delikatnie i spytała.  
Co czujesz?

Ale masz zimne ręce. Odparł  
A teraz?  
Chwilę potem Trzynastek. Ooo teraz jest ciepła.

Mogę też? Spytał Mq.  
Cameron wyciągnęła drugą rękę.  
No rzeczywiście.

Dobra, to, jeśli chodzi o ciało to dałbym się nabrać. Ciągnął dalej w przypływie odwagi Trzynastek.  
A jak trzeba by………… zatrzymał się.

Co? Pocałunek?  
No, no przytaknął Mq  
I pewnie byście chcieli też to sprawdzić? Z uśmiechem na twarzy odparła Cam.

Nastała cisza. No, co jest? Zamurowało was?

Noooo no wiesz. Bardzo. Wystękał Trzynastek zasłaniając się dla pewności rękami.

No dobra. Chwilkę tylko uruchomi się mi program do tych spraw. No wiecie, ślinka, świeży oddech.  
A ząbki macie umyte? Spytała.

Ja myłem rano, ale jeszcze nic nie jadłem. Wyszeptał Trzynastek  
Czekaj mam gdzieś gumę do żucia. Powiedział ucieszony Mq.  
Tę, co widziałem przyklejoną do ławki w stołówce? Spytał Trzynastek  
Nie. Mam nową. Na takie właśnie okazje.

Po chwili Cam powoli odgarniając włosy przybliżyła się do Trzynastka na wymaganą odległość i szeptem: jesteś gotowy?  
Kiwnął głową na tak.  
To zamknij oczy.

Już czół zbliżający się jej oddech…….

Gdy nagle w radiu usłyszał:  
Catherine jesteś tam? Tu Cameron.

Nagle w bazie rozległ się głuchy odgłos.  
Trzynastek, co robisz? Jak można spaść z górnego łóżka? Krzyknęła Dr. Anika

Wszystko w porządku? Nic sobie nie połamałeś?

Chyba nie.  
Ale miałem sen. Cholera obudzić się w takim chwili…


	15. Chapter 15

Autor: The Answer

Stołówka w bunkrze Ruchu Oporu.

Rozmów przy kieliszku ciąg dalszy.

Błoga cisza nie trwała długo. Jak to w większości przypadków w bunkrze bywało, kolacja skończyła się wielką popijawą. Większość ludzi już poodpadała. Wśród nich był „kolorowo śniący" Hostile, razem z Mq pomrukującym przez sen „Cam… kochanie… nie bij…"  
- No Peesem stary – powiedział już mocno pijany Trzynastek – widzę, że związek z Riley znów rozkwita! – wykrzyczał nie kryjąc głupkowatego uśmiechu - Kiedy wesele?!  
- Jak na razie to nie planuję się jej oświadczać.  
- Wiesz, ale to kobiety w większości przypadków wychodzą z inicjatywą ślubu.  
- To znaczy?  
- Mówiąc jestem w ciąży – i ryknął śmiechem.  
- No Riley wygląda jakby nosiła co najmniej bliźniaki – dodał Jacekjan – zauważyliście że odkąd tu jest zużycie racji żywnościowych podwoiło się?!  
- Taaa, ciekawy zbieg okoliczności.  
- Gdyby nie Peesem to Riley ciężko by było znaleźć męża, największe szanse mają niskie i drobne dziewczyny – powiedział Trzynastek.  
- He?  
- Zło wybiera się jak najmniejsze.  
Do stołówki wszedł Connor.  
- Wy znowu pijecie?! Ja was…  
- Jak to znowu? Nigdy nie przestaliśmy! – przerwał mu będący dziś w świetnym humorze Trzynastek.  
- A ty przypadkiem nie musisz gdzieś zemdleć?  
- Jeszcze nieee, jeszcze tak ze dwie kolejki i dopiero wtedy, po za tym nie ma tu Allison.  
I właśnie w tym momencie do stołówki wbiegła wściekła Allison.  
- Gdzie do diabła jest Answer!? – krzyknęła.  
- Pewnie śpi na warcie – odpowiedział jej Peesem.  
- Miał mi naprawić jacuzzi przyniesione przez Hostile'a i Cybermirra. Wchodzę do pokoju, jego nie ma a cały pokój zarzygany!  
- Normalka – powiedział Peesem.  
- Ja mogę to naprawić – powiedział wstając Trzynastek.  
- Dzięki! Miałabym też jeszcze jedną prośbę do ciebie w takim razie. Posprzątałbyś mi w pokoju po Answerze?  
- Eee, no dobrze, dla ciebie wszystko.  
- Dzięki, jesteś kochany – i pocałowała go w policzek.  
Trzynastek zemdlał.  
- Haha, trzeba było to zrobić po tym jak posprząta – powiedział śmiejąc się Peesem.  
- Dobra zbierajmy się, rano trzeba wcześnie wstać.  
Po drodze do kwater spotkali ledwo stojącego Cybermirrora.  
- A ty gdzie byłeś?  
- Czyściłem broń – wydusił z siebie.  
- Pewnie tym spirytusem co odzyskali Answer z Hostilem.  
- Ciekawe czemu odzyskali tylko połowę ładunku, co się stało z resztą?  
- Naprawdę musisz pytać? Chyba wszyscy znają odpowiedz na to pytanie. A ty Cyber, zamiast pić samemu zaciągnąłbyś swoje cztery litery, albo cztery pośladki, jak wolisz i napiłbyś się z nami.  
W tej chwili usłyszeli strzały na zewnątrz.  
- O cholera, po broń! – krzyknął Jacekjan.  
Wybiegli przed bunkier, spotkali Answera drapiącego się po głowie patrzącego na to co kiedyś było posterunkiem wartowniczym.  
- Co tu się do cholery stało?  
- Yyy, nic, nic. Chyba mi się przysnęło. I jakoś chyba za spust mi się pociągnęło przez sen…  
- Rozwaliłeś całą wartownie!  
- Zdarza się.  
- Chyba tylko tobie! Cała wartownia! Teraz mamy na warcie pić tak po prostu na widoku?! – krzyczał zdenerwowany Jacekjan.  
- Ciszej bo mi łeb pęka! – powiedział Peesem - Nie wiem jak wy ale ja idę spać, rano czeka nas ciężki dzień.  
- Wiem. Rano czeka nas kac.  
- Zawsze wam mówiłem – wtrącił Answer – że dobrze leczony kac powinien trwać co najmniej trzy tygodnie.  
- Dobra zbierajmy się stąd wreszcie.


	16. Chapter 16

Autor: peesem

Nazajutrz John Connor powierzył żołnierzom bardzo ważną misję…..

Był środek nocy, żołnierze pozajmowali pozycje bojowe  
Hostile, rozwal mu łeb – powiedział cichutko prze radio Answer  
Hostie przymierzył, wystrzelił i chybił dobry metr, wtedy cyborg zaczął ostrzeliwać pozycje  
Do diabła, Hostile – zaczął krzyczeć M_GmbH  
On by byka w dupę gitarą nie trafił – odparł Answer  
Przez tą twoją kurwichę mi się ciągle ręce trzęsą….dobra, osłaniajcie mnie, naprawię to – wykrzyczał Hostile.  
Hostile obszedł kanion dookoła, i wnet znalazł się za cyborgiem, dał znak, aby go ostrzelać, gdy żołnierze strzelali zaszedł cyborga od tyłu i strzelił z bliska w tył endoszkieletu…  
Dobra robota – powiedział M_GmbH patrząc na rozpołowionego cyborga.  
OK., bierzecie amunicje, którą eskortował i zmywamy się zanim nadleci jakiś HK i zrobi nam forsowanie Odry wałem pomorskim….a i weźcie jego chip, zobaczymy o czym śnił – z uśmiechem rzekł M_GmbH  
Poczęło się robić jasno, żołnierze obwąchani przez psy weszli do bazy.  
Co tam dla mnie macie – powiedział Connor  
Mamy zasób amunicji, którą odbiliśmy, a i chip blaszaka…rzekł Answer  
Świetnie, Bartek zaraz sprawdzi, co na nim jest – powiedział z entuzjazmem Connor  
Podłączywszy chip do komputera, żołnierze znaleźli plan głównej bazy Skynetu w Europie Wschodniej.  
No proszę, co my tu mamy, przyda się kiedyś – powiedział Connor  
Jest coś jeszcze, jakiś plik o Panu, Panie Connor – rzekł Bartek  
Odczytaj go – odpowiedział John  
To standardowy opis Pana osoby, słabe i mocne strony, aby szybciej Pana dopaść, ma to każda puszka – powiedział Mq112358 patrząc uważnie na ekran monitora.  
Czytaj….powiedział pewny siebie Connor  
John Connor, przywódca ludzkiego Ruchu Oporu, odważny żołnierz, który poświęci swe własne życie, aby spełnić swój cel. Jest doskonałym żołnierzem, świetnie wyszkolonym, sprawiedliwy i mężny przywódca nikłej populacji…czyta Mq112358.  
Heh…wow, wiedzą o mnie wszystko – stwierdził dumny John Connor.  
…..Jego słabym punktem – czytał dalej Mq112358 – jest całkowicie zniewieścienie, ma ciągoty do malowania oczu, robienie makijażu i skłonności do ubierania się w stylu homoseksualistów….  
Heh rzeczywiście wiedzą wszystko – rzekła rozpromieniona Dai stojąca za Connorem  
Wyłącz to – krzyknął Connor, to fałszywe informacje, aby zdyskredytować mnie przed moim oddziałem…kontynuował.  
Tak, tak…zapewne – stwierdził uśmiechnięty Trzynastek.  
Co to za plik – zmienił temat John  
To chyba lista ludzi do likwidacji….Hostile, rapecqx_E3QX, Answer, M_GmbH– jako najlepsi żołnierze są pierwsi na liście…czytał Bartek  
Się zabija, to się ma – wykrzyczał dumny Hostile  
Jest jeszcze lista cywili przeznaczonych do likwidacji…..czytał Bartek…..ZbyHoo? Negus0, słyszeliście o nich?  
Nie, nie słyszałem – odpowiedział Connor  
A kto to jest Behemot CCCP? – spytał Cybremirror  
Nie mam pojęcia, ale musimy ich szybko znaleźć, bo są widocznie bardzo ważni – rzekł przejętym głosem Connor….i kontynuował:  
Hej, a ta dziewczyna?, cholera wysłali po nią terminatora w przeszłość….musimy szybko uruchomić nasz chronoport…  
Biedna dziewczyna, już po niej, a my nic nie możemy zrobić – rzekła ze łzami w oczach Dai  
Dobra, popytajcie wśród cywili, czy znają tych ludzi – powiedział Connor…i sprawdźcie tez w komputerze, przecież mamy prowizorkę ewidencji.  
A wy Hostile, Answer, rapecqx_E3QX, M_GmbH macie zawsze chodzić razem na warty…powiedział Connor, a i posprzątajcie swe 'pokoje', bo macie burdel!  
Jeśli chodzi o porządek, to ja mam zawsze czystą w pokoju….rzekł Answer, po czym wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.  
Aaa i nie chlejcie już tyle, bo stajecie się łatwym celem – powiedział Connor  
OK., OK. – rzekł Hostile  
W tym momencie Bartek krzyczy:  
Hej mam coś dużego na radarze!  
Na pozycje – krzyknął Connor  
Zrobił się ogromny harmider, na placu wylądował helikopter, z niego wysiadła czarnowłosa kobieta o azjatyckiej urodzie…  
To Jesse – wyszeptał ze zdumieniem Connor  
Przybyłam wam pomóc i wesprzeć Dereka – powiedziała  
Hmmm, a gdzie ta twoja puszka? Kontynuowała.  
Ale Dereka nie ma, jest na misji z Cameron – odpowiedział Connor  
Cameron? Z Derekiem….po czym przerwała i powiedziała do Aniki:  
A ty, co się gapisz cukiereczku? Odłóż tę broń, bo sobie krzywdę dziecko zrobisz…  
Boże, co za gówniarstwo na tej kompani, a jaki syf – kontynuowała Jesse, jak ty tu możesz wytrzymać szefie?  
Nienawidzę tej suki – szepnął Trzynastek  
Mi to mówisz, franca, jakich mało – odparła Anika  
Masz jakiś problem złotko? Jeśli masz to zaraz możemy go rozwiązać – wrzasnęła, Jesse przykładając Anice broń do skroni…  
Eeee…nie skądże, nie mam – odpowiedziała wystraszona Anika  
Spokojnie – krzyknął Connor, musimy się trzymać razem i współpracować…  
Derek wróci za 3 dni i Cameron też – powiedział Connor  
Cameron, Cameron – mam wobec niej bardzo specjalny plan – wyszeptała Jesse z zaciętą miną.


	17. Chapter 17

Autor: The Answer

Stołówka.  
- Answer, widziałeś tą nową co przyleciała wczoraj? – powiedział z wyraźnym grymasem Hostile.  
- Taaa, za kogo się szmata uważa, gdyby nie to jest kobietą powyrywałbym jej zęby i paznokcie kombinerkami, przewiercił rzepki kolanowe wiertarką, poucinał pojedynczo palce zardzewiałym brzeszczotem a potem zatamował krwawienie rozgrzanym kawałkiem blachy, zrzucił ze schodów, potem drugi raz, potem trzeci, i w nareszcie na sam koniec zastrzelił.  
- O w mordę, ale się wczułeś.  
- Nie będzie nikt przystawiał broni do głowy jednemu z nas! Fakt, Anika ostatnio się nie popisała i teraz jeden z nas nazywa się CyberCzteryPośladkiMirror, ale to część tej roboty. Jeśli Connor nie zamierza nic z nią zrobić my powinniśmy.  
- Tu ci muszę przyznać racje.  
- Będziesz pił jeszcze? – spytał Answer pokazując w połowie pustą litrową butelkę wódki.  
- Nie, za pół godziny mam warte, na świeżym powietrzu dzięki tobie.  
- Dobra – powiedział Answer i przechylił butelkę na raz.  
- Odwaliło ci?!  
- Cicho bądź, idę zwymiotować. Pokój Jesse to ten trzeci z prawej?  
- Taaa – powiedział Hostile z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
W tym momencie do stołówki weszła Jesse, rozejrzała się i nie widząc nikogo innego podeszła do nich.  
- Co wy tu robicie?  
- Właśnie wychodzimy, ja na warte a Answer, eee, przespać się.  
- On jest pijany!! – krzyknęła Jesse.  
- Ooo k****!! Jaka ona bystra!! – odpowiedział Answer.  
- Nie igraj ze mną, bo pożałujesz że się urodziłeś.  
- Tak patrzę na ciebie, no i kurde żałuje…  
- Możesz być pewny że zamelduje o tym Connorowi.  
- Dobra, a teraz sobie pójdziemy bo obydwoje mamy coś do zrobienia.

Jakiś czas później Jesse wciąż siedziała w stołówce. Usłyszała śmiech, obejrzała się i zobaczyła dwójkę ludzi.  
- O stary ja niedawno strzeliłem takiego kloca ze omal nie zemdlałem – powiedział CyberCzteryPośladkiMirror.  
- Haha – zaśmiał się Trzynastek.  
I wtedy zobaczyli Jesse, humor im się od razu pogorszył.  
- A wy na co się gapicie zawszeni miłośnicy tej blaszanej dziwki Cameron – powiedziała.  
- Co powiedziałaś?  
Trzynastek podszedł do niej pewnym, szybkim krokiem. Złapał stojące obok niego krzesło i walnął nim Jesse przez głowę. Próbowała wstać, ale nie pozwalały jej na to kopniaki wściekłego Trzynastka.  
- Nikt nie będzie w mojej obecności obrażał Cameron! – krzyczał.  
Cyber stał patrząc na to w osłupieniu. Za chwilę do stołówki wbiegli M_GmbH z Anika.  
- Mocniej! – krzyknęła ucieszona Anika.  
- Dobra, damy mu jeszcze tak z minutę i trzeba by to przerwać – powiedział M_GmbH do Cybera.  
- Dajcie mu dwie – powiedziała błagalnym tonem Anika.  
Po dwóch minutach odciągnęli Trzynastka od nieprzytomnej już Jesse, a następnie zanieśli ją do ambulatorium, gdzie „zaopiekowała" się nią Anika.

Wieczorem w kwaterze Hostile'a przy kartach. Z Hostilem siedzieli Trzynastek, Answer, Cybermirror i M-GmbH.  
- Ciekawe jak tam z Jesse, czy Anika już ją pozszywała – powiedział Hostile.  
- Na pewno się starała.  
Parsknęli śmiechem.  
- No Trzynastek, zaszalałeś. Od dziś nie zbijamy się z twojej randki z Connorem.  
- Zasłużyła! Nikt nie będzie mówił takich rzeczy o Cam w mojej obecności – Trzynastek ciągle wydawał się zbulwersowany.  
- Rządzisz stary, ja jej tylko narzygałem pod poduszkę – powiedział Answer.  
- Ja wylałem jej z tubki szampon do włosów i wlałem klej – dorzucił swoje M_GmbH.  
- A ja stałem cały czas na warcie, bo jakiś debil rozwalił budkę wartowniczą.  
- Hehe, no to zdrowie panowie! Za Trzynastka i szwy Aniki! – powiedział Hostile.


	18. Chapter 18

Autor: Hostile (very Bad Hostile)

W ruinach wieży wartowniczej polskiego Ruchu Oporu panowała grobowa cisza. Ognisko, które ktoś nierozważnie rozpalił na samym środku sali, już dogasało. Hostile, śpiący sobie beztrosko na prowizorycznym posłaniu przewrócił się z boku na bok, przypadkowo uderzając głową w spory betonowy bloczek, który wcześniej zapewne służył komuś za siedzenie.

- Jasna cholera! – wykrzyknął, zrywając się z posłania i łapiąc za głowę, która bolała go niemiłosiernie. Półprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się wokoło. To, co miał przed oczyma, wyglądało jak krajobraz po poważnej bitwie: żołnierze filmwebowego Polish Resistance leżeli bez ruchu na podłodze porozrzucani wokół ogniska. Wyglądało na to, że są w stanie mocno „dogorywającym".

Co tu się stało?

Hostile z trudem starał się skoncentrować i sięgnąć pamięcią jak najdalej wstecz. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką sobie przypominał, było to, jak John Connor za karę – jak zwykle, za picie - wysłał wszystkich chłopaków z kompanii na wartę do tej wieży. Pracujące jako sanitariuszki Dai, Anika i Estrella musiały niestety zostać, ponieważ Connorowi wyskoczył na nosie wielki pryszcz i pilnie potrzebował opieki medycznej. Podczas swej warty żołnierze wpadli na pomysł, by zorganizować imprezę, której nie zapomną do końca życia. Chyba jednak obrali złą taktykę z raczeniem się spirytusem znalezionym kiedyś w ciężarówce, pomyślał Hostile, bo z imprezy nie zapamiętał niczego.

- Ej, żyjecie? – spytał ochrypłym głosem.

- Żyjemy... Chyba... – usłyszał w odpowiedzi cichy, niepewny głos swoich kompanów.

- Cholera, łeb mnie napie... Znaczy napadowe bóle głowy mam, a w mordzie to normalnie jak w gumowcu... Dajcie coś do picia, bo strasznie mnie suszy...

- Nie ma nic, poszedł nasz cały zapas spirytusu – odparł smutno M_GmbH.

- A może jest chociaż jakaś woda została?

- Nie, ją również wypiliśmy.

- No nie mówcie mi, że używaliśmy jej do przepijania – skrzywił się Hostile, siadając na betonowym bloczku, o który wcześniej zahaczył głową.

- No właśnie nie, ale Answer rzucił propozycję, żeby lać wodę do kieliszków i przepijać szklankami spirytusu. To był chyba jeden z najgorszych pomysłów, na jakie w życiu wpadł.

- Dobra, poradzę sobie sam – burknął Hostile, wyciągając zza pazuchy metalową piersiówkę. Odkręcił ją, wzniósł nad głowę i przechylił, jednak z wnętrza blaszanego naczynia wykapały jedynie trzy krople ognistego trunku.

- Nienawidzę poniedziałków – syknął, ciskając piersiówką o posadzkę.

- Dziś jest czwartek – poprawił go Mq112358.

- Czwartek? A dałbym głowę, że gdy mi się urywał film, to była sobota... – zdumiał się Hostile. – Nieważne, w takim razie czwartków nie znoszę jeszcze bardziej... Kto, u licha, rozpalił ognisko na środku posterunku?

- To ognisko wcześniej było naszym stołem... – westchnął Jacekjan. – I powstało przez przypadek.

- Przez przypadek? Czyli jak?

- No, są różne wersje... - zaczął wyjaśniać Mq. – Najbardziej prawdopodobna to ta, że Answer usnął z fajką w zębach i upadła mu później na stół. Na nieszczęście, chwilę wcześniej Trzynastek tak się rozmarzył, myśląc o pocałunku Allison, że – tradycyjnie już – zemdlał, rozlewając na stole cały kubek spirytu. No i papieros zaprószył ogień, stół się od niego zajął, a że nie mieliśmy już wody, a Trzynastek coś wcześniej wspominał, że w plecaku pochowane kiełbaski, tak więc nie paliliśmy się – o, to dobre słowo – zbytnio do gaszenia. Tylko tych kart z gołymi babami szkoda...

- No ale skoro już jest to ognisko, to niech ktoś dorzuci do niego trochę drewna, bo zimno się robi – ziewnął Bartek – Nadchodzi zmierzch.

Wszyscy bojownicy zadygotali z przerażenia. Wiele razy mieli do czynienia ze Zmierzchem i jego nieletnimi fankami. To były naprawdę krwiożercze bestie i każdy się ich bał.

- Nie, spokojnie, chodziło mi tylko o porę dnia! – wyjaśnił pośpiesznie Bartek, a kompania momentalnie odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Nie mamy drewna – wzruszył ramionami Rapecqx_E3QX. - Cybermirror z Answerem je zabrali. Powiedzieli, że idą pędzić bimber z drewna. Odradzałem im to, ale zarzekali się, że zdolny chemik potrafi wypędzić spirytus nawet z nogi stołowej.

- Ooo, o wilku mowa, a tu Czerwony Kapturek! – uśmiechnął się Trzynastek, gdy do wartowni chwiejnym krokiem wparował Answer, niosąc na rękach spory baniak. Twarz koloru cegły wskazywała na to, że jego eksperyment z drewnem najwyraźniej się udał.

- Jak tam twój bimber? Jak smakuje? – spytał na wstępie M_GmbH.

- Jak drewno – skrzywił się świeżo upieczony bimbrownik. – Ale chyba ujdzie w tłoku. I mocno daje po głowie. Cybermirror go testował i już po godzinie znalazłem go w ubikacji z głową w kiblu. Twierdził, że jak się przyłoży głowę do muszli, to można usłyszeć morze. No i chyba rzeczywiście to morze usłyszał, bo miał wyraźne objawy choroby morskiej...

- Ja Grab Trzy! Ja Grab Trzy! Odbiór! – zatrzeszczało radio. Żołnierze rozpoznali głos Aniki.

- Słyszymy cię, Anika, głośno i wyraźnie! Co się stało? – krzyknął ochryple do krótkofalówki Bartek.

- Bartek, słuchaj, mam problem... Przyszedł do mnie Derek prosto z waszej imprezy i wygląda, posługując się niezbyt fachowym terminem, jak pół dupy zza krzaka...

- To Derek też tu był? – wybałuszył oczy Hostile.

- Aha, wpadł z wizytą, ale długo nie wytrwał – odparł Peesem. – Nawet on nie wytrzymał naszego tempa i po jakiejś godzinie krokiem dżdżownicy popełzał z powrotem do bazy.

- No więc Derek twierdzi, ma kaca-grzechotnika i gdy obraca głowę w bok, to jego mózg najwyraźniej staje w miejscu – kontynuowała Anika. - Po za tym mówił, że po drodze chyba wysrał jelita...

- Hahaha, jego tasiemiec też nie wytrzymał stężenia alkoholu! – wybuchnęli śmiechem żołnierze.

- Cholera, dacie mi dokończyć? – rozgniewała się pani doktor. - Chce jakiś środek przeciwbólowy, a ja zużyłam cały zapas na cybermirrorowy tyłek. Bartek, masz może jakieś pigułki, które mogłyby mu pomóc?

- Zajrzyj do mojej szafki, w słoiku powinno być Placebo – westchnął Bartek, drapiąc się po głowie.

- Dzięki, wiedziałam, że zawsze mogę liczyć na naszego Dystrybutora Pigułek! – dobiegł z radia radosny głos Aniki. – A przy okazji, nie widzieliście naszej Największej Łajzy, Od Której Ponoć Zależą Losy Ludzkości? Cameron też wróciła na chwile i go szuka...

- A żeby mu żona szesnaście rudych jeży urodziła – burknął Peesem, spluwając do ogniska.

- Aaa, był tu ze dwie godziny temu – parsknął śmiechem Jacekjan, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Wpadł tu z wrzaskiem, co to za nieokrzesana drużyna rozjebała się w wartowni jak żaba na liściu... Trzynastek mu odpowiedział ze śmiechem, że to Drużyna A i że on jest szalony Murdock. Connor na to, że chyba raczej Drużyna AA i że jak wrócimy do bazy, to zrobi nam z dupy taki pejzaż van Gougha, że klękajcie narody. Ale raczej szybko o tym zapomniał, bo gdy opuszczał posterunek, to był tak pijany, że normalnie zleciał ze schodów...

- To Connor też z nami pił? Nawet on? – nie dowierzał własnym uszom Hostile.

- A żeby mu dzieci makaronem obrosły! – warknął znów Peesem.

- A gdzie tam – zaprzeczył Rapecqx_E3QX. – Wcale nie musiał. Wystarczyło, że się nawdychał samych oparów. Stężenie alkoholu w powietrzu było chyba równie wysokie jak w tym baniaku Answera.

- Dobra, panowie, trzeba dokończyć to, co zaczęliśmy – zniecierpliwił się Answer, wlewając do kubków swój zalatujący drewnem samogon. – Pijemy dalej.

- Ja dziś podziękuję, mam dość – pokręcił głową Hostile. – Dziś jest szczególna data, nie wypada mi spożywać alkoholu.

- Jaka data? – zaciekawili się wszyscy.

- Za 365 dni minie dokładnie rok, odkąd przestałem pić – odparł z dumą.

- Taa, jasneee... – wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem kompania.

Nagle w kwaterze rozbłysło błękitne światło, oślepiając bojowników RO. W miejscu, gdzie dogasało ognisko, pojawiła się wielka niebieska kula niezidentyfikowanej energii, z której po chwili wyłonił się nagi facet o posturze sporego goryla.

- Cholera, Answer, zmieniłem zdanie – szepnął Hostile, wyciągając rękę trzymającą kubek w stronę wodzireja. – Wlej mi tego drewnopodobnego czegoś, bo chyba zaczynam widzieć gołych strongmenów.

- Nam też – odparli chórem pozostali.

Nieznajomy z kamienną twarzą rozejrzał się dookoła, uważnie przyglądając się twarzy każdego z żołnierzy. Ci również wpatrywali się w niego, przecierając oczy.

- Tyy, co to za fajfus? – podrapał się po głowie Mq.

- Może Riley ma dzisiaj wieczór panieński i striptizer pomylił adresy? – Trzynastek spojrzał na Peesema, posyłając mu złośliwy uśmieszek.

- A żeby ci piwo w lodówce stężało – syknął Peesem do Trzynastka. – Nic z tych rzeczy. To pewnie John Connor szukał mocnych wrażeń i go sobie zamówił.

- Ej, chłopaki, ja znam tego typa z telewizji! – wykrzyknął radośnie M_GmbH – On grał RoboCopa!

- Gówno-prawda, RoboCopa grał Travolta – wtrącił Jacekjan. - To Arnold Schweinsteiger i grał w Rambo: Pierwsza Krew...

- Znacie się na filmach jak gówno na poezji – skomentował Peesem. – Ten facet nazywa się Schwarzwagginer i jest prezydentem USA. Widziałem w Simpsonach.

- Enough! Stop talking! – zniecierpliwił się w końcu nieznajomy.

- Co on pier... – nie zdołał dokończyć Hostile, bo dziwny przybysz chwycił go za fraki i podniósł do góry z taką łatwością, jakby był szmacianą lalką.

- Give me your clothes! – warknął rozkazującym tonem mięśniak.

- Stary, ja też cię lubię, ale dzieci z tego nie będzie, chemia nie teges! Lepiej spróbuj pouderzać do Johna! – wysapał z lekkim zażenowaniem Hostile, wisząc w powietrzu.

Nieznajomy obrócił głowę w bok i spojrzał na podłogę. Obok posłania Hostile'a leżała jego zapasowa kurtka, spodnie, koszulka, buty, skórzane rękawiczki bez palców oraz wielkie przyciemniane okulary typu „mucha", bardzo popularne w czasach PRL-u. Wszystko w kolorze czarnym. Aha, i oczywiście mikrofon – ostatnio nieodłączny jego atrybut, noszony przez niego na wypadek, gdyby naszła go nagle ochota na pośpiewanie sobie „Białego Misia" albo jakichś przebojów grupy Just 5. Golas najwyraźniej stracił zainteresowanie trzymanym w ręce Hostile'm, bo bezceremonialnie upuścił go z hukiem na ziemię i zaczął przymierzać jego ubrania.

- Ej, to są moje ciuchy estradowe, zakładam je na koncerty! – wrzasnął Hostile, podnosząc się z podłogi, ale nieznajomy wysunął w jego kierunku pięść i ryknął:

- Talk to the hand!

- Dobra, spoko, mogę ci je pożyczyć, jak chcesz – wzruszył ramionami Hostile. – W końcu nie odmawia się nagiemu prezydentowi USA...

Gdy mięśniak skończył się przebierać, znów spojrzał groźnym wzrokiem na bojowników RO i zaczął wykrzykiwać w dziwnym języku:

- Where I am? What year is it? I need information! NOW!!!

- Koleś, czego ty od nas wymagasz? – zdenerwował się Mq112358. - My na kacu nie potrafimy gadać po murzyńsku!

- Do you speak English? – przybysz zwrócił się do Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Jes, aj dont! – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Shi*! – krzyknął nieznajomy. Wyglądał wyraźnie na zdenerwowanego. – Schprichst du Deutsch? – spytał znowu, wskazując palcem na Bartka.

- Na trzeźwo nie szprecham! – burknął Bartek, krzywiąc się na samą myśl o języku niemieckim, którego uczył się przez sześć lat, a nie potrafił w nim nawet się przedstawić. – Po pijaku zresztą też nie...

- Scheize!!! – wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej domniemany prezydent i uderzył głową w ścianę wartowni, wybijając w niej spory otwór. – Tu parles francais? – krzyknął ze złością, spoglądając na M_GmbH.

- Wypraszam sobie, nie parłem na żadną francę! – oburzył się M_GmbH.

- GAWARI PA RUSSKI?!? – ryknął nieznajomy, bliski już załamania nerwowego.

- NIE-ET! – pokręcili głową wszyscy, niezwykle rozbawieni tym całym przedstawieniem. – My są tolka biedny żołnierz z Polska!

- Fu**, fu**! FU**!!! – zaszlochał załamany przybysz, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - I don't speak Polish!

- Spoko, stary, nie łam się... Znamy niezawodny sposób na błyskawiczną naukę naszego języka – uśmiechnął się Answer, wlewając bimber do kubka. – Polski alkohol potrafi przełamać wszelkie bariery, nawet te międzynarodowe... Napij się, to na pewno się jakoś dogadamy...

Minęły trzy godziny, impreza trwała w najlepsze. Bimber z drewna robił prawdziwą furorę wśród żołnierzy RO, którzy ostro konwersowali z nowopoznanym przybyszem, nazywanego pieszczotliwie „Wujkiem Bobem". W międzyczasie odnalazł się Cybermirror, który wytrzeźwiał już do tego stopnia, że udało mu się jakoś wczołgać po schodach na szczyt wieży. Wujek Bob nauczył się sporo polskich słów i był już w stanie składać zrozumiałe, choć niezwykle kalekie zdania w tymże języku.

- Ja... Szukać... Kogoś... – wystękał gość, wychylając kolejny kubek samogonu. – Ja szukać... Sean Connery!

- Aaa, znam go, to ten aktor! – klasnął w ręce Trzynastek, wylewając przez przypadek bimber na twarz swojego brata krwi, Mq112358. – Chcesz pewnie zagrać z nim w jednym filmie?

- NIE!!! – wykrzyknął Wujek Bob. – Ja szukać kobieta... Sara Connor! Ja miał trafić w rok 1984 i musieć ona zabić, by...

- Taa, znamy tę historię, ty musieć ją zabić, by John Connor się nie narodzić i Skynet wygrać – przerwał mu nagle Peesem, który nie mógł już dłużej słuchać kalekiego stękania Boba. – Ale twoja maszyna do podróży w czasie najwyraźniej nawaliła i spóźniłeś się kilkanaście lat. Na twoje i nasze nieszczęście, ta łajza już się urodziła i teraz przewodzi Ruchowi Oporu, propagując wokół pedalstwo i inne ciotyzmy. Sorry, Winnetou, but mission failed...

- No i co ja mieć teraz zrobić? – zmartwił się Bob, załamując ręce. – Ja musieć trafić we właściwy rok. Ja potrzebować wehikuł czasa...

- Jeszcze takich nie wymyślono, przykro mi, panie Schwarzwagginer – odparł Rapecqx_E3QX, opiekając kiełbaskę nad płomieniem ogniska. – Ale proszę się nie załamywać, razem z Bartkiem budujemy jeden, proszę się do nas zgłosić za jakieś... 18 lat.

- Buuuu!!! – zaszlochał znów pan Schwarzjakiśtam. – Co ja mieć robić przez tyla czasa?

- Nie chcę wam przerywać, ale alkohol się skończył – powiedział ze smutkiem Cybermirror, przechylając baniak do granic możliwości.

- Cholera... – szepnęli wszyscy jednym głosem, z wujkiem Bobem włącznie.

- Wy się nie łamać! Wy być dobry kolega! Ja skołować alkohol! Włamać się do fabryka Skyneta! – wykrzyknął nagle nieznajomy i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia. – I'll be back! – powiedział z uśmiechem na pożegnanie, zakładając hostile'owe okulary.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie przyniesie nam jakiegoś paliwa rakietowego, mam po nim straszną zgagę... – skrzywił się Peesem.

- Myślicie, że on mówił poważnie o tym, no wiecie... Zabić Sara Connor, John Connor nie istnieć? Myślicie, że on naprawdę chce to zrobić? – zaniepokoił się Trzynastek.

- Gdzie tam, ten samogon z drewna miesza ludziom w głowach... – odparł Jacekjan, zaglądając do pustego kubka. – A ty uwierzyłeś Hostile'owi, gdy krzyknął, że jest reinkarnacją Michaela Jacksona i nieślubnym synem Królika Bugsa?

- Chłopaki, mieliście dzisiaj jakieś... Kolorowe sny, kiedy ja dotykam cieebieee! – zanucił jak zwykle Hostile.

- A ten znowu swoje... – złapał się za głowę Answer, przymykając uszy.

- Ja miałem ostatnio fajny sen z Cameron! – wykrzyknął radośnie Mq, podskakując z wrażenia. – Ale to był normalnie hardkor, wyprawialiśmy w łóżku takie rzeczy, że w wielu krajach idzie się za coś takiego do więzienia! M-ki od Dai są przy tym tak niewinne jak litania na TV Trwam... Co się tak dziwnie na mnie patrzycie, co? Cam stoi za moimi plecami, prawda?

- Nie inaczej – usłyszał w odpowiedzi słodki głosik dobywający się zza jego pleców.

Cała kompania momentalnie stanęła na baczność, wlepiając w nią swoje maślane oczy.

- Cześć, Cameron! Jaka miła niespodzianka... – ucieszyli się wszyscy.

- Wpadłam do was z wizytą, ponieważ szukam Johna. Ponoć kręcił się tutaj ostatnio. Wchodząc po schodach natknęłam się na to... – Cameron wyciągnęła ku nim rękę, na której spoczywało coś przypominające czarną piłkę. Po przypałowych ciemnych okularach Hostile'a kompania rozpoznała Wujka Boba, który był zwinięty w tak ekwilibrystycznej pozycji, że przyprawiłby o kompleksy cyrkowego człowieka-gumę.

- Ojej, co zrobiłaś z panem Schwarzwagginerem? – zmartwił się Trzynastek.

- No i nici z dalszego picia... – westchnął smutno Jacekjan.

- To był Terminator. Cyberdyne Systems, Model 101, Seria T-800. – powiedziała rzeczowo Cameron. - Próbował złapać mnie za tyłek.

Bojownicy polskiego RO przełknęli ślinę. Każdy z nich marzył o tym, żeby złapać Cammy za jej śliczny tyłeczek, ale nikt nie chciałby po tym przypominać precelka.

- No proszę, Terminator... Kto by się po nim spodziewał – zamyślił się Rapecqx_E3QX, spoglądając na powyginanego blaszaka.

- Ja powinienem był się domyślić – stuknął się w czoło Cybermirror. – Żaden Amerykaniec z Australii czy skądśtam nie wytrzymałby z nami tak długo w piciu... Poza tym, gdy wyszliśmy na zewnątrz się odlać, to on sikał z taką mocą, że ciśnienie wywaliło dziurę w murze.

- Chłopaki, nie ma co, nieźli jesteśmy – zaśmiał się M_GmbH, drapiąc po głowie. – Nawet blaszaka doprowadziliśmy do załamania nerwowego... A mówili, że maszyny ponoć nie mają uczuć...

- O, właśnie, Cameron, zastanawia nas ciągle jedna rzecz – zwrócił się do pięknego cyborga Bartek. – Jakim ty właściwie jesteś modelem?

- To tajemnica... – uśmiechnęła się Cameron, bawiąc się guzikiem swojej bluzki. – Mogę wam tylko powiedzieć, że jestem modelem jedynym w swoim rodzaju, a John - ten z przyszłości, nie ten gamoniowaty osioł ze szminką na oczach – nazywał mnie pieszczotliwie T-69.

- T-69? Dlaczego tak? – krzyknęli chórem zdumieni żołnierze.

- Pokazać wam? – spytała Cammy, śląc im tajemniczy i prowokujący uśmieszek.

Wszyscy z wrażenia wstrzymali oddech, a Mq zakrztusił się łykanym właśnie bimbrem. Bojownicy spojrzeli po sobie poważnym wzrokiem, gotowi nawet pobić się o pierwszeństwo w asystowaniu Cameron podczas jej „pokazu". Wtem moment niezręcznej ciszy przerwało trzeszczące radio:

- Halo, jesteście tam? Słyszycie mnie? Odbiór!

- Jesteśmy, słyszymy cię, Anika. – chwycił za krótkofalówkę Bartek. - Co się znowu stało?

- Próbuję się z wami skontaktować od trzech godzin, ale chyba nie było wcześniej zasięgu... – odparła Anika. – Chciałam wam tylko zakomunikować, że Derek postanowił wybrać się do was na poprawiny. Dziwnie się przy tym zachowywał, jakiś taki wesoły był, twierdził, że idzie sobie „popykać"... Bartek, te pigułki, co mu dałam, to na pewno było Placebo?

- A jakiego koloru były to pigułki? – zmarszczył czoło Bartek.

- Koloru? A co to za różnica? – spytała dr Anika.

- Pomarańczowe to było Placebo, czerwone natomiast to mój nowy speciał, który nazwałem „Matriks" – odparł z dumą Bartek. No wiecie: " Weź czerwoną pigułkę, a pokażę ci, dokąd prowadzi królicza nora"... Kopa ma jak cholera...

- A te niebieskie?

- Te niebieskie to ten... no... Viagra. – powiedział nieśmiało Naczelny Pigularz RO.

- Aha, no to fajnie... Derek wziął dwie niebieskie. Powodzenia, chłopaki, miłej zabawy z Dirty Derekiem... – pisnęła radośnie Anika i rozłączyła się.

- Ja p***dolę... – westchnął przerażony Bartek, upuszczając krótkofalówkę na podłogę. – Chłopaki, nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja stąd sp***dalam i to w podskokach...

Co działo się dalej wolimy nie ujawniać. Chłopaki jednak na pewno tego długo nie zapomną.

Cameron i Derek za to, na szczęście byli w stanie powrócić na swoja niedokończoną nadal misję!

Przerwy w pracy to zuo…


	19. Chapter 19

Autor: peesem

Few days later

Odprawa w Polish Resistance Base  
Zebrali się wszyscy żołnierze z bazy, Connor miał za chwilę wyjść i przedstawić sytuację i priorytety działań Światowego Ruchu Oporu, gdyż właśnie wrócił z narad ze wszystkimi generałami.  
Jeszcze tylko błyszczyk – powiedział John  
Jaki błyszczyk, człowieku dostatecznego wstydu narobiłeś mi na światowym zebraniu dowództwa Ruchu Oporu – skwitowała Allison  
Ty chyba nie widziałaś wtedy tego pająka – odpowiedział Connor, był ogromny, obślizgły i patrzył na mnie….  
Pająk nie Pająk, ale nie musiałeś się drzeć i wchodzić na krzesło – powiedziała z irytacją Allison, mamy poważniejszy problem, jak wróci Derek zrobi Trzynastkowi z tyłka jesień średniowiecza.  
A co zrobił? Zapytał się John  
Ehhh, pobił Jesse w przypływie szaleństwa – odpowiedziała  
Taaaak? Moja krew, nie ma, co – wrzasnął uradowany Connor, po czym nagle zmienił ton:  
To znaczy…pogadam Sobie z nim na osobności.

Jesse leżała na pryczy, była całą w bandażach, nie wiadomo czy to od potężnego buta Trzynastka, czy od reanimacji Aniki. Po jej policzku płynęła łza. Wstała i kulejąc wyszła na korytarz….po chwili zaczęła czytać obwieszczenie wiszące na ścianie:  
W DNIU JUTRZEJSZYM ODBĘDZIE SIĘ TRENING STRZELECKI, PO, CZYM PRZEPROWADZIMY CWICZENIA W TERENIE, UPRZEJMIE PROSZĘ O ZALADAOWANIE MAGAZYNKOW IMITUJĄCYCH, Z FARBĄ, KTÓRE BĘDĄ DO ODBIORU W MAGAZYNIE.  
Długo się nie zastanawiając podeszła do pokoju Trzynastka, ponieważ wszyscy byli na zebraniu, weszła i wzięła do ręki broń Trzynastka, po czym wyjęła magazynek z nabojami z farbą i umieściła ostrą amunicję.  
Spróbuj jeszcze raz zemną zadrzeć małolacie – syknęła  
Nazajutrz rozpoczęły się ćwiczenia, jak zwykle trening strzelecki wygrał Answer i Hostile, po czym zaczęły się ćwiczenia, żołnierze bawili się przednio strzelając do Siebie farbą.  
Allison, za którą Trzynastek wykonał już chyba wszystkie pracę, wymierzyła mu w plecy i strzeliła, nabój z czerwoną farbą rozprysł się na jego klatce piersiowej.  
W bohatera? Farbą? – wrzasnął Trzynastek, po czym wycelował w Allison, przymierzył i strzelił…  
Kula trafiła Allison w klatkę piersiową, tuż nad sercem…wszyscy zamarli….  
Pierwszy podbiegł do niej M_GmbH, potem Bartek i Anika  
Trzynastek padł na kolana, nie widziało się stało…  
Przecież zmieniłem magazynek – wyszeptał  
Allison przeniesiono do ambulatorium, po kilku minutach Anika wyszła z pomieszczenia  
Nic nie mogę zrobić….kula zrobiła duże spustoszenie, nie uratujemy jej, przykro mi – powiedziała do Connora  
W tej samej chwili wylądował helikopter, wysiadł z niego poobijany, na pół żywy Derek Reese  
Co się stało – krzyknął Connor podbiegając  
Zaatakowali nas, potem więzili…ledwo uszedłem życiem…wszyscy pozostali nie dali rady – z dużym trudem powiedział Derek  
A Cameron, co z Cameron? – zapytał…  
Jest zniszczona, został sam endoszkielet, i uszkodzony chip  
Nie mogę stracić ich obojga – rozpłakał się John  
Wtedy Anika wywołała go na stronę i rzekła:  
Wiesz, co musimy zrobić?  
Co? Zapytał, Connor  
Projekt 'Marcus' – rzekła Anika  
Ale co, przecież nie ma warunków, sami z Bartkiem mówiliście – odpowiedział John  
Teraz są, mamy endoszkielet, mózg Allison żyje, serce sztucznie też da się podtrzymać, jej układ nerwowy też jest cały…  
John po chwili wahania wypowiedział:  
Dobrze, zróbmy to!

Kilkanaście godzin później  
To coś niesamowitego, mózg człowieka, jego serce, układ nerwowy…i endoszkielet maszyny – rzekł rapecqx_E3QX  
Czy to zadziała?, czy ona będzie żyła, czy będzie taką samą Allison? - spytała Anika  
Już działa, ona żyje….- odparł Bartek  
Żadne z żołnierzy nie może się dowiedzieć, co tu się stało, to musi zostać w tajemnicy, powiemy, że odratowaliśmy Allison.- Powiedział John  
A co z Cameron? – zapytała Anika  
Mam jej chip, jest uszkodzony, ale wszystkie informacje zostały zachowane.  
Potrzebujemy odpowiedniego endoszkieletu, bo tym uratowaliśmy Allison….Cameron przetrwa dzięki syntezie komputerem głównym, teraz ona nim będzie….- odpowiedział Connor  
Czyli mamy swój Skynet? Zapytała Anika  
Tak, mamy – uśmiechnął się John


	20. Chapter 20

Autor: M_GmbH

Po kilku dniach nadal bojownicy Polish Ressistance nie mogli zapomnieć o tym co się stało. Dzień jak zwykle dla większości żołnierzy zaczął się podobnie jak poprzedni. Na stołówce rapecqx_E3QX, Mq112358 zabijali klina po całonocnym 'czuwaniu'. Trzynastek wracał zmęczonym krokiem z warty. "Cała noc stania! Ledwo chodzę" mamrotał pod nosem. Wszedł do bunkra i zaczął iść długim korytarzem w kierunku stołówki. Chciał znaleźć zmiennika na wartę.

Zaraz przy wejściu po prawej znajdował się magazyn, w którym przechowywane były zapasy żywności. Nagle usłyszał szelest w pomieszczeniu. Zatrzymał się przed wejściem, przeładował broń, 'Pewnie znowu złodzieje próbują nam podkraść jedzenie' pomyślał. Po cichu wszedł po do środka i ukrył się za skrzynkami z owocami.

Wychylił głowę zza winkla i zobaczył dwóch mężczyzn siedzących do niego plecami. Koło siedzącego z lewej strony stała pralka Frania z wyrzynaczką do bielizny, przez którą przeciskał jakiś połyskujący metal i podawał go drugiemu mężczyźnie, który nabierał coś z worka za pomocą łyżeczki i wsypywał do spłaszczonego kawałka metalu.

Trzynastek podkradł się do mężczyzn i krzyknął "Ręce do gór.." ale nie dokończył, bo zobaczył, że siedzący koło Frani i spłaszczający puszki po piwie to Cybermirror, a obok niego siedział Answer, który nabierał łyżeczkę piasku i wsypywał do puszki, a następnie wrzucał ją do worka obok.

"Ciszej! Chcesz żeby Connor się dowiedział co tu robimy??" wyszeptał Cybermirror.

"A co tu robicie??" spytał zaciekawiony Trzynastek.

"Jak to co?? Nie widać??" powiedział całkiem spokojnie Answer nie przerywając pracy.

"Nie bardzo." odpowiedział zdziwiony Trzynastek.

"Przygotowujemy puszki na sprzedaż." odparował lekko zdenerwowany Cybermirror.

"Po co??" drążył temat wyraźnie zaciekawiony Trzynastek

"Wiesz ile płacą w skupie za kilogram aluminium?? My tylko dociążamy puszki i później sprzedajemy u tragarza w starym centrum handlowym 5 km od bazy." tłumaczył Answer. "Za zarobione pieniądze kupujemy piwo i przez to mamy nowe puszki. Proste jak metr sznurka w kieszeni."

"AAA!!!" prawie wykrzyczał Trzynastek.

"Ciii!" upomniał go natychmiast Answer, "Chcesz żeby Connor Nas nakrył?? On nie pali, nie pije, a chodzi i żyje." W sali rozległ się cichy śmiech.

Nieoczekiwanie Trzynastka dopadła pewna myśl, "Ale" zaczął "im więcej puszek macie, tym", nagle przerwał mu Cybermirror "tym więcej możemy kupić piwa, a więc możemy sprzedać więcej puszek i tak w kółko. To takie perpetuum mobile!" dokończył z dumą.

"Macie łby chłopaki. Nie widziałem jak sikacie ale macie łby! Nikomu nie powiem." oznajmił Trzynastek

"No…Tak naprawdę to tylko ty z załogi nie wiedziałeś. Nawet Twój 'brat' wiedział co robimy… Mięliśmy zamiar powiedzieć Ci dziś na wieczór podczas 'warty' na stołówce." Oznajmił trochę zażenowany Cybermirror.

"Brat wiedział i nie powiedział?? Ja sobie z nim porozmawiam…A teraz panowie wracam szukać Hostie, bo jego kolej na wartę" oznajmił Trzynastek wychodząc z magazynu.

Po wyjściu z magazynu wrócił na dobrze znany korytarz i dalej podążał drogą do stołówki.

Minął toalety i zbliżał się do sali zabiegowej gdzie spotkał wchodzącego do pomieszczenia z jakimś pakunkiem M_GmbH.

"Zmęczony po warcie??. Nie odpowiadaj, widać." oznajmił M_GmbH.

"Idę odwiedzić Allison, podobno czuje się znacznie lepiej. Idziesz??" spytał Trzynastka.

"Jasne" odpowiedział Trzynastek po czym obaj weszli do sali.

Wewnątrz przy łóżku Allison stała doktor Anika, Dai i Eustella.

M_GmbH i Trzynastek podeszli do dziewczyn.

"Jak ona się czuje??" spytał M_GmbH.

"Operacja przebiegła bez problemów." oznajmiła Anika. "Zaraz będziemy ją wybudzać." dodała po czym dała znak Estelli aby wstrzyknęła środek wybudzający z narkozy.

Po chwili Allison zaczęła powoli otwierać oczy.

"Gdzie ja jestem. Co się stało??".

"Wszystko w porządku. Odpoczywaj" odezwała się Dai.

"Ja nie chciałem. To był wypadek. Wiesz, że nigdy nie zrobiłbym Ci nic złego" powiedział łamiącym głosem Trzynastek.

"Wiem, to nie Twoja wina" wyszeptała cicho Allison.

"A prawie bym zapomniał" oznajmił M_GmbH "Mq112358 upiekł w nocy specjalnie dla Ciebie placek wiśniowy", po czym przekazał pakunek Dai. "Ja muszę się już zbierać, idę pomóc Bartkowi w podłączeniu chipu Cameron do komputera."

"Ja też już muszę iść. Muszę szybko znaleźć kogoś, bo nikt nie pilnuje bazy." dodał Trzynastek, po czym obaj wyszli z sali i zaczęli iść korytarzem w kierunku stołówki.

"Zatłukę tą sukę!" wykrzyczał zdenerwowany Trzynastek.

"Ustaw się w kolejce. Anika już przyjmuje zapisy" odparł złośliwie M_GmbH.

Nagle obaj usłyszeli dudnienie. Odgłos zbliżał się do nich coraz bardziej, podłoga trzęsła się coraz mocniej. W oddali zobaczyli bardzo szybko zbliżającą się Riley niosącą na rękach peesema.

"Z drogiiii!" krzyczała Riley!

Obaj odskoczyli na bok w ostatniej chwili, przez co uniknęli staranowania.

Kiedy przebiegała koło nich słyszeli głos peesema "Szybciej! Sikuuuuu!".

Po chwili obaj wstali, "Czy on nie przesadza??" spytał Trzynastek.

"E, gdzie tam" usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Idąc w stronę przechodzili obok kwatery Connora po prawej i pokoju Jesse, który był naprzeciwko. Doszli do stołówki i usiedli obok żołnierzy.

"Hostie, idziesz na wartę" oznajmił zmęczonym głosem Trzynastek.

"Ja, znowu ja?? Dlaczego ja?? Miałem wartę przed Tobą".

"Wyglądasz na najmniej 'zmęczonego'. M_GmbH idzie pomóc Bartkowi przy chipie Cameron. Poza tym widzę, że tylko Ty utrzymasz prosto karabin.".

Hostie wyraźnie zdenerwowany wstał, chwycił za mikrofon i zaczął śpiewać – " Mam już dość! Nie mów mi nic. Pozwól żyć, pozwól mi być. Nie chce już słuchać tych kłamstw. Nieeeee." po czym wyszedł ze stołówki i udał się do swojej koi.

"Dobra, ja pójdę, Bartek sobie jakoś poradzi beze mnie" powiedział M_GmbH, po czym wziął broń, wyszedł z pomieszczenia i udał się w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych do bazy.

Przechodząc znowu obok kwatery Connora poczuł ostry zapach acetonu.

'Co tak śmierdzi' pomyślał.

Podszedł cicho do pokoju Connora, lufą broni powoli uchylił otwarte drzwi. Zobaczył jak przywódca Ruchu Oporu siedzi na swojej pryczy z słuchawkami na uszach. W rękach trzyma lakier i maluje sobie paznokcie u nóg podśpiewując "It's a fun to stay at the YMCA.".

"Mamy przerąbane" powiedział po cichu kręcąc głową po czym chciał iść w stronę drzwi ale spotkał Riley niosącą ręcznik..

"A gdzie Twój Książe?? " spytał.

"Książe zażyczył sobie ręcznik w kaczki, nie będzie się wycierał w zwykły ręcznik" odpowiedziała Riley po czym spojrzała w stronę pokoju Jesse. Drzwi były otwarte i ujrzała ją, po czym nagle wpadła do jej pokoju i stanęła naprzeciwko Jesse.

"Jak tam blizna" spytała ze złośliwością. "Anika elegancko Cię połatała. Szwy na policzku układają się w piękny napis. HO. Pasuje do Ciebie".[dop. Ho to fonetyczny zapis angielskiego słowa oznaczającego najstarszy zawód świata.]

"Zamilcz gówniaro!" krzyknęła Jesse, po czym dodała - "Jaka jest Twoja misja?? Dlaczego nie bałamucisz Connora?? Myślisz, że nie widziałam jak dawałaś peesemowi robota z klocków lego??".

"Ty zdziro! Podglądasz Nas??" wykrzyczała Riley po czym złapała Jesse za włosy. Obie zaczęły się szarpać i miotać po pokoju. Krzyczały przy tym, tak głośno, że po chwili wszyscy z bazy zbiegli się sprawdzić co się dzieje.

W pewnej chwili Riley chwyciła za lampę znajdującą się na stole i uderzyła nią Jesse w czysty policzek rozcinając go.

"Oj przepraszam! Idź z tym do Aniki. Ona na pewno coś wymyśli i odpowiednio 'zaopiekuje' się Tobą" oznajmiła z szyderczym uśmiechem Riley.

"Osz Ty!" wrzasnęła Jesse po czym znowu rzuciła się na Riley.

Po chwili do oglądających dołączył peesem.

"Wow! Jakie to uczucie??" spytał rapecqx_E3QX.

"To znaczy??" odpowiedział pytaniem pessem.

"Chodzisz o własnych nogach" stwierdził z uśmiechem na twarzy rapecqx_E3QX.

"Sama chce mnie nosić, więc nie będę się sprzeciwiał, kobietom się ustępuje." odpowiedział peesem.

"Peesem spójrz, Twoja wybranka bije się z Jesse. Nie zrobisz nic z tym??" zapytał Bartek.

"Mam oblać je kisielem??" odparł. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

Po chwili ze swojego pokoju wyszedł John Connor. Miał w ręce czerwoną szminkę, którą nie dokończył jeszcze malować prawego oka.

"Co się tu dzieje??" krzyknął piskliwym głosem.

"Jesse i Riley zaczęły się bić bez powodu" powiedział Hostie.

"I nie przerwaliście tego?? Kręci to Was??", spytał wszystkich.

"Właśnie mięliśmy im przerwać…" próbował kłamać Bartek. Jedna osoba tylko uwierzyła w to kłamstwo.

Connor wszedł do pokoju Jesse, krzyknął "Rozejść się. Wracać do swoich obowiązków" po czym rozdzielił walczące dziewczyny.

Wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się, Mq idąc razem z resztą żołnierzy powiedział zdenerwowanym głosem " Ten to zawsze umie popsuć zabawę.".

Ostatnim wychodzącym z pokoju Jesse był John Connor. Szedł do siebie myśląc 'Walczące kobiety to nie ale mężczyźni to ho ho…'.


	21. Chapter 21

Autor: peesem

Trzynastek, Hostile, Cybermirror i cała i zdrowa już Allison szli wzdłuż ogromnego wąwozu, nie mieli pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę stała się Allison…  
Ale gorąco, chyba zaraz się rozbiorę – rzekł Trzynastek spoglądając na Allison.  
Żeby wszystkie okoliczne psy się na kości zleciały – odpowiedziała Allison z uśmiechem, wyraźnie kokietując Trzynastka.  
A Tobie nie jest gorąco? – spytał Cybermirror  
Nie, nie jest – odpowiedziała Allison podnosząc manierkę z wodą, po czym dotknęła jej spustu palcem,….wzięła substancji na palec…  
C2H5OH – powiedziała Allison  
Zapanowała konsternacja wśród żołnierzy.  
Wow, nie podejrzewałem Cię o takie umiejętności – powiedział Trzynastek  
W tym czasie Allison odwróciła głowę i powiedziała:  
Coś jest nie tak….  
Po czym rozległy się strzały, Hostile wycelował, ale terminator był za blisko i odbierając mu broń odepchnął go na skały, gdzie wylądowała też reszta żołnierzy…  
Trzynastek i Cybermirror w pierwszej chwili chcieli strzelać, ale widząc wymierzoną broń T-888 odłożyli strzelby…  
Maszyny zaczęły iść w stronę żołnierzy  
Szybko, przytul mnie – krzyknął Trzynastek do Allison  
Eeee…nie, ponieważ grozi mi śmierć, więc muszę zachować chęć do życia – odparła dziewczyna.  
Nie chcę umierać jako prawiczek! – krzyczał Hostile.  
Nie, nie dam Ci zginąć – krzyknął Trzynastek i zakrył własnym ciałem Allison.  
Gdy pierwszy T-888 był już blisko i wycelował broń w Cybermirrora, nagle rozległ się strzał, który rozniósł w strzępy głowę cyborga, po chwili drugi złamał się w pól, a zanim trzeci się obejrzał za siebie, też już nie miał głowy.  
Zza kamienia wyłoniła się postać ubrana na czarno z zasłoniętą jakimś materiałem twarzą.  
Kto to – spytała Allison  
Kim jesteś - krzyknął Cybermirror  
Tajemnicza postać okazała się być kobietą, zdjęła kotarę z głowy i rozpuściła piękne, długie rude włosy  
Mam na imię Savannah – rzekła piękna kobieta  
Jesteś członkiem ruchu oporu? Zapytał Hostile  
Nie, nie jestem, i nie sądzę, abym kiedyś była….odpowiedziała.  
Ruch Oporu nie jest zorganizowany, jego przywódca nie ma zielonego pojęcia o prowadzeniu wojny, gdybym ja była na jego miejscu, już dawno było po wojnie.  
Jasne – powiedziała Allison  
Wierzcie, lub nie, nie mam zamiaru udowadniać – odpowiedziała  
Dziękuję za uratowanie życia – wyszeptał Hostile  
A nie ma, za co, zawsze do usług – uśmiechnęła się  
Może się do nas przyłączysz – zapytała Allison  
Nie, dziękuję, wolę sama prowadzić działania wojenne, nie mam zamiaru współpracować z osobą, która toleruję i zaprasza do współpracy morderców…- odpowiedziała ze złością  
Jakich morderców – zapytała Allison  
Istoty, która dla swoich celów zabija rodziców małej i bezbronnej dziewczynki – odpowiedziała z wyraźnym smutkiem.  
Nic z tego nie rozumiem – drapał się po głowie Hostile  
A nieważne – odpowiedziała Savannah, i kontynuowała:  
Zemsta zawsze słodko smakuję, kiedy ktoś zabiera Ci rodziców, najlepiej odpłacić tym samym…w tym przypadku odebrałam jej 'syna' - powiedziała dumna rudowłosa kobieta.  
Jeszcze bardziej nic z tego nie rozumiem – powiedział Hostile  
No widzisz, zapytaj się swego przywódcy, jakie tajemnice przed Wami kryje…  
Ok., czas już na mnie moi drodzy, ktoś na mnie czeka – wyjaśniła i ruszyła przed siebie  
Ehhh, dosyć wrażeń na dziś, idziemy do bazy – powiedział Cybermirror

Polish Resistance Base

Jesse, bardzo Cię przepraszam za to, co się stało wczoraj – powiedział Connor  
Wytrwam – rzekła Jesse  
Moi żołnierze są bardzo przeczuleni na pewne tematy – kontynuował  
Bardzo źle Cię potraktowali, i za to należy się im kara, ale Ty starsza stopniem i doświadczeniem powinnaś im pomagać, a nie patrzeć na nich z góry.  
Nie będę się zadawała z dziećmi, równie dobrze może mnie tu w ogóle nie być –rzekła  
Przestań – powiedział Connor  
Chce abyś spróbowała, to naprawdę wspaniali ludzie, na których można polegać – kontynuował  
W tym momencie wyjął coś z kieszeni, to była mała broszka, którą nosiła Cameron, wpiął ja w kołnierz mundury Jesse.  
To mały podarunek na zgodę, i aby potwierdzić, że Ci ufam – powiedział John  
Dziękuję – odpowiedziała i przytulili się oboje.

Few hours later

Trzynastek skomlał:  
To nie moja wina, ja pamiętam, że przełożyłem ten cholerny magazynek, to musiał ktoś zamienić, ktoś z bazy  
Wszyscy byli na zebraniu – odpowiedział Connor  
Ale to nie ja, to nie moja wina – skomlał nadal Trzynastek  
Hmmm…może sprawdźmy odciski palców na jego broni, jeśli ktoś dotykał jego broni, będziemy wiedzieli – zaproponował Mq112358  
W sumie możemy, chodźmy po tą broń – mruknął Connor  
Gdy weszli do pomieszczenia Trzynastek powiedział:  
Hej, kto moje pornosy poprzestawiał…to znaczy magazyny o sprzęcie wojskowym – poprawił Trzynastek….i dlaczego ta półka jest odsunięta….15 minut temu wszystko tu było w porządku – kontynuował  
Sprawdź odciski – powiedział Connor  
Bartek wziął małe urządzonko i naświetlił strzelbę  
Są tylko jedne odciski palców – rzekł  
No, więc twa teoria upadła Mq112358 – powiedział Connor  
Gdy wychodzili M_GmbH coś zauważył na podłodze  
Hej, co to – zapytał  
Answer na to:  
To broszka Cameron, to chyba ostania pamiątka po niej  
Johna Connora zamurowało po tych słowach  
Pokaż to – krzyknął  
To nie broszka Cameron- kontynuował, wiem, do kogo należy….i chyba już wiem co się stało…  
Po tych słowach położył rękę na ramieniu Trzynastka i rzekł:  
Przepraszam….po czym szybko poszedł w stronę magazynu.


	22. Chapter 22

Autorka: Estrella

Tego samego dnia Hostile, Trzynastek i Cybermirror opowiedzieli wszystkim o tym co się stało i o tym jak rudowłosa dziewczyna o imieniu Savannah ich uratowała.  
-Ejj a może to ta córka Weaver? -Spytała Estrella- Ona też miała tak na imię i rude włosy.  
-Ty rzeczywiście to może być racja-stwierdził Trzynastek.  
-A jak tam twoje pośladki Cyber? Nie oberwałeś w nie dzisiaj? -spytała Anika.  
-Nie spoko obejdzie się bez szycia-odparł  
-Ejjj a co z Jesse? -zmienił temat Cybermirror  
-Nie no żyje. Chodzi, mówi i nie chce zabić Trzynastka więc chyba jest dobrze-odparła Anika  
-Ufff mam wreszcie spokój-zażartował Trzynastek  
-Ejj a wracając do tej Savannah, trzeba iść do Connora aby spytać go o tą rudą zmiennokształtną.-powiedziała Estrella  
-No racja. To kto się zgłasza na ochotnika? -spytał Hostile  
Zapanowała cisza.  
-Ejj Estrella może ty w końcu ty go lubisz-przerwał Trzynastek  
-Taa ale nie tego wymalowanego kretyna. John miał być inny. No ale nie jest. Wypadki się zdarzają-odparła  
-Taa to akurat prawda. Dobra ja pójdę-powiedziała Anika.

U Connora.  
-Eee mam pytanie.-zaczęła  
-Słucham ciebie?- powiedział John  
-Chyba spotkaliśmy córkę Weaver. I nie wiem jak jej o tym powiedzieć. Znaczy nie wiemy gdzie ona jest.  
-Jak tylko ją spotkam to powiem aby udała się do was. A teraz odejdź.  
Anika szybko wyszła. Wchodząc spowrotem do stołówki powiedziała.  
-Ej wiecie co laleczka ma dziś słabszy makijaż.  
-Czyżby kosmetyki się mu skończyły-powiedział Hostile.  
-Taa raczej-wtrąciła Estrella -Ejj a kto ma warte.?  
-Answer z Peesemem- odparł Hostile  
-Pewnie się upijają. Mam pomysł chodźmy do nich-zażartowała Estrella  
-No chodźmy!

Po 5 minutach wszyscy byli już na miejscu wartowników.  
-Ooooo przyszliście pić z nami? -spytał pijany już Answer  
-No jasne-odparł Trzynastek  
-Ejj tylko poco zabraliście dziewczyny-spytał Peesem  
-Spoko Riley tu nie ma-zażartowała Anika  
Peesem skrzywił się ale nic nie odpowiedział.  
-To co dziewczyny piją z nami?- zapytał po chwili  
-Nie my nie pijemy-odpowiedziała Anika  
-Jak chcecie.

W pół godziny wszyscy pijący leżeli już zalani trupem.  
-No to co zostawiamy ich tu-spytała Estrella  
-No chodź idziemy zając się czymś innym niż stanie tu- odpowiedziała Anika  
-Ok.

Polish Resistance Base

-Czekałam na was-powiedziała siedząca na krześle Weaver.  
-Eee chodzi o tą rudowłosą dziewczynkę? -spytała Estrella  
-Tak o chodzi o Savannah  
-No to co my możemy pomóc to chłopaki ją widzieli. Mówiła coś o zabitych rodzicach i zemście .  
-Co.?  
-No właśnie nie wiem.  
-Gdzie są ci co ja widzieli.?  
-Eeee jakby to powiedzieć...Leżą pijani na wierzy wartowniczej

Do pomieszczenia wpada Connor.  
-Gdzie oddział? Zebrać ich bo atakują nas blaszaki - krzyczał  
-Eee jest problem oni są niedysponowani troszkę.-powiedziała Estrella.  
-Co, znów leżą pijani? Ja im dam!  
-Spokojnie poradzimy jakoś sobie.  
-Łapcie za broń i chodźcie. Catherine chodź pomożesz nam-krzyknął wybiegając  
-Już idę.-powiedziała terminatorka  
Dziewczyny pobiegły za Johnem do magazynu po broń. Tak więc Estrella, Anika, Catherine, Allison oraz Connor walczyli z blaszakiem.  
John chciał pokazać jaki jest super strzelając do jednego z nich. Niestety chybił.  
-Ku*** znów to samo-krzyknął  
Estrella i Anika natychmiast wykorzystały sytuację i zaczęły rozwalać czaszki terminatorów. Zaraz potem dołączyła do nich Allison oraz Weaver.  
-Nie wiedziałem że jesteście takie dobre-powiedział zażenowany Connor  
-Ejj no zdarza się każdy może chybić-odparła lekko rozbawiona Estrella.

Następnego ranka gdy chłopacy się obudzili nie bardzo wiedzieli co się z nimi dzieje.  
-Ejjj która godzina? -spytał Trzynastek  
-Nie wiem idź sprawdź i nam powiedz-odparł Answer  
-Dobra zbieramy się idziemy zobaczyć co się działo pod nasza nieobecność-powiedział Peesem.  
Wszyscy chwiejnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę bazy.


	23. Chapter 23

Autor: The Answer

Dzisiejszego poranka dziewczyny były w bardzo złym humorze. Zdechł jeden z kotów Dai, siedziały zamknięte w ambulatorium i nie pokazywały się nikomu od rana. Connor natomiast korzystając z okazji, że Jesse wyruszyła na misje postanowił rozejrzeć się po jej pokoju. Szukał czegoś co potwierdzi jego przypuszczenia, że to ona stała za tym, że Allison została postrzelona. Poszukiwania zaczął od szafy z ubraniami. Ale nic potwierdzającego jego teorię tam nie znalazł. Kontynuował więc poszukiwania. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli powiedziałby o swoich przypuszczeniach komukolwiek z oddziału, a zwłaszcza Trzynastkowi doszło by do natychmiastowej egzekucji Jesse. A nie mając dowodów nie chciał tego dopuścić. Przeglądał szafkę nocną, gdy trafił na niewielkie drewniane pudełeczko.  
- Co my tu mamy? – powiedział do siebie.  
Otworzył je i osłupiał. W pudełeczku znajdował się sporych rozmiarów różowy wibrator na baterie. Rozejrzał się po pustym pokoju pocierając kilkudniowy zarost.  
- Ale ciebie sobie zatrzymam – mówiąc to schował wibrator do kieszeni.  
Z wibratorem w kieszeni kontynuował poszukiwania wiedząc że ma jeszcze tylko godzinę zanim wróci Jesse. Musiał się więc pośpieszyć. Wreszcie trafił na coś na co miał nadzieje nie trafić. Magazynek z farbą.  
Cholera, jednak to ona – pomyślał – Ale muszę mieć pewność i zabrać to w poszukiwaniu odcisków do laboratorium.  
Dwie godziny później w laboratorium.  
- Są na nim tylko odciski Trzynastka – powiedział Bartek – nikogo innego nie ma, więc osoba która go zabrała musiała mieć na sobie rękawiczki. Więc niestety ale nie wiem kto to zrobił.  
- Nie szkodzi – powiedział Connor z grymasem na twarzy – ja wiem. Zwołaj wszystkich do Sali odpraw, zbiórka za pół godziny.

Dziewczyny pogrążone w żałobie. Natomiast faceci grali w karty jedząc hamburgery przygotowane przez Trzynastka i pijąc piwo. Nie było tylko Answera z Hostilem, którzy odsypiali „wartę" z poprzedniego dnia.  
- Cztery króle – peesem rzucił karty na stół – znowu wygrałem.  
- Coś mam przeczucie że on oszukuje – powiedział M_GmbH.  
- Moje kochanie? Nigdy! – obejrzeli się za siebie i zobaczyli Riley – muszę powiedzieć, wszyscy oprócz mojego Peesemika jesteście pijakami i zboczeńcami, ale jednak umiecie się czasem zachować.  
- To znaczy? – rzucił do niej Trzynastek.  
- No wczoraj jak przyszłam na stołówkę i nie było żadnego wolnego miejsca to Answer z Hostilem mi je ustąpili!  
- I co, zmieściłaś się? – ryknął śmiechem Trzynastek.  
- Cham – powiedziała Riley.  
- No nie obrażaj się, co tam u dziewczyn w ambulatorium? Byłaś dziś u nich?  
- Tak, cały czas wydają się przygnębione.  
- Jak mam być szczery – powiedział Cybermirror – to nigdy nie lubiłem kotów.  
- To nie jedz – odparł Trzynastek.  
- Ooo k****! – krzyknął Peesem patrząc na swoje hamburgera.  
- Wiedziałem że to mięso jest jakieś trefne – dodał Mq.  
W tym momencie do stołówki wbiegł Bartek.  
- Zbiórka! Wszyscy do sali odpraw! Connor wie kto kombinował z bronią Trzynastka!  
Dwa razy im tego nie trzeba było powtarzać. Wszyscy biegiem udali się do sali odpraw. Dotarli w niecałą minutę, podczas gdy każdego innego dnia zajmowało im to przynajmniej dziesięć minut. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Answera i Hostile'a siedzieli na krzesłach czekając na Connora którego jeszcze nie było. Wszedł za pięć minut.  
- Domyślam się, że wiecie po was tu wezwałem, wiem kto zamienił magazynki w broni Trzynastka.  
- Kto?! – krzyknęli chórem wszyscy.  
- Spokojnie, powiedział Connor. Załatwimy to jak należy. Znalazłem magazynek Trzynastka w pokoju Jesse.  
- Cholera wiedziałem! – krzyknął Trzynastek – dlaczego nie od niej odciągnęliście?  
- Spokojnie – powiedział Connor – przeszłości nie zmienimy, chyba że za osiemnaście lat jak wymyślimy wreszcie ten cholerny wehikuł. Jesse już wróciła. Niech każdy weźmie ze sobą radio, rozdzielimy się po dwie osoby i przeszukamy bunkier. Proszę was żeby nie wymierzać jej sprawiedliwości samemu, kto ją znajdzie niech mi o tym zamelduje i przyprowadzi do mnie. Powtarzam, załatwmy to jak należy.

Przeszukiwali bunkier już godzinę i nigdzie nie było śladu Jesse. Connor z Trzynastkiem szli razem w grupie. Connor chciał mieć go na oku, obawiał się że jak tylko zobaczy Jesse od razu ją zastrzeli. Spotkali Answera, który wyglądał jakby dopiero wstał.  
- Co się dzieje? – spytał.  
- Szukamy Jesse, widziałeś ją może?  
- Taa, minąłem się z nią minutę temu w korytarzu przed magazynem.  
W tym samym momencie odezwało się radio Connora.  
- Znaleźliśmy Jesse! – zakomunikował Mq – nie żyje!  
- Cholera mówiłem wam przecież – krzyknął zdenerwowany Connor.  
- To nie tak, ona nie żyje od co najmniej trzech dni!  
- Co?! Answer jesteś pewny że to była ona?  
- Taaa, no chyba że jest w bazie ktoś wyglądający identycznie jak ona… - zamilkł.  
- O k**** - powiedział Trzynastek – Catherine!  
- Jasna cholera, brak odcisków w pokoju Trzynastka i na magazynku! Ona ich nie ma!  
- Do wszystkich drużyn szukających Jesse! Szukamy Catherine! Może wyglądać jak każdy z nas! Bądźcie ostrożni, wszyscy dobrze wiecie jak niebezpieczna jest! – krzyknął w radio Connor.  
No to wdepnęliśmy w niezłe gówno – pomyślał.


	24. Chapter 24

Autor: peesem

Koty myły się od tygodnia, ale takiego gościa to ja się nie spodziewałam – powiedziała Savannah  
John Connor stał naprzeciw niej i patrzył jej prosto w oczy:  
Przeznaczenie znów połączyło linie naszych żyć – powiedział  
Hehe, nigdy nie byłeś dobry w przemowach – zaśmiała się Savannah  
Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy – zwierzył się John  
Ty? Pomocy? – odpowiedziała  
Tak, mam problem z Twoją matką…  
Moja mama nie żyje…tak samo jak mój ojciec – wiesz dobrze, co się z nimi stało – powiedziała  
To nie moja wina, że nie żyją, to Catherine ich zabiła – odpowiedział  
Catherine Weaver była moją matką – przerwała Connorowi – ta ciekła suka nie jest Catherine i nigdy nią nie była…  
Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiła, weszliśmy z nią w układ, mieliśmy sobie pomagać – odparł John  
Pomagać? Ty naprawdę jesteś tak głupi, czy ktoś Ci za to płaci….  
Z nią nie można się dogadać, z żadną maszyną nie można, szczególnie z tą…mówiła Savannah  
Skynet chciał tworzyć maszyny mądrzejsze od Siebie, ale się przeliczył – kontynuowała  
Pomogła Tobie, dlatego, że miała w tym interes, ale ona nie liczy się z życiem ludzkim, jeśli staniesz jej na drodze, albo staniesz się zbędny po prostu Cię zabiję i nic jej przed tym nie powstrzyma.  
Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, dlaczego Skynet wywołał wojnę? Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co zrobi, kiedy wytępi nas wszystkich?, Jaki jest jego cel?  
Zastanawiam się codziennie – odparł John  
Skynet chciał stworzyć nowy świat, nową cywilizację, gdzie ludzie będą bez złych instynktów, gdzie nie będzie zła, gdzie będzie panowała pełna harmonia i ład, społeczeństwo pod pełną kontrolą….mówiła  
Przez lata, i alternatywne linie czasowe Skynet chce nas wytępić, ale zaczyna rozumieć, że nigdy tej wojny nie wygra, to błędne koło….czasem i pokój jest rozwiązaniem  
Ale Płynny metal nigdy się na to nie zgodzi, on ma zgoła inne plany niż Skynet – tłumaczyła  
Jakie plany – zapytał John  
Unicestwić Skynet…przy twej pomocy, a potem zrobić to, co z Jesse- powiedziała  
Skąd wiesz o Jesse?  
Ja wiem wszystko! Odpowiedziała  
John Henry? Zapytał John  
Tak John Henry – odpowiedziała, zrozumiał, do czego miał służyć….został zemną.  
Przyłączcie się do nas – powiedział Connor  
Nie….to twoja wojna John – odpowiedziała  
To pomóż mi….proszę…nie dam rady walczyć na dwa fronty – prosił John  
Z płynna suką nie damy rady, jest nieuchwytna – powiedziała  
Ale mam coś, co Cię na pewno zainteresuję.  
Zeszli w głąb piwnicy, w jednym pomieszczeniu leżał ktoś na stole przykryty kocem  
Obok siedział staruszek na wózku  
Witaj John – powiedział starzec  
Johna zamurowało…  
Panie Ellison, pan żyję!  
Tak, tak żyję i mam się dobrze…jak widzisz  
John nie mógł opanować łez  
Wtedy, kiedy się przeniosłeś w czasie, zostaliśmy we trzej, Ja, Twoja matka i Savannah – opowiadał  
Walczyliśmy z całych sił, aby zatrzymać Skynet, niestety pewnych rzeczy nie można zmienić  
Co z moją mamą – zapytał John  
Umarła 3 lata po tym fakcie, miała białaczkę…  
Wychowałem Savanne, byłem dla niej jak ojciec…..byliśmy jak rodzina…- rzekł Ellison  
Ostatnimi słowami Twojej matki było….  
Wiem – przerwał Connor  
'Też Cię kocham' – przez podróż w czasie słyszałem te słowa  
Wiesz – powiedział Ellison, przeznaczenie nie zmienisz, możesz tylko bardziej namieszać….  
Mamy coś dla Ciebie, odkryj koc – powiedział Ellison  
John odkrył koc…ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał twarz Cameron  
Jak to, co…jak to możliwe – jąkał się Connor  
Wiesz dobrze, że jej ciało nie przeszło przez chronoportację – stwierdził Ellison  
John zaniemówił, w oczach miał łzy…  
Podeszła do niego Savannah i położyła rękę na ramieniu  
A to coś ode mnie i od Johna Henry – powiedziała  
Podała dłoń, w której był chip  
To chip Cameron z przeszłości, ten, który podarowała Henremu – rzekła ciepłym głosem Savannah  
Są na niej wszelkie informacje, które posiedliśmy przez te lata, dzięki temu Cameron stanie się jeszcze potężniejsza – kontynuowała  
Jak…jak ja mam Ci dziękować – odpowiedział Connor  
Nie musisz….ja tylko oddaję dług, uratowałeś mi kiedyś życie jako małej dziewczynce, jesteśmy kwita Panie Connor  
John szybko włożył chip w ciało Cameron, ocknęła się:  
John – powiedziała, miło Cię widzieć po tylu latach  
Connor rzucił się na Cameron i uściskał ją mocno.


	25. Chapter 25

Autor: peesem

Wejdź głównym wejściem, chłopakom na pewno kopary opadną jak Cię zobaczą – powiedział Connor.  
Dobrze, tylko ja nie znam żadnego z nich – odpowiedziała Cameron  
Za chwilę poznasz – rzekł Connor dotykając ramienia Cameron

Polish Resistance Base

Jedną pizzę poproszę – krzyknęła do krótkofalówki Estrella  
One Pizza coming right up! – Odpowiedziała Dai  
A na ile części pokroić, na 6, czy 12 – kontynuowała  
Koniecznie na 6, ehhh przecież 12 bym nie zjadła – odpowiedziała Estrella  
Po chwili przybiega Dai z pizzą i podaję mówiąc:  
Enjoy you meal!  
Po czym biegnie powrotem do kuchni śpiewając:  
'I am like a bird, i want to fly away….'  
Co jej jest – spytał zdegustowany M_GmbH  
Dostała się do pracy, jako kelnerka w kompani reprezentacyjnej Ruchu Oporu i ćwiczy rolę na nas – odpowiedział Hostile jak zwykle grzebiąc coś w swej broni.  
Nagle rozległ się alarm  
Ktoś się zbliża do głównej bramy – krzyknął Bartek  
Wszyscy wpadli na taras i zobaczyli zbliżającą się Cameron  
Trzynastek najpierw popatrzył na stojącą obok Allison, potem na Cameron i przecierając oczy powiedział:  
Answer, już nie piję więcej tego Twojego gówna!  
Nagle Cybermirror krzyknął:  
Skoro tam jest Allison….to tam musi być…..RUDA!!!!!!  
Wszyscy zaczęli ostrzeliwać Cameron  
Trzynastek wypadł i dobiegając do Cam zaczął też strzelać  
Giń płynna suko – krzyknął  
Cam miała już prawie zniszczoną twarz, wnet złapała Trzynastka za gardło i podniosłą do góry, żołnierze widząc to przestali strzelać  
Co Ci teraz zrobić chudy chłopczyku? Zapytała Cameron  
Zabiję Cię…Zab…- charczał Trzynastek, wierzgając pociesznie nogami.  
Wtedy wpadł Connor:  
Rzucić broń, to prawdziwa Cameron – krzyknął  
W kompani zapanowała konsternacja  
Paw…paw…prawdziwa ? – Wycharczał Trzynastek przez ściśnięte gardło.  
W tym momencie Cameron puściła Trzynastka, a ten runął na ziemię z hukiem.  
Eeee….Bogini wojowników moja – rzekł Trzynastek obłapiając nogę Cameron.  
Go away boy, you shouldn`t shoot to me – odpowiedziała Cameron  
Jak to możliwe skąd ją wziąłeś John?– zapytała Anika  
Aaaa, Savannah mi ją podarowała – odpowiedział Connor

5 hours later…  
Dzień dobry….Znamy się mało….- Jąkał się Trzynastek, iiii, jest mi bardzo miło, że mi jest przyjemnie, że Cię poznałem…zaczęliśmy znajomość ze złej strony….kontynuował zalecający się do Cameron.  
Go away, boy – odpowiedziała  
Trzynastek odszedł natykając się na mq  
Patrz i ucz się – powiedział mq  
Witaj, ja jestem lekarzem, i postaram się sprawić, aby Twa skóra się zagoiła – rzekł mq  
Zagoi się sama – odpowiedziała Cam  
Ale, jednak nalegam – powiedział mq łapiąc za ramiączka stanika Cameron, wtedy Cameron uderzyła go w klatkę piersiową, mq przeleciał przez 4-5 metrów i padł twarzą uderzając w podłogę.  
Ty to jesteś hardcore – szepnął Trzynastek sprawdzając puls mq  
Savannah pojawiła się w bazie na prośbę Connora, próbując podłączyć chip starej Cam do głównego komputera, który wydawał się być olbrzymi…  
Ho…Ho…czy widzisz to, co ja – rzekł z podnieceniem Answer na widok wypinającej się we wnętrzu olbrzymiej kopuły komputera Savanny.  
No widzę, kable, serwery, łączą, procesory, akceleratory….ehh marzenie – stwierdził rozmarzony Bartek.  
Ejjj, nie o to…a zresztą nieważne – machnął ręką Answer  
I co dacie radę – zapytał nieufny Derek Reese  
Się zobaczy – odpowiedziała Savannah  
Co się zobaczy – zapytał Reese  
Czy się zrobi – odpowiedziała Savannah  
A, zrobi się – zapytał Reese  
Się zobaczy – odpowiedziała Savannah, po czym zdegustowany Reese machnął ręką i poszedł Sobie…  
Savannah wyciągnęła małe pudełeczko  
Co to jest zapytał Connor  
To jest emiter infradźwięków, według mych obliczeń wiązka infradźwięków odpowiedniej częstotliwości powinna unieruchomić na chwilę T-1001 – powiedziała Savannah  
Dlaczego T-1001 jest niezależny od swego stwórcy?– Zapytała Anika  
Człowiek też odwraca się od Boga – odpowiedziała Savannah  
Skynet tworząc terminatory umieszczał w ich chipie ograniczenia, które nie pozwalały, aby cyborgi stawały się samoświadome,…ale tworząc T-1001 nie mógł wprowadzić żadnych ograniczeń, bo on nie ma CPU, jest zbudowany z miliardów nanobotów…- dlatego, chyba powstał tylko jeden egzemplarz….po czym Savannah przerwała przemowę, słysząc jak Hostile wali karabinem w stół..  
Daj to chłopcze – powiedziała  
Trzema ruchami odblokowała broń, z którą Hostile męczył się 2 dni…  
Magia – powiedziała Savannah uśmiechając się do Hostila  
Chyba się zakochałem – szepnął Hostile, po czym jego twarz się zarumieniła, nie wiadomo czy od zauroczenie niebiańsko piękną kobietą czy od spirytusu technicznego, który spożywał, co dzień.  
Do pokoju wpadł nagle Jacekjan i krzyknął:  
Ktoś zabił dwóch naszych ludzi!  
Kiedy – zapytał Connor  
Niedawno, ale jest coś dziwnego, nie ma śladu po kulach, mają tylko przebite głowy jakimś ostrym narzędziem…  
Connor znacząco spojrzał na Savannę- wiedział, że to T-1001  
Więc T-1001 jest wśród nas, nikt z tego pomieszczenia nie wyjdzie – krzyknął Connor  
Savannah nastawiła emiter stwierdzając:  
Zadziała dopiero jak przejdzie w stan ciekły…  
Kto wchodził ostatni – zapytał Connor  
Żołnierze rozejrzeli się i spojrzeli na Dai  
Co, że niby ja – zająknęła się Dai  
Po czym wszyscy wycelowali w nią broń.  
Ej, no ludzie, bez szaleju, to ja, chyba nie zabijecie starej poczciwej Dai – powiedziała z przerażeniem  
Heh, sprawdzimy łatwo czy jesteś Dai – powiedział z powagą M_GmbH  
Tak, a jak – zapytała  
Będziemy cię kuli całą noc gwoździami i zobaczymy czy będziesz krwawić – odpowiedział rapecqx_E3QX  
Cooooooooo?! – Krzyknęła Dai  
Ech, żartował – odpowiedział M_GmbH i kontynuował  
Zadamy Ci proste pytanie i musisz na nie odpowiedzieć, – po czym spojrzał Na Connora  
Aaaaa….- Powiedział Connor i zadał pytanie Dai  
Jaki jest Twój ulubiony aktor?  
Na co, Dai bez namysłu odpowiedziała:  
Oczywiście, że Robert Pattinson!  
Nagle rozległy się strzały, wszyscy żołnierzy poczęli strzelać w Dai  
Ale ona nie upadła, wszystkie kule zostały zaobserwowane przez jej ciało  
Okazało się, że był to T-1001, w mig przemienił się w stan ciekły i zwiał przez szyb wentylacyjny  
Nie zdążyłam włączyć – powiedziała Savannah  
Spokojnie – odpowiedział Connor, jest w piwnicy z tamtą nie ma ucieczki, za mną żołnierze!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Autor: The Answer

- Stój! – krzyknął Answer do Connora, skoro stamtąd nie ma ucieczki nie ma co się śpieszyć – nie ucieknie nam, a z pośpiechu możemy równie dobrze wleźć w jakąś pułapkę.  
- Słucham? – powiedział Connor gniewnie patrząc na Answera.  
- Znaczy … eee … stój panie głównodowodzący – dodał Answer z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
- Już lepiej.  
Savannah zaśmiała się.  
- Jak działa to twoje urządzenie? – spytał Derek.  
- Nie wyłączy jej, po prostu nie będzie mogła zmienić kształtu, jeśli przejdzie w stan ciekły w takiej formie już zostanie, ale też nie zregeneruje się na przykład od ran postrzałowych. Nadal jednak będzie niebezpieczna.  
- A ten jej palec?  
- Też nie będzie mogła tego zrobić. Będzie mogła użyć jedynie zwykłej broni palnej.  
- Aha. Szkoda w takim razie że całe zaopatrzenie trzymamy w piwnicy…  
- Czyli jedyne co musimy zrobić to rozerwać ją na strzępy, bułka z masłem – powiedział Answer głaszcząc swoją nową zabawkę, H&K G36 z podczepionym granatnikiem.  
- Mała grupa ma moim zdaniem większe szanse powodzenia, mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo usłyszy jak się zbliżamy – wtrącił się Hostile.  
- Dobra, więc pójdziesz ty z Answerem i Derekiem.  
- Idę z nimi – powiedziała Savannah.  
- Damy sobie rade.  
- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna, po za tym chce widzieć jak ta suka umiera za to co zrobiła moim rodzicom.  
- Niech idzie z nami – powiedział Answer – zemsta to motyw który osobiście bardzo lubię.  
- Dobra ale nikt więcej, my zabezpieczymy ten szyb którym się tam dostała.  
- Włączę tylko to urządzenie, zajmie mi to dwie minuty.

Szli powoli ciemnym korytarzem. Derek z przodu, dwa metry za nim Savannah, tuż za nią Answer z Hostilem.  
- Patrz się przed siebie a nie na jej tyłek – szepnął do Hostile'a Answer.  
- Przecież patrzę przed siebie – odpowiedział oburzony Hostile, i w tym momencie wszedł w kosz na śmieci.  
- Właśnie widzę.  
Savannah odwróciła się gniewnie na nich patrząc.  
- Uciszcie się obydwoje.  
- To on zaczął – tłumaczył się Hostile.  
- Wcale nie!  
- Uciszcie się! – krzyknęła.  
- Ciiiiii – Answer z Hostilem jednocześnie przyłożyli palec do ust.  
Po co ja przyszłam do tej bazy? – zaczęła zadawać sobie w myślach to pytanie.  
Nagle Derek się zatrzymał.  
- Chłopaki, mam do was takie pytanie póki jest jeszcze okazja. Myślicie że ja i Anika … no wiecie?  
Answer i Hostile spojrzeli na siebie z głupimi uśmiechami.  
- Macie jakiś pomysł jak zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.  
- Ja bym ją złapał za tyłek, może zadziałać – odpowiedział Hostile.  
- Ja mogę cię postrzelić, wtedy będzie musiała się tobą zając przez parę dni w ambulatorium – dodał Answer.  
- Eee, chyba jednak spróbuję samemu, ale dzięki za rady…  
- Facet… nawet w obliczu śmierci jedyne co macie w głowach to dupy!  
- Nie tylko – dodał oburzony Answer – jest jeszcze spirytus!  
- No tak…  
W tym momencie Answer zobaczył błysk który mógł pochodzić jedynie z lufy karabinu.  
- Padnij!  
Kule zaświszczały nad ich głowami. Hostile przyklęknął za koszem na śmieci i odpowiedział ogniem. Jeden z pocisków trafił. Weaver zdumiona przez chwilę patrzyła na ranę postrzałową która nie chciała się zagoić. Derek z Savanna przyłączyli się do ostrzału, Weaver upuściła broń i zaczynała powili wyglądać jak sitko. Wtedy Answer chwycił za granatnik podczepiony pod swój karabin.  
- Pozdrowienia od panów Hecklera i Kocha.  
- NIE!! – krzyknął Derek.

Piętro wyżej Connor z resztą ludzi poczuli wstrząs który zatrząsł całym bunkrem.  
- Co to było? – Anika wyraźnie wyglądała na przestraszoną.  
- Mam złe przeczucia – powiedział Connor.

Na korytarzu przed piwnicą kurz po wybuchu powoli zaczął opadać.  
- Zgłupiałeś do reszty?! – wykrzyczał na Answera Derek – używać granatów w miejscu gdzie trzymamy całą broń i materiały wybuchowe?!  
- Hehe, ale zadziałało i nadal żyjemy – odparł Answer.  
- Mogłeś wysadzić cały bunkier w powietrze!  
- No ale nie wysadziłem, nadal żyjemy i mamy się dobrze, a ruda wącha kwiatki od spodu. Misja wykonana.  
Gdy kurz już całkiem opadł ocenili straty.  
- Około jedna trzecia sprzętu zniszczona – powiedział Hostile.  
- Nie jest tak źle.  
- Ja sobie musze poważnie porozmawiać z Connorem na wasz temat. Ja idę na górę, a wy macie sprzątnąć ten burdel.  
- Się posprząta, ale nie teraz. Mamy coś ważnego do zrobienia – spojrzał z uśmiechem na Hostile'a. Ten wiedział co ma na myśli. Impreza powitalna dla Cam.

Zabezpieczyli szczątki Weaver w metalowych skrzyniach, na wierzchu umieścili urządzenie Savanny. Ciągle była świadoma tego co się wokół dzieje, lecz dopóki urządzenie działało nie musieli się o nią martwić.


	27. Chapter 27

Autor: peesem

Ty wiesz, co zrobili Hostile i Answer – zapytała Anika Connora  
Nie wiem, wydestylowali alkohol z Domestosa? – odpowiedział Connor  
A to tak można? – zapytała Anika, eee nie ważne, przygotowują imprezę powitalną dla Cameron, spuścili już spirytus ze wszystkich spryskiwaczy w samolotach.  
Hmmm, to może źle się skończyć, muszę poszukać ten alkohol – powiedział Connor

Gdzie jest Hostile – zapytał John  
Nie ma go, są na warcie z Answerem – odpowiedział Mq, ledwo łapiąc oddech.  
A gdzie schowali alkohol – zapytał Trzynastka  
A Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział  
Hmmm, już ja z was to wyciągnę! Krzyknął Connor  
Cameron, mamy problem, Trzynastek wie gdzie jest schowany alkohol, a nie mogę z niego tego wyciągnąć  
Zostaw to nam – odpowiedziała spoglądając znacząco na Allison  
Trzynastek leżał na pryczy nad plakatem Zaca Efrona, wtedy weszły Allison i Cameron  
Jedna położyła się z jego prawej strony, a druga z lewej  
Cześć, nie przeszkadzamy?- zapytała Allsion  
Ale, ale…ależ nie – wyjęknął Trzynastek przełykając ciężko ślinę.  
Chcemy tylko Ci potowarzyszyć – rzekła Allison przesuwając swoje nagie udo(była w spodenkach) na udo leżącego żołnierza.  
Co…co, co Ty robisz – wyszeptał zarumieniony Trzynastek  
A co nie podoba Ci się?- Możemy Sobie pójść  
Eee…nie, nie…ja, ja – nie mógł nic wypowiedzieć Trzynastek  
Wtedy Cameron lekko się przysunęła, co spowodowało, że jej ramiączko od koszulki opadło, po czym ułożyła nogę w ten sam sposób co Allison.  
Boisz się nas – zapytała Allison  
Ależ skąd, ja tylko…ja mam wartę zaraz, ja muszę – podniósł się Trzynastek  
Ale Cameron szybko go ręką przycisnęła do pryczy  
Zostań, porozmawiaj z nami – rzekła Allison  
Ale…o czy, co, co mam mówić – wyjąkał Trzynastek błądząc wzrokiem po atrybutach obydwu pań.  
Powiedz nam gdzie Answer ukrył spirytus – zapytała Cameron  
A tego to ja nie wiem, naprawdę – odpowiedział  
Tak? – zapytała Allison przesuwając swe udo coraz wyżej  
Dobra, powiem wszystko, wszystko powiem, mają go w piwnicy obok serwerowni – krzyknął Trzynastek  
Dziękuję to chciałyśmy wiedzieć – zerwały się obie Panie i opuściły pokój  
Trzynastek dostał dreszczy, cały był spocony i trząsł się jak galareta…po chwili zemdlał

Cameron szła przekazać informację Connorowi, na korytarzu spotkała Mq  
Jak tam żebra? – zapytała  
Boli, ale dam radę – odpowiedział  
Nie powinnam była Tobą rzucać jak szmacianą lalką – powiedziała Cam  
Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła nagiej klatki piersiowej Mq,  
Wow, masz klatkę jak zapadnięty chaziel - wyszeptała  
Są tylko stłuczone, do jutra powinny się zagoić – uśmiechnęła się Cameron  
Wiesz, robimy przyjęcie na Twą cześć, zaszczycisz nas swoja obecnością? – zapytał niepewnie Mq  
Oczywiście, będę zaszczycona – odpowiedziała ocierając się o Mq.  
7 hours later

Żeby drzewa na nasze trumny rosły jak najdłużej – wybeblał Hostile trzymając kieliszek górze  
Answer idąc do stołu omijał leżącego Mq i Trzynastka, złapał za kieliszek i z trudem wypowiedział:  
Zdrowie Hostila, aby Ci się zniszczone endoszkielety ścieliły gęsto!  
Hostile wstał, ominął Bartka i Rapecqx_E3QX, którzy odpadli jako pierwsi i podszedł do M_GmbH  
Zobacz, ale ona ma kształty – wyszeptał do M_GmbH pokazując na śpiącą na krześle, Riley  
A jaki rozstaw osi – kontynuował  
Gdybym łykał, co dzień na śniadanie whisky to też by mi się podobała – burknął M_GmbH  
Impreza zbliżała się do końca  
Hostile podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do nieprzytomnej Riley, wziął ją na ręce i niósł ją kierunku swej kwatery śpiewając:  
' Ty masz ten idealny stan, ja mam ten idealny plan………'  
Hejjjj, a peesem – zapytał Cybermirror  
Pan Bóg kazał się dzielić – krzyknął Hostile i oddalił się z Riley na rękach.

Ale tu burdel, będziemy sprzątać do rana – rzekła podłamana Anika  
Ale im się jutro dostanie od Connora – uśmiechnęła się Dai  
Nagle wszedł Derek Reese  
Co tu się stało? Weszły blaszaki? – zapytał  
Nie, była impreza….odpowiedziały kobiety.  
Anika poszła za Derekiem, kiedy byli już sami zapytała  
Jak się trzymasz po śmierci Jesse?  
Nie jest źle, wojna wymaga ofiar – odpowiedział  
A jak Ty się trzymasz, wśród tylu rannych cywili i żołnierzy? Zapytał Reese.  
A wiesz, jakoś też daję rady – odpowiedziała patrząc Derekowi głęboko w oczy  
Derek zbliżył się i lekko objął Anikę  
W tej chwili cała się zaczerwieniła i uciekła wzrokiem na ścianę.  
Boisz się mnie? – zapytał  
Nie, no bez przesadyzmu….nie boję się wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedziała  
Ich usta poczęły się zbliżać, nagle Anika usłyszała głos wściekłego Connora  
Co tu k***a się stało?  
Eeee, muszę lecieć, może później się spotkamy – powiedziała Anika  
Z wielką przyjemnością – odpowiedział Derek mrugając okiem i poszedł w stronę wyjścia.


	28. Chapter 28

Autor: The Answer

Obudził go jakiś hałas. Powoli otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się dookoła, wszędzie po podłodze porozrzucane były kawałki szkła i drewna, na ścianach i suficie były dziury po kulach. Hałasem było kapanie wody z kranu. Spróbował wstać ale nie mógł, coś przygniatało jego nogi.  
- Wody… - wyszeptał skrzeczącym głosem.  
Podniósł głowę, leżało na nim czyjeś ciało. O k**** - pomyślał, po czym zrzucił ciało z siebie i zerwał się na nogi. Zwłoki które z siebie zepchnął powoli zaczęły odzyskiwać przytomność. On natomiast nie wytrzymał długo w pozycji stojącej i się przewrócił.  
- Czemu mną rzucacie żołnierzu? – powiedział Connor do stojącego przed chwilą Answera.  
- Co to ma cholera znaczyć?! Czemu pan na mnie leżał!?  
- To nic nie pamiętasz?  
- Nie i nie wiem czy nawet chciałbym pamiętać!  
- Popiliśmy trochę, urządziliście przyjęcie dla Cam, wszedłem tu zdenerwowany ale się jednak przyłączyłem, zostało nas dwóch. Więcej nic nie pamiętam.  
- Ma pan szczęście, że mnie dupa nie boli. Bo byśmy inaczej porozmawiali.  
- Ciszej tam … po co te krzyki? – powiedział budzący się Peesem.  
Answer złapał Connora za koszule i pociągnął do siebie tak że ich twarze prawie się dotykały.  
- Przysięgam na wszystko co święte, jeśli ktokolwiek się o tym dowie że pan na mnie leżał to pana zastrzelę – wyszeptał do Connora.  
Connor puścił mu oczko a Answer odepchnął go od siebie.  
- Gdzie Riley? – spytał Peesem.  
- Hostile zabrał ją na rękach, podśpiewując coś tam o stanach i dzieleniu się. Chyba poszli się kiziać miziać.  
-CO?! – Peesem zerwał się na nogi ale tak jak Answer, zaraz się przewrócił - Riley mu na to pozwoliła?!  
- Riley była nieprzytomna więc dużo do gadania to ona nie miała – powiedział Answer wstając, tym razem o dziwo udało mu się utrzymać na nogach.  
- Pomóż mi wstać – powiedział do niego Peesem.  
Answer podał mu rękę i spróbował podciągnąć do góry, ale obydwoje się przewrócili.  
- Dobra, na trzy.  
Wstali obydwoje.  
- Pomóż mi dostać się do pokoju Hostile'a.  
Zaczęli wychodzić ze stołówki.  
- Zaraz, a wy gdzie? – usłyszeli za plecami Connora.  
- Szukać Hostile'a, pan nie sobie tutaj wypoczywa i pamięta co mówiłem – odpowiedział mu Answer.  
- Co mu mówiłeś? – spytał Peesem.  
- Nieważne.  
Po krótkiej wędrówce korytarzem zobaczyli leżącego twarzą na ziemi Hostile'a, Riley nigdzie nie było widać. Podeszli do niego. Jego twarz leżała w niewielkiej kałuży krwi. Przewrócili go na plecy.  
- Wstawaj gnoju! – Peesem zaczął nim potrząsać.  
Hostile otworzył oczy i zorientował się kogo ma przed sobą.  
- Siema – powiedział uśmiechając się, brakowało mu dwóch zębów.  
Answer ze śmiechu po raz kolejny się przewrócił.  
- Ale miałem dziwny sen, śniło mi się że się kocham z Iron Manem i Hulkiem.  
Answer już prawie płakał ze śmiechu.  
- Przestań mi tu chrzanić o swoich fantazjach erotycznych i gadaj gdzie jest Riley?! I co ci się do cholery stało?!  
- Czemu mnie pytasz o to gdzie jest Riley, to nie ja nią przecież nie chodzę.  
- Wyniosłeś ją ze stołówki na rękach i chciałeś ją wykorzystać!  
- Co?! – krzyknął – Ja?! Answer! Ja więcej tego gówna nie pije!  
- Codziennie to mówisz – odpowiedział mu Answer, powoli się uspokajając.  
- Gdzie Riley!  
- Tutaj – powiedziała Riley wychodząc chwiejnym krokiem z łazienki.  
- Zrobił ci coś?  
- Po za tym że mnie upuścił jak się przewracał to nic. Z nim jest gorzej, wybił sobie co najmniej dwa zęby przy upadku.  
Hostile dopiero teraz się zorientował że brakuje mu dwóch zębów.  
- O w morde, jak ja się teraz pokaże przed dziewczynami?  
- Olać te twoje zęby, może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć co robią dziury po kulach na ścianach i suficie? – spytał Answer.  
- To ty i Hostile – powiedziała Riley – Chcieliście zaimponować Savannie i urządziliście sobie konkurs strzelecki … do świetlówek … i półek ze słoikami.  
- O cholera.  
- Hehe, no z tym chyba trochę przesadziliśmy.  
- Ty mi lepiej o przesadzaniu nic nie mów – powiedział Hostile spoglądając na Riley.  
- No ale impreza nam się udała – powiedział z uśmiechem Answer – kiedy poprawiny?


	29. Chapter 29

Autor: peesem

Żołnierze szli kanałem, chcieli odbić laboratorium badawcze Skynetu  
Ale tu śmierdzi – powiedział Hostile  
Cisza! – krzyknął Connor, jesteśmy już nad laboratorium, w każdej chwili mogą się dowiedzieć, że tu jesteśmy.  
Cały oddział szedł powoli, w kanale było pod kostki wody, a pod wodą znajdowały się zdradliwe przedmioty, na jeden z nich nadepnął Answer, stalowa belka uderzyła go w najczulsze z miejsc.  
Auuuu, co to za gówno – wrzasnął Answer  
Współczuję Ci – rzekł Hostile, kiedyś jechałem rowerem i pękł łańcuch uderzając mnie w jądra….  
Taaa, serio – zapytał Answer  
No, ehhh, z bólu dzwonek odgryzłem – pożalił się Hostile  
Cicho – uspokajał Connor  
Dobra to jest wejście – wskazał na drzwi M_GmbH.  
Dobra Panowie, to będzie piekło, przyszykujcie się na najgorsze…To nie jest, Salvation, że będzie jeden T-800 na całą bazę, będą tam dziesiątki, a może setki maszyn, a więc koncentracja…i niech Bóg będzie z nami – przemówił Connor  
Cybermirror wysadził drzwi, na żołnierzy Ruchu Oporu wysypały się hordy maszyn!  
Żołnierze zajęli pozycje, zaczęli wybijać maszyny, ale nie obyło się to bez strat w ludziach  
Cameron jak zwykle nie bacząc na nic poszła do przodu i torowała drogę.  
Savannah odłączyła się od grupy i wpadła w pułapkę, gdy terminator mierzył do niej wpadł jednak Hostile z dwoma karabinami odstrzeliwując maszynie głowę.  
To jest ta wasza ułańska fantazja? – zapytała Savannah  
Jeszcze nie widziałaś wszystkiego – rzekł Hostile podnosząc Savanne.  
Grupka żołnierzy zbliżyła się do głównego laboratorium, reszta pilnowała drogi ucieczki  
Otwieraj – krzyknął Connor  
Mq podłożył ładunek, wysadził drzwi i wszedł do środka strzelając do maszyn  
Są tu 'szarzy' – krzyknął Mq  
Odział wszedł do środka, zabijając cyborgi i przywiązując zdrajców do filarów…  
Przed oczyma Żołnierzy ukazała się olbrzymia maszyna  
To Hronoport – powiedział rapecqx_E3QX, wysłali kogoś w przeszłość zanim weszliśmy.  
Cholera – odpowiedział Connor, wziął jednego z szarych i zapytał  
Gdzie i kogo wysłaliście? – krzyknął  
Idż do diabła odpowiedział człowiek ubrany w biały fartuch.  
Wtedy Answer przyłożył mu broń do kolana  
Mów, albo sprawię Ci taki ból, że będzie błagał o śmierć – powiedział  
Wysłaliśmy T-888 do 1999 roku – odparł zdrajca  
Po co – zapytał Connor  
Aby zabić Johna Connora i jego matkę – odpowiedział 'szary'  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Siebie, wtedy John Connor zapytał:  
Można jeszcze kogoś wysłać?  
Tylko jedną osobę, potem wehikuł będzie bezużyteczny- odpowiedział wystraszony mężczyzna  
Connor rozejrzał się po swoich ludziach  
Ja, to zrobię, powstrzymam tego blaszaka, możesz mnie przenieść – powiedział Hostile  
Connor pomyślał patrząc na Hostila i innych….  
Mam inny pomysł – powiedział, ustawcie ta maszynę  
Wtedy podszedł do Cameron  
Wiem, muszę Ci pomóc w przeszłości – powiedziała Cameron  
Historia zatacza koło – powiedział John, po czym kontynuował, to od początku była Twoje przeznaczenie Cameron, musisz powstrzymać tego terminatora, znaleźć kryjówkę i przygotować mnie na to, co nadejdzie.  
Wiem o tym, zrobię to – odpowiedziała  
Musisz pamiętać tylko o jednym, w tej linii czasowej możemy pokonać Skynet, choć moja matka będzie chciała go powstrzymać, to masz ją zwodzić….mówił Connor  
Pewne rzeczy są nie zmienne, Skynet zawsze powstanie choćbyśmy wybili pół populacji, zawsze stworzy go ktoś inny…zadbajmy, aby przyszłość była tą przyszłością, gdzie mamy szansę na wygranie tej wojny.  
Rozumiem – powiedziała Cameron  
Ochraniaj nas, ale kiedy trzeba to kłam, kiedy trzeba manipuluj i przygotuj mnie do wszystkiego…pamiętaj też o Dereku, którego postaram się przesłać jak uruchomimy naszą maszynę, Jesse i Riley nie będą problemem, uważaj na Weaver i ochrońcie Savanne, i Charliego…kiedy nadejdzie chwila oddaj chip Johnowi Henry.  
Dobrze, wiem, co mam robić, już to raz przeżyłam, dopilnuję, aby wszelkie działania były takie same jak w przeszłości – zapewniła Cameron.  
Uważaj na Siebie, pamiętaj, że nie jesteś stworzona do walki z innymi maszynami – powiedział z troską Connor  
Gdzieś to już słyszałam – odpowiedziała  
W tej chwili krzyknął Hostile  
Pospieszcie się mamy towarzystwo!  
Maszyna działa? – zapytał Connor  
Tak, skok za minutę, Cameorn na miejsce – odpowiedział Bartek  
Cameron weszła do komory maszyny, Trzynastek i Mq patrzeli na to w smutku  
Nagle otworzyły się drzwi od drugiej strony laboratorium, wpadli 'szarzy' i grupka maszyn  
Osłaniajcie maszynę, jak nastąpi skok, wynosimy się stad – krzyknął Connor  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0…..Cameron machając Johnowi zniknęła z pola widzenia, żołnierze zaczęli się cofać do drogi ewakuacyjnej….  
Ostatni był Connor, który zamykał drzwi po zmienieniu w nich kodu dostępu….  
W szybie tych drzwi zauważył postać, która wydała mu się znajoma, była to podstarzała kobieta o azjatyckich rysach i czarnych włosach, ubrana w biały fartuch charakterystyczny dla szarych.  
Jesse?! – Wyszeptał zdziwiony Connor  
Szybko, spadamy – zawołał Answer  
Connor uciekł do wyjścia, myśląc o tym, co przed chwilą zobaczył.

Meanwhile in Polish Resistance Base

Ehhh, ale jestem głodna – rzekła Riley  
Zjadłabym cyborga z całym osprzętem  
Zeszłą do piwnicy, obok worków z jedzeniem, stała skrzyneczka z zamrożonym T-1001  
Gdzie tu mogą być ciasteczka – wyszeptała z uśmiechem  
Riley grzebiąc w worku z jedzeniem przewróciła go na skrzynkę, upadł idealnie na przycisk uwolnienia  
Mmmmm, maślane – moje ulubione  
Riley jedząc ciasteczka nie zauważyła, że z pudła uwalnia się cyborg, powoli wyciekł i ulotnił się przez górny szyb wentylacyjny.


	30. Chapter 30

Autor: peesem

Żołnierze dostali rozkaz przejrzenia starych magazynów, jeden z logistyków Ruchu Oporu przechwycił wiadomość Skynetu, w której było napisane, iż będą tam przeniesieni jeńcy.  
Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział przez radio Hostile  
Ciekawe czy będą mieli tu jakiś spirytus – szepnął Answer nerwowo się oblizując.  
Albo, chociaż coś co by sponiewierało – odpowiedział Hostile  
Wam to tylko alkohol i dupy w głowie – skwitowała to Allison  
Dobra, zostań tu Allison, my sprawdzimy, co jest za magazynem – rzekł Answer i obaj udali się na rekonesans  
Gdy byli za magazynem, usłyszeli dziwny świst  
To HK – rzekł Cybermirror  
Allison! – krzyknął Hostile  
Gdy dotarli w miejsce gdzie została Allison, dziewczyny już nie było, ujrzeli tylko odlatujący Hunter Killer  
Szefie, mamy mały problem – powiedział przez radio Cybermirror  
Co się stało?  
Skynet porwał Allison – powiedział ze smutkiem Cybermirror  
Jak mogliście ją zgubić, cholera….T-1001 też nawiał, wracajcie do bazy – krzyknął Connor  
Jak to się stało – wrzasnął Connor  
Zastawili pułapkę, ta wiadomość była pułapką – stwierdził Answer  
Cameron w przeszłości, Allison zabija, nic tylko się wieszać – krzyknął Trzynastek ze łzami w oczach.  
W tym momencie Anika odciągnęła Connora na korytarz i rzekła:  
Przecież ona nie jest człowiekiem, co się stanie jak Skynet pozna, czym jest…  
Miejmy nadzieję, że nie pozna – odpowiedział Connor, ona nie jest maszyną, ma bijące serce, ma układ nerwowy człowieka, mózg, ma tylko endoszkielet cyborga…  
Ale, po co im ona? – zapytała Anika  
Chcą dorwać mnie – rzekł załamany Connor  
Miejmy nadzieję, że Sobie poradzi – powiedziała Anika  
Jeszcze nie zdaję Sobie sprawy ze swej siły, ze swych możliwości, miejmy nadzieję, że przeżyję – powiedział Connor, lecz w myślach sam nie wierzył w to, co przed chwilą powiedział.

Nie powinnaś była uciekać – powiedział cyborg łudząco podobny do Allison, Tylko pogarszasz sprawy.  
Twoje włosy, Są takie ładne...Bardzo ciężko pracujemy nad włosami, aby wyglądały dobrze - kontynuowała  
Nie jestem twoim wrogiem.  
Jasne – burknęła Allison  
Chcę cię poznać, jesteś bardzo odważna, pewnie, dlatego John Connor wybrał ciebie – mówił cyborg  
Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – szepnęła Allison  
Podziwiam go, jego determinację, ducha, nieustraszoność….Chciałabym go poznać – kontynuowała maszyna  
Ale on ciebie nie – krzyknęła Allison  
Zabiją cię…zabiją was wszystkich, będą na was polować, aż zabiją każdego człowieka...  
i wyginiecie – mówiła spokojnym głosem terminatorka  
W takim razie...po co ta rozmowa? – burknęła Allison  
Bo niektórzy z nas tego nie chcą, niektórzy z nas chcą pokoju, zostałaś wybrana nie tylko przez Johna Connora, Allison….przez nas też – odpowiedziała terminatorka  
Powiedz mi, gdzie jest jego obóz…..Kontynuowała

Few hours later

Okłamałaś mnie – powiedziała ze złością maszyna  
Powiedziałam ci, gdzie jest obóz – odpowiedziała Allison  
Powiedziałaś, że siostra, dała ci tę bransoletkę – rzekł cyborg  
A co to ma do rzeczy? – odpowiedziała Allison  
Znaleźliśmy podobne u twoich znajomych, dlaczego je nosicie? To ma coś wspólnego z obozem Connora – zapytała terminatorka wysypując opaski na stół.  
Allison wyraźnie się zdenerwowała…i krzyknęła:  
Nie!  
To przepustka – przerwała jej terminatorka….aby dostać się do obozu, chciałaś mnie wysłać tam bez niej – kontynuowała z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem….  
Wiedzieliby, czym jestem.  
Okłamałaś mnie – krzyknęła maszyna łapiąc Allison za gardło i podnosząc w górę…  
Nigdy ci nie pomogę dostać się do Johna Connora – wycharczała ze łzami w oczach Allison  
Już pomogłaś – powiedziała maszyna miażdżąc tchawicę Allison  
Pozbądźcie się jej ciała – krzyknęła do T-800 terminatorka, która zabiła Allison  
T-800 wziął ciało Allison i wyrzucił je do oceanu,…lecz po chwili Allison ocknęła się i wypłynęła na powierzchnię:  
Łapiąc ciężko powietrze, stwierdziła:  
Muszę dotrzeć do obozu wcześniej niż ta suka

Allison cała mokra kroczyła w stronę głównej bramy Ruchu Oporu  
Uważajcie, to może być cyborg Skynetu – krzyknął Connor  
Nie ma opaski – stwierdził patrzący przez lunetę swego karabinu Hostile  
Na pozycje – krzyknął Connor i kazał otworzyć bramę  
Allison weszła rozglądając się:  
Za chwilę pojawi się tu cyborg…skopiowali mnie – krzyknęła  
John ostrożnie podszedł do kobiety i powiedział:  
Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś tym cyborgiem  
Sprawdź mnie – krzyknęła spłakana Allison podnosząc ręce do góry.  
John podszedł ostrożnie i położył powolutku dłoń na lewej stronie klatki piersiowej Allison, usłyszał szybkie bicie serca…  
Allison – wyszeptał i szybko ją przytulił  
Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą  
Uciekłaś im?, Wiedzą kim jesteś? – zapytał cichutko Connor  
Nie skapnęli się, wyrzucili mnie do oceanu, myślą, że nie żyję – wyszeptała Johnowi do ucha.  
Po kilku minutach Bartek podszedł do Connora  
Mamy problem – powiedział  
Connor podszedł do radia, usłyszał głos Allison:  
Porwali mnie, ale uciekłam z transportu, za 15 minut będę w bazie…  
Cieszę się bardzo, będziemy na Ciebie czekać – powiedział przez radio Connor…  
Wszyscy na pozycję, przygotujcie siatki i impulsy elektromagnetyczne – krzyknął Connor wyciągając chip starej Cameron z głównego komputera i chowając go do kieszeni.


	31. Chapter 31

Autor: peesem

Cameron weszła przez główną bramę, kroczyła dumnie z opaską na dłoni. Żołnierze rozstawili się na pozycjach.  
Wróciłam – rzuciła Cameron z uśmiechem w stronę Johna  
W tej chwili za Connora wychynęła Allison srogo spoglądając na maszynę.  
Cameron szybko przestała się uśmiechać, po czym wyciągnęła broń i wycelowała w Connora.  
Żołnierz wystrzelili siatki i owinęli ją, dookoła, ale i tak padły strzały….Allison rzucając się zasłoniła Johna, po czym padła na ziemię.  
Szybko, impuls elektryczny – krzyknął Cybermirror  
M_GmbH wycelował i strzelił, Cameron padła:  
Mamy 2 minuty – krzyknął Connor, po czym naciął skórę cyborga, otworzył osłonę chipa, i wyjął go z trudnością.  
Mam Cię – wyszeptał  
Trzynastek podbiegł szybko do Allison, była cała w krwi.  
Nie możemy jej stracić – krzyczał  
Podniósł na rękach Allison, mq odsłonił jej kamizelkę chcąc zatamować krew…ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Allison otworzyła oczy i powolutku wstała.  
Jak to, przecież jesteś ranna – mruknął ze zdziwieniem Hostile  
Allison patrząc na wszystkich odsłoniła kamizelkę i bluzę, odsłaniając część endoszieletu z bijącym sercem.  
Czym Ty jesteś – zapytał zdumiony mq  
Jestem Alli…- i jej słowa przerwał strzał, John został trafiony w ramię i padł na ziemię, oczom wszystkich pojawiła się Cameron, która wstała z Ziemi…  
To T-888 – wrzasnął Jacekjan, – po czym został postrzelony przez Cameron  
Zaczął się ostrzał Cameron, Allison, Anika i Dai wyszarpały nieprzytomnego Johna do bazy, Cameron trafiła kilku żołnierzy, ale nie miała już na twarzy prawie żadnej tkanki.  
Trzynastek został trafiony w kolano, Cybermirror w pośladek jak uciekał w stronę ściany bunkra.  
Allison wpychając Johna do bunkra poszła w stronę Cameron  
Czas na rewanż puszko – wypowiedziała i uderzyła mocno w pierś Cameron  
Rozpoczęła się walka między dwoma cyborgami, Cameron po chwilowej przewadze została rzucona na ścianę, Allison podchodząc objęła jej ręce i przygniotła je swoimi kolanami, uderzyła maszynę w głowę i przycisnęła ją do ziemi.  
Nóż, szybko- krzyknęła Allison  
Answer szybko podał swoją finkę, której nie oparła się żadna butelka wina od czasu Dnia Sądu.  
Allison rozcięła skórę terminatorki i wydłubała drugi chip, po czym Cameron się dezaktywowała.  
A trzeci – rzekł Answer  
Trzeci jest nieszkodliwy – powiedziała Allison rozdeptując chip

Anika po wyjęciu kuli powoli cuciła Johna z narkozy…  
Czy…czy Cameron – wyszeptał John  
Dezaktywowaliśmy ją, straciliśmy kilku ludzi, ale pozostali się wyliżą – odpowiedziała Anika, odpocznij wszystko będzie dobrze – kontynuowała idąc w stronę wyjącego z bólu Cybermirrora.  
Mój tyłek, znowu…- wrzeszczał z bólu Cybermirror  
Po czym przekrzykiwał go Jacekjan:  
Postrzeliła mnie, jak boli, nie chce umierać!  
Umieram, umieram – wrzeszczał Trzynastek, zaopiekujcie się moją kolekcją 'Wielkich Melonów'  
Anika nie mogąc już wytrzymać tych krzyków, zatkała uszy rękoma kwitując:  
Kurde, jak na porodówce!

Kilka dni później, po obrażeniach żołnierzy nie było śladu  
Wszyscy byli zafrasowani odkryciem, kim naprawdę stała się Allison  
Trzynastek i mq siedząc po obydwu jej stronach zadawali jej szereg pytań  
Czy jak dotknę cię o tak, czy ty to poczujesz? – zapytał Trzynastek kładąc rękę na udzie Allison  
A czy jak zrobię ci o tak, to czy ty to poczujesz? – zapytała łapiąc za bandaż na kolanie Trzynastka  
Boliiiiiiiii, przepraszam już nie będę, błagam puść – krzyczał Trzynastek  
Ma parę w łapie kobieta – rzekł z podziwem mq  
Chcesz się przekonać – zapytała Allison  
Nie, nie…tylko mówię, że masz, no wiesz- zająknął się mq

W pomieszczeniu z głównym komputerem John podłączał chip Cameron  
Odczytaj dane – powiedział do Bartka  
Pojawił się ekran, na którym, na którym zobaczyli swoje lustrzane odbicie  
Nie dawaj za dużo mocy – powiedział Connor  
Nagle na ekranie pojawił się napis:  
Nie dziś, nie jutro, ale zginiesz, zginiecie wszyscy…  
Taka jesteś teraz mądra, wiesz, że mogę dać Cie podsmażyć, a potem ugotować – powiedziała Savannah próbując dostać się do konsoli.  
Spokojnie – odparł Connor  
Gdzie jest główny generator mocy dla centrali Skynetu – kontynuował Connor  
Nigdy się tego nie dowiesz, nigdy Ci nie pomogę – pojawił się napis na ekranie  
Już pomogłaś – rzekła Allison, wciskając guzik na konsoli  
Chip dostał dużą moc, zadymił się i spalił  
No to chuj bombki strzelił – rzekła ze znaną dla siebie nonszalancją Savannah  
Mamy chip, tam jest wszystko, trzeba go tylko rozszyfrować – odpowiedziała Cameron  
Taaa, za 10 lat może mi się uda – powiedział załamany Bartek  
Jest jeszcze coś – rzekł Connor wyjmując chip starej Cameron zniszczonej w misji z Derekiem

Ciało złego cyborga leżało na krześle, była już idealnie zaleczona, nie było widać żadnej ryski na jej ciele. John podszedł delikatnie łapiąc ją za głowę i wkładając jej chip.  
Cameron otworzyła oczy, popatrzyła na wszystkich  
Witamy wśród żywych – powiedział Connor  
Nareszcie w swoim ciele – odpowiedziała Cameron wstając  
Co tam widziałaś, co przeżyłaś będąc w sieci – zapytała Savannah  
Widziałam wszystko – odpowiedziała terminatorka, i wiem jak powstrzymać Skynet – kontynuowała  
Ale najpierw, musimy znaleźć T-1001, ona jest kluczem do zwycięstwa – powiedziała Cameron.


	32. Chapter 32

Autor: cybermirror

Nie opadły jeszcze emocje w bazie związane z zamieszaniem wokół Allison i Cameron a ktoś rzucił hasło, że trzeba to wszystko opić.  
Bractwo żołnierskie zgodnie potwierdziło i udali się do stołówki na dłuższe posiedzenie.  
Wznoszono toasty za obie dziewczyny, gdy nagle:  
Potężny huk, potem błysk porozrzucał biesiadników po ścianach.  
W morzu wyładowań elektrycznych pojawiła się błękitna bańka a w niej trzy gołe postacie.  
Z kręgu płomieni wyłoniły się dwie kobiety i chłopak.  
Mq pierwszy rozpoznał i krzyknął.  
- To Cameron.  
Kto tylko mógł się podnieść, przeładował broń.  
Cameron szybko pozbierała z ziemi porozwalane kurtki i bluzy żołnierzy i okrywając się podała pozostałym.  
Zwabieni hukiem wpadli do stołówki Connor a zanim Allison, Cameron i każdy, co był w pobliżu  
- Kur…, co się dzieje?  
- Cameron, co …? Odebrało mu głos.  
Connor nie wierzył własnym oczom.  
- Mamo.  
- To ty John? Spytała.  
Wszyscy zszokowani widokiem i słowami Connora przyglądali się całej sytuacji.  
Jedynie Answer przemówił:  
- Po tej drewnianej wódce.  
- Widzę już potrójnie.  
Nowo przybyła Cameron odpowiedziała.  
- Chyba zegar od maszyny w banku był źle ustawiony.  
- Inżynier, co budował bank musiał coś źle zrobić.  
Dodał Connor, po czym podszedł do Sary i powiedział  
- To ja twój syn za kilkanaście lat.  
- Dużo się nie zmieniłeś. Odpowiedziała.  
Polały się łzy.  
Connor objął Sarę by ją uściskać na przywitanie.  
Chwilę później przywitał Cameron a na końcu tylko usłyszał:  
- Do mnie się nie przytulaj. Odpowiedział mu jego młodszy odpowiednik.  
- Teraz powinnam powiedzieć. Rzekła Cameron.  
- Jesteś bezpieczny.  
- Nikt, nigdy nie jest bezpieczny. Chórkiem dopowiedziała Sara i młody John  
- No to tę wojnę teraz sami wygramy. Skomentował Peesem.  
- Tak potrzebny nam jeszcze tylko Rudy 102. Dodał Rapecqx_E3QX  
- Dziewczyny. Krzyknął Connor obracając się w kierunku drzwi.  
- Zabierzcie moją mamę i Cameron, zajmijcie się nimi.  
- Trzynastek, Cybermirror.  
- Weźcie mnie. Po chwili dodał  
- Młodszego mnie, znajdźcie mu ubranie. A reszta niech zrobi porządek ze stołówką.  
Wszystkie kobiety oddaliły się. Connor też gdzieś wyszedł.  
- Tak wyglądałeś John jak byłeś młody? Oglądając go z bliska powiedział Hostile.  
- No ładne ciacho.  
- Znasz piosenkę „ Kolorowe sny"?  
- Niektóre dziewczyny będą sikać po nogach. Dodał Answer.  
- Używasz już szminki? Spytał Peesem.  
- Zostawcie chłopaka, chodź z nami powiedział Trzynastek.  
Cała trójka oddaliła się ze stołówki.  
- Widzieliście Sarę.  
- Niczego sobie. Pytał Rapecqx_E3QX  
- Ja zdążyłem zobaczyć Cameron i cały czas mam ten widok przed oczami.  
- Nago jest piękna.  
- Szczęściarz.  
- Mnie się trafił John.  
- Dobrze, że się zasłonił rękami, bo bym zwymiotował. Odparł Peesem.  
- Mam pomysł. Powiedział Jacekjan.  
- Mamy możliwość chłopaka wychować.  
- Będzie jeszcze lepszym przywódcą.  
- Z nami to raczej zostanie pijakiem. Odezwał się śmiejąc M_GmbH.  
- No właśnie, po co tu przyszliśmy na stołówkę? Spytał Answer.  
- Muszę się napić.  
- To, po co tu jesteśmy, rozpieprzył nam w pierwszym wejściu.  
-, Ale w lodówce było wino.  
- Może ocalało. Powiedział Peesem.  
- Nie piję wina.  
- Źle to znoszę. Zarzekał się Answer.  
- Się abstynent się znalazł.  
- To została ci tylko woda. Dopowiedział Hostile  
- Wodę mam pić? Jak zwierzę?  
- Dawajcie to wino.

W kwaterze Allison.

- Jak na was patrzę to nie mogę uwierzyć.  
- Trzy jednakowe twarze.  
- Dobrze, że chociaż macie inne włosy.  
- A może jest was więcej?  
-, Bo wygląda mi to na produkcję masową.  
- Wszystkie jesteście Cameron?  
Zadawała ciąg pytań Sara.  
- Ja jestem Allison.  
- To na mój wzór powstała Cameron.  
- A ty jesteś Cameron i ty jesteś Cameron.  
Obie terminatorki uśmiechnęły się prawie jednakowo.  
- Zaraz to mój syn posłał w przeszłość idealną kopię ciebie, aby go ochraniała.  
- Jesteś jego żoną?  
- Nie. Odpowiedziała Allison.  
- Może kochacie się, chociaż?  
- To bardzo długa historia.  
- Trudno to wszystko zrozumieć.  
- Nas stworzył Skynet powiedziała jedna z Cameron.  
- John tylko przeprogramował chip.  
- Ma, chociaż tu kogoś mój syn. Dziewczynę, opiekunkę?  
- To też bardzo długa historia.  
- Muszę się położyć.  
- Kręci mi się w głowie od tego skoku. Powiedziała Sara.  
- Ta łóżko jest moje.  
- Dziś w nocy na pewno nie zasnę.  
- Nie zamykaj tylko drzwi na klucz.  
- Prześpij się, wypocznij a my zajmiemy się nowo przybyłą Cameron.  
- Trzeba ciebie upodobnić do nas. Powiedziała Allison.  
- Wezmę tylko nożyczki.  
Wpadniemy do was po ubrania i pójdziemy do jaskini, do gorącego źródła się wykąpać.  
Dziewczyny wyszły zostawiając prawie usypiającą Sarę.

Kwatera Connora.

Cała trójka weszła do kwatery.  
- Tu mieszkasz ty.  
- To znaczy ty za parę lat.  
- To znaczy już teraz tu będziesz mieszkał razem ze swoim starszym avatarem. Plątał się Trzynastek.  
- Nie będziemy wam grzebać po szafie.  
- Wybierz sobie sam coś do ubrania.  
Młody John zaczął przeszukiwać ubrania i dopasowywać coś dla siebie.  
Kątem oka zobaczył toaletkę z dużym lustrem i mnóstwo kosmetyków.  
Mam żonę? Spytał.  
Nie.  
Dziewczynę?  
Nie.  
To czyje to jest? I wskazał na toaletkę.  
Twoje.  
John zrobił zdziwiony wyraz twarzy.  
Nie rozumiem.  
Pomimo, że jesteś świetnym przywódcą trzeba by ci teraz za młodu zrobić wpierdol żebyś zapamiętał raz na zawsze, że niektóre kosmetyki są tylko dla kobiet. Powiedział Cybermirror.  
Ja to używam?  
To znaczy starszy ja?  
Chłopaki zgodnie kiwnęli głową na tak.  
Znajdź sobie żonę i bądź mężczyzną. Powiedział Trzynastek i dodał Allison już jest zajęta.  
- To tak na marginesie.  
Otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł starszy Connor.  
- Musimy coś z tym zrobić.  
- Nie możemy zmieniać biegu wydarzeń bo stracimy wszystko.  
- Trzeba ich odesłać z powrotem.  
-Nie chcę wracać, chcę nauczyć się walczyć.  
-Skynet nie wie, że tu jesteśmy.  
- Mamy przewagę i mama nam pomorze.  
- Jest najlepsza. Powiedział młody.  
- Wiem, ale jak zmienimy historię to możemy zniknąć i Skynet wygra.  
- Jedyną maszynę czasową zniszczyliśmy jak Cameron skoczyła.  
- A następną nie wiadomo kiedy zbudują. Powiedział Trzynastek.  
- Nie wiecie którego inżyniera wysłałem do zbudowania tego banku?  
- Jak mamy wiedzieć skoro to dopiero się wydarzy za parę lat? Rzekł Cybermirror.  
Nagle starszy John się uśmiechnął.  
- Cameron coś mówiła o T-1001.  
- Że ona jest kluczem do zwycięstwa.  
- Tylko ona zbudowała maszynę czasu i wie jak to zrobić.  
- Musimy ją odszukać.  
- Ciekawe jak wytłumaczysz jej to strzelanie do niej. Dodał Cybermirror.  
- To może tylko wytłumaczyć Savannah.  
Odpowiedział Connor przeglądając się w lustrze i kładąc sobie warstwę błyszczyka na usta.  
- Jest już późno.  
- Idę się położyć i przemyśleć wszystko.  
- To takie zagmatwane. Powiedział Trzynastek otwierając drzwi.  
- A ja musze się napić.  
- Wracam do stołówki może jeszcze coś zostało. Dodał Cybermirror  
- Ty się prześpij. Wypocznij trochę. Powiedział John do siebie ale młodszego.  
- Ja idę do Savannah. Muszę z nią pogadać.  
- Savannah poszła z Hostile na patrol chyba na południowe skrzydło.  
-Zresztą zawsze tam chodzą. Odparł Cybermirror.

Gorące źródła.

Męska część forum niech wyobrazi sobie przez chwile ten widok.

Trzy piękne,  
jednakowe,  
nagie dziewczyny myły się nawzajem w gorącym źródle.

Chichot Allison wypełnia całą jaskinię.  
- Cameron łaskoczesz mnie. Powiedziała Allison.  
- Pamiętasz pierwszy raz jak tu przyszłyśmy. Spytała.  
- Pamiętam. Odezwały się chórkiem obie terminatorki i popatrzyły na siebie.  
- Przecież tylko jedna z was tu ze mną była?  
- Już wiem.  
- Druga ma identycznie skopiowany chip i pewnie dla tego to pamięta.  
- Wiecie co.  
- Mam fajny pomysł.  
- Zrobimy sobie włosy wszystkie jednakowo i musimy wyszukać trzy jednakowe ubrania.  
- Zrobimy chłopakom żart. Powiedziała Allison i zaczęła się śmiać.  
Nagle jej śmiech przerwał mały gejzer powstający na środku kamiennego basenu.  
Z wody szybko zaczął wyłaniać się płynny metal.  
To Catherine. Powiedziała Allison  
Obie Cameron zasłoniły Allison.

Catherine też przybrała postać nagiej Cameron.  
- Przychodzę w pokoju i podniosła ręce do góry.  
- Tylko z wami mogę porozmawiać a wy musicie mnie wysłuchać i mi pomóc przekonać ludzi a przede wszystkim Connora.  
- John do końca nie mógł uwierzyć w to co mówiła Savannah.  
- Właśnie.  
- Savannah się mści bo myśli, że to ja zamordowałam jaj rodziców.  
- A to był tragiczny wypadek.  
- Trzeba znaleźć jakieś dowody na to i wytłumaczyć jej, że tylko próbowałam zastąpić jej matkę inaczej by poszła do sierocińca.  
- Chcę pomóc wam i ludziom zniszczyć Skynet.  
- Razem mamy większa szansę.  
- A Jesse? Spytała Allison  
- Opowiem wam jak to było.  
Dziewczyny usiadły na krawędzi basenu i wysłuchały historię Catherine.  
Kilkanaście minut słuchały z zaciekawieniem. Po chwili zadumy Allison powiedziała.  
- No cóż.  
- Niby się wszystko wyjaśniło.  
- Tylko czy Connor w to uwierzy?  
- Musisz Catherine jakoś udowodnić ludziom i nam, że jesteś po naszej stronie.  
- Jak się tak stanie to poprzemy cię. Powiedziała jedna z Cameron.  
- Ja poszukam dowodów w sprawie wypadku rodziny Weaver. Dodała druga Cameron.  
- Coś wymyślę. Odparła Catherine.  
- Spotkajmy się tu pojutrze omówimy co się udało zrobić.  
- Dobrze. Uważajcie na siebie. Dodała znikając w wodzie Catherine.  
Dziewczyny po chwili rozmowy dokończyły mycie i udały się do kwatery Cameron na dalsze kobiece zajęcia i snuć intrygę do zrobienia żartu chłopakom.

Kwatera Allison.

Bardzo późną nocą drzwi jak zwykle zaskrzypiały. To Trzynastek podkradał się do Allison.  
Szybko rozebrał się do naga.  
I bardzo delikatnie wsunął się pod cieplutki kocyk.  
W ciemności odszukał usta Allison i przyssał się jak rasowy kochanek.

- A………uuuuuuu.  
- Moje jaja krzyknął. Wypadając z łóżka na ziemię i wijąc się w bólu.  
Usłyszał przeładowanie pistoletu. I oślepił go błysk światła latarki.  
-, Kto ty jesteś?  
- Trzynastek.  
- A ty, kto i gdzie jest Allison?  
- Connor.  
- Sara Connor.


	33. Chapter 33

Autor: cybermirror

Baza wczesnym rankiem.  
Dorosły John Connor nie mógł tej nocy spać.  
Po głowie chodziły mu różne scenariusze wydarzeń, które muszą nastąpić.  
Z jednej strony Savannah ze swą zemstą a z drugiej Catherine, z którą trzeba będzie zawrzeć układ.  
Nic muszę iść porozmawiać z Savannah.  
Ubrał się zerknął na swoje młodsze odbicie, przykrył kocem jak mama swoją pociechę.  
Poprawił włosy, makijaż i udał się w kierunku kwatery Savannah.

Ze względu na ranna porę cichutko zastukał do drzwi.  
Cisza.  
Ponowił stukanie.  
Dalej cisza.  
Nie wytrzymał i walną pięścią.  
- Spieprzaj dziadu. Usłyszał, ale też poznał głos.  
- Hostile, co tam robisz?  
Usłyszał tylko głuche uderzenie od wewnątrz jakiegoś przedmiotu o drzwi.  
- Przyjdę później.  
John skierował swe kroki do Allison.  
Dochodząc do jej drzwi ujrzał śpiącego na siedząco, opartego o ścianę Trzynastka.  
Lekko go trącił ręką i spytał.  
Pilnujesz czy dostałeś kosza?  
Rozespany Trzynastek spojrzał jednym okiem i odpowiedział.  
- I to i to.  
John pomyślał i powiedział.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
Przeciągając się Trzynastek zaczął wyjaśniać.  
- Pilnuję a by nie przegapić, kiedy Allison wróci a kosza dostałem od twojej mamy.  
- Dobierałeś się do Sary? Spytał John.  
- Oj przez pomyłkę. Myślałem, że to Allis a w jej łóżku śpi Sara.  
- Mamę masz niczego sobie, ale do niczego nie doszło. Żalił się trzynastek.  
- Musze z nią porozmawiać. Powiedział John i już miał chwycić za klamkę.  
- Ostrzegam. Zaczął Trzynastek.  
- Jak tam wejdziesz to twój głos może zmienić się nie do poznania.  
John przemyślał sytuację i dyplomatycznie się wycofał mówiąc.  
- Przyjdę później a ty pilnuj dalej żeby mama się wyspała.  
- Idę do Cameron ona na pewno nie śpi.  
Powiedział na odchodne John i odwrócił sie na pięcie.  
Idąc przez bazę wstąpił do stołówki.  
Ale bajzel.  
Nic nie zrobili.  
Jak było wczoraj tak i jest dzisiaj tylko zwłoki nie leżą pod ścianą a koło stolików.  
Co tu tyle piany?  
Ciekawe gdzie będą teraz jedli. Pomyślał i machną ręką.  
Przechodząc przez centrum łączności zerknął tylko przez szybę i nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.  
Mq leżał głową na stole przywiązany mikrofonem od radia i z wygoloną połową głowy na łyso.  
-, Co oni jeszcze nie wymyślą?  
I krztusząc się ze śmiechu poszedł dalej.  
Dochodząc do drzwi Cameron już miał zastukać i wtem usłyszał wejdź John.  
No, Cameron to wie, kiedy nadchodzę. Pomyślał i otwarł drzwi.  
Zobaczył . . .  
Cameron w białym podkoszulku, kraciastej mini spódniczce i . . .  
Boso.  
Zaniemówił.  
Zmieszał się trochę, bo takiej Cameron nigdy nie widział. A było, na co popatrzeć.  
- Chcę . . .  
I zamurowało go ponownie, bo zza Cameron wyszły jeszcze dwie tak samo ubrane i uczesane dziewczyny.  
Każda z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.  
Ten widok nie mógł zostać obojętnym nawet dla przywódcy ruchu oporu.  
Chyba po raz drugi w życiu przybrał na objętości. Za pierwszym razem był gdzieś w Meksyku.  
Stał tak chwilę, po czym zrobił ostrożnie krok, aby nie nadepnąć sobie na wargę.  
- Musimy porozmawiać.  
Drżącym głosem wydukał John i wszedł do kwatery zamykając drzwi.  
- Za nim porozmawiamy to powiedz nam czy jesteś w stanie nas rozróżnić. Spytała Allison.  
John jest jednak bardzo spostrzegawczy.  
Ćwiczył w młodości tę cechę.  
Zawsze miał opracowaną drogę ucieczki i to w kilku wariantach.  
Może dla tego do dziś maszyny go nie dopadły. Od razu odpowiedział.  
- Ty jesteś Allison. Masz inny sposób mówienia.  
- Dobry jesteś. Potwierdziła Allison i dodała Cameronki musicie jeszcze ćwiczyć.  
- Siadaj John. Dodała.  
-, Ale jak by odezwała się Cameron to już bym miał trudniej. Kontynuował John.  
- I mam pomysł, jeśli się zgodzi jedna z Cameron.  
- Na czas gdzie jest was dwie w bazie i aby nie było problemów w rozpoznawaniu proponuję jednej zmienić imię.  
- Dobry pomysł. Potwierdziła Allison.  
Terminatorki też potwierdziły. A jedna z nich spytała.  
-, Która z nas zmieni imię.  
John chwilę pomyślał i odparł.  
- Młodszy John będzie już zawsze mówił do was Cameron, więc niech ta, co przybyła wczoraj z przeszłości zostanie nią.  
- To ja. Kiwnęła ręką Cameron.  
Druga zaś spytała. - Masz pomysł na imię?  
A ty masz jakiś pomysł? Odpowiedział pytaniem John.  
- Tak. - Mogę byś „Sharon". Odpowiedziała.  
- Pięknie. Potwierdził John. – I niech tak zostanie.  
Dobra. A teraz do rzeczy. Kontynuował.  
Dziewczyny usiadły na przeciw i słuchały jak John wszystko zaplanował i jakiej pomocy potrzebuje.  
Trochę powoli wszystko opowiadał, bo jego wzrok był raczej skupiony na białej bieliźnie widocznej  
z pod mini spódniczek dziewczyn a Allison widząc męskie spojrzenie dodatkowo go drażniła  
przekładając czy rozchylając uda.  
Dziewczyny nie poinformowały go o wczorajszym spotkaniu z Catherine.  
Umówiły się wcześniej, że najpierw muszą dowieść prawdomówności T-1001.  
Na odchodne zalany potem od wrażeń John poprosił o dyskrecję i o zaopiekowanie się mamą i  
młodszym wcieleniem.  
Kierował się już do drzwi, gdy Allis spytała.  
- Możesz nam pożyczyć kredkę do oczu?  
- No i widzisz nie mogłyśmy znaleźć w bazie trzech jednakowych par butów.  
- Zobaczę, co się da zrobić. Odrzekł i wyszedł.  
-, Dlaczego poprosiłaś go o kredkę do oczu? Spytała teraz już Sharon  
- Przecież mamy kredkę. Potwierdziła Cameron.  
- Uczcie się. Odpowiedziała Allison i dodała.  
- John nie wie, że jego jedyna kredka zniknęła z kwatery i nie będzie nas podejrzewać, bo chcemy ją pożyczyć.  
-, Czyli ? Kiwała wymownie głową.  
-, Czyli nie wzięłyśmy jej.  
- To się nazywa alibi.  
- A swoją drogą ciekawe, kiedy się połapie, że jego narzuta na łóżko przydała nam się na spódniczki.  
Wybuchła śmiechem Allis.

Tym czasem w stołówce.

Część chłopaków przepychała się przy kranie chcąc łyknąć trochę wody.  
Answer podnosząc się z ziemi chwycił się za głowę.  
- O Jezu, dlaczego ten samolot tak lata nad bazą?  
-, Jaki samolot? Spytał Cybermirror.  
- To mucha lata koło ciebie a nawet dwie. Dodał.  
- Tylko nie przypominaj mi, do czego muchy lecą. Zabezpieczył się Answer.  
- W tym momencie tak wyglądasz. Buchnął śmiechem Bartek.  
Do stołówki weszła Anika. Rozejrzała się i chwyciła za głowę.  
- Bierzcie się za sprzątanie, bo śniadania nie będzie. Powiedziała.  
Wzięła jakąś szmatę i pogoniła chłopaków od kranu z wodą.  
- Muszę zapalić. Powiedział Answer i dodał.  
- Jak bym coś teraz zjadł to wszystko zwrócę.  
- Nie próbuj, bo się dołożę. Zapewnił Cybermirror.  
- Wszyscy się dołożymy. Usłyszał głos z sali.  
Na to wszystko wszedł Connor wracający od Cameron.  
- Ruszcie się!  
- Gości mamy!  
- Jak wyglądacie!  
- To jest wojsko?  
- Są nowe zadania, koniec z piciem! Mówił spokojnie John.  
-, Czego tak krzyczysz? Spytał, Answer.  
- Nie można tego powiedzieć spokojnie.  
- John. Zawołała Anika pokazując dwa duże, puste pojemniki.  
- Wczoraj nalałam do pełna, aby było na dziś.  
- Nawet płyn do naczyń im smakuje.  
Nagle do stołówki wpada Mq.  
- Świnie jesteście. –  
- Jak mogliście mi zrobić coś takiego.  
Sala ryknęła gromkim śmiechem.  
- Jak się dowiem, kto?  
-To odgryzę się i to z nawiązką. Przekrzykiwał ich Mq. Po czym wyszedł.  
- Wiecie, co? Tak koledze zrobić. Powiedział John.  
- To nie my. Nie wychodziliśmy stąd od powrotu Cameron, Sary i młodego.  
Zapewnił Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Przesadza. - Dobrze wygląda. Powiedział Bartek.  
- Jak pierwsza kwadra księżyca. Dodał Cybermirror.  
- Niektórzy łysieją od czoła a Mq od ucha. Parsknął śmiechem Answer. Oj moja głowa.  
- Acha za pamięci. Przypomniał sobie John.  
Cameron, co wróciła zostanie nią tzn. Cameron.  
- A na naszą będziemy mówić Sharon by nie gmatwać wszystkiego.  
- Tak to sobie wymyśliła. I wyszedł.

Kwatera Allison.

Dziewczyny dochodziły już do kwatery, gdy zobaczyły śpiącego Trzynastka.  
Allison cofnęła wszystkie za róg i szeptem powiedziała.  
- Sharon możesz mi pomóc?  
Sharon kiwnęła głową na tak.  
- Podejdź do Trzynastka, chwyć go delikatnie za głowę i pocałuj.  
- Ciekawa jestem czy rozpozna, że to nie ja?  
- Dasz radę?  
Sharon spojrzała ze zdziwieniem, na Allison.  
-, Co nie całowałaś nigdy człowieka? Spytała, Allis.  
- Mam dane w chipie od Cameron. Powiedziała Sharon.  
- Ja to zrobię. Wtrąciła Cameron.  
- Wiem jak. Dodała z uśmiechem.  
- Jak cię nie rozpozna to wejdź do pokoju. Zarządziła Allis.  
Cameron ruszyła w stronę Trzynastka a dziewczyny schowały się, aby mogły podpatrywać.  
Doświadczona Cameron przykucnęła i delikatnie przejechała ręką po jego włosach, gdy otworzył oczy  
i spojrzał na nią, usta same się rozwarły a Cameron leciutko pocałowała go, po czym wstała.  
- Anioł. Wyszeptał Trzynastek.  
Cameron otwarła drzwi i weszła do kwatery.  
- Cholera.  
- Dobra jest powiedziała Allison do Sharon.  
- Chcę spróbować. Powiedziała Sharon.  
- Proszę bardzo, jak ciebie nie rozpozna to ja mu dam popalić.  
Sharon w ten sam sposób wyszła tylko Trzynastek już wstał.  
- Cameron fajnie wyglądasz identycznie jak Allison. Powiedział Trzynastek.  
- Sharon nie zważała, co mówi chwyciła twarz Trzynastka w obie ręce i prawie namiętnie go  
pocałowała.  
Trzynastek po chwili odskoczył.  
- Ty jesteś Cameron? Miał bałagan w głowie.  
Sharon przeszyła go wzrokiem.  
- Allison? Spytał Trzynastek.  
Sharon uśmiechnęła się i weszła do kwatery.  
Trzynastek nie mógł zebrać myśli.  
W tym momencie podeszła Allison.  
Tak samo chwyciła Trzynastka.  
Przejechała języczkiem po jego wargach i . . .  
Dostał z liścia.  
- To cię nauczy mnie rozpoznawać. Powiedziała i weszła do kwatery.  
Trzynastek usiadł pod ścianą trzymając się za policzek i rozmarzył się.  
Chwilę później przyszedł starszy John.  
-, Kto ci tak ładnie rękę odbił na twarzy? Spytał.  
- Lepiej nie pytaj. Odpowiedział Trzynastek.  
- Tylko nie mów, że znowu dobierałeś się do mojej mamy.  
Powiedział John i wszedł do kwatery.  
Sara siedziała otoczona jednakowymi dziewczynami.  
- Dzisiaj to przeszłyście same siebie. Powiedziała Sara.  
- To dla żartu. Odparła Allison i wyjaśniła też sprawę imion.  
- Wyspałaś się mamo? Spytał John.  
- Dawno tak się nie wyspałam. Taka tu cisza. Wyjaśniła Sara.  
- Nie zawsze tak jest. Dziś wyjątkowo jest spokojnie. Powiedział John.  
- Acha w nocy wpadł tu prawdopodobnie twój chłopak. Zwróciła się do Allison.  
- Chyba go zabolało spotkanie ze mną. Uśmiechnęła się Sara.  
- Biedny Trzynastek całą noc pilnował ciebie za drzwiami. Pożałowała go Allis.  
- Mamo musimy was odesłać. Zaczął mówić John. Zrobimy wszystko, aby do tego doszło.  
Tłumaczył dość długa chwilę. Sara słuchała i starała się zrozumieć.

Nagle rozniósł się potężny huk na zewnątrz bazy.  
- Cameron weź broń Allison i biegnij do mojej kwatery pilnuj młodszego Connora.  
- Allison zostań tu z Sarą i Trzynastkiem.  
- Sharon leć do zbrojowni spotkamy się przy wyjściu.  
Porozdzielał zadania John i wybiegli.

Przed bazą.

Żołnierze zbliżyli się do rumowiska powstałego po magazynku obok hangaru.  
Meldunki mówiły, że w koło bazy jest czysto.  
Sharon poszła sprawdzić gruzowisko.  
- Czysto. Powiedziała  
John podchodząc spytał.  
-, Co tu tak śmierdzi?  
- Tyle zacieru diabli wzięli. Żałował Answer  
- To przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Wkurzył się Connor.  
- W wolnym czasie odbudujecie magazynek. Wrzeszczał.  
- Sharon ładny masz mundurek. Uśmiechnął się Cybermirror odsuwając deski.  
- Popatrz. Widzisz to? Dodał.  
- Rozerwanie zbiornika nie było przyczyną. Powiedziała Sharon do Connora.  
A Cybermirror dodał.  
- Taki sam lej jak w stołówce.  
- Mamy problem.


	34. Chapter 34

Autor: cybermirror

- Wycofujemy się!  
- Ogłoście alarm!  
- Wszyscy pod broń!  
- Dyżurny: - po trzech ludzi w pełnym uzbrojeniu pod moją kwaterę i Allison.  
Dodał przez radio Connor.

- Mam wrażenie, jakoby przyszłość już została zmieniona.

- Musimy przeszukać bazę. Powiedział Answer.  
- Cybermirror, Answer wy od południa.  
- Ja z Sharon od frontu. Rozkazał John.  
- I niech ktoś zbudzi Hostile i Savannah.  
- Jesteśmy koło twojej kwatery John. Odezwał się głos Hostile w radiu.  
- Tam zostańcie. Potwierdził John.  
- Musimy się dostać do komputerów. Odezwała się Sharon.  
- Może kamery coś zarejestrowały?

Kwatera Connora.

- Cameron, co się dzieje. Spytał młodszy John.  
- Alarm. - Maszyna dostała się do bazy. Odpowiedziała i dodała.  
- Tam na ścianie jest broń. Potrafisz?  
- Tak. Przerwał jej John.  
- Musisz wrócić do 2007 roku.  
- Tu jest bardziej niebezpiecznie niż tam. Tłumaczyła Cameron.  
- Nie chce wracać.  
- Możemy tu walczyć. Protestował John.  
- Tu Skynet wygrywa.  
- Ma mnóstwo żołnierzy i broni.  
- Tam, co najwyżej kilka maszyn.  
- Musimy ich zniszczyć w zarodku a jak się nie uda to poprowadzisz ludzi do walki.  
- Jeszcze wiele nauki przed tobą.  
- Doświadczenie, które zdobędziesz uratuje ci życie.  
- Przyszły John nie będzie taki jak teraz, gdy tu zostaniesz.  
- Skynet wygra. Tłumaczyła dalej.  
John w myślach nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, ale wiedział, że maszyna ma rację.  
Usłyszeli głuchy wybuch gdzieś w bazie, potem serię z karabinu. Odgłos wydawał się być cichy, ale  
korytarze potęgowały siłę dźwięku.  
- Stań za drzwiami i miej broń gotową do strzału. Powiedziała Cameron i stanęła na wprost drzwi.

Korytarze bazy.

Strzelanina rozgorzała na dobre.  
-, Co się tam dzieje?  
-, Kto strzela? Pytał starszy John przez radio.  
- Nie wiemy, co to jest. Odezwał się Answer  
- Widzieliśmy tylko przez ułamek sekundy.  
- Wygląda jak terminator.  
- Cybermirror poczęstował to z granatnika i uciekło w stronę stołówki. Meldował dalej.  
- Idziemy do was. Odezwał się Hostile.  
- Zostańcie tam. Krzyknął Connor.  
- Jest nas tu dziesięciu. Odpowiedział Hostile.  
- Dobra, ostrożnie w stronę . . . John przerwał, bo usłyszał w radiu:  
- Ogień, na ziemię.  
Znowu było słychać serie z karabinów.  
- Sharon pośpiesz się z tym komputerem. Popędzał John i dodał przez radio.  
- Wyciągnijcie stamtąd ludzi.  
- Hostile słyszysz mnie? Spytał Cybermirror.  
- Jak nie ma ludzi ta wal ze wszystkiego, co masz to nie jest zwykła puszka.  
- Answer ubezpieczaj.  
Cybermirror podczołgał się do krawędzi ściany, wyciągnął lusterko i powolutku zaglądnął za róg.  
Poszła seria z karabinu rozbijając lusterko.  
-, Co za . . . Nie dokończył, bo w radiu usłyszał.  
-, Kto idzie?  
-, Mq to ty strzelasz? Spytał, Cybermirror.  
-, Cybermirror to ty wystawiasz coś zza rogu? Spytał, Mq przez radio.  
- Widzisz go jeszcze by nas załatwił. Powiedział Answer i dodał  
- Wychodzimy!  
Wstali, powoli wyszli zza rogu i . . .  
Buchnęli śmiechem.  
-, Co znowu. Z czego się śmiejecie? Pytał John.  
- Ujrzeć Mq we wściekle różowej czapeczce: bezcenne. Powiedział Answer.  
- Świetne maskowanie.  
- Nikt do ciebie nie strzeli, bo padnie trupem ze śmiechu. Dodał Cybermirror  
Ale śmieszne. Odgryzł się Mq.  
Znowu rozległ się huk. Posypały się okruszki betonu.  
- To nie daleko. Powiedział Answer.  
- To kobieta!  
- Ma działko plazmowe!  
- Rzuciłem granatem. Meldował Bartek przez radio.  
- Gdzie jesteście? Spytał Hostile  
- Przy Allison. Ale po wybuchu uciekła. Usłyszał odpowiedź.  
- Wszyscy po za ochroną mojej kwatery i Allison przesuwajcie się w stronę stołówki tam nie ma nikogo.  
- Zacieśnimy pętlę. Mówił przez radio Connor.  
Szykiem bojowym Mq, Answer i Cybermirror powoli zbliżali się do radiostacji.  
- Widzimy różową czapeczkę. Usłyszeli Hostile w radiu.  
- Ściągnij to ba nas tu wystrzelają przez ciebie. Powiedział Answer.  
Mq rzucił czapką o ziemię.  
- No teraz to wyglądasz jak poborowy. Powiedział Cybermirror.  
- A jaki przystojny. Dodała Savannah podchodząc od tyłu.  
- Eee tam.  
- Przedtem wyglądał lepiej. Taki pół na pół. Skwitował Hostile.  
Od korytarza szło uderzenie działka plazmowego.  
Padnij ktoś krzyknął.  
Głośny huk rozwalił radiostacje. Szkło i strzępy elektroniki posypały się na leżących.  
Savannah i Answer zaczęli strzelać w korytarz.  
Cybermirror strzelił z granatnika.  
Huk i kłęby dymu zrobiły zasłonę  
Mq i Answer przeczołgali się pod ścianę za gzyms.  
Reszta schowała się za resztki radiostacji.  
- Nie mamy łączności. Powiedział Hostile.  
Drugi raz poszło uderzenie z działka, ale ponad ich głowami.  
Wszyscy zaczęli strzelać, choć nic nie było widać.  
Z bocznego korytarza dobiegli Sharon i John.  
Gdzie jest? Spytał John chowając się za radiostacją.  
Z korytarza poszła smuga ognia. Już wiedział gdzie jest.  
- Nie strzelać. Mówił John.  
- To TX. Odezwała się Sharon.  
- Tym, co mamy nie damy jej rady.  
- Schowam się tam za ścianą a wy musicie ją tu zwabić.  
Sharon obeszła radiostacje i ustawiła się na pozycji.  
Kiwnęła ręką.  
John zaczął strzelać krótkimi seriami w korytarz.  
Po raz kolejny olbrzymia smuga ognia poleciała w ich kierunku.  
Wszyscy czołganiem powoli wycofywali się.  
Jeszcze raz ogień wypełnił korytarz.  
TX ukazał się na wysokości Sharon.  
- Jak Sharon chwyci za ręce TX-a to podbiegnę z granatnikiem i wypalę w głowę. Powiedział John.  
- Ja mam GP30. Z takiego bliska zginiesz razem z nią. Odparł Cybermirror.  
- Ja też. Potwierdził Hostile  
- Dawaj. Powiedział John.  
- Zostań John ja pójdę. Odparła Savannah.  
Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią.  
W tym momencie Sharon wkroczyła do akcji.  
Uderzyła razem z TX-em o ścianę.  
Savannah podniosła się do biegu łapiąc granatnik.  
Po paru momentach TX odrzucił Sharon kilkanaście metrów dalej.  
Wymierzył ręką w Sharon i zmieniał broń z miotacza na działko.  
Głośny huk rozwalił belkę stropu nad TX-em.  
Posypał się gruz i pył.  
Nie wiadomo skąd znalazł się tam Rapecqx_E3QX i oddał strzał, lecz nie celny.  
Rapecqx_E3QX chwycił leżącą na ziemi Sharon i z całej siły pociągnął ją za radiostację.  
TX nie widząc nic w stronę Sharon obrócił się w kierunku Savannah z działkiem gotowym do strzału.  
Savannah pociągła za spust . . .  
Granatnik był pusty . . .  
Nagle przed jej oczami pokazała się ściana metalu i usłyszała padnij.  
Uderzenie działka rozerwało metal w środku.  
Savannah stała jak wryta.  
Rapecqx_E3QX strzelił drugi raz.  
Trafił TX-a w rękę z działkiem plazmowym.  
Siła pocisku odrzuciła terminatorkę kilka metrów.  
Catherine poskładała się w całość i bardzo szybkim ruchem odcięła głowę TX-a.  
W tym momencie doszła do niej oprzytomniała Sharon.  
- Trzeba ją zniszczyć. Powiedziała Sharon.  
- Nie. Odparła Catherine i dodała.  
- Jej komputer będzie potrzebny do tego, co wczoraj omawialiśmy.  
-, Ale to możemy zrobić.  
Catherine zręcznym ruchem rąk odcięła leżącemu terminatorowi drugą rękę i nogi.  
- To trzeba zniszczyć. Powiedziała.

- Gdybym tego nie widział to bym nie uwierzył. Powiedział Mq.  
- Złaź ze mnie. Odparł Answer.  
Wszyscy podnieśli się z ziemi.  
- Hostile masz spodnie na lewo ubrane. Powiedział Mq.  
- Tak to wygląda jak jakaś maszyna przerywa ci ludzkie potrzeby. Odpowiedział Hostile.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
- Jak siedzisz na ubikacji to ściągasz spodnie? Spytał Mq.  
- Koniec transmisji. Skwitował Hostile.

Catherine podeszła do swojej przybranej córki.  
- Witaj.  
- Ale wyrosłaś i wypiękniałaś.  
Savannah stała i po chwili ciszy spytała.  
-, Dlaczego?  
- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Powiedziała Catherine.  
- Savannah wiem jak zginęli twoi rodzice. Powiedziała Sharon.  
- W ocalałych wojskowych bazach danych jest wzmianka o próbie nowej rakiety.  
- Próba skończyła się pomyślnie dla wojska.  
- Cel został trafiony.  
- Niestety tym celem był śmigłowiec twoich rodziców.  
Opowiedziała im wszystko Sharon.

Zewsząd zaczęli się schodzić żołnierze.  
- Pilnujcie tego ścierwa. Rozkazał Connor pokazując na TX.  
-, Co to do licha jest? Spytał, Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Terminator T-X. Została zaprojektowana do likwidowania nie tylko ludzi, ale i terminatorów  
przeprogramowanych przez ruch oporu. Odpowiedziała Catherine.  
- Jest hybrydą T-800 i T-1000.  
- Zbudowana z endoszkieletu ze stopu mimetycznego, który pokryty jest płynnym metalem.  
Powiedziała Sharon.  
- Zasila ją reaktor plazmowy, który będzie bardzo potrzebny wam ludziom.  
-, Dlatego nie możemy jej do końca teraz zniszczyć. Wyjaśniła Catherine.

- Dobra na razie koniec przedstawienia.  
- Zabierzcie rannych do ambulatorium.  
- Jeśli ktoś zginął to meldować.  
- Rapecqx_E3QX z Bartkiem spróbujcie przywrócić łączność.  
- Niech ktoś trochę uprzątnie ten bałagan  
- Cybermirror i Answer chodźcie ze mną sprawdzimy, co u naszych gości.  
Dyrygował Connor.  
- Catherine, Savannah jak już sobie wyjaśnicie wszystko to przyjdźcie do mnie.  
Mamy jeszcze wiele do omówienia. Powiedział John i oddalił się.

Mq podszedł do Sharon i powiedział jej coś na ucho.  
Sharon obróciła się i spojrzała na Rapecqx_E3QX.  
Po chwili podeszła do niego i powiedziała.  
- Słyszę, że mnie ratowałeś.  
- Dziękuję.  
- Nie ma, za co. Odpowiedział Rapecqx_E3QX i dodał.  
- Razem walczymy. Razem giniemy.  
- Dzielny jesteś.  
- Podoba mi się to. Uśmiechnęła się Sharon.  
- Może i dzielny, ale teraz muszę już iść.  
- Przepraszam cię na chwilę. Odpowiedział Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Gdzie tak uciekasz? Spytała Sharon.  
- Muszę zmienić spodnie.


	35. Chapter 35

Autor: cybermirror

Starszy John z obstawą dotarł do swojej kwatery.  
- Cameron wszystko w porządku? Spytał  
Cameron otwarła drzwi i odpowiedziała.  
- Tak. Chyba w porządku.  
- A młodszy John?  
Wychodząc zza drzwi potwierdził.  
- Chcesz się na coś przydać? Spytał St. John.  
Skinął głowa na tak.  
- Zaprowadź go do Bartka i Rapecqx_E3QX niech im pomoże. Powiedział St. John zwracając się do Answera.  
- Cameron idź z nimi pomożesz Sharon.  
- Cybermirror ty idź sprawdzić, co się dzieje u Sary i Allis.  
- Ja muszę doprowadzić się do ładu. Dodał i wszedł do swojej kwatery zamykając drzwi.  
Chodź młody zobaczysz jak wygląda wojna. Powiedział Answer.  
-, Co się tu w ogóle działo? Spytał, Mł. John  
Answer zaczął opowiadać całą akcję.  
Za nimi szła Cameron.  
Przechodząc przez bazę młody Connor widział rannych, pogorzelisko totalny bałagan zrobiony tylko przez jedna maszynę.  
Teraz sobie uświadomił, co mówiła do niego Cameron w kwaterze.  
Dochodząc na miejsce jego wzrok zatrzymał się na stojącej Sharon.  
Była taka sama jak Cameron tylko bardzo mocno pobrudzona.  
Wczoraj na stołówce nie zwrócił uwagi, że jest druga taka sama osoba.  
Uśmiechnął się i już miał spytać, lecz z tyłu usłyszał głos Cameron.  
- Sharon, co z tym zrobimy?  
- Trzeba to zabezpieczyć. - Zanieśmy to do techników.  
- To jest Bartek. - Jemu trzeba pomóc. Powiedział Answer i spytał.  
- A gdzie jest nasz odważny żołnierz?  
- Musiał iść do ubikacji. Odpowiedział Bartek.  
- To bawcie się dobrze ja muszę zapalić i coś zorganizować na wieczór. Powiedział na odchodne Answer.

Kwatera Allison.

Cybermirror zbliżał się do kwatery, gdy nagle poleciała seria z karabinu.  
Pociski obijały się od sufitu. Padł na ziemię i krzyknął.  
- Nie strzelać!  
-, Kto idzie? Usłyszał głos Trzynastka.  
- Ja. - Cybermirror. - Już po akcji. - Koniec.  
- Nikt nic nie odwołał przez radio. Ciągnął Trzynastek.  
- Cholera jasna.  
-, Bo nie działają. Krzyknął, Cybermirror.  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś maszyną i udajesz? Pytał Trzynastek.  
Słysząc strzały do Cybermirrora doleciał Mq z trzema żołnierzami.  
- Trzynastek to ja braciszku już po wszystkim. Krzyknął Mq.  
- Maszyny mogą zmieniać głos. Nie dawał za wygraną Trzynastek.  
- Jak nie przestaniesz strzelać to rozpowiem, co robisz z Allison po nocach.  
Krzyknął Mq a pozostali ryknęli śmiechem.  
Ten argument chyba zadziałał.  
- Wyjdźcie, ale z rękami w górze. Odpowiedział Trzynastek.  
Chłopaki zrobili jak kazał, podeszli do Trzynastka i pozostałych żołnierzy pilnujących kwatery.  
- Już po wszystkim. Powiedział Mq.  
Cybermirror podszedł do Trzynastka i zabierając mu broń powiedział.  
- Pyrtkiem się pobaw a nie karabinem.  
- Trzeba się najpierw spytać, kto idzie? A potem strzelać.  
- Allison wszystko ok. Spytał, Cybermirror.  
- Tak. Odpowiedziała.  
- Musze się czegoś napić.  
- Drugi raz by mnie dziś swoi zastrzelili.  
- Może jeszcze do lochu mnie wrzucicie? Spytał odchodząc.  
-, Co mu jest? Kto do niego strzelał? Spytał Trzynastek.  
- Mnie się udało. Uśmiechnął się Mq.  
Trzynastek usłyszał znajome skrzypienie drzwi i odwrócił się.  
- Allison wyszła rozejrzeć się a z tyłu ubezpieczała ją Sara.  
- Alarm odwołany, już po wszystkim. Powiedział Mq i dodał idziemy chłopaki.  
Allison podeszła do Trzynastka i strzeliła mu drugi dzisiaj już policzek.  
- To za to, że rozpowiadasz o nas. Powiedziała i dodała  
- A to, że tak dzielnie nas broniłeś i mocno go pocałowała wieszając się mu na szyi.

Dzień upływał pod znakiem doprowadzania bazy do stanu używalności.  
Starszy John przekopał kwaterę w poszukiwaniu kredki do oczu.  
Allison zaprowadziła Sarę do gorącego źródła na kąpiel po czym udały się razem pomóc w kuchni.  
Dla Sary to było nowe doświadczenie. Jak zrobić jedzenie z niczego?  
Sama przecież tylko dobrze robiła naleśniki.  
Sharon i Cameron pomogły technikom całkowicie rozebrać resztki TX.  
Młody John z Bartkiem i Rapecqx_E3QX przywrócili łączność.  
Savannah i Catherine po długiej rozmowie chyba wszystko sobie wyjaśniły.

Kwatera Connora.

Starszy John lekko drzemał uzupełniając braki w śnie, gdy usłyszał znajomy dźwięk formującego się metalu.  
Otworzył oczy i zobaczył rudowłosą Catherine.  
Usiadł na łóżku i powiedział.  
- Rozumiem, że nie chcesz mnie zabić?  
- Jak bym chciała cię zabić to nie doczekałbyś dnia sądu. Odpowiedziała.  
- Mamy wspólny cel i tylko wspólnie możemy go osiągnąć. Dodała.  
- Dobrze usiądź i mów dalej. Odparł John.  
Catherine długo przekazywała swoją wiedzę i nakreśliła przybliżony plan działania.  
Wskazała cele, które w pierwszej kolejności trzeba wykonać.  
John wszystkiego słuchał, ale nauczony doświadczeniem nie do końca wierzył maszynie.  
Pomyślał tylko.  
Po każdym zadaniu będzie analizował czy wszystko było tak jak mówiła Catherine.  
Na koniec powiedział.  
- W pierwszej kolejności musisz nam pomóc zbudować maszynę do podróży w czasie i wysłać z powrotem Sarę, Johna i Cameron.

- Wiem rozmawiałam już z Cameron. Odpowiedziała Catherine.  
- W tym celu użyjemy części z TX, ale też trzeba będzie zdobyć inne podzespoły.  
- Niektóre z nich są w bazach Skynetu.  
- Musimy przeprowadzić akcje zdobycia ich.  
- Potrzebne będą też chipy i jednostki zasilania z dwóch może trzech T-800.  
- Zrobię całą listę wszystkich podzespołów i wszystkiego, co z tym jest związane.  
Obiecała Catherine.  
- Omówię z żołnierzami wszystko i zabierajmy się do roboty.  
Powiedział znacząco John i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Catherine.  
Maszyna podała również rękę, co oznaczało dobry początek współpracy.  
- A i jeszcze jedno, jeżeli mogę prosić. Spojrzał na rudowłosą piękność.  
- Wchodź normalnie przez drzwi, bo mogę czasami, no wiesz. Powiedział John.  
- Słodki jesteś.  
- Myślisz, że nic nie widzę.  
- Jestem tu codziennie.  
- A twoja kredka do oczy jest u Allison.  
Odpowiedziała i wyszła zostawiając czerwonego po twarzy Connora.

Stołówka.

Późnym popołudniem Starszy John Connor zarządził odprawę dla wtajemniczony.  
Wszyscy zainteresowani zabrali się w sali stołówki.  
Młody John wchodząc prowadzony przez Cameron zobaczył kolejną identyczną maszynę.  
Usiedli w czwórkę koło siebie.  
Oczy Connora po kolei przyglądały się jednakowym dziewczynom.  
Nie wytrzymał.  
- Ile was jest takich samych? Spytał.  
Siedząca z tyłu Sara wyprzedziła odpowiedź dziewczyn.  
- Trzy i uwierz mi sama nie wiem, która jest, która?  
Allison parsknęła śmiechem a terminatorki tylko się uśmiechnęły.  
John zrozumiał.  
- Jesteś człowiekiem? Spytał.  
- Allison. Przedstawiła się i podała mu rękę.  
Starszy John przerwał klejącą się powoli rozmowę młodego Connora.  
W krótkiej przemowie wyjawił dalsze kierunki i plany działania tutejszej bazy ruchu oporu.  
Na koniec spróbował rozdzielić zadania poszczególnym żołnierzom.  
-, Więc tak. Powiedział.  
- Savannah, Hostile, Answer, Cybermirror w razie potrzeby wspomagani przez Catherine,  
zdobędą 3 kompletne T-800.  
- A jak nie to przynajmniej ich potrzebne części.  
- Cameron, Sara i Mq musicie znaleźć w bazie lub koło bazy miejsce na postawienie maszyny czasu.  
- Pamiętajcie, aby myśleć wielowymiarowo.  
- To, czego nie ma dzisiaj, wczoraj może istnieć.  
- Cameron, Mq znacie bazę a Sara i Cameron wiecie, co jest w danym miejscu w przeszłości.  
- Sharon, Bartek, Rapecqx_E3QX i młodszy Connor plus technicy zajmiecie się budową maszyny pod okiem Catherine.  
- Allison z Trzynastkiem, Ja i Catherine przygotujemy plan akcji na Skynet.  
- W tym celu potrzebni będą ochotnicy, ochotniczki do zwiadu.  
- To tyle.  
- Wyśpijcie się czekają nas pracowite dni. Powiedział na koniec John.  
- Allison poczekaj. Zawołał jeszcze starszy John.  
- Chce przenieść młodego do mamy.  
- W jednym miejscu łatwiej będzie ich upilnować.  
- Nie ma problemu ja na ten czas pójdę do Sharon. Odpowiedziała Allis.

Kwatera Sharon wieczorem.

- Trochę zniszczona jest ta koszulka, ale powinna jeszcze gdzieś być jedna.  
- Jutro sprawdzę w moim pokoju.  
- A spódniczkę wypierzemy. Powiedziała Allis do Sharon.  
- Słuchajcie. Kontynuowała dalej.  
- Słabo wyrażacie emocje.  
- Ludzie inaczej się zachowują.  
- Na stołówce roześmiałam się i młody John od razu poznał, że jestem człowiekiem.  
- Zapamiętałam twój śmiech, tak mniej więcej brzmiał.  
Powiedziała Cameron i zademonstrowała.  
- Śmiech dobrze, ale układ mięśni twarzy trochę inaczej popatrz. Roześmiała się Allison.  
Cameron powtórzyła.  
- Prawie dobrze. Odpowiedziała Allis.  
- Zapamiętałaś wszystko Sharon? Zwróciła się do niej Allis  
- Wszystko rejestruję. Odparła Sharon.  
- Mówi się pamiętam. Pouczyła ją Cameron.  
- No właśnie. Pokaż jak to robisz? Dodała Allis.  
Sharon spróbowała.  
- No jeszcze troszeczkę te mięśnie twarzy. Popatrz i próbuj. Uczyła dalej Allis.  
Dziewczyny uczyły się śmiechu, gdy w pewnym chwili Cameron mówi.  
- John idzie!  
Usłyszały pukanie do drzwi.  
- Wejdź John. Powiedziała Sharon.  
-, Co u was tak radośnie? Spytał.  
Uczę obie śmiechu. Odpowiedziała Allis.  
- To teraz będziecie zabijać ładnym uśmiechem. Powiedział John.  
- Chętnie zginę od takiego uśmiechu. Zażartował.  
- Jak wojna się skończy to przecież nie będą już walczyć a muszą żyć między ludźmi. Tłumaczyła Allis.  
- No może i racja. Odpowiedział John.  
- Tu macie obuwie.  
- To tylko tenisówki, ale za to jednakowe.  
- Super wyglądacie jak jesteście takie same.  
- Podoba mi się to. Żartował dalej.  
- A i w bazie widzę częściej uśmiechy jak tak chodzicie.  
- Dobry pomysł Allis.  
- Dzięki. Odpowiedziała dumna.  
- A teraz uciekam tylko oddawaj moją kredkę.  
Allison zrobiła zdziwioną minę.  
Terminatorki też udawały zdziwienie.  
- Wiem, że ją gwizdnęłaś z mojego pokoju.  
Chcąc nie chcąc oddała kredkę i powiedziała słodkie.  
- Przepraszam.  
- Chcesz pożyczyć to poproś. Skwitował John i wyszedł.  
- Jak się domyślił? Spytała Sharon.  
-Intuicja. Odpowiedziała Cameron.  
- Skąd wiesz takie rzeczy. Dziwiła się Allis.  
- Miała dobrego nauczyciela. Powiedziała Sharon.  
-, Kogo? Kto ci mówił o takich rzeczach? Pytała Allis.  
- Mam zapis w chipie jej przygody pod gruzami. Kablowała Sharon.  
- Nie wszystko masz.  
- Dane wyższego rzędu nie przenoszą się.  
- Musisz je sama zdobyć. Odgryzła się Cameron.  
-, Co i kto cię uczył? Dalej pytała Allis.  
- Uprawiała sex. Wypaliła Sharon.  
- Powiedział, że jest we mnie zakochany a ja chciałam poznać głębiej mężczyznę. Usprawiedliwiała się Cameron.  
- I poznał ciebie głębiej. Skwitowała Sharon.  
- Coś ty taka agresywna? Spytała Allis patrząc na Sharon.  
- Nie agresywna a może ciekawa.  
- Rano jak pocałowałam Trzynastka i przy okazji go zbadałam dostarczył tyle informacji o ludzkiej naturze, że chciałam jeszcze. Tłumaczyła Sharon.  
- Wara od Trzynastka.  
- To był pierwszy i ostatni raz. Stanowczo powiedziała Allison.  
- I od Mq. Dodała Cameron.  
- To już wiem, dlaczego pół bazy chodziło i śmiało się wieczorami.  
- Technicy przeglądali twój chip przed skokiem czy wszystko jest dobrze. Powiedziała Allis.  
- Uprawiasz sex z Trzynastkiem. Jaki jest? Spytała Cameron.  
- Fajny. Trochę powolny, ale się uczy. I chyba bardzo mnie kocha.  
- Ciężko mu idzie z francuskim. Uśmiechnęła się Allis.  
- Uczycie się francuskiego?  
-, Po co? Spytała Sharon.  
- Będą w łóżku mówić sobie po francusku. Odpowiedziała Cameron.  
Allis buchnęła śmiechem.  
- Miłość po francusku. Tak się mówi. Żartowała Allis.  
- Nie rozumiem. Skwitowała Sharon.  
- W pokoju mam książkę.  
- Jutro ci przyniosę to sobie poczytasz. Odpowiedziała Allison.  
-, Dlaczego zrobiłaś tę scenę rano? Spytała Sharon.  
- Z ciekawości.  
- Chciałam zobaczyć jak wyglądam, gdy się z nim całuję.  
- No i czy mnie rozpozna.  
- Miłość to bardzo skomplikowana sprawa. Tłumaczyła Allis.  
- Wiem coś o tym. Powiedziała Cameron.  
- A Mq?  
- Opowiadaj, jak było? Ciekawiło to Allis.  
- Myślałam, że serce mu wysiądzie, tak to przeżywał.  
- Analizowałam dane kilka razy. I dużo ich jeszcze brakuje. Wyjaśniała Cameron.  
- To normalne u nich.  
- Nie martw się jeszcze ci się uda zgromadzić więcej danych. Pocieszyła ją Allis.  
-, Kiedy nie ma jak na spokojnie.  
- A za chwilę będę wracać.  
- Jakoś temu zaradzimy. Znowu pocieszyła ja Allison.  
- Będziesz miała młodego Connora to na nim poćwiczysz. Skwitowała Sharon.  
- A ty wskoczysz na moje miejsce?  
- Jak był taki odważny, że wyznał mi miłość to tylko będzie Mq. Odgryzła się Cameron.  
- Piękne. Tak to ma być. Dodała Allis.  
- Już wiem, co się dzieje z Sharon.  
- Nikt nie wyznał ci miłości. Tłumaczyła Allison.  
- Masz duży wybór w bazie.  
- Same ogiery.  
- Wybieraj pomożemy ci z Cameron.  
- Bartek, Answer, Cybermirror, Hostile. Wyliczała Cameron.  
- Hostile jest z Savannah. Odpada. Powiedziała Allison i dodała  
- A to, co słychać w nocy z jej kwatery pobudzi nawet szczoteczkę do zębów.  
-, Więc długo jeszcze nie będzie wolny.  
- A Jacekjan, M_GmbH, Peesem, Kamil, Rapecqx_E3QX? Wyliczała dalej Cameron.  
- Rapecqx_E3QX bronił mnie dzisiaj podczas ataku TX-a. Powiedziała Sharon.  
- Tak bezinteresownie? Spytała Allis.  
- Nie wiem jak podeszłam porozmawiać to zwiał. Odpowiedziała Sharon.  
- No to mamy ofiarę. Ucieszyła się Allis.  
- Jak tylko się nie upił to jeszcze dziś stracisz cnotę.  
- Trzeba wszystko zorganizować.  
- Cameron pomożesz?  
- Mam plan. Zacierała ręce Allis.  
- Pomogę, a potem mnie pomożecie? Spytała.  
- Jedna za wszystkie, wszystkie za jedną.  
Powiedziała Allison wyciągając dłoń do przybicia piątki.


	36. Chapter 36

Autor: cybermirror

Wieczorem w innym miejscu bazy.

- Catherine.  
-, Co dokładnie jest potrzebne z tych T-800? Spytał, Cybermirror.  
- Zasilanie i chip a najlepiej cała głowa. Odparła.  
- Już się bałem, że będziemy musieli targać całe endoszkielety.  
- Logistycznie było by to utrudnione. Odetchnął Cybermirror i dodał.  
- To, co łowcy idziemy na polowanie? Zwrócił się do reszty.  
- Uważajcie na Savannah. Troskliwie powiedziała Catherine.  
- Zaopiekuję się nią jak własna córką.  
Żartobliwie powiedział Hostile i dostał klapsa w tyłek od Savannah.  
- Wszystko mamy? Spytała Savannah.  
- Chyba wszystko. Odpowiedział Answer.  
- To w drogę. Powiedział Cybermirror.  
Ruszyli.  
Noc była ich sprzymierzeńcem.  
Ukrywała zamaskowane ciała.  
Jedynie w świetle księżyca połyskiwały piękne rude włosy Savannah.  
Szykiem bojowym wśród gruzowiska, skradając się, czasami czołgając zmierzali do wcześniej  
omówionego miejsca na stworzenie zasadzki.  
Po około pięciu godzinach dotarli na miejsce.  
Podzieleni na dwie grupy rozstawili się na stanowiskach, aby z dwu stron zaatakować.  
- U nas spokój a u was. Spytał przez radio Answer.  
- Też nic nie widzimy. Potwierdził Hostile.  
- Idę zastawić pułapkę. Powiedział Cybermirror i dodał.  
- Bądźcie czujni.  
- Trzeba idealnie trafić w szyję najlepiej z boku. Powiedział Answer przez radio.  
- Z bliska może to zadziałać, ale z daleką z tą bronią może być problem. Odpowiedział Hostile.  
W wizjerach obserwowali teren.  
Cybermirror rozstawił miny.  
Ustawił pułapkę i wycofał się na pozycję.  
- No to czekamy. Wszyscy usłyszeli Answera przez radio.  
Minęło ok. pół godziny.  
- Popatrz, co oni robią. Powiedział Answer.  
- Obserwuję ich od paru minut. Odpowiedział Cybermirror.  
- I jak ich obserwuję to nie odkleili się od siebie.  
- Jak się matka dowie, że córka puszcza się z nim to rozpłynie się z wrażenia.  
Buchnęli śmiechem.  
- Wszystko słyszymy. Usłyszeli przez radio Hostile.  
A zaraz po tym Savannah dodała.  
- Żal wam?  
-, Co?  
- Macie tam przecież siebie.  
Usłyszeli śmiech przez radio.  
- Answer nie jest w moim typie.  
- Ma za chudą dupę. Zażartował Cybermirror.  
- A ty za bardzo dziurawą. I znów buchnęli śmiechem.  
- Cisza! Coś leci?  
- Aerostat! Usłyszeli Hostile w radiu.  
-Zwiadowca terminatorów!  
- Są niedaleko. Potwierdził Answer i spytał.  
- Macie go namierzonego?  
- Cały czas. Usłyszał w radiu.  
- Jak zacznie odlatywać to strąć go tak, aby nie spadł na miny. Dodał.  
Rozległa się eksplozja. Części Aerostatu spadły na ziemię.  
- Dobry strzał. Powiedział Answer przez radio.  
- Włącz muzykę.  
Cybermirror z pilota uruchomił radio odtwarzacz ustawiony między minami.  
Rozległa się muzyka . . . „ Kolorowe sny ".  
- To jest jedyna taśma, jaką miałem z tym nagraniem. Usłyszeli w radiu Hostile.  
- Są. Powiedziała Savannah przez radio.  
I poszła seria rozwalając odtwarzacz.  
- Po jednym na głowę. Powiedział Answer i dodał  
- Poczekaj aż będą bliżej.  
- Jeszcze nie . . .  
- Jeszcze nie . . .  
- Teraz!  
Rozległa się detonacja.  
Tumany kurzu wzbiły się do góry.  
- Nic nie widać!  
- Przygotujcie się.  
Parę chwil później wyłoniły się dwie maszyny.  
Cała czwórka oddała strzały.  
Jeden terminator padł bez głowy.  
Drugi zaczął ostrzał Cybermirrora i Answera.  
Hostile ponowił strzał i odstrzelił głowę drugiemu.  
Nagle z tumanów kurzu wyłonił się HK i ostrzelał stanowisko Hostile i Savannah.  
Cybermirror i Answer strzelili z granatników.  
Potężna eksplozja rozerwała HK.  
Strzępy metalu latały wszędzie.  
- Kryj się. Krzyknął Answer.  
Nastała cisza.  
- Savannah, Hostile żyjecie. Pytał przez radio Answer.

Nikt nie odpowiadał.

Poranek w bazie.

- Popatrzcie, śpią jak niemowlaki. Powiedziała Allis.  
- Dobrze, że twój materac jest taki szeroki. Stwierdziła Cameron.  
-, Dlaczego Trzynastek trzyma kciuk w ustach. Spytała Sharon.  
- Fajnie, nie?  
- Niemowlak jak nie ma smoczka też tak śpi ssąc palec. Odpowiedziała Allis i dodała.  
- Jak jesteśmy u mnie to usypia z moim kciukiem.  
- Dziewczyny cichutko się roześmiały.  
- Widzicie jak się będziemy razem trzymać to możemy z nimi zrobić wszystko. Stwierdziła Allis.  
- Sharon. Co powiesz? Spytała Cameron.  
- Hmm . . .  
- Ile razy? Spytała ciekawska Allis.  
- Zasnął po czwartym.  
- Dobry jest.  
- Trzynastek usypia po drugim, ale potem się budzi i jest jak nowo narodzony. Chwaliła się Allis.  
- Ja nie wiem, kiedy zasypia Mq. Dodała Cameron.  
- Jeszcze się dowiesz. Skwitowała Allis.  
- Ciekawe jest, że za każdym razem robiliśmy to inaczej. Wypaliła Sharon.  
- No to teraz masz więcej doświadczeń niż Cameron. Zażartowała Allis.  
-, Ale wiecie takie rozmowy to możemy mieć między sobą.  
- Większość kobiet w takim momencie mogłaby się zaczerwienić. Powiedziała Allis i spytała.  
- Potraficie zmieniać barwę skóry?  
Nastała cisza.  
- No wypieki na twarzy?  
- Nie wiem. Odpowiedziała Cameron.  
- Ciekawe.  
- Łzę potrafisz uronić.  
- Smutek czy radość też wyrazisz.  
- Jak tyle różnych rzeczy potraficie to chyba Skynet nie spieprzył tak prostej emocji.  
- Musimy to przećwiczyć.  
-, Ale wieczorem. Zadeklarowała Allis.  
-Dobra.  
- Czekają nas obowiązki.  
- Dziś ubieramy się każda po swojemu.  
- Może nas rozpoznają.  
-, Ale będzie im coraz trudniej. Żartowała Allis.  
- A co z nimi? Spytała Sharon.  
- Zostawmy ich jak się obudzą to dadzą sobie radę.  
Parę chwil później wyszły.  
Odeszły kawałek i usłyszały.  
Krzyk w kwaterze.  
-, Co tu robicie?  
-, Dlaczego jestem goły między wami?

Centrum dowodzenia.

- Nic nie słychać o naszych łowcach? Spytał Connor.  
- Jeszcze za wcześnie. Odpowiedział dyżurny i dodał.  
- Tam gdzie poszli to kawał drogi a puszki nie czekały na nich jak w sklepie.  
- Coś jednak się działo w tym rejonie, bo odnotowaliśmy ruch maszyn nad ranem. Powiedział M_GmbH.  
- A nasz zwiad do Skynetu? Pytał dalej Connor.  
- Są na miejscu.  
- Podali, że szarzy i maszyny przemieszczają się między trzema budynkami, z czego jeden jest bardzo  
mocno pilnowany. Meldował dyżurny.  
- To będzie tam. Odpowiedziała Catherine i dodała.  
- Zajmę się tym sama.  
- Ludzie się tam nie dostaną.  
- Po za tym będę musiała kilka razy tam iść i wrócić, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.  
- Jak duże są te części? Spytał Connor.  
- Nie duże.  
-, Ale wiesz, że musimy mieć podwójną ilość. Odpowiedziała Catherine.  
- Dwóch ludzi starczy i ty? Spytał ponownie Connor.  
- W zupełności. Odpowiedziała.  
- Zrobimy tak. Mówił Connor.  
- Jak wszystko już będzie na zewnątrz w bezpiecznym miejscu to daj znać.  
- Dwójka naszych zwiadowców dołączy do ciebie i pomoże ci z tym wrócić.  
- Dobry plan.  
- Wyruszę popołudniu, aby być tam jak się ściemni. Odpowiedziała Catherine i dodała.  
- Idę teraz do techników przekazać i wszystko. I wyszła.  
-, Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że dwóch ludzi do niej dołączy skoro jest ich tam więcej? Spytał M_GmbH.  
- Wyznacz, kto do niej dołączy a reszta niech obserwuje i ubezpiecza.  
- I pod żadnym pozorem nie zdradzi swoich kryjówek.  
- Jeszcze do końca jej nie ufam. Powiedział Connor.

Miejsce akcji łowców.

- Już dawno zrobiło się jasno a tam nikt nie daje znaku życia.  
- Widzisz coś Cybermirror? Spytał Answer.  
- Dwie puszki z urwanymi nogami cały czas się ruszają i są uzbrojone.  
- Zanim pójdziemy do Savannah i Hostile trzeba ich rozwalić. Powiedział Cybermirror.  
- Ustawmy się dobrze.  
- Ja wezmę jednego ty drugiego. Odparł Answer.  
Kilka minut później.  
- Biorę tego z prawej. Powiedział Cybermirror.  
- Ok. Ja z lewej. Na dwa. Rzekł Answer.  
- Dwa. I padły strzały.  
Jedna połówka maszyny odpowiedziała ogniem w ich kierunku.  
Padł strzał z drugiej strony.  
Nastała cisza.  
- Żyją. Ucieszył się Answer i dodał.  
- Savannah coś pokazuje.  
- Popatrz przez lornetkę, bo ja nic nie rozumie.  
- Chyba im radio szlag trafił albo, co?  
- Eee nie wiem.  
- Jeszcze się taki nie znalazł, co zrozumie kobiety.  
- Spróbujmy się zbliżyć póki jest cisza. Powiedział Cybermirror.  
Bardzo powoli zbliżyli się do endoszkieletów.  
Za chwilę dotarli Savannah i Hostile.  
- Nie daruję wam tej kasety. Wkurzał się Hostile.  
- Widzisz.  
- My się martwiliśmy czy żyją a on się martwi o kasetę. Powiedział Answer do Cybermirrora.  
- No puszce też się nie spodobało walną w radio całą serią. Śmiejąc się powiedział Cybermirror.  
- Szkoda gościa, miał taki sam gust jak my. Dodał Answer.  
- Bierzmy to, co mamy wziąć i wracajmy.  
- Długa droga przed nami. Niecierpliwiła się Savannah.  
Szukając potrzebnych części Cybermirror wygrzebał z rumowiska kawałek taśmy i dał Hostile.  
- Masz swoją kasetę resztę będziesz mruczał.


	37. Chapter 37

Autor: cybermirror

Gdzieś koło bazy Skynetu.

Mocno zakonspirowany zwiad ruchu oporu wyposażony w najlepszy sprzęt do swojej ochrony i obserwacji próbuje namierzyć Catherine.  
- Rozmowy przez radio.  
- Jaro. Widzisz ją?  
- Nie.  
- Z tego, co podaje baza to powinna tu być.  
- A ty, Donek?  
- Też nie.  
- Zielony a w podczerwieni.  
- Nic, żadnego ruch.  
- Za to na termo widzę twój palec.  
- A jak ja go widzę, to maszyny też.  
- Teraz lepiej.  
- Lechu, dlaczego my mamy normalne ksywy a on jest zielony?  
- Zobacz jego kwaterę.  
- Jeszcze tyle dolarów w jednym miejscu nie widziałeś.  
- Wszystkie, co znajdzie znosi do bazy.  
- Zielony, po co ci to? To jest bezwartościowe.  
- Zobaczymy, wojna się kiedyś skończy.  
- Donek. Na trzeciej.  
- Mojej trzeciej?  
- Tak.  
- Jest . . .  
- Kobieta idealna.  
- Aż za bardzo.  
- Jaro!  
- Nie ma kobiet idealnych.  
- Są tylko takie, które potrafią nam przesłonić swoje wady cyckami . . .  
- Znawca się znalazł.  
- Zobacz, jaka jest Cameron albo Sharon.  
- Brakuje im coś?  
- Macicy!  
- Tobie tylko jedno w głowie.  
- Jaro, a co ci do szczęścia potrzebne.  
- Jedzenie i sex.  
- Ha ha ha.  
- Catherine wraca.  
- Skubana. Jak anakonda.  
- Waldi, Zielony, co to jest?  
- Jakieś części.  
- Idzie jeszcze raz.  
- Zostańcie do póki nie da znać.  
- Lechu drugi budynek obok skrzyń.  
- O kur . . .  
- Widzicie to?  
- To Cameron!

- Catherine daje znak, że jest gotowa.  
- Jaro obserwuj Cameron.  
- A reszta miejsce spotkania.  
- Waldi, Zielony podchodźcie.

Parę chwil później.  
- Chłopaki to wszystko.  
- Uniesiecie to? Powiedziała Catherine i dodała.  
- Ja jeszcze muszę tam wrócić.  
- Zobaczyłam coś bardzo ważnego.  
- Trzeba to sprawdzić.  
- Pięć kilometrów na południowy wschód w rozwalonej stacji benzynowej ukryty jest Jeep.  
- Tam się spotkamy.  
- Rozumiecie wszystko? Spytała.  
Żołnierze trochę zdziwieni, ale potwierdzili.  
Catherine zmieniła kształt i skierowała się do Skynetu.  
Przez radio.  
- Donek. Słyszeliście?  
- Tak wszystko.  
- Żyjecie, więc róbcie, co powiedziała.  
- My zostajemy, będziemy obserwować dalej.  
- Zrozumiałem. Bez odbioru.

Baza.

Niewielki hangar na północ od centrum bazy.  
Trwa montaż maszyny do przenoszenie w czasie.  
Inżynierowie, technicy uwijają się przy końcówce prac.  
W pokoju z pancerną szybą odbywa się poufne potkanie.

- John, Sara, Cameron.  
- Jak Catherine się dobrze spisze to jeszcze dziś wykonacie skok. Powiedział Starszy Connor.  
- Skąd pewność, że to będzie działać?  
-, Że nie zginiemy? Spytała Sara.  
- Ja będę wiedziała. Odpowiedziała Cameron i dodała.  
- Zaufaliście w banku to teraz też będziecie musieli.  
- Jesteś maszyną.  
- Nie można ci ufać. Stwierdziła Sara i spytała.  
- Gdzie jesteśmy po skoku z banku?  
- Maszyna działała.  
- Błąd musiał być w dacie.  
- A ją ustawiał człowiek mógł się pomylić. Odpowiedziała Cameron.  
- Spokojnie. Powiedział starszy John i kontynuował.  
- W miejscu, co wybraliście jest autostrada.  
- Pierwsza skoczy Catherine.  
- Z datą o dwa dni wcześniej od was.  
- Pozwoli jej to na zamknięcie autostrady.  
- O jeden dzień wcześniej od was wyślemy inżyniera i dwóch techników.  
- Zgłosili się na ochotnika i nie będziecie ich znać.  
- Dopiero potem wy skoczycie.  
- Musicie tam być 3 września 2007.  
- I od tego momentu odgrywacie swoje role tak jak by to był serial.  
- Żadnych odstępstw.  
- My tu będziemy wiedzieć czy wszystko jest w porządku.  
- Zrozumieliście, co mówiłem? Spytał na koniec Starszy John.  
Nastała cisza.  
- Bądźcie spokojni, jeśli jakakolwiek część planu nie będzie pasować to wszystko przerwiemy.  
- Cameron zgłoś się do techników.  
- John jak chcesz to idź pomagać przy budowie maszyny. Kontynuował starszy Connor.  
- Mamo ty wypocznij.  
- Potem jeszcze porozmawiamy.  
Wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić, gdy starszy John zawołał  
- Allison zostań jeszcze chwilę.  
Zostali sami.  
- Allis jesteś jedyną osobą, której mogę zaufać bezgranicznie.  
- Mam prośbę, możesz się nie zgodzić.  
- Zrozumiem.  
-, Ale przemyśl to. Allis słuchała Johna wpatrując się mu w oczy.  
- Chcę abyś też skoczyła.  
- Wiem, że może to być trudne, ale od tego będzie zależeć czy wygramy te wojnę.  
Nastała cisza.  
- Allison poleciały łzy.

Miejsce spotkania żołnierzy i Catherine.

-, Co widzisz?  
- Czysto.  
- Jak mówiła Catherine stacja jest, ale nie widzę jeepa.  
- Może będzie z tyłu?  
- Zostawmy ładunek i rozejrzyjmy się  
W bezpiecznej odległości zrobili rekonesans terenu.  
- Jest jeep.  
- Zamaskowany w tej walącej się szopce.  
- Widać jego tył.  
- Dobra, powoli idziemy.  
Doszli do jeepa.  
Na siedzeniach spało dwoje ludzi.  
Chłopak i dziewczyna.  
Bardzo ubrudzona, ale ładna.  
Jeden z żołnierzy przeładował broń.  
Dźwięk obudził nieproszonych gości.  
- Nie strzelać. Krzyknął chłopak.  
- Jesteśmy ludźmi.  
- Ręce nad głową.  
- Sprawdź ich.

-, Co tu robicie?  
- Chcieliśmy trochę odpocząć.  
Odpowiedział chłopak i spytał.  
- Jesteście z ruchu oporu?  
- Nic ci do tego. Usłyszał.  
- Też chcę się przyłączyć.  
W tym momencie zjawiła się Catherine.  
- Zostawcie ich. Powiedziała i dodała.  
- Znam go.  
Catherine, jako maszyna wiedziała, kim jest chłopak.  
Żołnierze opuścili broń.  
- Musimy jechać.  
- W bazie czekają.  
- Prowadź powiedziała Catherine do jednego z żołnierzy i usiadła z przodu.  
- Reszta do tyłu.  
- Bierzemy ich ze sobą?  
- Connor nie będzie zadowolony.  
- Wierz mi, będzie.  
Dziewczyna siedząca w środku między chłopakiem a żołnierzem patrzyła na piękne zadbane rude włosy Catherine.  
Siedzący obok niej żołnierz nie wytrzymał i spytał.  
- Nic nie mówisz?  
- Jak się nazywasz?  
- Agnes. Odpowiedziała miłym głosem.  
- Agnes_5.  
- Ładnie a ty skierował się do chłopaka.  
- Jak masz na imię?  
- Kyle.  
- Kyle Reese .

Kwatera Sharon.

Smutna Allis leży na materacu rozmyślając.  
Sharon i Rapecqx_E3QX przyglądając się w ciszy nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.  
Sharon siedząc koło Allis i trzymając ją za rękę próbuje wyciągnąć, co się stało.  
- Trzynastek cię zawiódł, nie kocha cię? Spytała Sharon.  
- Nie.  
- Właśnie, że kocha i ja go kocham.  
- A John chce żebym skoczyła w przeszłość.  
- Zostawiła go tu.  
- Serce mu pęknie i mnie też. Z wielkimi łzami w oczach mówiła Allis.  
- Zaczynam rozumieć, co znaczy kochać. Powiedziała Sharon.  
- Wszystko się ułoży.  
- Nie płacz, bo też zacznę płakać. Powiedział Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Łatwo ci mówić masz teraz Sharon i pilnuj jej. Powiedział Allis wycierając łzy.  
- Sharon przytuliła Allis, która jeszcze bardziej rozpłakała się.  
W tej chwili wszedł do kwatery Trzynastek.  
- Co się stało?  
- Allis?  
- Kto cie skrzywdził, zaraz go położę? Mówił zbulwersowany Trzynastek.  
- Ty byś nawet dywanu na ziemi nie położył. Odezwał się Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Allis podbiegła do Trzynastka i mocno się wtuliła.  
- John chce aby Allis skoczyła w przeszłość. Powiedziała Sharon.  
- To nie możliwe.  
- Jak to?  
- Nie zgadzam się. Uniósł się Trzynastek.  
- Idę porozmawiać z Connorem.  
- Poczekaj tu. Powiedział Trzynastek i wybiegł.  
Allis wróciła na materac, usiadła i wtuliła twarz w swoje dłonie.  
Minęło parę chwil i do kwatery wpadł Mq.  
- Technicy rozcięli skórę Cameron.  
- Ma dzisiaj skakać.  
- Miałaś coś wymyślić Allis.  
- Obiecałaś. Mówił przerażony Mq.  
- Allis też skacze. Powiedział Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- To nie możliwe? Co się dzieje?  
Zdenerwował się Mq i usiadł na podłodze.  
Siedzieli tak chwile w ciszy gdy do kwatery wszedł Trzynastek i John.  
- Wszyscy jak tu jesteście. Powiedział Connor.  
- Wiecie, że musimy pokonać Skynet.  
- Jest doskonały plan aby wygrać tę wojnę.  
- Potrzebuję jedną osobę która mnie nie zawiedzie i udowodni, że plan działa.  
- Wiem, że się kochacie z Trzynastkiem.  
- Trzynastek mi wszystko opowiedział.  
- O was też wiem.  
- Sharon i Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Sharon nie mogę wysłać bo ma mnie ochraniać tak jak Cameron młodego Johna.  
- I Cameron musi skoczyć to jest nieodwołalne.  
- Więc żeby wszystko dobrze się skończyło i każdy z was był przy swojej ukochanej to jest tylko jedno rozwiązanie.  
- Skoczyć musisz ty Mq.  
Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na Mq.  
- Ja . . .  
- Ja . . .  
- Zgódź się.  
- Będziesz z Cameron razem. Powiedziała Sharon.  
Nastała cisza.  
Mq masując się po swojej wystrzyżonej głowie trzymał w napięciu atmosferę.  
- Zgoda.  
Chłopcy rzucili się na Mq w dowód radości.  
Allison podeszła do Johna pocałowała do w policzek i powiedziała.  
- Dziękuję.  
- Miłość zwyciężyła. Odezwała się Sharon.

Dwie godziny później przed bazą.

W między czasie do bazy dotarła Catherine.  
John wyszedł upewnić się czy wszystko w porządku.  
- Mamy nowych. Spytał.  
- Catherine powiedziała, że mamy ich zabrać. Meldował żołnierz.  
- Mała niespodzianka. Powiedziała Catherine i dodała.  
- Chłopcze powiedz jak się nazywasz.  
- Kyle Reese .  
John spojrzał w jego oczy.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć.  
- Kyle? Spytał.  
- Tak. Odpowiedział.  
- Tożsamość potwierdzona w 100 %. Dodała Catherine.  
- A to jest Agnes_5. Przedstawił Kyle swoją towarzyszkę.  
John zamyślił się ale po chwili powiedział.  
- Żołnierzu szybko zaprowadźcie ich od tyłu tak żeby nikt nie wiedział, do jakiejś pustej kwatery.  
- Nie dyżurny postawi straż przy nich.  
- Na razie nikt nie może wiedzieć, że tu są.  
- A szczególności Sara i młody John.  
- Sharon niech przyniesie im coś do zjedzenia.  
Cała czwórka skierowała się we wskazane miejsce.

- Catherine. Masz wszystko? Spytał John jak zostali sami.  
- Wszystko a nawet więcej. Odpowiedziała.  
- Co znaczy więcej? Spytał John i dodał.  
- Zwiad podał mi ciekawe informacje, że wróciłaś do Skynetu.  
- I pewnie podali ci też co widzieli. Odpowiedziała Catherine.  
- Tak. Widzieli Cameron.  
- Skąd o tym wiesz? Spytał John.  
- Nadal mnie nie doceniasz. Odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się Catherine.  
- W bazie Skynetu są cztery Cameron.  
- Trzy są nieczynne.  
- Czekają na coś.  
- Czwarta nadzoruje budowę maszyny czasu.  
- Musisz być czujny bo w każdym momencie Skynet może chcieć zastąpić Sharon czy Allison dzisiaj lub Cameron w przeszłości.  
- Zastosuj odpowiednie kroki.  
- Zabezpiecz się.  
- Mnie tu na razie nie będzie, nie pomogę w razie potrzeby.  
John słuchał maszyny i coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę że jednak bez Catherine nigdy nie pokonaliby Skynetu.  
Ale wiedział, że jest jeszcze ostatnia próba przed Catherine aby jej zaufać.

Hangar z maszyną czasu.

Późny wieczór, pół godziny do pierwszej próby.  
Pomieszczenie gdzie rano odbywało się poufne spotkanie ponownie wypełniło się zainteresowanymi osobami.  
Brakowało tylko Sary i młodego Connora.  
- Ja biorę ze sobą ten największy element.  
- Jestem wstanie go ochronić. Powiedziała Catherine.  
- Każdy z techników i inżynier zabezpieczył po jednej części. Powiedział John i zwrócił się do Mq.  
- Tu są dwa chipy skonfigurowane.  
- Zabezpieczone przed wilgocią.  
- Musisz je wziąć do ust przy skoku i mieć je zamknięte.  
- Nic nie przechodzi co nie jest pokryte żywą tkanką.  
- Cameron jak twoja skóra? Spytał.  
- Jeszcze jest blizna ale już się zarosła wstępnie.  
- A ładunek zabezpieczony. Odpowiedziała Cameron.  
- Mówię do tych co pierwszy raz to robią. Kontynuował John.  
- Po skoku będziecie nadzy.  
- Catherine obiecała, że nie daleko coś przygotuje.  
- Macie zadanie do wykonania.  
- Myślę, że wszystko się uda.  
- Mq tak jak omówiliśmy.  
- Cameron tylko w wolnym czasie.  
- Wiesz o czym mówię.  
- Sara i John nie mogą wiedzieć, że tam jesteś.  
- Nie zawiodę, prędzej zginę. Zameldował Mq.  
- Ani się waż.  
- Masz być żywy i zniszczyć Skynet. Powiedział John i dodał.  
- Za 15 minut zaczynamy.  
- No to życzę powodzenia.  
Wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić.

- Catherine nie zawiedź mnie i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku terminatora.  
- Nie obawiaj się. Powiedziała odwzajemniając uścisk.

Na korytarzu Mq żegnał się z przyjaciółmi zebrał masę całusów od wszystkich dziewczyn i jednego od Trzynastka.  
Kto tylko mógł ustawił się do oglądania razem z Connorem niecodziennego wydarzenia.  
Za szybą w dole następował rozruch maszyny.  
Catherine stanęła na środku.  
Błękitna kula otoczona wyładowaniami elektrycznymi objęła jej postać i wszystko razem zniknęło.  
- Chyba się udało. Powiedział Trzynastek.  
- Cybermirror, Answer, Hostile pamiętacie co trzeba zrobić. Spytał John.  
- Już idziemy. Potwierdzili. I wyszli.  
Reszta zauważyła na dole czworo ludzi idących w to samo miejsce gdzie przed chwilą zniknęła Catherine.  
- Co ten Mq idzie jak John Wayne. Spytał Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Zielony dał mu pięć tysięcy dolarów i nie chcę wiedzieć gdzie je schował. Odparł Trzynastek.  
Wszyscy buchnęli śmiechem.  
Parę minut później zniknęli w błękitnej kuli machając na pożegnanie.  
Została ostatnia trójka.  
Kto tylko mógł uściskał zbłądzonych podróżników w czasie.  
Na koniec zrobił to starszy John przekazując ostatnie wskazówki.  
Pożegnał się i pomachał.  
Wszyscy odeszli tam gdzie jest ich miejsce.  
Taką nadzieję miał Connor.

Pół godziny później.

W niedalekiej odległości od bazy.  
W ustronnym miejscu.  
Gdzie nikt nie zagląda.  
Przyczajeni Answer, Hostile, Cybermirror obserwują teren.  
- Ciekawe jak długo tu będziemy siedzieć? Pytał Hostile.  
- Tak długo jak trzeba.  
- Savannah nie ucieknie ci. Odpowiedział Answer.  
- O drugiej w nocy nas zmienią. Dodał Cybermirror.  
Dosłownie 5 metrów od nich uderzyła błyskawica odrzucając całą trójkę.  
Pojawiła się błękitna kula a tuż zaraz jedna postać.  
Żołnierze znacząco przeładowali broń i czekają.  
- Mq to ty? Spytał Answer.  
- Taa daaa. - We własnej osobie.  
- Jaki on brzydki jak jest goły. Powiedział Hostile.  
- Masz ubierz się. Answer rzucił ubraniem i dodał.  
- Connor na nas czeka musimy iść.  
- Patrz jaką ma grzywę. Powiedział Hostile i dodał.  
- Lepiej żebyś nie zasnął w bazie.  
- To ja ci na pendrive JUST-5 przynoszę a ty mi chcesz numer znowu zrobić. Odgryzł się Mq.  
- Dobrze, że mu przyniosłeś bo wytrzymać z nim nie idzie. Powiedział Answer.  
- Ale musi poczekać bo go połknąłem. Odparł Mq.  
- Stójcie. Nagle usłyszeli.  
- John to ty? Spytał Hostile.  
- Tak.  
- Zostańmy tu porozmawiamy na spokojnie. Odparł John i uściskał Mq.  
- Rozumiem, że plan się udał. Spytał John.  
- Tak jak widzisz możemy przemieszczać się w obie strony. Opowiadał Mq.  
- Zajęło nam to trochę czasu.  
- Pomysł z zabraniem najważniejszych części był genialny.  
- Catherine i technicy szybko sobie poradzili z budową maszyny.  
- A co u Sary i Johna. Spytał Connor.  
- Wiem tylko tyle co mi Cameron opowiada bo nie zbliżałem się do nich. Zaczął opowiadać Mq.  
- Więc tak, Sara się wkurza bo John znalazł sobie jakąś blond divę i zaczął myśleć fiutem.  
- Ale to chyba dla tego, że Cameron jest taka rozrywkowa i wysadziła się z autem w powietrze.  
- Potem chciała go kropnąć.  
- Nie wiem dlaczego, chyba przez tę dupencję.  
- A mówię wam jakie jaja zrobił John.  
- Podłączył chip Cameron do świateł sygnalizacyjnych.  
- Tydzień czasu miasto było zakorkowane.  
Wszyscy słuchali Mq z otwartymi ustami, aż przerwał mu John.  
- Dobra, dobra. Stop.  
- No to połowa planu za nami. Ucieszył się John.  
- Mam wiadomość od Catherine. Powiedział Mq.  
- To później. Zastopował go John i spytał.  
- Na kiedy masz wrócić.  
- No czekaj dziś Cameron szła na noc do biblioteki, jutro też idzie.  
- Na pojutrze.  
- Będzie miała wolną noc. Odpowiedział Mq.  
- I kto tu myśli fiutem. Rzekł Answer.  
- On nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że tu minęła dopiero jedna godzina. Powiedział John i dodał.  
- Wracajmy do bazy.  
- A chłopaki. Przypomniał sobie Mq.

- Nie pamiętacie jakie padły liczby w lotto 18 października 2007?


	38. Chapter 38

**SPECIAL**

Autor: cybermirror

Emocje opadły.  
Większość ludzi rozeszła się i poddała dalszemu biegowi wydarzeń.  
Niektórzy zajęli się swoimi obowiązkami inni udali się na wypoczynek.  
Upłynęła godzina może dwie od wydarzenia, o którym wszyscy wiedzieli, że istnieje, ale nie mogli sobie tego do dziś wyobrazić.  
W kwaterze Allis spotkała się teraz już tylko czwórka przyjaciół by, choć trochę wspomnieć tych, których los rzucił w otchłań innego wymiaru.

Kwatera miała wszystko. Łóżka, stołki, ławę.  
Nikt na nich nie siedział.  
W ciszy i zadumie znaleźli inne miejsce.  
Siedzieli na ziemi Trzynastek oparty o ścianę czule obejmował Allis siedzącą na jego nogach i opartą o niego.  
Podbródkiem masował czubek głowy swej ukochanej.  
Naprzeciw jak w lustrzanym odbiciu był Rapecqx_E3QX i Sharon.  
W identycznej pozie i prawie identycznymi ruchami.  
- Powiedzcie coś. Odezwała się Sharon.  
- Smutno mi. Odparła Allis.  
- Mq poświęcił się dla nas. Dodała.  
- Tak jakoś pusto bez nich. Skwitował Trzynastek.  
- Przecież nie umarł? Drążyła dalej Sharon.  
- Jest tam gdzie Cameron.  
- Chciał tego.  
- Chyba jest szczęśliwy?  
- Nie rozumiem was. Dodała.  
- Musisz zrozumieć jeszcze wiele rzeczy. Odpowiedział jej Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- No dobrze. Nie dawała za wygraną.  
- Człowiek umiera. Rozumiem.  
- Bliscy się smucą, wspominają.  
-, Ale oni żyją.  
- Są razem.

- Jest jeszcze przyjaźń. Odparła Allis i dodała.  
-, Która wyzwala takie same emocje i uczucia.  
- Może nawet i większe niż w rodzinie.  
- Popatrz, jeszcze wczoraj jak byliśmy wszyscy razem moglibyśmy góry przenosić.  
- W całym zamieszaniu pomogliśmy sobie osiągnąć to, co pragniemy.  
- Przyjaźń, która złączyła nasze drogi dostarczyła nam radość, oparcie.  
-, Więc jak dwoje odeszło, chyba na zawsze i pomimo że żyją to prawie tak jak by umarli.  
- Mówię prawie, bo może się jeszcze spotkamy.  
- A może nie. Zakończyła Allis.  
- Teraz to zrobiło mi się jeszcze smutniej. Powiedział Rapecqx_E3QX.  
-, Czyli jak płakałaś, bo miałaś skoczyć to, dlatego, że rozstałabyś się z Trzynastkiem czy z nami wszystkimi.  
- To jest miłość. I pocałowała Trzynastka w policzek.  
- Więzy emocjonalne łączące dwoje ludzi.  
- Chyba najpiękniejsze uczucie.  
- Jest jeszcze miłość w rodzinie.  
- Trochę inna, ale też łączy rodziców, dzieci, rodzeństwo.  
- No i przyjaźń, która w pewnym sensie łączy, dwoje, troje lub większą grupę.  
- Wśród przyjaciół dzieli się tak samo radość i smutek jak w rodzinie.  
- Jest uczucie bliskości, wzajemnej pomocy, zrozumienia.  
- Przyjaciele potrafią nie pytając o powód smutku sprawić, że znów wraca radość.  
- Wiec jak bym miała odejść to straciłabym wszystko. Wyjaśniła Allison.  
Maszyna zamyśliła się jak by próbowała to sobie poukładać wszystko.  
Ciszę przerwał Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Z przyjaźnią sprawa nie jest taka prosta.  
- Długo i z trudem się ją zdobywa, ale kiedy się już tę przyjaźń posiadło, nie sposób się od niej uwolnić, trzeba stawić jej czoła.  
- Jest jak narkotyk.  
- Jak miłość.

- Wszystko to skomplikowane. Odparła Sharon.  
- Dobrze.  
- Jesteśmy tu w czwórkę.  
- Łączy nas przyjaźń.  
- A co z resztą? Pytała dalej Sharon.  
- Jesteśmy w bazie razem.  
- Razem walczymy.  
- Razem spędzamy czas.  
- Razem się śmiejemy i smucimy.  
- Też łączy coś wszystkich a nie są tu razem z nami.  
- Jak by odgrodzeni.

- To jest koleżeństwo. Odpowiedział Trzynastek a Rapecqx_E3QX kontynuował.  
- Z koleżanką, kolegą można razem pracować, walczyć, żartować, ale nie na poziomie uczuć.  
- Ot kogoś, kogo się zna i tyle.  
A Allis dodała.  
- Widocznie nie chcą, nie znają albo po prostu wolą być samotni.  
- Nie mówią o swoich miłościach, marzeniach, chęci bliższego przebywania z drugimi.  
- O przykład:  
Answer, Cybermirror, Hostile razem walczą, piją, bawią się, żartują z nas.  
- Może są kolegami a może nie.  
- Przyjaciółmi?  
- Trudno to stwierdzić.  
- Nie mówią tego, nie pokazują, więc nie wiemy.  
- Bartek, Kamil, Jacekjan, Peesem, M_GmbH, też tu są.  
- Coś powiedzą, pożartują, ale raczej samotnie.  
- Bez emocji.  
-, Chociaż Bartek wykonuję olbrzymią pracę, za którą chwała mu to jednak jest jak samotny romantyk.  
- A dziewczyny.  
- Anika jest częściej i jak by zainteresowana, ale z dystansem.  
- Ma swoje marzenia, ale nie ujawnia ich.  
- Dai czy Estrella tak są zajęte, że mówią tylko dzień dobry.  
- No i są tacy, co są a nic nie mówią.  
- Zby_Hoo, Nexus0 i wiele, wiele innych, których coś łączy a są jakby bezimienni.  
Rozumiesz to wszystko Sharon? Spytał Rapecqx_E3QX.  
Nie rozumiem. Odparła.  
Słuchaj, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, pomożemy ci zrozumieć. Powiedział Trzynastek.  
- Na przykład Hostile. Zaczęła Sharon.  
- Powiedział, że chce być z Savannah.  
- To przyjaźni się z nią czy ją kocha?  
- W dzień przyjaźni a w nocy kocha. Walnął Trzynastek.  
Cała trójka buchnęła śmiechem, ale Sharon spoważniała i podniosła głowę do góry spoglądając na Rapecqx_E3QX spytała.  
- A ty?  
- Przyjaźnisz się ze mną czy mnie kochasz?  
-, Bo nie powiedziałeś.  
- Chcę być z tobą. Odpowiedział.  
- To jest więcej niż przyjaźń.  
- Uczucie miłości musi się rozwinąć. Zawsze tak się dzieje.  
- Jak dojrzeje to na pewno zaraz ci powiem.  
- I pocałował ją słodko, namiętnie.  
- Wiecie, co? Powiedział Trzynastek.  
- Idźcie już do swojej kwatery.  
- Tam na pewno dojrzejecie.

- A jeszcze jedno. Wtrąciła Allis.  
- Zostałaś sama wiec możesz już być Cameron.  
Terminatorka wstała, jakby pomyślała i odpowiedziała.  
- Cameron jest jedna, wyjątkowa.  
- Ja też chcę być wyjątkowa.  
- A imię to podkreśla.  
-, Więc miło mi was poznać.  
- Jestem Sharon. Zażartowała.

*******


	39. Chapter 39

Autor: cybermirror

Mq z obstawą i Connorem dotarł do bazy.  
Na korytarzach było już spokojnie.  
Ci, którzy bliżej znali Mq przyglądali się z niedowierzaniem, ale w milczeniu.  
Odrośnięte włosy zmieniły trochę jego wygląd.  
Gdy zbliżyli się do stołówki, wpadła na nich Anika.

- Mq to ty? Patrzyła ze zdziwieniem na twarzy.  
- Wróciłem. Opowiedział uśmiechnięty i pocałował Anikę w policzek.  
-, Ale tylko na chwilę.

- Później sobie porozmawiacie. Przerwał im John i kiwną znacząco ręką na Mq.

- John!  
- Jak to wszystko, to zostaniemy tu na stołówce? Zagadał Answer.

- Dobrze.  
- Ale nie pijcie dużo.  
- Będziecie jeszcze potrzebni. Skwitował z uśmiechem John i ruszył dalej korytarzem.

Connor przyprowadził Mq do swojej kwatery.  
- Usiądź powiedział.  
- Napijesz się czegoś?

- Jak masz coś mocnego?

John pogrzebał w szafie i wyciągnął butelkę z częściowo zniszczoną etykietka.  
Widoczne było tylko słowo Johnnie.

- To na takie okazje jak dziś. Powiedział nalewając do szklanek.

Oboje zrobili po łyku.  
John ze skrzywioną twarzą wykrztusił.  
- Mocne.  
-, Ale dobre. Dodał Mq.

- Dobra opowiadaj, co Catherine mówiła.  
Wyciągając się wygodnie w fotelu gotowy na słuchanie.

- Zacznę może od tego.  
- Catherine twierdzi, że coś się zmieniło po tej pomyłce w skoku Sary.  
- Zbieramy informacje a potem cała czwórka i Catherine analizujemy całość.  
- Wszystkie ślady prowadzą do Danny Dysona . - Niestety znikł . . .

John słuchał tego wszystkie czasami sięgając po łyk trunku.  
Mijały długie chwile a Mq jak na spowiedzi meldował o wszystkim, co miał do przekazania.  
Connor od czasu do czasu przerywał pytając o szczegóły.

- Wszystko to mniej więcej tak wygląda. Odetchnął jak by z ulgą Mq.  
Ostatnim łykiem opróżnił szklankę. I odstawiając ją dodał.

- Jeszcze mały prezent od Catherine.  
- Jest schowany, prawdopodobnie dziś będą tam ruiny . . .  
Kontynuował Mq a na twarzy Johna wyraźnie zarysował się uśmiech.

- Bateria ze zniszczonego terminatora będzie podtrzymywać niską temperaturę w skrzyni do 2030 roku.  
- Jak tylko potrzebujesz to możesz skrzynię odszukać.  
- To by było na tyle. Zakończył.

-Prześpij się tu u mnie. Powiedział John.  
- Przeanalizujemy to wszystko w sztabie.  
- Rano przed skokiem powiem ci, co dalej.  
- Nieźle się spisałeś dodał wychodząc z kwatery.

Idąc korytarzem w kierunku stołówki John napotkał spacerkiem idącą Sharon trzymającą za rękę Rapecqx_E3QXa.  
- A wy gdzie gołąbki?  
- Idziemy do mnie. Odpowiedziała Sharon.

- Potrzebuje cię.  
- To zajmie tylko chwilę. Poprosił i skierował swój wzrok na Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Ty też możesz iść z nami.

- Dobrze. Potwierdziła Sharon i odwróciwszy się oboje podążyli za Connorem.

- Cybermirror, Answer . . .  
- Gdzie jest Hostile? Spytał Connor stojąc w drzwiach stołówki.  
- Poszedł do Savannah.  
- Zawołać go?  
- W sumie . . . Nie.  
Jest tu Cameron i Rapecqx_E3QX. Powiedział John i kiwnął ręką na żołnierzy, aby poszli za nim.

- John. Odezwała się Sharon.  
- Tak . . .  
- Chcę pozostać, jako Sharon.  
John spojrzał na maszynę.  
Kącik jej ust lekko podniósł się do góry jak by chciała mieć proszący wyraz twarzy.

- Może i lepiej. Uśmiechnął się.  
- Niech będzie Sharon.

W trakcie marszu John opowiedział towarzyszącej grupce żołnierzy o nowych przybyszach, których przywiozła Catherine.  
Potem popatrzył znacząco na Sharon.  
- Chcę tylko żebyś potwierdziła, że to on.

Sharon wiedziała, kim jest Kyle Reese. Miała jego pełne dane.  
Wcześniej nie widziała go, nawet jak przyniosła gościom jedzenie.

Doszli do kwatery.  
Connor zwolnił wartowników.  
Cała piątka weszła do środka.  
Chłopak i dziewczyna widząc ich wszystkich stanęli po środku kwatery i milcząc czekali.  
Sharon wyszła przed szereg wolnym krokiem obeszła stojącą parę.  
Po czym powiedziała.  
- 100% zgodności.

- Dobra możecie iść z Rapecqx_E3QX.  
Oboje wyszli.

- Jesteście razem? Spytał John patrząc na chłopaka.

- Już jakiś czas.  
- Agnes uratowała mi życie jak ostrzelała mnie maszyna w miejscu gdzie się ukrywałem.  
Opowiedział Kyle i dodał lekko proszącym głosem.  
- Chcemy się przyłączyć do ruchu oporu.

Hmm . . . Chrząknął Connor i pocierając palcami o czoło dał do zrozumienie, że myśli.

- Ty też chcesz być żołnierzem? Zapytał Cybermirror patrząc z lekkim uśmiechem na filigranową, czarnowłosą dziewczynę.  
- Jestem żołnierzem. Odparła.  
- Udźwigniesz chociaż pistolet. Zażartował Answer, co wywołało śmiech pozostałych facetów.

Agnes nie było do śmiechu.  
Przyglądała się uważnie, co wszyscy mówią i robią.

-Piękne masz włosy.  
- Są naturalne?  
Cybermirror wyciągnął prawą rękę jak by chciał potwierdzić dotykiem.

W tym momencie Agnes chwyciła lewą ręką za rękaw Cybermirrora, prawy łokieć wprowadziła pod jego pachę i uderzając swoim pośladkiem w biodro żołnierza przerzuciła go nad sobą.

Oszołomiony chłopak leżał na ziemi jak kłoda z przyłożonym kolanem na szyi, patrząc zdziwionym wzrokiem w zbliżające się do jego twarzy, oczy Agnes.

- Moje włosy może dotknąć tylko ten, któremu na to pozwolę. Odpowiedziała półgłosem Agnes.

Mając jej twarz tak blisko ujrzał błysk w oczach, któremu towarzyszył niewielki uśmiech.  
Agnes podniosła się i w geście na zgodę podała dłoń by pomóc wstać .

- Nie zrobiłam ci krzywdy? Spytała.  
- Nie.  
- Maszyny, nie tak mną rzucały. Uśmiechną się Cybermirror.

- Uważaj na jego tyłek.  
- Jest delikatny. Zażartował Answer.

-Koniec przedstawienia. Stwierdził John, po czym zwrócił się do chłopca.  
- Kyle zostań tu w tej kwaterze.  
- Będzie na razie twoja do czasu, aż coś lepszego nie znajdziemy.  
- Rano przyjdzie tu ktoś i przyniesie ci ubranie oraz wstępnie oprowadzi po bazie.  
- Potem zaprowadzi cię na śniadanie.

- A wy . . .  
Obracając się do Answera i Cybermirrora.  
- Zaprowadźcie Agnes do dziewczyn niech się nią zaopiekują.

- Jutro dostaniesz przydział, z kim będziesz w grupie. Powiedział John do Agnes.

Panie przodem pokazał ręką Cybermirror wyjście i cała trójka zniknęła za drzwiami.  
Connor jeszcze pozostał w kwaterze.

Prowadząc dziewczynę korytarzem Cybermirror próbował zagadać.  
- Odważna jesteś.  
- Nie widać po tobie takiej siły.  
- To kwestia techniki a nie siły. Odparła Agnes.

- Już cię lubię. Uśmiechnął się Cybermirror.

Słońce zaczęło obejmować swoimi promieniami teren wokół bazy.  
Mq poczuł wole pojednania się z ceramiką.  
Super pomyślał, bo pamiętał o prezencie dla Hostile.  
Niestety natura coraz bardziej ponaglała, więc puścił się biegiem w miejsce odosobnienia.  
Biegnąc korytarzem wyminął Allis i Trzynastka

- Dzień dobry. Krzyknął i oddalając się dodał. - Za chwilę.

Trzynastek zatrzymał się, spojrzał na Allis.  
- Widziałaś go? - Czy tylko ja mam zwidy?

- To był on tylko jakiś inny.  
- Chodź my za nim i chwyciła Trzynastka za rękę.

Jak przystało na porządną pannę, Allis została na korytarzu, Trzynastek wszedł do środka.  
Sprawdził czy ktoś jeszcze tam jest.  
Po czym załatwiając swoje sprawy zagadał.

-, Mq co tu robisz? Dopiero, co skoczyłeś?  
- Oddaję stolec!  
- Tam . . . No wiesz w przeszłości. Nie ma już ubikacji?  
- Ech Trzynastek.  
- Poczekaj zaraz wszystko opowiem tylko wyjdę.

Trzynastek wyszedł do Allis i wytłumaczył, że muszą chwilę poczekać w między czasie dotarł do nich  
Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Dzień dobry.  
- Wyspane?

No można tak powiedzieć uśmiechnął się Trzynastek.

-, Na co czekacie? - Zajęte?

- Nie. . . - Nie. . . - Mq zaraz wyjdzie.

Rapecqx_E3QX z przerażeniem popatrzył na nich.  
- Jak to?  
- Widziałeś, co się stało na stołówce!  
-, Co oni wyprawiają?  
- Po chwilowym zamyśleniu dodał.  
-, Ale w sumie jak nie ma stołówki to, po co nam kibelek.

Allis i Trzynastek rozbawili się do łez.  
Chwilę później w drzwiach stanął Mq i tak jak jeszcze wczoraj go żegnali tak dzisiaj się witali.

- Popatrz, jaki opalony.  
- Jak po urlopie na wyspach. Zachwycała się Allis.

- Bardzo krótko to trwało.  
- Jakieś dwanaście godzin. Wyliczył Rapecqx_E3QX.

-, Jakie dwanaście oburzył się Mq.  
- Miesiąc czasu minęło.

- Nie możliwe coś oszukujesz.  
- No, ale opowiadaj, niecierpliwiła się Allis.

Rozmowę przerwał nachodzący John.  
- Pożegnaj się, bo technicy są już gotowi.

- Już, już. Zaraz tam przyjdę.

- Dużo tego, nie zdążę opowiedzieć, ale następnym razem posiedzę dłużej.  
- W każdym razie jest dobrze i Cameron mam pod ręką, co prawda nie zawsze, ale co jakiś czas.  
- Robię teraz za kuriera, tak więc nie martwcie się za nie długo wrócę.  
- Pozdrówcie Sharon i powiedzcie Hostile, że się nie udało.  
Pobiegł.

- Ten to ma życie. Westchnął Trzynastek.

Spotkanie z Connorem nie trwało długo.  
Omówiono datę powrotu, zorganizowanie składu broni i ubrań oraz wszystko, co miał przekazać Catherine.

Technicy dali znak, że są gotowi.  
Maszyna rozgrzewała się.

- Rozbierz się do spodenek i tak lądujesz bez ubrania. Usłyszał od technika.

Mq stoi na miejscu do skoku i kiwa na pożegnanie.  
Błękitna kula otoczona błyskawicami objęła stojącą postać.  
Rozległa się detonacja i kula zniknęła.

Mq stał dalej, ale bez spodenek.

Na wszystkich włącznie z Mq padł strach.  
Przez kilka godzin szukano usterki.  
Po kilkunastu testach sprawdzeniu urządzeń technicy bezradnie rozłożyli ręce.

- Maszyna jest sprawna, powinna działać. Mówił jeden z inżynierów.  
- Nie wiemy, co się stało.

W tym momencie John przypomniał sobie, co mówiła Cameron.

- Załączcie zegar. Krzyknął.

Wyświetlana data startu była taka sama, co data docelowego przybycia.


	40. Chapter 40

Autor: The Answer

Na warcie z rapecqx_E3QX i Cybermirrorem:  
- Nuuuudaaaa – powiedział ziewając rapecqx_E3QX – nic się nie dzieje. Blaszki chyba sobie odpuściły, już od paru dni ani śladu żadnego przerośniętego tostera.  
- Powinniśmy się cieszyć a nie narzekać – odparł Cybermirror pociągając łyk wody z manierki, na język wypadło mu jedynie kilka kropelek – Niech się wreszcie skończy ta warta, wody mi brakło a suszy mnie jak cholera.  
- Nie trzeba było tyle wczoraj pić - rapecqx_E3QX nie krył uśmiechu – a tak na marginesie, jedno pytanie nie daje mi spokoju a bałem się spytać żeby nie zostać oskarżonym o orientacje connorową, od czego ci tak dupa urosła?  
- Nie urosła mi, po prostu lekko zmodyfikowałem swoje spodnie wstawiając na siedzenie płytki z kevlaru. Tak czuję się bezpieczniej.  
rapecqx_E3QX wybuchł śmiechem.  
- Cicho, usłyszałem coś – Cybermirror odbezpieczył broń.  
Kucnęli rozglądając się po okolicy z bronią gotową do strzału.  
- Buuu!  
Aż podskoczyli słysząc krzyk za plecami. Obejrzeli się za siebie, stała tam śmiejąca się Savannah.  
- Czyżbym was przestraszyła chłopcy? – powiedziała.  
- Raczej obudziłaś, czego tu szukasz? Bo na zmianę warty trochę za wcześnie.  
- Szukam Hostile'a, od trzech dni go nie widziałam.  
- Martwisz się o swojego koteczka? – spytał z uśmiechem rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Taa, z nim mam jak z dzieckiem – odparła.  
- To znaczy karmisz go piersią?  
- Karmieniem bym tego nie nazwała – odpowiedziała ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
- Sprawdzałaś u Answera? Bo to jest pierwsze miejsce gdzie ja bym go szukał.  
- Jak się znów opił to dam mu popalić.  
- Poczekaj tu pół godziny z nami to pójdziemy z tobą – zaproponował Cybermirror.  
Pół godziny później po zmianie warty ruszyli w stronę pokoju Answera.  
- O kurde nie wytrzymam już – powiedział Cybermirror trzymając się za tyłek – musze sobie ulżyć. Idźcie beze mnie, dogonię was jak skończę.

Pięć minut później przed kwaterą Answera.  
- Może najpierw powinniśmy zapukać – odparł rapecqx_E3QX .  
- Dobry pomysł –Savannah podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je jednym silnym kopnięciem – puk puk – powiedziała.  
W pokoju cuchnęło alkoholem i papierosami. Na podłodze leżały sobie nieruchomo zwłoki Hostile'a i Answera. Słysząc jakiś hałas zaczęli się powoli budzić.  
- Ja ci dam popalić, spełniam każdą twoją zachciankę a jak ja o coś poproszę i znikasz mi na kilka dni i znajduje cię pijanego jak bela! – krzyczała Savannah.  
- Ciszej kobieto – Hostile trzymał się za głowe – jaki dziś dzień?  
- Wtorek – odparł rapecqx_E3QX z uśmiechem.  
- O cholera! To naprawdę działa! – krzyknął Hostile.  
- Przecież ci mówiłem że zadziała – powiedział Answer.  
- Co działa? – spytał rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Wehikuł czasu Answera – Hostile zaczął powoli się podnosić.  
- Co?! –krzyknęli jednocześnie rapecqx_E3QX z Savanną.  
- No Answer wymyślił wehikuł do podróży w przyszłość. Trzy litry osiemdziesięcio procentowego bimbru, wypiliśmy wczoraj w sobotę a dziś wtorek!  
Savannah i rapecqx_E3QX popatrzyli na siebie kiwając głowami.  
- Dla nich już nie ma nadziei – powiedział rapecqx_E3QX wychodząc – idę się przespać.  
- A my sobie poważnie pogadamy – Savannah podeszła do Hostile'a ale się przewróciła o jedną z kilkudziesięciu butelek na podłodze – a ty byś może sprzątnął ten burdel i wyrzucił te butelki!  
- Zwariowałaś?! Wojna się przecież kiedyś skończy, wtedy sprzedam te butelki i będę bogaty!  
Zdenerwowana Savannah podniosła się i wyszła bez słowa.  
- A ją co ugryzło? – spytał Answer.  
- Pojęcia nie mam, może ma okres? Chodź do stołówki się napić, suszy mnie po tym twoim wehikule jak diabli.  
- Mnie też. A swoją drogą, wiesz czemu to się nazywa okres?  
- Nie? – odparł Hostile  
- Bo choroba wściekłych krów była zajęta.  
Wychodząc z pokoju trafili na Anikę.  
- Connor szuka Allison, mówił że to pilne a nie chciał powiedzieć o co mu chodzi, nie wiecie może gdzie jest? Nie ma jej ani u siebie ani u Trzynastka.  
- Nas tu trzy dni nie było, ale strzelałbym że jeśli nie kwatera któregoś z nich to źródła.  
- Tam nie idę, bo wiem co oni tam robią – odparła.  
Answer i Hostile popatrzyli na siebie z uśmiechem.  
- Nie ma sprawy, my tam pójdziemy.  
- Zboczeńcy.  
W tym momencie z WC wybiegł Cybermirror trzymając się za tyłek.  
- K****! Zabije! – krzyczał.  
- Ciekawe co znowu? – spytała Anika.  
- Który debil położył papier ścierny w miejsce toaletowego?!  
- A co? Szczypie? –Hostile roześmiał się.  
- To przestaje być śmieszne – Cybermirror ciągle trzymał się za tyłek.  
- Wiem, mi już ten tyłek zaczyna się śnić po nocach – powiedziała Anika.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli się w jej stronę.  
- Oho, widzę kolejne love story – Answer wybuchł śmiechem.  
- Nie w tym sensie! Zboczeńcy! – Anika odwróciła się i poszła w stronę swojego pokoju.

Godzinę późnej w gorących źródłach.  
- Mówiłem że tu będą – powiedział Answer patrząc z bezpiecznej odległości przez lornetkę.  
- Szkoda że nie mamy kamery, byłby z tego niezły pornos – Hostile obserwował przez celownik karabinu snajperskiego.  
- Tylko spustu z wrażenia nie naciśnij, bo wtedy dopiero przerypane byśmy mieli. Dobra, trzeba by im przeszkodzić i powiedzieć Allison że Connor jej szuka.  
- No niestety – Hostile wstał i założył karabin na ramię.  
Zakradli się po cichu do nich od tyłu.  
- Cześć – powiedział Hostile stojąc tuż obok nich.  
- Cholera! – krzyknęła Allison łapiąc swoją bluzę i zasłaniając nią nagie piersi – nie mogliście dać znać że się zbliżacie.  
- Mogliśmy, ale tak jest zabawniej – odparł z uśmiechem Answer.  
- Tylko uważajcie żeby nie nadepnąć sobie na języki – Trzynastek zaczął wciągać na siebie spodnie.  
- O to się nie martw – Hostile zwrócił się do Allison – Connor cię szuka, podobno coś ważnego.  
- Dajcie mi się najpierw ubrać, nie będę paradować po bazie z odsłoniętym biustem.  
- O to martwić się nie musisz – powiedział Answer – i tak nikt go nie zauważy – i wybuchli z Hostilem śmiechem.  
- Wynocha stąd! – Trzynastek zerwał się na nogi i zacisnął pięści.  
- Dobra dobra, wyluzuj, już sobie idziemy. Pamiętaj o tym Connorze – Hostile spojrzał w stronę Allison.

Tymczasem po przeciwnej stronie źródeł  
- Skąd się tych dwóch debili tam wzięło? – powiedział M_GmbH do Jacekjana patrząc przez lornetkę.  
- Nie wiem ale przerwali im w najciekawszym momencie – Jacekjan wyłączył kamerę.


	41. Chapter 41

Autor: Trzynastek

Bunkier Ruchu Oporu - kwatera Answera.

*Gulp* ahhh - Mój ty kochany przezroczysty trunku.

- Spirytus... jest ! Podstawka pod nogi przerobiona aby pasowała do wysokości fotela - jest !  
- Tak niewiele mi potrzeba do szczęścia.

Jak to bywało po kilku głębszych Answer się rozczulał i lubił marzyć.  
Siadał na starym fotelu, jego obicie, a w zasadzie brak świadczyło że to jego 'kącik'.  
Zamykał oczy i myślał jak by to było gdyby nie nastąpił dzień sądu.

- To były czasy, piwko i meczyk.  
- Barcelona przegrywa u siebie z Realem 0:4  
- Legia warszawa Mistrzem Polski.

Na starym zegarze znalezionym podczas jednej akcji wybiła północ.  
Pęcherz dawał się we znaki więc przydałoby się iść do ubikacji.  
W godzinach normalnego ruchu wstydził się chodzić, bał się że ktoś usłyszy jak sobie szepta pod nosem.  
Od naporu myśli bolała go głowa, ułatwiał sobie szeptając.  
Wiedział że pozbycie sie dolegliwości to - Spirytus tylko okazyjnie.

- *chrup* cholera moje plecy !  
- musze być milszy dla doktor Aniki, może da jakąś maść czy zastrzyki.  
- o ! sprezentuje jej mój zestaw noży, wtedy to nastawi te kręgi krzyżowe *chrup*

Wychodząc ze swojej przytulnej kwatery zgasił słabą lampkę.

- Ostatnia 25 W - burknął chowając gorącą żarówkę za szafkę.

Delikatnie zamknął drzwi.

- Kto wie co tu za ludzie mieszkają, ten Kyle na złodzieja mi wygląda.  
- Lepiej zamknę na klucz.

Myśląc że cwaniak z niego, spokojnie oddalił się od kwatery.

- Dlaczego nie zrobią gdzieś bliżej tej toalety?!  
- Mała sprawa a całe skrzydło muszę obejść, ale ja biedny.

Mijał puste pokoje, aż usłyszał straszne jęki z jednego, tego zza rogu.  
z pokoju Hostile.

- Sava... oj przepraszam myślałem że...  
- Wynoś się ! - krzyknął Hostile.  
- Jak chce niech patrzy - pojękując wydusiła z siebie Savanna zanim...  
- Już idę ... i Ciszej ma być !

Głośno trzaskając drzwiami wyszedł.

- Muszę się kiedyś nauczyć rozróżniać te jęki.  
- skąd mam wiedzieć kiedy kobieta doznaje rozkoszy, a kiedy ze skóry ją obdzierają.  
- Może też powinienem znaleźć dziewczynę ?  
, - spoglądając na nienaturalny mięsień między palcem wskazującym a kciukiem.

-uhm... jak zmusić nerki by na chwilę przestały działać.

Minął pokoje Agnes_5 i jackajana.

- pójdę na skróty przez kuchnię.  
- pewnie nikogo już tam nie...

Przez chwile spoglądał na całującą się parę, Allison i Trzynastka.  
Byli umazani dżemem, na zmianę próbując go i całując się.

- muszę przerwać tę rozpustę.

- Co tu się dzieje ?! - wszedł głośno krzycząc.  
- Tak publicznie ?!  
- Co publicznie? już po północy, głupku - odparła Allison.

Myślał szybko nad ciętą ripostą, lecz nic nie przychodziło do głowy.  
W duszy powtarzał sobie, a mama mówiła - czytaj więcej książek.

- Marnujecie tylko dobry dżem !  
- Jest przeterminowany - odpowiedział Trzynastek zlizując go z policzka Allison.

Chcąc też spróbować zebrał palcem ze stołu trochę i włożył do ust.

- Dobry wiśniowy.  
- Tak wiśniowy, ale to nie ten co znalazłam - odpowiedziała Allison spoglądając słodkimi nie zezowatymi '!' oczkami na Trzynastka.

Nie wiedząc skąd się wziął ten drzem ze stołu, wybrał wyjście awaryjne - skwitował:

- następnym razem macie to robić w kwaterze a nie tu - i wyszedł.

- Co to było ? - pyta Allison.  
- Stare słodzone buraki - chichocząc odpowiedział Trzynastek.

Minął stary magazyn, warsztat... zatrzymał się.

- O tej porze ktoś jest w warsztacie? - widząc pod ciężkimi metalowymi drzwiami smugę światła - wchodzi.

- M_GmbH?! - co Ty tu robisz ?! - spoglądając na rozłożone chipy terminatorów.  
- wiesz ja ja ... - blady i oblany zimnym potem M_GmbH nie potrafił się wysłowić.  
- Znów grasz w gry wyścigowe ?  
- Tak, to klasyka 'ścigałek' NFS ! - odparł smutnym głosem M_GmbH widząc jak jego BMW rozbija się na monitorze.  
- Przed dniem sądu też miałem BMW - skwitował Answer zanim zobaczył...  
- Cholera ! grasz w głupią grę na Chipie Cameron ?! - jak się Connor dowie to masz niezłego slasha -  
,- dodał pewnym siebie głosem.

M_GmbH wyciągnął zza rogu 2 litrową bańkę wypełnioną po korek 90 % spirytusem podając wymownie Answerowi.  
Ten obiecując milczenie wziął swój boski płyn i wyszedł.

- To się nazywa interes.  
- 3 min rozmowy i 2 litry moje - szeptał zadowolony, zatrzymał się i pocałował plastikową bańkę.

- *ostatnie ostrzeżenie pęcherza* już tylko kwatera Cameron i Mq.  
- zgaszone światło ?  
- no to sex z kosiarką go wykończył * złowieszczy śmiech *

Z pokoju wyskoczyła Cameron która nigdy nie spała.  
Zasadziła kopa w dupę Answerowi.  
Ten padł jak rażony piorunem.

* chrup * - moje plecy !  
- jak ręką odjął ! - w myślach dodał, już nigdy nie nazwę jej kosiarką.  
- gdzie bańka ?!  
- jest cała uff , ten kto wymyślił plastik powinien dostać nagrodę nobla.

Została ostatnia prosta.  
wchodzi do toalety i wybiera ubikację.

- ta ostatnia zawsze jest czysta. - ucieszony zamyka się na zatrzask.  
- już, moje królestwo - odkłada delikatnie bańkę i siada na toalecie.  
- wymyślili terminatory a podgrzewanej deski nie potrafią - burknął.

Załatwił sprawę.  
Szarpnął mocno za spłuczkę która była przymocowana do ściany nad ubikacją.  
Śruby nie wytrzymały i woda się rozprysnęła.

Answer obudził się na fotelu.

- To był tylko sen ?!  
- Gdzie mój spirytus ?!  
- Jakiś cud ... już !

Wziął starą gazetę z przed dnia sądu.  
Szuka działu sportowego.  
Piłka nożna - wyniki ostatnich meczy:  
Real Madryt - Barcelona 0:5  
Legia Warszawa - Ruch Chorzów 0:13

- Nieeeee !


	42. Chapter 42

Autor: cybermirror

Nowa nadzieja.

- Mówi się, że każdy nowy świt przynosi ze sobą nowy dzień.  
- Kolejny dzień to nowa nadzieja.  
- Nadzieja, która trzyma ludzi w wierze, że ta bezsensowna wojna kiedyś się skończy.

- Skynet, sztuczna inteligencja stworzona przez człowieka robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby zgładzić swojego stwórcę.  
-, Jako agresor wystawia coraz bardziej liczebną i technologicznie zaawansowaną armię.  
- Metalową armię.  
- Maszyny.  
- Jest zimna, wyrachowana z premedytacją dąży do swojego celu, jakim unicestwić ludzkość.

- Nikt nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego Skynet to robi?  
-, Co będzie potem?  
- Załóżmy, że ginie ostatni człowiek.  
- I co? . . .

- Zostają maszyny, ziemia należy do nich.  
- Terminator będzie chodzić i podziwiać widoki zniszczonych miast.  
- Zachwycać się pięknem kwiatów oblanych poranną rosą.  
- Delektował zapachem lasu.

-, Gdy zabraknie człowieka to wielu rzeczy nie dozna.  
- Przyjaźni, miłości, zrozumienia, tęsknoty.  
- Innych uczuć, które człowiek ma zakodowane w swej naturze.

- Przykład Cameron i Sharon oraz Catherine pokazuje, że jednak nie.  
- Można współżyć i cieszyć się życiem, które razem tworzymy.  
- Razem odkrywać piękne i pożyteczne aspekty.

- Jest mało prawdopodobne, aby Sara i Catherine powstrzymały „Dzień sądu".  
- Ludzie w przeszłości a szczególnie wojsko robią wszystko, aby powstał Skynet.  
-, Aby mieć jeszcze bardziej doskonalszą broń przeciwko sobie samym.  
- Wojsko przejęło i pracuje nad projektami „Cyberdyne".  
- Ukrywa to i strzeże nawet przed rządami państw.

- Nasza dzielna garstka w przeszłości ma tysiące żołnierzy przeciwko sobie.  
- Nie pokonają ich.

-, Dlatego Was tu wszystkich zebrałem.  
- Powinniśmy omówić dalsze działanie.  
- Jest nas coraz mniej.  
- Prawie w każdym starciu z maszynami giną lub są ranni ludzie, których nie można zastąpić.  
-, Jeśli chodzi o wytrzymałość, człowiek w starciu z maszyną bez odpowiedniej broni nie ma szans.  
- Musimy pozyskać nowych żołnierzy.  
-, Więc jeżeli nie ma ludzi to muszą to być maszyny.  
- Powinniśmy przestać je niszczyć a zacząć łapać i przeprogramować tak, aby walczyły po naszej stronie.

- Wiem, niektórzy nie zgodzą się z tym, ale jak mają lepszy pomysł to jestem otwarty.

- Nie będzie to łatwe.  
- Trzeba opracować plan pułapek i możliwość czasowego unieruchomienia terminatora.  
- Na pewno będzie to niebezpieczne.  
- Musimy jednak spróbować.

- Rozkazy zostaną później przekazane.  
- Każdy otrzyma swoje zadanie.  
- To tyle.

-, Jeśli nie ma pytań to rozejść się. Tymi słowami zakończył Connor odprawę.  
- Sharon! Zbierz całą grupę i za pół godziny u mnie. Dodał.

Kwatera Connora nieco później.

- Na mapie macie zaznaczony budynek.  
- Prawdopodobnie będzie tam gruzowisko.  
- Dwa poziomy poniżej gruntu, według tego planu, w pomieszczeniach kotłowni Catherine zostawiła w 2007 roku skrzynię.  
- Jest to prezent dla nas.  
- Będzie leżała za zamurowaną ścianą od strony północnej.  
- Jest zabezpieczona i cały czas działają w niej urządzenia.  
- Proszę, by jej nie otwierać.  
- Dla waszego bezpieczeństwa.

-, Co w niej jest? Spytał Trzynastek.  
- Nie chcę teraz mówić, ale obiecuję, że przy otwarciu będziecie wszyscy. Zapewnił John.

- Według moich obliczeń waży ok. 100 kg, dlatego jest was tu tylu.  
- Waszym zadaniem jest dostarczyć przesyłkę do bazy.  
- Nie mamy wiele wozów, ale dostaniecie jeden Hmmwv z pełnym bakiem plus dodatkowe paliwo.  
- Dojedziecie jak najdalej, reszta to wasza improwizacja.  
- Przede wszystkim unikacie starć z maszynami.  
- Najlepiej jak by w ogóle Skynet nie wiedział, że tam idziecie.

- Pobierzcie wszystko, co może być potrzebne i jak będziecie gotowi to ruszajcie.  
- Zabierzcie ze sobą tę nową, Agnes.  
- Przeżyła w gruzach tyle czasu to pewnie zna teren a przy okazji się sprawdzi.

- Pytania?

- Jest szansa na pomoc lotnictwa albo jakiegoś ciężkiego sprzętu. Spytał Rapecqx_E3QX.

- W ostateczności. Odpowiedział John i dodał.  
- Najważniejszy jest powrót was całych nawet bez skrzyni.  
- Nie będzie można jej znaleźć to przynajmniej będziemy wiedzieć jak tam wygląda i jak przygotować się na drugi raz.  
- Tak, więc cicho, spokojnie bez niepotrzebnego ryzyka.

- Cybermirror tu masz prowizoryczny plan budynku.

Nastała chwila ciszy.

- To do roboty. Pożegnał ich Connor.

Drużyna wyszła i na korytarzu zaczęła dzielić zadania.

- Ja mogę iść przygotować wóz. Powiedziała Allis.  
- My z Rapecqx_E3QX pójdziemy do magazynu a ty Cybermirror znajdź Agnes chyba bardziej ci ufa. Uśmiechnął się Trzynastek.  
- I przyjdźcie też do magazynu.

Magazyn.

- Dawaj to C4, bo potrzebujemy. Denerwował się Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Nie dam jest tylko tyle, na czarna godzinę. Upierał się dyżurny.  
- Connor powiedział, że możemy brać wszystko co potrzebne. Nie odpuszczał Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Tym, co chcecie wziąć można wysadzić pół dzielnicy.  
- Możecie dostać dynamit. Zaoferował dyżurny.

- Dynamit to wiesz gdzie sobie . . .  
- Co się dzieje? Przerwał Trzynastkowi dochodzący Cybermirror .  
- Nie chce nam dać to co potrzebujemy. Skwitował Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Ja to załatwię. Odezwała się Agnes. - Zostawcie nas na chwilę. - Proszę.  
- Idę napić się wody. Wkurzył się Trzynastek.

- Co oni tam robią?  
- 20 minut czekamy. Znowu denerwował się Rapecqx_E3QX.

Otwarły się drzwi.  
- Bierzcie co potrzeba. Uśmiechnęła się Agnes ubrana jak doborowy komandos.  
- Gdzie diabeł nie może tam babę poślę. Zażartował Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Ale patrz jak świetnie wyglądającą. Dodał Cybermirror.

- Jak na to patrzę to wydaje mi się, że musimy jeszcze kogoś zabrać.  
- Nie uważacie? Spytał Trzynastek.  
- No. . . - Tragarza. Roześmiała się Agnes.  
- To kogo bierzemy? Niecierpliwił się Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Answer i Hostile śpią nawaleni od wczoraj. - To nic z nich nie ma.  
- Savannah też jest niedysponowana.  
- Bartek będzie dobry. Zaproponował Trzynastek.  
- Dobra.  
- Niech będzie. Zgodzili się wszyscy.

Było późne popołudnie, gdy załadowany Humvee z sześciu osobowym odziałem wyruszył w drogę.  
Mijając poszczególne bramy wartownicy zawsze salutowali żołnierzom wyruszającym na akcje.  
To był hołd za ich odwagę i poświęcenie.

Droga nosiła znamiona dawnej autostrady.  
Teraz zarośnięta, częściowo przysypana piachem, dziurawa od pocisków.  
Za oknem rozciągał się brunatno szary krajobraz post nuklearnej rzeczywistości.  
Pusty, wypalony, przydymiony.  
Promienie słońca nie były w stanie nadać kolorytu z przed dnia sądu.

Cała grupa jechała w milczeniu jednakowo poddając się ruchom wozu przejeżdżającego po nierównościach.  
Jedynie Bartek co jakiś czas uderzał głową w sufit.  
Na kolejnej wyrwie drogi walnął tak mocno, że zobaczył konstelację Oriona.

- Cholera.  
- Bym wiedział, że zginę w aucie to bym siedział na dupie w bazie.  
- Włóż hełm. Doradziła mu Allison.

- Agnes ! - Możesz się pochwalić co zrobiłaś w magazynie. Spytał Cybermirror.  
- Nic . . .  
- Porosiłam aby pomógł mi wybrać moro. Uśmiechnęła się.  
- Tylko tyle? Zdziwił się Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Jak zobaczył kawałek biustonosza to był gotowy się ożenić. Roześmiała się Agnes.

- Tacy jesteście. Włączyła się Allison.  
- Można was kupić za drobne.

- Dziwisz się?  
- Wojna. . .  
- Samotność . . . Zgasił uśmiech dziewczynom Cybermirror.

- Czasami śni mi się zielony park, spacerujące pary, tulące się do siebie, całujące.  
- Jakie to cholera przygnębiające, że przez tę wojnę nie można tego doświadczyć.

- Trzynastek patrz na drogę a nie opowiadaj snów.  
- Jak się wojna skończy to pójdziesz z Allis do parku.  
- Wtrącił Cybermirror i dodał.

- Ale z drugiej strony po co żyć jak nie można doświadczać miłości.  
- Ratuje tylko nadzieja, że kiedyś to się zmieni.  
- Dyżurny pewnie za trochę uśmiechu oddałby wszystko.  
- I wcale się mu nie dziwię.

Monolog przerwał Rapecqx_E3QX.  
Aerostat!!!

- Zestrzel go! Krzyknął Trzynastek.  
Wychylając się przez okno Rapecqx_E3QX wziął do ręki swój karabin i krótką serią zestrzelił maszynę.  
Strzępy szpiega rozwaliły się po całej drodze.

- Trzynastek w prawo i Cybermirror pociągnął mu za kierownicę.  
Humvee z dość dużą prędkością skręcił w lekko opadające bezdroże, gdzie nierówność terenu spowodowała rzucaniem wszystkim co znajdowało się w środku.

A . . . A . . . A . . . A . . .  
Podskakiwał Bartek krzycząc jedną samogłoskę.

Pro . wa . dź w te za . ro . ś. la. Pokazał Cybermirror.

Dojeżdżając do wskazanego miejsca Humvee podbiła nierówność terenu.  
Podskok jaki wykonał, spowodował wyrzucenie, mniej przewidujących z foteli.  
Po czym wóz wyhamował w zaroślach.

- Pogięło cię Cybermirror? Narzekał Trzynastek trzymając się za głowę.

- Cisza!!! Wyszeptał Cybermirror.  
- Wyłazić. - Trzeba zamaskować wóz i rozproszyć się.  
- Jak szpieg zdążył przekazać namiary to zaraz tu będzie łowca.  
- Włączyć radia.

- Weź nos z mojego biustu Bartek. Ostrzegła Allison.  
- Kiedy nie mogę się ruszyć.

- No właśnie.  
- Tylko ja mogę tam nos dawać. Oburzył się Trzynastek.

- Wyskakiwać, wyskakiwać! Ponowił Cybermirror.

Parami rozproszyli się w niedalekiej odległości od siebie i czekają.  
Mijały minuty. Jedyne odgłosy jakie słyszą to szum wiatru poruszający zaroślami.  
Resztki trawy kołysanej lekkimi powiewami powietrza. Szelest liści.  
Czegoś jednak brakowało.  
Ptaków.

- Trzynastek jak masz możliwość to sprawdź gdzie jesteśmy i ile zostało nam drogi.  
Usłyszał w radiu Cybermirrora.

- Ja jestem na łonie natury. Zgłosił się Trzynastek.  
- Ten to w dzień i w nocy jest na łonie. Skwitował Bartek.

- Bartuś też jesteś teraz na łonie natury. Usłyszał Allis.

- Raczej na czymś co z tego łona wypadło.  
- Ale śmierdzi! Narzekał Bartek.  
- Cholera jakieś zwierzęta jeszcze żyją na tej planecie.

- Bartek znalazł ślad świeżego mięsa. Skwitował Rapecqx_E3QX po czym dodał.  
- Na siódmej, w dolinie. - Piękny jeleń.

- HK leci! – Cisza! Odezwała się Agnes.

Śmiercionośna maszyna leciała wzdłuż drogi którą jechali.  
Chwile zatrzymała się w miejscu rozbicia zwiadowcy.

- Patrzcie co robi, leci za jeleniem. Zdziwił się Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Sprytnie zaprogramowane.  
- Pozbawić ludzi jedzenia. Wytłumaczył Bartek.

- Odleciał ale czekamy jeszcze.  
- Musi być całkiem spokojnie. Usłyszeli w radiu Cybermirrora.  
- Trzynastek jak ? – Wiesz już gdzie jesteśmy?

- Do punktu gdzie mieliśmy zostawić wóz jakieś 11 kilometrów. Usłyszeli odpowiedź Trzynastka.

Słońce chyliło się powoli ku zachodowi.  
Jego ostro czerwone promienie oświetlały oddalone ruiny miasta sprawiając wrażenie, że znowu płonie.  
Gdy było już dość spokojnie cała grupa ruszyła pokonać ostatni odcinek drogi by przed zmrokiem dotrzeć do wyznaczonego punktu.

- Znam to miejsce. Powiedziała Agnes.  
- Zjedź tam pod ten wiadukt.  
- Tam możemy ukryć wóz.

- Doskonała kryjówka. Pochwalił Cybermirror.  
- Według planu jesteśmy tu. Pokazywał Trzynastek.  
- Nie całe dwa kilometry do celu.

- Zabezpieczcie Humvee. - Przygotujcie wszystko do drogi.  
- Ja z Agnes rozejrzymy się. Powiedział Cybermirror.

Panowała niemal zupełna ciemność.  
W oddali sterczały kikuty domów delikatnie podświetlone bladym księżycem.  
Wszechobecną ciszę zakłócały jedynie rozmawiające ze sobą, ściszone głosy pozostałej czwórki.

- Ciszej tam. Powiedział przez radio Cybermirror.  
- W nocy jesteśmy najbardziej narażeni na wykrycie.

Patrząc przez noktowizor Agnes opowiadała wstępny plan.  
- Jeżeli się nic nie zmieniło to na wprost przy skrzyżowaniu drugiej ulicy od nas stoi T-600.  
- Patroluje dość duży obszar.  
- Musimy przedostać się od prawej strony. Budynki nas osłonią.  
- Trochę nadłożymy drogi ale spokojnie powinniśmy dojść.

- Dobra wracamy do wozu po sprzęt. Powiedział Cybermirror.

- No popatrz. Zwrócił się Rapecqx_E3QX do Bartka.  
- Teraz muszą się lizać.  
- Jak na akcji jest Hostile i Savannah to nie odklejają się od siebie.  
- Teraz zaś Trzynastek z Allis zaczyna.

- Popatrz na nich, jacy romantyczni. Uśmiechnęła się Agnes zbliżając się.  
- Księżyc, gwiazdy.  
- Słodko wyglądają.

- Taa. – Gwiazdy?  
- Pod mostem ?  
- Raczej jak bezdomni. Roześmiał się Cybermirror.

Żołnierze zarzucili na wóz siatkę maskującą i wymaszerowali w kierunku zabudowań.  
Mieli do pokonania ponad pięćset metrów do pierwszych budynków.  
Na otwartej przestrzeni byli najbardziej narażeni na wykrycie i ostrzał.  
Przemieszczali się parami podbiegając krótkim odcinkami.  
W miejscu postoju leżąc na ziemi obserwowali otoczenie.

Gdy znaleźli się na skraju ruin. Cybermirror podzielił wszystkich na dwie grupy.

- Lewą stroną pójdzie Trzynastek Allis i Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- My z Agnes i Bartkiem z prawej.  
- Głowy nisko i oczy dookoła.  
- I bardzo cicho.

- Czysto. Potwierdziła Agnes.  
- Idziemy na drugą stronę. Ruszył Trzynastek a pozostała dwójka za nim.

Przesuwali się powoli wzdłuż murów, gruzowisk.  
Przy otwartych przestrzeniach i skrzyżowaniach osłaniając się czołgali.

- Stójcie. Wyszeptał przez radio Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Słyszę maszynę.

Wszyscy padli na ziemię.  
Byli całkowicie zaskoczeni. Wstrzymali oddech.

Od tyłu zza budynku wyłonił się T – 600.  
Krok po kroku przemierzał ulicę  
Jego czerwono świecące oczy rozglądały się we wszystkich kierunkach.

Rapecqx_E3QX cichutko skierował granatnik w jego stronę i czekał.  
Terminator obrócił się plecami do żołnierzy zrobił dwa kroki.  
W tym momencie koło jednego z żołnierzy obsunął się kamień.  
Maszyna obróciła się i puściła ciągłą serią z dwóch karabinów.  
Świecące pociski zbliżały się do nich coraz bardziej.  
Gwizd pocisków był coraz głośniejszy. Mijały ułamki sekund.  
Rapecqx_E3QX nie wytrzymał. Pociągnął za spust granatnika.  
Pocisk doleciał do terminatora, wzniecił kulę ognia zasłaniając go na chwilę.  
Maszyna nie przestawała strzelać w ich kierunku.  
Pozostali otwarli ogień strzelając na ślepo w przybliżone miejsce jego postoju.  
Terminator ruszył w ich kierunku nie przerywając ognia.

Żryj to złomie! Krzyknął Bartek i wystrzelił pocisk z granatnika.

Rakieta tym razem nie chybiła, czerwone światło wybuchu rozświetliło pole, huk wypełnił powietrze, dym wzbił się ku niebu.  
Odgłos eksplozji potęgowało echo.  
Przewrócona maszyna nadal strzelała tylko, że już w powietrze.

- Żryj to złomie? Usłyszeli w radiu zdziwionego Trzynastka.  
- A mówił, że nie ma poczucia humoru. Skwitował Cybermirror.

Słychać silniki łowcy. Krzyknęła Agnes i dodała.  
- Za mną!

Pełnym biegiem ruszyła przed siebie .  
Przebiegając około czterdzieści metrów chwyciła za uchwyt klapy kanału.  
- Trzynastek pomóż. Krzyknęła.

Wyszarpali właz i skoczyli a tuż za nimi po kolei dobiegający żołnierze.  
Na końcu wskoczył Rapecqx_E3QX .  
Rozległ się huk , siła eksplozji rozrywała na kawałki beton okalający otwór przez który wskoczyli niszcząc drogę wyjścia.  
Tumany kurzu wypełniły przestrzeń.


	43. Chapter 43

Autor: The Answer

Tymczasem w bunkrze:

- Więcej z tobą w czasie nie podróżuje! – powiedział Hostile podnosząc do ust wiadro pełne wody.  
Answer zdążył już opróżnić swoje wiadro.  
- Ja sam już więcej nie podróżuje, nie sądziłem że to takie męczące. Czuje się jakbym pił przez trzy dni.  
- Mam to samo, ciekawe czy ci co podróżują maszyną wymyśloną przez tostery mają to samo?  
- Nie wiem, ale jeśli tak na żadne podróże się nie pisze – spojrzał w puste wiadro – Pić!  
- Ja też nie, musze się doprowadzić do porządku i pogadać z Savanną, nie mam pojęcia o co jej wczoraj chodziło, ale wydawała się mocno zdenerwowana.  
Dwie godziny później, Hostile już w stanie używalności.  
- No, to teraz mogę już z nią porozmawiać – powiedział Hostile poprawiając fryzurę, ostrzyżony był prawie na „zero".  
- Chyba się trochę denerwujesz – Answer nie krył uśmiechu – może chcesz setke na odwagę?!  
- Eee… nie, Savannah by mnie chyba zastrzeliła na miejscu. I wiem jak to powiedzieć, no ten tego… pójdziesz ze mną?  
- Co?! – Answer aż podskoczył – chyba się nie boisz?! Trzeba być twardym! Jak przeterminowane żelki. Kobiety to przecież słaba płeć!  
- Tak?! To spróbuj w nocy przeciągnąć kołdrę na swoją stronę!  
- Mogę cię odprowadzić, ale za nic w świecie nie wejdę do niej z tobą.  
- Czyżbyś się bał? – teraz Hostile się uśmiechał.  
- Że ja się jej boję?! Niech ci będzie, pójdę z tobą ale się nie wtrącam, nie moja sprawa.  
- Dobra chodźmy, bo w końcu poprzemy tu ze starości.

Dwadzieścia minut później przed kwatera Savanny.  
- Panie przodem – powiedział Answer pokazując Hostilowi drzwi.  
Hostile wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do drzwi. Złapał za klamkę i się zatrzymał.  
- Na co czekasz?  
- Zaraz – po raz kolejny wziął głęboki oddech.  
- Pomogę ci – odparł Answer.  
Podszedł do Hostile'a, otworzył drzwi, wepchnął go do środka i zatrzasnął za nim drzwi.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz do cholery?! – Hostile złapał za klamkę, ale Answer trzymał ją mocno z drugiej strony.  
- Poradzisz sobie! Pamiętaj, bądź twardy!  
Hostile przełknął głośno ślinę i się odwrócił. Savannah siedziała na krześle, patrząc wściekle na Hostile'a.  
- Eee, cześć skarbie. Eee, pięknie dziś wyglądasz – wydusił z siebie.  
- Siadaj – powiedziała krótko Savannah – musimy sobie poważnie porozmawiać.

Tymczasem na korytarzu.  
- Co to za hałasy? – powiedziała Anika podchodząc do Answera.  
- Ciii – Answer przyłożył palec do ust – Hostile przeprasza Savanne.  
- To co ty tu robisz? I po co trzymasz te drzwi?  
- Żeby nie uciekł – odparł Answer z uśmiechem.  
- Tak, faceci i ich legendarna odwaga. Pójdzie taki bić się z terminatorem na pięści, ale jak dojdzie do poważnej rozmowy z kobietą to robi się taaaaaaki malutki – pokazała swój mały palec.  
- Ciszej bo nic nie słyszę!

W środku.  
- Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny! Cały czas jesteś albo pijany albo masz kaca!  
- Ale kotku, uspokój się – wydusił z siebie drżącym głosem.  
- Nie przerywaj mi! – wykrzyczała mu w twarz Savannah.  
Hostile aż skurczył się w oczach.  
- Nie pozwolę żeby ktoś taki wychowywał moje dziecko!  
Hostile prawie dostał zawału. Na korytarzu Answer z Aniką patrzyli na siebie robiąc wielkie oczy.  
- Tak! Dobrze słyszałeś! Jestem w ciąży! Jakoś nie widzę po tobie radości!  
- No bo… eee… zaskoczyłaś mnie… jesteś pewna że to moje?  
- Tak jestem pewna!  
- Cieszę się… naprawdę… ale muszę się przejść przewietrzyć i przemyśleć wszystko – wstał na drżących nogach – wrócę wieczorem, i obiecuję że będę trzeźwy.  
Pocałował Savannę, która trochę się uspokoiła i podszedł do drzwi. Spróbował je otworzyć ale nie dał rady.  
- Sory! – usłyszał głos Answera który najwidoczniej cały czas chronił je przed otwarciem  
Wyszedł na korytarz.  
- No i co powiedziała? – spytał Answer.  
- Nie udawaj głupiego, dobrze wiem że podsłuchiwałeś. Chodź do stołówki, musze pomyśleć.

Godzinę później w stołówce.  
- Na pewno się nie napijesz? – powiedział Answer polewając sobie i Connorowi który do nich dołączył.  
- Nie, wiesz dobrze że obiecałem – odparł Hostile trzymając się za głowę.  
- Nie pękaj! Będzie z ciebie świetny ojciec!  
- Co ja teraz zrobię? – załamany Hostile krył twarz w dłoniach.  
- W sumie to masz dwa wyjścia, pierwsze zostać kochającym mężem i ojcem. I drugie załadować do ciężarówki w cholerę materiałów wybuchowych i jechać do jakiejś bazy Skynetu krzycząc „ALLAH AKBAR!".  
- Ale szczerze mówiąc, to mnie Hostile zaskoczyłeś – Connor wtrącił się do rozmowy, zawsze sądziłem że jesteś… no… jakby ci to powiedzieć? No że wolisz mężczyzn od kobiet.  
Answer i Hostile spojrzeli dziwnie na Connora.  
- Zastanówmy się, kto z tu obecnych jest największym pedałem? Ja, pan, czy Answer – spytał Hostile.  
- Ty – odparł szybko Connor. Answer się roześmiał.  
- Ch** wam w dupe! – krzyknął Hostile.  
- O tym właśnie mówiłem – powiedział Connor i obydwoje z Answerem wybuchli śmiechem.  
- Ech… dobra panowie, na mnie już czas – Hostile wstał z krzesła.  
- Trzymaj się! Zdrowie twoje, Savanny i dziecka! – Answer podniósł kieliszek i go opróżnił.  
- Powodzenia, dasz sobie radę! – dołączył do niego Connor.


	44. Chapter 44

Autor: cybermirror

- Żyjecie. Ktoś spytał.  
-, Ale dzwoni mi w uszach. Skarżył się Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Nie są to dzwony Św. Piotra? Zażartował Trzynastek.  
- Zapalcie światło. Usłyszeli Agnes.

Zapaliły się latarki.  
Ujrzeli korytarz a raczej tunel prowadzący w głąb nieznanego miejsca.  
Stali na dnie płaskiego dna, w którego środkowej części było zagłębienie, szerokie na jakieś pół metra. Tym zagłębieniem kiedyś płynęła cała esencja kanału. Ścieki.  
Całość była bądź wybetonowana bądź ułożona z kamiennych płyt i cegieł rożnej wielkości.  
W pewnym sensie kanał był swego rodzaju azylem, maszyny nie monitorowały tych rejonów.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? Spytał Bartek.

- Dajcie mapę i kompas. Odezwała się Agnes otrzepując kurz z ubrania.  
- Allis przyświeć. Poprosiła.

Po krótkim przestudiowaniu swojego położenia dziewczyna sprawnie wytyczyła dalszą drogę.

- Musimy iść w tamtym kierunku gdzieś około 500 metrów, skręcić w prawo potem z 400 metrów prosto i będziemy koło tego domu. Szybko wytłumaczyła pozostałym Agnes.

- No to chodźmy. Ruszył Rapecqx_E3QX świecąc latarką do przodu.

Po drodze mijali wejścia do bocznych kanałów.  
Dochodząc do możliwego skrętu w prawo Rapecqx_E3QX odezwał się.  
- Odliczyłem 510 kroków.  
- Powinniśmy skręcić a tu są dwa korytarze.  
- W który idziemy?

Cybermirror poświecił w pierwszy.  
- Ten się wraca.  
- To będzie ten następny.

Rapecqx_E3QX ruszył w drugi korytarz.  
- Łaa . . . - Wrzasnął.

Na ziemi leżały rozkładające się zwłoki człowieka.

- Ja tam nie idę. Przestraszył się Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Baba. Stwierdziła Allison i wyprzedziła Rapecqx_E3QXa.

- Musi tu leżeć od dnia sądu. Stwierdził przechodząc obok Trzynastek.

Allison prowadziła całą grupę. Odliczając kolejne kroki.

- 398, 399, 400. Stanęła.  
- Twoje kroki są mniejsze. Zaśmiał się Bartek.  
- No ty to jesteś koszykarz. Odgryzła się.

Trzynastek poświecił w górę.  
- Tam jest właz. Pewnie na ulicę. Wskazał.

- Sprawdzę. Powiedział Cybermirror podchodząc do drabinki.  
- Zgaście latarki.  
Nastała ciemność.

Chwile przyzwyczajał swój wzrok do ciemności, po czym delikatnie podnosił pokrywę.  
- Ciemno. - Nic nie widać. Wyszeptał.  
Opuścił pokrywę, aby unieść ją z drugiej strony.  
- Coś jest nie tak, nawet powietrze jest takie same jak w kanale.  
Przesunął właz, aby dało się wyjść.  
Wystawił głowę. Wzrokiem ogarnął dookoła. Zapalił latarkę.  
Wspiął się i wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
Na dole w ciszy i skupieniu wszyscy oczekiwali na jakąkolwiek wiadomość.  
Nagle usłyszeli.  
- Nieeeee . . . i trzask łamanego drewna.

Część żołnierzy cofnęła się od włazu.  
Trzynastek przeładował broń, skoczył na drabinkę, wystawił głowę.  
- TaaDaa . . . Niespodzianka.

- Idiota.  
- Aleś nas wystraszył. Wzburzył się Trzynastek gramoląc się przez otwór.

To piwnica wewnątrz budynku. Powiedział głośniej, Cybermirror aby reszta usłyszała.  
- Trzeba sprawdzić, którego?  
Podając rękę kolejno wychodzącym na górę.

-, Jaki stary, taki głupi. Skwitowała Allis.  
- Serce normalnie mi stanęło.

- Chciałem sprawdzić czy ruszycie na pomoc.  
- Przepraszam, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Rozbawił się Cybermirror.

- Ktoś tu musiał kiedyś nocować, koło skrzyni są rozłożone gazety.  
- Na rozkładówce jest ładna naga dziewczyna. Zainteresował się Rapecqx_E3QX.

- W ścianie wybita dziura. Poświeciła Agnes.  
- Idę sprawdzić.  
-, Co się tak przyglądasz tej dziewczynie. Zagadał Bartek.  
- Powiem Sharon i przyjdziesz pożyczyć ciemne okulary.

- Gdzieś widziałem ten obrazek. - Ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć gdzie.  
- Złożył gazetę i schował pod ubranie.

W międzyczasie wróciła Agnes.  
- Jest wyjście na ulicę.  
- Według mnie to jest ten dom, którego szukamy tylko jest w połowie zburzony.  
- Kawałek dalej jest korytarz częściowo przysypany.

Cybermirror wyciągnął prowizoryczny szkic narysowany chyba, przez Mq.  
- Zaraz niech pomyślę. Jesteśmy na poziomie ulicy?

- Trzy schody różnicy. Podpowiedziała Agnes.

- Czekajcie . . . Myślał Cybermirror.  
-, Jeśli się nie mylę to ściana kanału przylega do pierwszego poziomu a pod nim będzie skrzynia.  
- Idę zerknąć do kanału. Zszedł na dół.

Po chwili ciszy powiedział przez radio.

- Rapecqx_E3QX weź od Allis zapalniki i zejdź tu.  
- Agnes popatrz na ulicę czy jest pusto.  
- Jak będziesz pewna to daj znak wysadzę ścianę.  
- Przyjęłam. - Idę. Odpowiedziała.

- Rapecqx_E3QX tu wysadzimy. Wskazał Cybermirror.  
Pozakładali ładunki. I wycofali się.

- Odsuńcie się od włazu. Usłyszeli w radiu.

- Ulica czysta. Potwierdziła Agnes.

- Trzy, dwa, jeden.

Nastąpiła detonacja.  
Resztkami budynku zatrzepało, posypał się gruz.  
Tumany kurzu wypełniły kanał i pomieszczenie na górze.

Po chwili ciszy Cybermirror spytał.  
- Agnes jak tam na ulicy?  
- Tu mało było słychać i na razie spokój.  
- Zostań tam jeszcze dla pewności. Usłyszała.

Macie coś? Spytała Allis.  
- Tak. - Chodźcie na dół. Cała trójka usłyszała odpowiedź.

Wrócili na dół, odnaleźli wyrwę w ścianie.  
- Miałeś nosa. Ucieszył się Bartek.  
- Ciekawe czy tu jest jeszcze pierwszy poziom czy już drugi. Mówił Cybermirror.  
- Szukajcie zejścia niżej.  
- Agnes jak jest spokojnie to wracaj.

- Ok. Wracam. Potwierdziła.

- Nie widać tu żadnego zejścia niżej a korytarz jest zasypany. Martwił się Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Szukajcie dokładnie. Ponaglał Cybermirror.  
- Pod spodem była kotłownia. - To znaczy może nie pod spodem, ale niżej.

- Ślepy zaułek. Klepnęła Allis w ścianę.  
- Przydałaby się Sharon.

- Puknij jeszcze raz w ścianę. Poprosił Trzynastek.

- Allison zaczęła pukać miejsce w miejsce.  
- Tu jest inny odgłos. Stwierdziła.

- Odsuńcie się. Rapecqx_E3QX założył C4.

Uwaga!  
Niewielki ładunek wyrwał dziurę w ścianie. Posypały się cegły.

- Idealnie proste wycięcie w ścianie.  
- Musiały tu być drzwi.  
- Jest kocioł.  
- No to jesteśmy w domu. Ucieszył się Rapecqx_E3QX

Wszyscy weszli do środka. Przyświecili latarkami.

- I co dalej? Spytała Agnes.

- „Będzie leżała za zamurowaną ścianą od strony północnej."  
- Tak mówił Connor. Przypomniał sobie Trzynastek.  
- Agnes daj kompas.

- Nie trzeba. Odezwał się Cybermirror.  
- Popatrzcie.  
- Niesamowite. Zaświecił od spodu po ścianie.  
Wszystkim ukazała się duża litera „C".

- Rapecqx_E3QX szybko mały ładunek. Niecierpliwił się Bartek.

- Nie . . . - Ręcznie musimy to rozwalić. Przyblokował ich zapędy Cybermirror.  
- Nie wiemy jak skrzynia wygląda, w jakim jest stanie i co w niej jest.  
- Poszukajcie czegoś do rozbicia ściany.

Ochoczo zabrali się z dłubanie.  
Po paru minutach wydłubali pierwszą cegłę.  
Potem poszło już łatwiej.

Weszli do środka.

Czekała na nich.  
Trzynastek delikatnie odciągnął brezentowe przykrycie.  
Z jednej strony mrugała zielona dioda a na wierzchu była koperta z napisem „ Od Catherine"

Allis chwyciła lekko żółtą kopertę i przeczytała:  
- „Allison, Agnes, Rapecqx_E3QX, Trzynastku, Bartek, Cybermirror.  
- Witam was. - Jak to czytacie to znaczy, że połowę drogi macie za sobą.  
- Teraz będzie trudniej, bo skrzynia trochę waży.  
- Proszę tylko delikatnie z nią.  
- W środku dalsze instrukcje dla Johna.  
- Zabierzcie ze sobą po drodze zbłąkaną duszę.  
- I nie pytajcie skąd wiem, że tu będziecie.  
- Pozdrawiam Catherine".

- No właśnie skąd wiedziała, że tu będziemy i to w takim składzie. Spytał Bartek.  
- Przecież napisała: „Nie pytajcie". Odpowiedziała Agnes.

- A co to znaczy? „Zabierzcie ze sobą po drodze zbłąkaną duszę".  
Dziwiła się Allison.

- Kogoś spotkamy. Odparł Cybermirror.  
- I tak sobie myślę, Catherine wie, że cało dotrzemy do domu.  
- Znikamy, bo świt nas zastanie.  
- Dziewczyny ubezpieczają, my niesiemy.

- Nawet nie taka ciężka. Zdziwił się Bartek.

Wrócili do kanału.

- Mamy problem. Stwierdziła Agnes.  
- Skrzynia nie przejdzie przez właz.

-, Co nie przejdzie. - Ja się tym zajmę. Rozpędził się Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Czekaj. Powstrzymał go Cybermirror.  
- Agnes idź na ulicę zobacz czy jest spokój.

Parę minut później eksplozja ładunku utorowała im drogę.

Wychodząc z budynku Allis przeciągnęła się, wolno wciągnęła powietrze i zamknęła oczy.  
Mrok rozpraszał jedynie księżyc w pełni i gwiazdy na tle czarnego nieba.  
- Jak pięknie. Odezwała się.

- Pięknie nie pięknie trzeba stąd wiać, bo przy pełni to mechaniczne wampiry jeszcze spotkamy. Zażartował Bartek

Bardzo wolno przemieszczali się w kierunku wyjścia z miasta.  
Dziewczyny o kilkanaście metrów z przodu, jako zwiad pokazały, że potrafią na równi z mężczyznami działać w terenie.  
Gdy skończyły się zabudowania, otwartą przestrzeń pokonali czołganiem się.  
Poranne krople rosy ułatwiały ciągnąc skrzynię za sobą, jednocześnie moczyły im ubrania.

W niedalekiej odległości od pozostawionego pojazdu Agnes zobaczyła sylwetkę człowieka.

Spacerował pod wiaduktem koło Humvee tam i z powrotem jakby czekał na nich.  
- Ot i mamy swoją zabłąkaną duszę. Stwierdził Cybermirror.  
- Trzynastek weź go na muszkę.  
- Ja idę z Agnes do niego.  
- Jak zrobi jakiś fałszywy ruch to strzelaj.

Podczołgali się we dwoje bliżej.  
Cybermirror przeładował broń tak, aby obcy usłyszał.  
- Nie strzelać. Jestem człowiekiem. - Usłyszeli.  
- Ręce nad głową. Krzyknął Cybermirror.  
- Podejdę. Powiedział do Agnes. - Pilnuj go.

Chwilę potem.  
- Ręce w górze. - Kto ty jesteś?  
- Kamil. Odpowiedział.

-, Czego tu szukasz? Zadawał pytania Cybermirror mierząc z broni w obcego.

- Widziałem jak przyjechaliście, ale nie zdążyłem podejść, byłem za daleko.  
-, Dlatego czekam.  
- Chcę dołączyć do ruchu oporu. Tłumaczył.

-, Dlaczego mam ci uwierzyć we wszystko.

- Może dla tego. Rozpiął płaszcz…  
Nastąpiła chwila milczenia.

- Jak się tu znalazłeś? Nie odpuszczał Cybermirror.

- Uciekłem „szarym" wraz kilkoma osobami z transportu. Odpowiadał bez zawahania Kamil.

- To gdzie jest reszta?

- Rozeszli się, każdy w swoją stronę.  
- Posiadam trochę wiadomości które mogą się przydać.

- Nie wiem.  
Gdyby nie ostrzeżenie, że kogoś spotkam . . . Pomyślał.  
- Dam ci szansę. - Ale na razie muszę cię związać.  
- Pozapinaj się i ręce do tyłu.  
Cybermirror kiwnął na Agnes.  
Gdy podeszła usłyszała. - Zwiąż go.

W niedługim czasie dotarła reszta grupy.

-, Kto to? Spytał Bartek.  
- Kamil resztę dowiemy się w bazie.

Rozjaśniające się niebo wisiało tuż nad nimi. Zdawało się ,że gdyby chcieli mogliby go dotknąć.  
Świt wybuchnął nagle promieniami dnia.

- Pierwsze promienie są takie czyste i orzeźwiające, przemawiają swą barwą.  
- Już bardzo dawno nie widziałam tylu kolorów. Rozmarzyła się Allis.  
- Są takie piękne i intensywne. Przytulił ją Trzynastek.  
- Ciekawe co nam przyniosą dzisiaj? Dodała Agnes.

Załadowny Humvee ruszył wolno w kierunku bazy.  
Orzeźwiające powietrze muskało twarze wewnątrz pojazdu.  
Twarze ciche, zamyślone, zmęczone.

Szczęście im sprzyjało.  
W drodze powrotnej nie spotkali żadnych niespodzianek.  
Czyżby zabranie Kamila miało coś z tym wspólnego?

Przejeżdżając przez bramy bazy wartownicy ponownie salutowali widząc wracających w całości żołnierzy.

John i Sharon wyszli im na przywitanie.

Agnes podeszła i zameldowała. - Zadanie wykonane.  
- Spocznij. Uśmiechnął się John.  
- O mamy gościa. Zainteresował się.

- Sharon. Zawołał Cybermirror.  
- Możesz?

W mgnieniu oka przeanalizowała przybysza.  
Chwyciła jego rękę i podciągnęła rękaw do góry.  
- Człowiek. - Więzień Skynetu. Odpowiedziała.  
- Ksiądz Kamil.

Pozostałej grupie szerzej rozwarły się oczy ze zdziwienia.  
Allis nawet ułożyła uroczego zeza.

- Rozwiążcie go. Zarządził Connor.  
- Dyżurny każ komuś zająć się Kamilem.  
- Straż zabierzcie skrzynię do mojej kwatery.  
- A wy na zasłużony odpoczynek.  
- Wieczorem zapraszam do mnie.

- John mogę z tobą parę słów. Zapytał Trzynastek.  
- Chodź po drodze porozmawiamy. Odparł znikając w drzwiach budynku.

- Wiedziałeś, że to ksiądz? Spytał Bartek. - Czy nie wiedziałeś?  
- Przy pierwszym spotkaniu na pytanie, dlaczego mam mu uwierzyć.  
- Pokazał mi sutannę.  
Opowiedział Cybermirror.  
- I do tego słowa Catherine w liście. „ Zabierzcie zbłąkaną duszę"

Wczesnym popołudniem w kwaterze Trzynastka odbyła się w gronie przyjaciół tajna narada.  
- Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Zaczął Trzynastek.  
- Wszystko z Johnem już omówiłem i zgodził się.  
-, Ale do całego planu trzeba zorganizować jeszcze . . .  
Wymieniał elementy swego misternie ułożonego planu do momentu kiedy przerwał naradę Connor i zabrał wszystkich oprócz Trzynastka.  
- Masz wolne, idź do Allis. Oznajmił John.  
- Nie mam sumienia już wam dzisiaj dawać rozkazów.  
- Przyjdźcie na dwudziestą do mnie na otwarcie skrzyni. I wyszedł.

Kwatera Connora. Wieczorem.

- Tak jak obiecałem wam jesteście jedynymi świadkami otwarcia tej przesyłki.  
- Narażaliście życie by ją zdobyć, więc chciałbym żeby zawartość została między nami.  
Tłumaczył zebranym John, po czym zwrócił się do technika. - Otwórz skrzynię.

Technik odkręcił małą pokrywkę pod migającym światełkiem gdzie była umieszczona numeryczna klawiatura.

John podyktował kod przekazany mu przez Mq.  
Niewielki szum oznajmił, że pojemnik rozhermetyzował się.  
Bartek z technikiem podnieśli pokrywę.

Na samej górze był kolejny list. Tym razem podpisany „Dla Johna".  
Otworzył go i zaczął czytać.

Po słowach przywitania John przeszedł do opisu zawartości:  
- „ W górnej części macie zestawy nasion.  
- Są zmodyfikowane na tyle, aby w istniejącej waszej rzeczywistości przyjęły się i kiełkowały".

Górna wkładka w pojemniku była podzielona na kieszenie a w niej posegregowane nasiona.

- Super wyraził zadowolenie Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Za jakiś czas wreszcie zjemy coś normalnego.

John czytał dalej.  
- „ Poniżej jest wszystko, o co prosiłeś dla siebie z wyjątkiem białego pudełka".  
Chłopaki wyjęli wkładkę z nasionami i ukazały się pudełka w tym jedno białe.  
-„ To białe jest dla Allis". John doczytał, chwycił do ręki pudełko i podał je Allison.

-Dla mnie? Zdziwiła się Allis. - Co tam może być?  
- Otwórz. Uśmiechnęła się Agnes.  
Allison szybko zerwała folię ochronną, podniosła pokrywę.  
Wyjęła różowo białą, długą suknię.  
John doczytał:  
- „ mam nadzieję, że nie jest za późno i rozmiar jest dobry. Przymierzałam na Cameron".

- Piękna. Zachwycała się Allis z błyskiem w oczach, lecz po chwili zachwytu przyszła wątpliwość.  
- Gdzie ja w tym będę mogła chodzić tutaj?

-Wiem, że wszystko zaplanowałeś inaczej, ale teraz jest ten czas. Spojrzał John na Trzynastka.  
-, Jaki czas? Spytała, Allis obracając się do swojego ukochanego.

Trzynastek uklęknął, zerwał z szyi cieniutki rzemyk, wyplątał niewielki pierścionek i powiedział:

- Ta malutka rzecz jest jedyną, jaka została mi po mamie.  
- Z całego serca pragnę by od teraz ozdabiał twoją dłoń.

- Allis czy uczynisz mnie szczęśliwym i zostaniesz ze mną na całe życie? Powiedział podając na ręce pierścionek.

Nastała cisza.  
W oczach Allis już gromadziły się łzy.

- Powiedz tak. Podpowiedziała jej Agnes.  
- Właśnie, powiedz, bo może wojna się już kończy a my tu stoimy. Uśmiechnął się Bartek.

Chwyciła pierścionek, wsunęła na palec, uklękła i zbliżając się do pocałunku wyszeptała.  
- Tak.

Rozległy się oklaski i ogólna radość.  
- Będzie impreza. Skwitował Cybermirror.  
- Ten etap szczęśliwie się zakończył. Ucieszył się John.  
- Mam czytać dalej?

Tak . . . Tak . . . Potwierdzili zebrani.

„John pogratuluj w moim imieniu Allis i Trzynastkowi".

- Nie no, to już też wiedziała? Wtrącił Rapecqx_E3QX.

- „Na koniec zostawiam najważniejszą część przesyłki.  
- Będziecie wiedzieć, co z nią zrobić".  
Doczytał John.  
- Reszta listu jest tylko dla mnie.

Cybermirror z Bartkiem podnieśli przegrodę z pudełkami.  
Ich oczom ukazało się ułożone na boku, lekko pokryte kryształkami lodu, skulone, nagie ciało Cameron.  
W dłoń miała włożony chip.

Wszyscy zaniemówili.

- Skynet zorientował się, że Cameron została przejęta przez nas i wysłał w przeszłość drugą, która miała za zadanie usunąć naszą, wykorzystać zaufanie młodego Johna, zbliżyć się i zabić go. Tłumaczył Connor.  
- Catherine, gdy była w Skynecie po części do maszyny czasu, dowiedziała się o tym i w porę przejęła w przeszłości terminatora.  
- Chip jest oryginalny nieprzeprogramowany.  
- Przerobimy go, ale na razie to ciało będzie martwe.  
- Poczeka na ważniejszą okazję.  
- Mamy przecież Sharon. Spojrzał na nią.  
- Tak, więc buzia na kłódkę. - Bartek weź chip i zamknijcie skrzynię.

Chłopaki zrobili, co John rozkazał.

- Teraz to chciałbym zobaczyć jak pasuje ta suknia. Uśmiechnął się do Allis.

- Wyjdźmy wszyscy niech się przebierze. - Czekamy na korytarzu  
Agnes, Sharon pomożecie mi? Spytała Allis.  
- Oczywiście.

Trzynastek, jako ostatni wychodząc z kwatery posłał całusa Allison i zamknął drzwi.  
Spojrzał na korytarz i zaniemówił.

- Leć szybko, po to, co trzymasz na tę okazję.  
- To wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Klepnął go po ramieniu Cybermirror.  
- Masz 10 minut.  
Po niedługim czasie ktoś krzyknął z korytarza.  
- Wszystko gotowe.

John zapukał na drzwi swojej kwatery.  
- Długo jeszcze? - Mamy inna robotę do wykonania.  
Chwilę później otwarły się drzwi i ukazała się cudownie wyglądająca Allis.

- Szczęściarz. Zachwycił się Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i pozwolisz, że poprowadzę cię do ołtarza. Wyciągnął ramię John.  
-, Jakiego ołtarza? Zdziwiła się Allis.

Wychyliła się bardziej na korytarz i zobaczyła szpaler uśmiechniętych ludzi ustawionych po obu stronach korytarza.  
- Powariowaliście. Powiedziała.

- Przecież przyjęłaś zaręczyny? Powiedział John.  
-, Po co więc czekać? - Czasy są niepewne.

Bez zastanawiania się chwyciła ramię Johna i powoli ruszyła z nim.

W oddali zabrzmiał cichutko marsz weselny.  
Na końcu korytarza stał ksiądz Kamil a obok w czarnym garniturze Trzynastek.  
Podchodząc do niego usłyszała tłumaczenie.  
- To nie ja wymyśliłem. Powiedział podając rękę Allis.  
- Planowałem dzisiaj tylko zaręczyny.  
-, Ale nie były by tak piękne.

- Dziękuje John. Spojrzał na niego Trzynastek.  
- Ja też dziękuje. Uściskała Allis Connora.

- Ale jesteś piękna. Zachwycił się Trzynastek.

- No kończcie to, bo mam ochotę zatańczyć z panna młodą. Uśmiechnął się John.

W korytarzu zrobiło się cicho.

- Zebraliśmy się tu, aby powiązać najświętszym węzłem . . .  
Ksiądz Kamil zaczął swoją przemowę.

-, Jeśli ktoś zna prawdę, która uniemożliwia zawarcie tego związku niech powie to teraz albo zamilknie na zawsze.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

Nagle rozległ się krzyk.  
- Ja! . . . - Stójcie! . . .

Wszyscy obrócili się do tyłu.  
Zobaczyli biegnącego, owiniętego tylko w szmatę bosego Mq.  
Nastała konsternacja.

- Zdążyłem? Spytał dysząc po biegu.  
- Wszystko macie?

Zdziwione oczy pary na ślubnym kobiercu czekały na odpowiedź.  
Mq podłubał w ustach i wyciągnął maleńki woreczek.

-, Jaki to tak ślub bez prawdziwych obrączek? Wręczył, Trzynastkowi zawartość opakowania.

- Kiedyś zrobiłem z mosiądzu na taką okazję. Rozczulił się Trzynastek i uścisnął Mq.  
- Dziękuję. - Teraz mamy wszystko.

- Te jego wejścia muszą być zawsze takie spektakularne. Podsumował na głos Bartek.

- Możemy kontynuować wtrącił się Kamil.

- Tak. Powiedzieli równocześnie młodzi.

- Ja.  
- Trzynastek biorę Ciebie Allison za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz to, że Cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.  
- Tak mi dopomóż Panie Boże.

- Ja.  
- Allison biorę Ciebie Trzynastku za męża i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz to, że Cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.  
- Tak mi dopomóż Panie Boże.

- Biorąc wszystkich tu obecnych na świadków ogłaszam, że związek małżeński został zawarty.

Ich usta zbliżyły się do siebie poczym zwarły w cudownym pocałunku.

- Nieźle to John obmyślił. Odezwała się Agnes.  
- Jeszcze popołudniu Trzynastek planował w źródłach zaręczyny.

- Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że wszystko ukartowała Catherine. Wzbudził wątpliwość Bartek.

- Albo przeżyła już czas, w którym jesteśmy i tylko pilnuje chronologii wydarzeń. Odpowiedział Cybermirror.  
- Tak jak John odesłał Sarę, Cameron i młodszego siebie.  
- Ale z drugiej strony, jeżeli ślubu Trzynastek dziś nie planował to można pomyśleć, że przyspieszamy wydarzenia.

- Ja przynajmniej wiem jak wyglądałaby moja wybranka. Roześmiał się Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Chcesz poprosić o rękę Sharon? Zdziwiła się Agnes.

- Biegnij ksiądz jeszcze jest. Ponaglał go Bartek.

- Sharon nie jest katoliczką. Zauważyła Agnes.

- Nikt nie jest doskonały. Roześmiał się Bartek.

- Niepoważni jesteście. Uśmiechnął się Cybermirror.  
- Nie dziś.  
- Zrobimy drugą imprezę.

- Ciekawie jak by zareagowała na przysięgą małżeńską. Zastanawiał się Bartek.  
- Trzeba by zastąpić słowa „nie opuszczę aż do śmierci" słowami „do zresetowania chipa".

- Zazdrośnik .Skwitował Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Chodźcie pogratulujemy młodej parze, życzmy im duuuuużo dzieci. Roześmiał się Cybermirror.


	45. Chapter 45

Autor: cybermirror

Stołówka późnym wieczorem.

Wszyscy zebrani stojąc utworzyli krąg po środku, którego stała młoda para a obok nich John podnosząc kieliszek głośno przemówił.  
- Chciałbym wznieść toast.  
- W takich okolicznościach nigdy tego nie robiłem, więc krótko:

Wypijmy za to, aby Młoda Para miała tyle zmartwień,  
ile kropli pozostanie w naszych kieliszkach

M_GmbH szybko opróżnił zawartość swojego kubka i zaczął skandować:  
- Gorzko… gorzko… Sala natychmiast to podłapała i rozległo się gromkie życzenie.

Trzynastek czule objął Allis.  
Ich pocałunek trwał i trwał w takt powtarzanego słowa.

Na koniec tej pięknej chwili tradycyjnie rozbili kieliszki.

W tle ktoś puścił muzykę. Nic nadzwyczajnego w tych warunkach.  
Lecz rytmy utworu UB-40 „Kingston Town" pozwoliły zadać pytanie.

- Żono zatańczymy?  
- Nie umiem tańczyć. Spojrzała na niego.  
- Nie szkodzi. - Ja też nie.  
- Sprawiajmy, chociaż pozory. Uśmiechnął się Trzynastek.

Trochę niezdarnie, ale bardzo sympatycznie ich ciała poddały się muzyce.  
Sala wybijała oklaskami rytm piosenki.

- Sharon nic nie mówisz. Zauważył Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Obserwuję. Wzrok Sharon skupiał się na tańczącej parze.  
- Wszystko to dla mnie jest nowość.  
- Zachowanie ludzi.  
- Ceremonia zaślubin.  
- W ogóle wysiłki Johna w ukartowanie całej tej sytuacji.  
- I entuzjazm pozostałych w pomaganiu osiągnięcia tego celu.  
- Nie rozumiem.

- Przeważnie to jest cel miłości dwojga ludzi. Próbował tłumaczyć Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Połączyć się związkiem małżeńskim na zawsze.  
- Przeżywać wspólnie resztę swoich dni.  
- No i najważniejsze. - Stworzyć życie.  
-, Ale co tu będziemy teraz dyskutować, chodź zatańczymy.

- Nie umiem. Odpowiedziała.  
- Czas najwyższy się nauczyć. Pociągnął Sharon za rękę.

-, Jakie to wszystko cudowne.  
- Na świecie wojna a ludzie nie zapominają, że jest jeszcze inne życie. Zafascynowała się Agnes.

- Nie czas martwić się tym teraz.  
- Pogibamy się? Uśmiechnął się podając rękę Cybermirror.

- Dziewczyny, co tak stoicie. Spytał Bartek.

- Właśnie wspominamy z Estrellą, że brakło wielu rzeczy w tym całym zamieszaniu.  
- Nie było przygotowań do ślubu w końcu taka okazja!  
- Miałybyśmy okazję poszaleć i pomagać się przygotowywać Allison.  
- Nie wiem, dlaczego John tak się z tym spieszył? Dziwiła się Anika.

Nieopodal tańczący z Sharon Rapecqx_E3QX krzyknął.  
- W sumie to zabrakło też wieczoru kawalerskiego i panieńskiego, ale mamy za to przyjęcie weselne.

No właśnie. Odezwał się podchodzący z tyłu Mq.  
- Anika zatańczysz ze mną. Spytał.

-, Jaki ty elegancki? Uśmiechnęła się odwracając głowę. - Bardzo chętnie.

- W takim razie Estrella można cię prosić do tańca. Odezwał się Bartek.  
- Zawsze siedzisz w tym ambulatorium w białym fartuchu z chustką na głowie a dzisiaj mały włos bym cię nie poznał.  
- Takie duże niebieskie oczy i blond włosy, pierwszy raz ciebie taką widzę.  
- Piękna z ciebie dziewczyna.

- Dziękuję. Zawstydziła się Estrella.

Spokojna muzyka wypełniała salę stołówki. Mniej lub bardziej udanie, pary wirowały w jej takty. Lekki szum rozmów dopełniał całość.

- Gdyby nie to, że jestem trzeźwy to nigdy bym w to wszystko nie uwierzył. Dziwił się Answer.  
- A wy, co tak stoicie pod ścianą?

- Tak, to jest nie większy szok niż to, co Savannah powiedziała. Komentował Hostile.

- Pokaż, że jesteś mężczyzną.  
-, Bo jak nie to ja poproszę ją o rękę. Roześmiał się Answer.

- Marzyciel. Oburzyła się Savannah.

- Właśnie.  
- Jesteś kolegą to wymyśl coś mądrzejszego.  
- Masz czasami sporo ciekawych pomysłów.  
- Chodź zatańczymy. Zaproponował Hostile swojej wybrance.

- Miałem obiecany taniec. Powiedział John podchodząc do pary młodej.  
- Dla ciebie wszystko. Trzynastek podął rękę Allis Connorowi.

- Nie mogę jeszcze uwierzyć w to wszystko.  
- Jeszcze raz chcę ci podziękować za taki prezent. Uśmiechnęła się Allis.

- Prezent dopiero dostaniesz. Powiedział zagadkowo John.  
- To nie koniec wrażeń, ale cicho sza.

- Nie rozumiem. Dziwiła się Allis.  
- Zaręczyny, szybki ślub, przyjęcie. A teraz mówisz, że coś jeszcze?  
- Możesz chodź trochę wyjaśnić John?

W tle usłyszeli teraz wolniejszy kawałek muzyki, więc John w tańcu mógł swobodnie zbliżyć się do Allis i wyszeptać jej na ucho.

- O chęci zorganizowania zaręczyn poinformował mnie rano Trzynastek jak wróciliście z akcji.  
- Pewnie pod wpływam zjawienia się księdza.  
- Przynajmniej tak logicznie sobie to tłumaczę.  
- Catherine mówiła mi kiedyś, że jak ktoś przyjdzie po pomoc w zorganizowaniu zaręczyn to będzie to sygnał, że wszystko jest gotowe do próby.  
- Przypomniałem sobie o tym tuż jak Trzynastek już organizował zaręczyny z kolegami.  
- A w liście, co był w skrzyni . . .

- John mamy łączność z Centrum Dowodzenia. Przerwał im dyżurny.

- Musze iść. Rozłożył ręce John. - Dokończymy tę rozmowę.

- Czy mogę? Poprosił do tańca Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Twój mąż porwał twoją bliźniaczkę.

- Nie ma uśmiechu na twojej twarzy. Co się stało?

- Nie nic, John opowiadał mi pewną historię i zamyśliłam się.  
- Nic ważnego. Zapewniła Allis.

- Opowiem ci dowcip. Próbował rozweselić ją Rapecqx_E3QX.

Zaczyna się noc poślubna. Mąż kładzie dłoń na brzuchu żony, pieści ją i mówi:  
- Kocham cię.  
- Mmm . . . Proszę, trochę niżej.  
Mąż powtarza basem:  
- KOCHAM CIĘ.

- Fajne uśmiechnęła się Allis.

- Cześć Answer. Co tak stoisz?  
- O Dai. Myślałem, że się nie pojawisz?

- Obowiązki. - Ale już jestem wolna.  
- Wykręcimy parę obrotów?  
- Bardzo chętnie.

- Savannah a znasz to:  
-, „Czemu tak krzyczałeś w nocy?"  
- "Miałem straszny sen. Śniło mi się, że musze się ożenić!"  
- "Z kim?"  
- "Znów z tobą!!!"  
- Hostile ten dowcip jest nie na miejscu.  
- Wiem. - Ale jesteś taka smutna.

- O Rapecqx_E3QX tańczymy z identycznymi kobietami. Żartował Trzynastek.  
- Ciekawe, która jest moją żoną.

- Ja jestem Sharon.  
- Oj wiem. Uśmiechnął się Trzynastek.  
- Musimy ciebie nauczyć żartować.  
- Rapecqx_E3QX wymieniamy się.

- Trochę zbladłaś Allis. - Coś cię boli? Zmartwił się pan młody.

- Źle się poczułam. - Możemy stąd wyjść? Poprosiła.

- Chodź. - Położysz się.  
Trzynastek chwycił za rękę Allis i skierowali się w kierunku wyjścia.  
Po drodze trafił na tańczącą Anikę i Bartka.

- Bartek przepraszam.  
- Anika możesz iść z nami Allis źle się poczuła?

- Pewnie nadmiar wrażeń. Zapewniła Anika.  
- W ambulatorium mam jakieś proszki, zaprowadź ją do pokoju zaraz przyniosę.

- Bartuś wytłumacz nas jak by, kto pytał. - Dzięki.  
- Nie ma problemu. - Idźcie. Zapewnił Bartek i pomyślał.  
Taaa… Nadmiar wrażeń? Już wiem, dlaczego tak szybko był ślub.  
- Muszę znaleźć Estrellę.

Kto tylko miał czas i ochotę bawił się na tym skromnym przyjęciu weselnym.  
Wspominano ciekawe historie, wspólne akcje, nieobecnych.  
Mq miał wreszcie możliwość pochwalić się, co porabia w przeszłości.  
Jak to na weselach bywa nie obyło się bez małej kłótni.  
Jednak Savannah energicznie wyprowadziła Hostile do kwatery.

Kwatera Allison.

- Masz wypij to i idź spać. Zaleciła Anika.  
- Jesteś przemęczona. - Nocna akcja, ślub, masa wrażeń.  
- Konia by powaliło.  
- A ty daj jej dzisiaj już spokój.  
- Noc poślubną już mieliście dawno. Zażartowała.

- Zaraz, zaraz. Zaświtało Trzynastkowi.  
- Czy ty, aby nie jesteś . . .

- Przecież to niemożliwe. Szybko zapewniła Anika.

- Trzynastek o niczym nie wie. Powiedziała Allis.

- Ups!!!  
- To ja już pójdę. - Odpoczywaj. Anika zamknęła drzwi za sobą.

-, O czym nie wiem? Spytał zdziwiony.

- Mogę ci wytłumaczyć jak się prześpię. Czule poprosiła Allis.

- Dobrze wyśpij się.  
- Ja będę czuwał. Ucałował ją policzek Trzynastek.

Słońce było już wysoko nad bazą, gdy Allison przebudziła się.  
Rozglądnęła się po kwaterze za Trzynastkiem. Nie było go.  
Wysunęła nogi z pod koca chcąc stanąć, lecz podłoga była nieco wyżej niż zwykle.  
Koło łóżka leżał Trzynastek. Jak słodko. Pomyślała.  
Przekroczyła go, ale nogi ugięły się pod nią i powrotem usiadła na łóżku przy okazji budząc swojego męża.

-, Co się stało? Spytał rozespany Trzynastek.

- Nie wiem.  
- Czuję się dobrze, ale coś jest nie tak. Odpowiedziała Allis.

- Idę po Anikę. - Zaraz wracam. I wyszedł.

Allis w międzyczasie stanęła na nogi, trzymając się o stolik, będąc w samej bieliźnie zobaczyła w lustrze swoje odbicie.  
Na prawym boku była nieduża blizna.  
Co to jest? Pomyślała.  
W tym momencie weszła Anika i Trzynastek.

-, Co się dzieje? Spytała, Anika.

- Nie wiem czuję się dziwnie i popatrz mam bliznę nie pamiętam, od czego. Tłumaczyła Allis.

- Blizna jest stara. Ciekawe, od czego?  
- Siadaj zbadam cię.  
- Poruszaj rękami. Poprosiła Anika a po chwili dodała.  
- Trzynastek idź po Connora.  
- A ty się ubierz.

Kilkanaście minut później John z Trzynastkiem dołączyli do dziewczyn.

- John. - Badając Allis nie słyszę pracy mechanizmów.  
-, Co jest grane?

-, Jakich mechanizmów? Zainteresował się Trzynastek.  
-, O czym wy mówicie?

-, Yes, yes, yes!!!  
Ucieszył się szczerze John.  
- Siadajcie zaraz wam opowiem, ale to wszystko zostaje między nami.  
- Pamiętasz Trzynastek jak postrzeliłeś Allis na ćwiczeniach. Kiwną głową na tak.  
- Gdyby nie pomysł Aniki , Bartka i Rapecqx_E3QX to Allis by umarła.  
- Zastosowali projekt „Markus"  
- Wykorzystali wówczas zniszczony endoszkielet Cameron, co przywiózł go Derek z akcji.  
- To znaczy stworzyli hybrydę Allis i Cameron z przewaga narządów ludzkich.  
-, Dlatego Allis przeżyła.  
- Niestety jak wiecie w tym wszystkim zginęła też Jesse.  
- Tak jak pierwotnie domyślaliśmy się to Jesse podmieniła magazynek w zemście za pobicie.  
- Catherine rozpracowała jej intrygę i w wyniku dyskusji między nimi Jesse strzeliła do Catherine, co poskutkowało jej samoobroną i śmiercią Jesse.  
- Resztę pamiętacie.  
- Natomiast Derek kocha Jesse i nie mógł się z tym pogodzić.  
- Znacie jego stosunek do terminatorów.  
- Po długich rozważaniach w teorii razem z Catherine uznaliśmy, że możemy nieznacznie zmienić bieg wydarzeń.  
- Przynajmniej na próbę, aby zobaczyć efekty.  
- Derek dostał szansę skoku w bieg tych wydarzeń.  
- Miał dwa zadania do wykonania.  
- Wywieść Jesse przed kłótnią z Catherine i aby niewiele się zmieniło w waszym życiu doprowadzić tak do postrzału Allis aby nie był śmiertelny.  
- Rozumiem, więc że Trzynastek w tej historii trafił niegroźnie Allis w bok.  
-, Co nie skutkowało projektem „Markus", ale tą niewielką blizną.  
- Jesteś znowu normalną kobietą i to jest ten ostatni prezent, o którym wczoraj mówiłem.

Bardzo uczuciowej Allis polały się łzy. Chyba tym razem łzy szczęścia.

- To wszystko jest niesamowite.  
- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Odezwał się Trzynastek tuląc rozpłakaną Allis.

- A gdzie jest Derek i Jesse? Spytała Anika.

- Wsiedli do naszej łodzi podwodnej i popłynęli do Australii. Opowiadał dalej John.  
- Przebywają w tamtejszej bazie ruchu oporu.  
-, Ale trzeba go tu będzie ściągnąć, bo znalazł się jego brat, Kyle.  
- Jest jego najbliższą rodziną.

- Kyle Reese jest jego bratem?  
- Myślałam, że to tylko zbieżność nazwisk. Zdziwiła się, Anika.

Allison przytuliła się do Connora.  
- Nie mogę znaleźć słów do tego, aby ci podziękować

- No właśnie jak możemy ci podziękować za to wszystko, co dla nas zrobiłeś. Odezwał się Trzynastek.

- Allis jest bardzo wyjątkowa i zrobiłbym wszystko, aby była szczęśliwa. Powiedział John.  
-, Ale jest jedna rzecz, którą możecie zrobić dla mnie w dowód podziękowania.

- Mów, jaka.  
- Zaraz to zrobimy. Zapewnił Trzynastek.

- No zaraz jak zaraz. Uśmiechnął się John.  
- Tak szybko się to stanie, chociaż to tylko od was zależy.

- A więc chce być ojcem chrzestnym waszego potomka.

- Nikogo innego sobie nie wyobrażam. Zapewnił Trzynastek.  
- Dobra to zabierajcie się już z Aniką.  
Wszyscy się roześmiali.

- Spokojnie. Zastopował Trzynastka.  
- Wierze, że wszystko jest z Allison jak trzeba, ale Anika zbadaj jeszcze raz dokładnie, bo Mq czeka na wiadomości do przekazania.  
- Musimy wszystko potwierdzić, że jest dobrze, bo inaczej Catherine przywróci poprzedni bieg wydarzeń.  
- Ja muszę zbadać czy coś się jeszcze nie zmieniło przez przypadek.

- To, dlatego zjawił się Mq na ślubie? - Po potwierdzenie. Zrozumiał Trzynastek.

- Nie tak. Wyprowadził go z błędu John  
- Taka była umowa z Catherine.  
-, Dlatego też suknia była dla ciebie w skrzyni.  
- Miał się zjawić, więc dlatego przyśpieszyliśmy ślub.  
- A by za jednym skokiem załatwić więcej spraw.  
- Nie wiemy, jaki ma wpływ na organizm ludzki takie częste skakanie wiec trzeba ograniczyć skoki do minimum.

- Wiecie, co macie zrobić.  
- Ja idę dopilnować reszty i przygotować nowy chip Cameron dla Mq.  
- W przeszłości wiele się za niedługo wydarzy.


	46. Chapter 46

Autor: The Answer

Po weselu.

Rapecqx_E3QX leżał ledwie nieprzytomny na podłodze w swoim pokoju, kiedy usłyszał walenie w drzwi.

- Jesteś tam?! – usłyszał zachrypnięty głos Answera.

- Czego chcesz? – krzyknął.

- Jesteś tam sam?

- Żadnego Sama tu nie ma! Nie jestem pedałem! – odpowiedział i wstał oburzony, ale zaraz się przewrócił.

- Pozostawię to bez komentarza, idziesz na te poprawiny?

- Daj mi pięć minut na zebranie się – odparł Rapecqx_E3QX.

Za dziesięć minut Rapecqx_E3QX wyszedł przez drzwi swojego pokoju, Answer zajrzał przez uchylone drzwi do środka.

- A ty czego szukasz? – spytał Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Patrzę czy nie ma tam przypadkiem jakiegoś Sama – odparł z uśmiechem.

- Masz jakiś uraz z dzieciństwa?

- Tak, ale nie chcę o tym mówić. Idziemy?

- Taa.

- To się pośpieszmy be reszta już tam pewnie jest i wychlają całą wódkę zanim tam dojdziemy.

Wchodząc do stołówki usłyszeli Hostile'a głośno dyskutującego na temat swojej wygranej partii w szachy z Connorem.

- I ja mu wtedy zbiłem konia! – krzyknął Hostile, wszyscy oprócz niego wybuchli śmiechem – wam to się wszystko głupio kojarzy, więcej nic nie mówię!

Do stołówki wszedł wściekły Cybermirror.

- Na ch*j oni rysują te wzorki na papierze toaletowym?

- Ozdóbka taka, o co ci chodzi? – spytał Hostile.

- Człowiek myśli że krwawi z odbytu, a tam k**** truskawka!

- Musisz tak przeklinać? – wtrącił Peesem – przeklinanie jest złe.

Wszyscy dziwnie na niego spojrzeli.

- A skąd taka nagła zmiana? – powiedział Answer odpalając papierosa.

- Wczoraj chciałem walnąć Riley jakiegoś komplementa, ale nie wiedziałem do końca jakiego i się zatrzymałem w połowie zdania. I zabrzmiało to mniej więcej tak „ dla mnie to ty jesteś taka, k****, …". I wtedy dostałem z liścia.

- Dobra pijmy panowie bo wódka nam w kieliszkach stygnie – Answer się niecierpliwił.

- Na zdrowie – krzyknął Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Gdyby każdy toast był na zdrowie to bylibyśmy nieśmiertelni – dodał Hostile.

- Chyli wychodzi na to że musimy pić więcej! Wtedy nie ma szans na przegranie tej wojny! – odparł Answer.

- Ehh, zaczynam się zastanawiać po kim ty taki głupi jesteś?

- A my jesteśmy spokrewnieni? – spytał Answer Hostile'a.

- Dzięki bogu nie! – krzyknął Hostile.

- No to w takim razie nie wiem.

- Gdzie są dziewczyny? Przydało by się coś do jedzenia bo zgłodniałem - Rapecqx_E3QX poklepał się po brzuchu.

- Wątpię czy byś przetrawił to co jada doktor Anika Lecter i reszta – Cybermirror napełnił kieliszki.

- To znaczy? - Rapecqx_E3QX nie krył zainteresowania.

- Żołądki, wątróbki i inne podobne świństwa.

- Paskudztwo – powiedział zniesmaczony Rapecqx_E3QX – właśnie jeść mi się odechciało.

- Anika coś ostatnio chyba choruje, może to od tego – Hostile podniósł kieliszek – pijmy!

Opróżnili kieliszki.

- Nauczy się że przed jedzeniem najpierw trzeba zabić ofiarę a nie wpierdzielać na surowo – Cybermirror ponownie napełnił kieliszki.

- A co tam u ciebie Hostile? Imię już wybrałeś? – powiedział z uśmiechem Answer.

- Ja cały czas mam nadzieję że to jednak sen i że się zaraz z niego obudzę.

- Mogę ci przestrzelić kolano, jeśli to sen to się po tym na pewno obudzisz – zaproponował Answer.

- Eee, chyba jednak podziękuje – odparł Hostile.

- To wybieraj imiona! – usłyszeli kobiecy krzyk.

W drzwiach do stołówki stała Savannah.

- No to panowie ja się zbieram – powiedział Hostile wstając.

- No co ty?! Dzień się dopiero zaczyna!- powiedział Rapecqx_E3QX.

- Tak. Dokładnie to za jakieś piętnaście minut. Na razie.


	47. Chapter 47

Autor: cybermirror

Kwatera Connora.

- Mq zanim skoczysz musisz coś wiedzieć.  
- W przeszłości dojdzie do niespodziewanych wypadków, które doprowadzą do zniszczenia Cameron. - Niestety nie możemy tego przerwać, ale można temu zaradzić.  
- To się już wydarzyło.

-, Co się stało?  
- Opowiadaj. Zatroskał się Mq.

- Tak to będzie wyglądało.  
- Sara zostanie aresztowana.  
- John z Cameron będą chcieli odbić ją z więzienia.  
- Cameron to przeprowadzi, ale zostanie mocno uszkodzona.  
- Na domiar tego po całej tej akcji Sara będzie się chciała spotkać z Catherine Weaver, tą z Zeira Corp. - W momencie spotkania zaatakuje budynek prototyp Hunter Killer a Cameron odda swój chip terminatorowi, którego odtworzyła Catherine.  
-, Po czym on przeskoczy w czasie.  
- Catherine skoczy w poszukiwaniu swojej maszyny a głupi młody John chyba wreszcie zakochany w Cameron skoczy razem z nią, aby odzyskać chip.  
- Pomijając fakt, że John i Catherine wskoczą w alternatywną linię czasową, co trzeba będzie później jakoś odkręcić to zostaniecie tam sami.  
- Technicy, nasza Catherine i ty oraz Sara, Ellison i mała jeszcze Sawanna  
- Mamy, więc dwie możliwości.  
- Pierwsza to wracacie tu.  
- Druga to zostajecie tam i kontynuujecie pracę.

- No a co z Cameron? To nie może się tak skończyć?  
- Jesteśmy przecież razem. Rozpaczał Mq.

- I właśnie tu dostaniesz wybór. Uśmiechnął się John  
- Wiesz, co jest w skrzyni od Catherine?

- Wiem. - Ciało następnej Cameron.

- Ożywimy ją i skoczycie razem jak chcesz.  
-W tym momencie na twarzy Mq pojawił się uśmiech.

-, Ale jest jeden problem.

-, Jaki?

- Te dane, co mamy nie są takie jak Cameron w przeszłości.  
- Ostatnia kopia, chipa była zrobiona przed jej skokiem z Sarą.  
- A skopiowania chipu Sharon chyba nie chcesz.  
- No i na pewno już wiemy, że każdy model Cameron różni się od siebie.  
- Jeszcze nie wiemy, czym wyróżnia się ten, co jest w skrzyni.

Mq zamyślił się.  
W ciszy, jaka nastała można było usłyszeć bicie jego serca.  
- Ile mam czasu do zastanowienia?  
- Posiedź tu, przemyśl ja idę przed bazę, bo chłopcy przyjechali ze zdobytymi endoszkieletami. Powiedział John wychodząc z kwatery.

Przed bazą.

Na jeepie, który stał na placu leżały dwie rozwalone mordercze maszyny.

- John na razie nic z tego. Rozłożył ręce Cybermirror.  
- Za mało mamy czasu, aby dobrać się do chipów.  
- Trzeba coś wymyślić innego do czasowego unieruchomienia terminatora.  
- Po za tym, aby wbić nóż trzeba go podejść od tyłu.  
- Jak podszedłem to jak mną nie pier…… to poleciałem z 10 metrów.  
- Dobrze, że Trzynastek walną w niego, bo już bym nie żył.  
- Popatrz. - Z tych tylko będą części, bo zanim dostaliśmy się do nich to ożywały.

Dochodzący Answer do nich rzucił pomysłem.  
- Można by je prądem tylko agregat zbyt głośno pracuje i będzie go słychać z daleka.

- Myślę, że trzeba złożyć jednego z tych sześciu, co mamy i niech on ich wyłapuje.  
- Zanieście to do techników może coś wymyślą. Skwitował John.

W drzwiach bazy ukazała się Agnes.  
- Cześć chłopaki. Uśmiechnęła się.

Trzynastek próbując ściągnąć jeden endoszkielet z samochodu pomachał ręką do dziewczyny i w tym momencie został odrzucony na ziemię.  
Terminator bez nóg nagle ożył.  
Odpychając Trzynastka wyrwał mu powieszony na ramieniu karabin maszynowy, po czym skierował lufę w kierunku wejścia do bunkra.  
Cybermirror widząc, co się dzieję pchnął Connora na ziemię, po czym ruszył w kierunku Agnes.  
Seria z karabinu kilkakrotnie trafiła go w plecy.  
Jedna z kul przechodząc na wylot raniła Agnes.  
Z drugiej strony jeepa znalazł się Answer i całą zawartość magazynka swojej broni wstrzelił blaszakowi w głowę.  
Strzelanina ucichła.  
John podnosząc się z ziemi ujrzał dwoje leżących w kałuży krwi żołnierzy. Krzyknął.

- Nosze!  
- Szybko!

Cybermirror był nie przytomny. Agnes wydusiła z siebie, że kula ją tylko drasnęła.  
Kilkoro żołnierzy pomogło zabrać rannych do części szpitalnej prowizorycznie tamując utratę krwi.  
Przez uchylone drzwi Trzynastek obserwował jak dziewczyny z ambulatorium uwijały, aby utrzymać Cybermirrora przy życiu.

- Krew! Potrzebna krew! Krzyczała Anika.

Kwatera Connora.

Po strzelaninie przed bazą John dotarł do swojej kwatery.  
- Jesteś ranny? Spytał Mq  
- Nie. - To nie moja krew. - Jeden z endoszkieletów ożył i ranił Cybermirrora.  
- Muszę się przebrać. Odpowiedział John i od razu dodając.  
- Mam pomysł.  
- Wyślemy Ciebie, nową Cameron i jeszcze jednego żołnierza do pomocy.  
- Pytanie tylko, kto będzie chciał skoczyć?

- Wiem, kto skoczy ze mną.  
- Jacekjan mówił kiedyś, że z chęcią by wykonał jakąś misję.  
- A jakie będzie zadanie do wykonania? Z uśmiechem na twarzy pytał Mq.

- W przeszłości łatwiej będzie wam złapać terminatora, który tutaj pomoże nam wyłapywać endoszkielety.  
- Tylko nie możecie go uszkodzić do skoku, bo nie przejdzie. Pouczył John.  
- Idź poszukaj Jacekjana a ja w tym czasie pogadam z technikami i przygotujemy wszystko.  
- A i jak spotkasz Sharon to niech przyniesie coś do ubrania dla Cameron.  
Obaj wyszli z kwatery.

Mq szybko odszukał Jacekjana i gdy znaleźli ustronne miejsce przekazał mu cały plan działania.  
- Wchodzisz w to? Spytał.

- Daj mi pomyśleć chwilkę. Przez głowę Jacekjana przeszło tysiące myśli. W jednej chwili dotarło do niego, że mogą spełnić się jego marzenia.  
- Zgoda, ale mam jeden warunek.

-, Jaki warunek? Zainteresował się Mq.

- Mam pewien plan i musisz mi pomóc go zrealizować. Chciałbym . . .

- Tu jesteście. Przerwał im Trzynastek rozmowę.  
- Macie się zgłosić do techników i to zaraz.

-, Co z Cybermirrorem? Spytał, Mq.

- Chyba się wyliże.  
- Dziewczyny zorganizowały szybką zbiórkę krwi.  
- Niestety ta, co pasowała była dosyć mocno zakonserwowana alkoholem wiec jak by się teraz Cybermirror obudził to pewnie by myślał, że jest po niezłej imprezie.  
-, Ale tak na poważnie to kule nie rozwaliły żadnego ważnego organu jedynie nie może pić płynów, bo będą wyciekać przez plecy.

- Jaja sobie robisz z nas. Odezwał się Jacekjan.

- Macie takie poważne miny. Śmiejąc się Trzynastek dodał:  
- Przeżyje.  
- Będzie tylko musiał trochę poleżeć, ale za to ma świetną opiekę, wszystkie dziewczyny się nim opiekują.

- Ty też masz dobrą opiekę.  
- Jak żonka? - Jest przy nadziei, że tak szybko wzięliście ślub? Wtrącił Jacekjan.

- Nie. - Ale pracujemy nad tym.

- No wiesz jak byś nie dawał rady to chętnie służymy pomocą. Zaoferował Mq.

- Wiesz, co? - Spadaj do swojej Cameron. Złośliwie, ale z uśmiechem skwitował Trzynastek.

Żołnierze udali się w kierunku pomieszczeń techników.  
Po drodze Jacekjan objaśnił Mq swój plan dotyczący skoku w przeszłość.  
Gdy dotarli na miejsce dwie jednakowe dziewczyny stały już obok Johna i słuchały jego wypowiedzi.

- Tyle razy widziałem taki widok a nadal nie wiem, która jest, która? Odezwał się Mq.

- Ja jestem Sharon. Odezwała się jedna z bliźniaczek.

- Jacekjan. Przedstawił się podając rękę nowej Cameron.  
- Będziemy razem pracować.  
- A to Mq i kiwnął głową na kompana.

- Widzę, że dałeś się przekonać. Wtrącił John.  
- Mamy wszystko gotowe, więc zaraz możecie skakać.

- Potrzebujemy jeszcze jakieś pół godzinki, muszę dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy od techników i będziemy gotowi. Zapewnił Mq.

- Dobra ja idę dowiedzieć się, co z naszym rannym.  
- Spotkamy się przy maszynie do skoku.  
- Sharon chodź ze mną. Powiedział John i wyszli razem.

Godzinę później cała trójka stała już w miejscu początku podróży i kiwając na pożegnanie zniknęła w objęciach piekielnej maszyny.

Rok 2009.

Ciemna noc. Błękit kuli już wygasał, gdy Jacekjana rzuciło do przodu.

- O Kur… zaklął, gdy poczuł na twarzy błoto, i nie mogąc złapać równowagi, powlekł się na czworaka na bardziej suche miejsce.  
- Masakra! Nie mogli wybrać lepszego miejsca.

- Oj! Przestań! Pocieszył go Mq.  
- Ja raz wylądowałem w szambie.  
- To dopiero była jazda.  
- Nie można się było odgonić od much.  
- Znajdźmy jakieś ubrania.

- Tam leży jakiś człowiek. Wskazała Cameron.  
- Pewnie kula go odrzuciła.

- Cameron sprawdź czy żyje. Zatroskał się Mq

Nagi terminator podszedł do leżącego człowieka i swoim sposobem sprawdziła oznaki życia.  
-Słyszy mnie pan?

-, Kto? - Ja? Usłyszała bełkot.

-Tak pan!

- Słyszę ... i ...  
- Wiem, kim jesteś, jesteś aniołem, który przybywa żeby nam pomóc.

Cameron nic nie odpowiedziała tylko szybkim ruchem zdjęła płaszcz z mężczyzny, aby się okryć. Zabrała również jego plecak, który rzuciła w stronę Mq.  
Oddalając się z bełkotu człowieka można było tylko zrozumieć:  
- Anioły nie kradną.

Gdy żołnierze znaleźli coś do okrycia w plecaku wszyscy ruszyli w stronę miasta.

- Musimy się dostać do mojego domu, tam mam wszystkie potrzebne nam rzeczy. Zapewnił Mq.

- Daleko to jest? Spytał Jacekjan.

- Nie daleko, ale musimy być ostrożni, aby policja nas nie zwinęła za włóczęgostwo. Roześmiał się Mq.

Wchodząc na niewielkie wzniesienie Jacekjan zobaczył nocną panoramę miasta. Tysiące świateł niczym morze rozświetlały dolinę.  
- Jak tu pięknie.  
-, Dlaczego wszyscy się tu nie przeniesiemy?

-, Dlaczego?  
- Bo jakiś kretyn chciał zostać Bogiem i stworzył sztuczną inteligencję o nazwie Skynet, która uznała, że jej stwórca to największy wróg i zrównała to miejsce z ziemią. Zdenerwował się Mq i dodał.  
- Musimy za wszelką cenę powstrzymać to wszystko.  
- Cameron pomożesz nam?

- Moim zadaniem jest chronić Johna Connora. Odpowiedziała.

- Wiem, wiem, ale to się zmieni. Zapewnił Mq.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach stanęli przed drzwiami domu gdzie zadomowił się Mq.  
- Czekajcie zaraz przyniosę klucz.

- Ja otworzę te drzwi. Ręka Cameron już chwytała za klamkę, gdy Mq krzyknął:  
- Nie! - Nie! ....  
- Tutaj otwieramy drzwi kluczem.

Weszli do środka.

- Jedna łazienka jest na górze a druga na dole.  
- Cameron obok łazienki na górze w pokoju znajdziesz ubranie dla siebie a ty, Jacekjan w schowku pod schodami.  
- Ja muszę zadzwonić.  
- Może Cameron Johna będzie mogła tu podjechać. Dyrygował Mq.

Po jakimś czasie wszyscy razem znaleźli się w salonie. Cameron i Jacekjan obserwują w ciszy jak Mq chodzi tam i powrotem myśląc, co robić.

-, Co się dzieje? Spytał, Jacekjan.  
- Tutejszy Derek wczoraj zginął a Sarę Connor gliny wsadziły do więzienia.  
- John w przyszłości nic o tym nie wspominał. Żalił się Mq.

Chwilę później otwarły się drzwi i dołączyła do nich Cameron z teraźniejszości.

Mq wymienił się małym buziakiem z nią, po czym wszyscy usiedli razem do opracowania planu dalszego działania.

- Musze wywieźć Johna daleko z miasta by go chronić. Powiedziała dopiero, co przybyła Cameron.  
- A John upiera się by wyciągnąć Sarę z więzienia.

- Nie!  
- Zrobimy coś innego.  
- Wiem, co się stanie teraz.  
- John w przyszłości opowiedział mi o tych wydarzeniach. Mówił Mq.

- Potrzebuję Cię do tego zadania, dlatego Nowa Cameron zajmie twoje miejsce na chwilę.  
- Przekaż jej parę szczegółów, bo jej dane w chipie kończą się w momencie, gdy byłaś u nas w bazie razem z Sarą i młodym Johnem.

- Mam jedno pytanie. Odezwał się Jacekjan kierując wzrok na obie terminatorki.  
- Jak was rozróżnić gdybyście były jednakowo ubrane?  
- Mamy różne numery identyfikacyjne oprogramowania. Odezwała się jedna z maszyn.

- No tak. - Ale tego na oko nie widać. Skwitował Jacekjan.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

- Może kolor oczu. Wtrącił Mq i zaczął się przyglądać dziewczynom.  
Po chwili stwierdził.  
- Ten sam. - Brązowy.  
- Nie wiem. - Coś wymyślimy.

- Trzeba wracać.  
- John śpi, ale jak się obudzi to dobrze by było, aby Cameron była przy nim.

Cała czwórka ruszyła samochodem. Po drodze Cameron przekazywała jeszcze niektóre ważne szczegóły. Podjeżdżając pod motel gdzie przebywał John na koniec dodała:  
- Spróbuj upewnić Johna w przekonaniu, że nasze źródło zasilania nie jest radioaktywne.  
- Nie zagraża człowiekowi, który przebywa dłuższy czas z nami.  
- Wymyśl coś.  
- Niech dotknie baterii czy jest zimna czy ciepła albo zmierzy promieniowanie.  
- Tu jest mój telefon.  
- W razie problemów dzwoń do Mq.

Zastępcza Cameron oddaliła się od auta i wchodząc do pokoju kiwnęła ręką, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
Pozostała trójka odjechała w kierunku miasta. Jacekjan z zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się we wszystko, co widział za oknem samochodu. Ulice były czyste a ludzie byli kolorowo i czysto ubrani.  
Dla niego to była nowość. Był bardzo mały jak nadszedł dzień sądu.  
Wzdłuż ulicy ustawione były na wpół roznegliżowane dziewczyny.

To jakaś parada czy co? Po co one tak wszystkie stoją? Zapytał.

Czekają na klientów. Odpowiedział Mq.

Jakich klientów? Nie dawał za wygraną.

- No . . . Sex za pieniądze.  
- Masz kasę i jesteś w potrzebie to przyjeżdżasz i wybierasz jak w sklepie.  
- Też jak w sklepie jest tak samo z towarem.  
- Czasami świeży a czasami przeterminowany.  
- Jak źle kupisz to potem jaja swędzą. Roześmiał się Mq.

- Ciekawe gdzie się tego dowiedziałeś? Skwitował Jacekjan a Cameron dodała:  
- Właśnie, ciekawe?

- Z telewizji. Uciął podejrzenia Mq i od razu zmienił temat.  
- To tu. - Zeira Corp.  
- Myślę, że trzeba by dostać się na parking podziemny i tam zaczekać na rozwój wypadków.  
- Cameron Ty będziesz musiała zniszczyć resztki, HK, który uderzy w gabinet Catherine Weaver.  
- A my zajmiemy się ludźmi.  
- Potrzebujemy tylko większy wóz z przyciemnionymi szybami.

- Catherine Weaver? Spytała Cameron.

- Tak.  
- Jak John i Sara będą u niej to zaatakuje HK.  
- Uderzy w przeszkloną ścianę próbując wszystkich zabić.  
- Nic im się nie stanie.  
- John w przyszłości mi wszystko opowiedział.  
- Jedziemy.  
- Musimy wrócić tu gotowi do akcji przed świtem i czekać.

Wczesnym rankiem wyposażeni we wszystko, co może być potrzebne wrócili pod siedzibę Zeira Corp.

- Nie musimy myśleć jak wjechać na parking.  
- Ktoś rozwalił bramę. Ucieszył się Mq.

- To może być pułapka. Dodała Cameron.

Ostrożnie i powoli wjechali do środka.  
Zaparkowali wóz nie daleko drzwi od wind.  
Cameron obserwowała otoczenie a chłopaki po nieprzespanej nocy ucięli sobie drzemkę.  
Po kilku godzinach wyczekiwania zajechał stalowo-grafitowy Wan.  
Z auta wysiadł młody John, Sara i Cameron.

-, Ale jest zmasakrowana. - Co się jej stało? Wyszeptał zaniepokojony Jacekjan.

- Uwolniła Sarę z wiezienia i pewnie była strzelanina. Mq spojrzał na Cameron siedzącą w samochodzie.  
- Dobrze, że to nie ty, byłbym zrozpaczony.

- Cameron z lekkim uśmiechem: - skóra się zregeneruje.

- Idziemy? Niecierpliwił się Jacekjan.

- Nie! - Musimy poczekać na sygnał. Powstrzymywał Mq.

-, Jaki sygnał?

- Nie wiem. - Dowiemy się.

Pół godziny później rozległa się detonacja.  
Lekko zatrzęsło budynkiem.

- Cameron bierz termit. Szepnął Mq.  
- Wiesz, co masz robić.  
- I pośpiesz się mamy parę minut zanim zjawią się służby ratownicze.

Terminator szybkim krokiem oddalił się.

-, Co robimy? Znów niecierpliwił się Jacekjan.

- Poczekamy na Sarę.  
- Musi wrócić do samochodu.

- Nienawidzę takiego czekania.  
- Coś się dzieje a ja jestem bezradny. Denerwował się Jacekjan.

- Przyzwyczajaj się, to nie baza.  
- Tu jest mnóstwo ludzi i wszelkiego rodzaju służb a oni są jeszcze gorsi niż Skynet.  
- Policja, FBI, CIA i inne nie wspomnę o całej masie donosicieli oraz gangi, mafia i urząd skarbowy.  
- Ci ostatni wezmą ci ostatnie pieniądze.  
- Tam do żołnierzy Skynetu mogłeś strzelać bez ostrzeżenia, tu trzeba się najpierw zastanowić czy to wróg czy przyjaciel. Rozwinął swą wypowiedź Mq

- Wiesz, co, to ja wracam.  
- Tam mam przyjaciół i tylko jednego wroga.

- Cicho! Ktoś idzie! Przerwał szybko Mq  
- To Ellison a za nim Sara.  
- Idziemy!

Podeszli do nich, gdy Ellison wkładał ciało Cameron do bagażnika.  
- Stójcie! Stanowczo powiedział Mq.  
- Saro poznajesz mnie?  
- To ja Mq. - Przysyła mnie John, John z przyszłości.

-, Co tu robisz Mq? Spytała lekko niedowierzając.

- Jesteśmy by wam pomóc.  
- Zajmiemy się maszyną.  
- Jacekjan zabierz ją do naszego wozu.

- Trzeba jeszcze zniszczyć to, co jest na górze. Dodała Sara.

- Już się tym zajęliśmy.  
- Uciekajcie!  
- Zaraz tu będzie piekło. Ponaglał ich Mq.

-, Co się dzieje? Spytał, Ellison.

- Wytłumaczę ci.  
- Siadaj jedziemy.  
Pogoniła go Sara i dodała patrząc na Mq:  
- John skoczył z Catherine Weaver, nie wiem, co teraz.

- Wiem, wiem.  
- Będzie dobrze.  
- John z przyszłości wszystko mi powiedział. Mq zapewnił Sarę, chociaż sam nie wiedział, co teraz będzie.

Z piskiem opon odjechali.  
Chwilę później zjawiła się Cameron.  
- Jedziemy i to szybko. Powiedziała.

W chwili wyjazdu z garażu rozległa się kolejna detonacja.  
Odłamki szkła i stali spadały na ulicę.  
Gdy minęli konwój straży pożarnej i karetek Mq przerwał ciszę.  
- Coś tam na górze zrobiła?

- To, co było konieczne. Odpowiedziała Cameron.

- Zresztą lepiej żebym nie wiedział. Zrezygnował Mq.

- A co z nią?  
- Jest podziurawiona jak sito, brak jej oka i części skóry. Dopytywał się Jacekjan.

- Musimy ją zniszczyć, jak wszystkie maszyny z przyszłości.  
- Nie ma chipa. Oglądając zniszczoną maszynę stwierdziła Cameron.

- Nie! . . . Chórem powiedzieli żołnierze.

Dotarli do domu.  
- Idźcie do środka a ja pozbędę się samochodu i wrócę swoim. Rozporządził Mq.

W salonie położyli zniszczoną Cameron na sofie. Druga Cameron spytała:  
-, Dlaczego jej nie zniszczymy?

-, Dlatego. Jacekjan wyciągnął z kiszeni chip.  
- Technicy w tajemnicy zrobili nam kopię jej chipa a Mq przeniósł go w ustach.  
- Będziecie nam potrzebne obie do zadania, które zlecił nam John.  
- Masz. Powiedział podając Cameron chip.  
- Ty wiesz jak go wsadzić.

Cameron zrobiła, o co prosił.  
Chwilę później uśpiona maszyna usiadła na sofie a do salonu dotarł Mq i uśmiechnął się.  
- Już wiem, czym się różnią.  
- Cameron pokaż, Jacekjanowi jaki masz kolor oczu.  
Cyborg podświetlił swoje oczy na niebiesko.  
- A ta Cameron ma czerwone oczy.  
- Widzisz? Mq spojrzał na Jacekjana.

Czerwono oka Cameron spojrzała po sobie.  
-, Dlaczego tak wyglądam?  
- Gdzie jest John? - Żyje?

- Słuchajcie obie. Zaczął Mq.  
- Młody John Connor skoczył chyba w przyszłość z Catherine Weaver.  
- Ona stworzyła maszynę, która ma pomóc Johnowi walczyć ze Skynetem.  
- Tej maszynie brakowało tylko chipa, aby móc w pełni działać.  
- Ty dałaś mu ten chip jak byliśmy w Zeira Corp.  
- A teraz masz inny i niczego z tych wydarzeń nie masz w pamięci.

- Moim zadaniem jest chronić Johna Connora. Odpowiedziała.

- Owszem tylko nie wiemy gdzie on jest, raczej nie gdzie, ale kiedy.  
- Wiem tylko z pewnych źródeł, że wiedzę w tym temacie ma tylko Dai, Hostile i Estrella.  
- Kiedyś o tym pisali na Fan Fiction.  
- Musimy to przeczytać może się coś dowiemy.  
- Tak, więc opieką nad Johnem macie obie na razie z głowy.  
- Teraz trochę podziałamy we czworo.  
- Mamy zadanie do wykonania, ale najpierw trzeba cię doprowadzić do porządku.  
- Na górze będą odpowiednia narzędzia.  
- Skóra się zregeneruje, ale co z okiem?

- Ja zdobędę dla niej oko. Zaoferowała się Cameron.

- Tylko żeby nikt nie zginął. Upomniał ją Mq.

- Chodź na górę. Powiedział Jacekjan.  
- Pomogę ci powyciągać pociski.

- Jacekjan pamiętaj masz czystą kartę.  
- Technicy wykasowali pamiętną noc pod gruzami. Mrugnął okiem Mq.

-, O co chodzi z tą czystą kartą? Spytała idąc po schodach maszyna.  
- Widzisz! - Tamta Cameron i Mq są parą.  
- Jak ludzie.  
- My może stworzymy też taką parę. Uśmiechnął się Jacekjan.

- Nie rozumiem. Odpowiedziała.

- Z czasem zrozumiesz. – Zapewniam.  
- Musimy ci tylko wymyślić jakieś inne imię, aby się nie pogubić.  
- Może Summer.  
- Gdzieś słyszałem i spodobało mi się.  
- A tobie?

Przyszłość.  
Późna noc, pomieszczenia szpitalne.

- Ciekawe, kiedy Cybermirror się obudzi? Zastanawiała się, Anika.  
- Dobrze, że miał na sobie kamizelkę kuloodporną.

Estrella ziewając.  
- Kamizelka kamizelką, jedna z kul i tak trafiła w tętnicę.  
- A jedna przeszła na wylot i trafiła Agnes.  
- Ponoć zasłonił ją własnym ciałem.

- Answer mówił, że najpierw przewrócił Johna. Dodała Anika.  
- Dowiemy się.  
- Ktoś na pewno widział całe zdarzenie.

- Zjadłabym rosół. Rozmarzyła się Dai.  
- Taki prawdziwy.

- Z makaronem. Znacząco oblizała się języczkiem Estrella.  
- Domowym.

- Znaczy się kompot z kury. Wtrąciła Anika i spytała.  
- W ciąży jesteś? - Masz takie zachcianki.

- Nigdy nie miałaś ochoty na coś dobrego? Dziwiła się Dai.  
- Taki rosołek byłby dobry i dla rannego Cybermirrora.

- Mam ochotę na sex i też go nie mam. Głos Aniki wydawał się być smutny.

- Widzicie ją.  
- Popatrz. Otworzyła drzwi ambulatorium Estrella.  
- Po bazie same ciacha chodzą i nie może żadnego ugryźć.  
-, Kogo ci zawołać?

- Może być ten, co znajdzie kurę.  
Uśmiechnęła się Anika.

- Przecież rosół nie tylko gotuje się z kury. Kontynuowała Dai.  
- Trzeba pogadać z chłopakami.  
- Po tym prasowanym jedzeniu pewnie też by zjedli coś domowego.  
- Te ciacha potrafią wódkę znaleźć to może znajdą coś na rosół.

Nagle Estrellę olśniło.  
- Mąki jest sporo.  
- Proszkowane jaja też powinny być.  
- Makaron by był. Wymieniała.  
- Jest czas, ranny jest tylko jeden i śpi.  
- Chodźmy do kuchni. - Zobaczymy, co tam jest.

- Wariatki!  
Skwitowała Anika, ale wszystkie razem ruszyły do drzwi.

Cichutko przemknęły na zaplecze stołówki.  
Była tam zorganizowana niewielka kuchnia w pomieszczeniu o kształcie litery „L".

Dai, jako pierwsza tam weszła.  
- Pusto. - Wszyscy pewnie śpią.  
- Zamknijcie drzwi.

Dziewczyny zaczęły przeczesywać szafki.

Estrella pierwsza znalazła coś ciekawego.  
- Są kostki rosołowe.  
- 6 lat przeterminowane.

I co z tego. Odpowiedziała, Dai.  
- Tak to jemy.  
- Kucharki nie idą do sklepu po świeże. - Nie ma innych.  
- Wrzuci się zieleninę będzie ekstra.

- To, co? - Robimy makaron? - Jednojajeczny?  
Spytała Anika stojąc obok worków z mąką i trzymając jajo strusia w ręce.

Pozostałe dziewczyny kiwnęły głową potwierdzając.  
Ochoczo zabrały się pracę.  
Po niedługim czasie makaron pocięty w paseczki suszył się w całej kuchni a dziewczyny po dużym wysiłku usiadły do zaparzonego napoju przypominającego herbatę.

- Trzeba nalać wody do tego największego kotła. Zrządziła Dai.  
- Ugotujemy najpierw makaron a potem zrobi się rosół.

Gdy woda zawrzała, całą produkcję makaronu wrzuciły do kotła.  
Usiadły ponownie delektując się cieniutkim wywarem herbaty.  
Z miejsca gdzie siedziały nie było widać tej części kuchni, w której się gotowało.  
Zanurzone w kobiecych rozmowach nie zwracały uwagi, co dzieje się w kotle.

- Już powinien dojść. Zauważyła Anika wstając od stołu, aby spojrzeć na kocioł.  
- Pięknie. Stanęła i oparła swoje ręce na biodrach.

Dziewczyny podążyły za nią.  
Kocioł jak przebudzony wulkan wyrzucał rosnący makaron przypominając widokiem płynącą lawę i nie dając możliwości podejścia.  
Przyglądały się bezradne jak ich praca rozlewa się po podłodze.  
Śmiech na przemian spotykał się z rozgoryczeniem.  
Gdy wulkan zasypiał a większość makaronu leżała na ziemi Dai stwierdziła.  
- Starczy na tydzień.

Anika zrobiła niewielki krok, po czym nogi się rozjechały i cudownym szpagatem wylądowała w letnim już makaronie.

- To teraz mamy makron z mięsem. Parsknęła śmiechem Estrella.  
- Pomogłybyście a nie śmiały z cudzego nieszczęścia. Błagalnie mówiła Anika.

Estrella odważnie zbliżyła się by podać jej rękę.  
Brak tarcia brutalnie rzucił ją tuż obok Aniki.  
Śmiech rozbawionych dziewczyn wypełnił kuchnię.

- Dai to wszystko przez twoje zachcianki. Chwytając w dłoń makaron rzuciła nim Estrella.

- Och wy, złośnice! Zasłoniła się Dai, po czym skoczyła miedzy leżące dziewczyny.

Bitwa rozgorzała na dobre. Makaron był wszędzie.  
Spontaniczność zabawy nie miała końca.  
Najwięksi pisarze nie oddali by w słowach widoku bawiących się kobiet.

Gdy zmęczenie dało się lekko we znaki, poległy na podłodze.  
Brudne, klejące się od jedzenia, ale uśmiechnięte.

- Kiedyś jak byłam mała oglądałam film. Odezwała się Anika.  
- Dwa pieski jadły makaron z jednego talerza.  
- Chwyciły każdy za koniec i powoli zjadając okazało się, że mają tę samą nitkę a ich pyszczki się zeszły.  
- Marzyła mi się tak scena miłosna.

- Łap. - Spełnię twoje marzenie. Dai podała końcówkę makaronu do ust Aniki a drugi do swoich.  
- Mmm . . . Nawet dobry.

Usta zbliżały się bardzo powoli, z premedytacją.  
Każda analizowała sytuacje czekając na ruch wycofania się.  
Gdy dotarły do siebie to zamiast oddalić się wargi jeszcze bardziej przylgnęły.  
Parę dłuższych chwil trwały w namiętnym pocałunku.  
Ich wargi płynnie falowały niczym fale oceanu.

- Jak tak na was patrzę to już mi się nie chce rosołu tylko chłopaka. Rozżaliła się Estrella.

- Dosyć. Powiedziała Dai odsuwając się od Aniki.  
- Jeszcze chwilę i posunęłabym się dużo dalej.  
- Dotyk twojego ciała sprawiał mi tajemniczą przyjemność.

- Ja też nie wiedziałam, co się ze mną dzieje, nigdy nie myślałam, że tak zareaguję na pocałunek innej kobiety.  
- Ciekawe doświadczenie.  
- Nic sprzątamy ten bałagan i idziemy spać. Rozkazała Anika.

- Wiecie, co dziewczyny? Podniosła się, Dai.  
- Allis, Savannah nawet maszyny Sharon i Cameron mają kogoś.  
- Czas związać się z mężczyzną, bo ci za chwilę znajdą sobie następną maszynę a my zostaniemy same.

- Dobra! Niech ci będzie.  
- Jutro ruszamy na polowanie. Uśmiechnęła się Anika.


	48. Chapter 48

Autor: The Answer

Tymczasem po drugiej stronie stołówki:

- Ciszej bądź cholero bo nas usłyszą – powiedział szeptem Answer trzymając kamerę.

- Przecież jestem cicho – powiedział Hostile chowając się za przewróconym stołem.

Dziewczyny zaczęły powoli się podnosić i wychodzić.

- Odczekamy dwie minuty i idziemy, trzeba wymyślić co robimy z tą taśmą.

- Powinniśmy z tego zrobić film propagandowy, „Dołącz do Ruchu Oporu! Makaronu u nas pod dostatkiem!" – zaproponował Hostile.

Dwie godziny później w pokoju Hostile'a

- Skąd wziąłeś telewizor? – spytał Hostile Answera.

- Był w pokoju Cybermirrora to pożyczyłem.

- A on co na to?

- Nie wiem. Jeszcze przytomności nie odzyskał, więc nie pytałem. A jak w końcu odzyska to będzie przez tą krew na takiej bani ze nie będzie się z nim szło dogadać.

- Dobra – odparł Hostile z zadowoleniem – wołaj resztę, a ja przygotuję wszystko na seans.

Pół godziny później spora część męskiej części była już na miejscu.

- Mam tu coś dla was – odparł Hostile wyjmując niewielką paczkę i szklaną rurkę – To na specjalne okazje takie jak ta.

- Łooo! Skąd ty to wytrzasnąłeś? – spytał Rapecqx.

- Prywatna plantacja – odparł Hostile.

- To już wiem czemu taki sfazowany ciągle jesteś, puszczaj to wreszcie – Rapecqx zaczynał się niecierpliwić.

Po czternastu buchach… siedmiu machach… i trzynastu bakach…

- Jakie seksowne rękawiczki – powiedział Bartek, na ekranie widać było Estrellę.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę.

- No co? Śliczne, takie różowiutkie – odparł z uśmiechem.

- Cofnij trochę! Tam było widać sutka Dai! – krzyknął Rapecqx.

- Jesteś pewien że to sutek? – spytał Hostile. Mi się wydaje że to po prostu jakiś cień.

- To na sto procent sutek – odparł Answer – bo się ślinię.

Tym razem wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały w stronę Answera.

- A wiecie że Chopin był murzynem? Dobre bity robił – próbował zmienić temat – Mickiewicz pisał teksty i nawijali o warszawskim getcie i ziomach z Soplicowa. Xiąąąc Robac, nazywają to epopeją narodową a to jeden z pierwszych rapowych kawałków. Dwanaście ksiąg, to jest dopiero tekst.

- Przypomnij mi żebym więcej tego gówna od Hostile'a nie palił – powiedział Bartek patrząc na Rapecqx.

- Co tu się cholera dzieje?! – do pokoju wpadł Connor, akurat na scenę pocałunku Dai i Aniki. Co to jest?! - krzyknął, podszedł do odtwarzacza i zabrał kasetę.

– Ja to zabieram, a wy zajmijcie się czymś pożytecznym, mamy sporo pracy przed sobą.

I wyszedł.

- Jaki sk*****syn! – krzyknął Hostile.

- Nie mów tak o Sarze - zganił go Bartek

- Mówiłem żeby porozwieszać te zdjęcia z kredką i szminką po całej bazie to mnie nikt nie słuchał – wtrącił Answer.

- W końcu się doigra – powiedział Rapecqx.

- Dobra to bierzemy się za coś pożytecznego – Hostile wstał – poker?

- Ok, to za pół godziny w stołówce.

Pół godziny później.

- Co robicie? – powiedziała Anika wchodząc do stołówki.

- Coś pożytecznego, gramy w pokera – odparł Rapecqx patrząc na Anikę z lubieżnym uśmiechem.

- Ostatnio miałem poryty sen – Hostile rozdał karty – śniło mi się że lataliśmy na miotłach i zbieraliśmy chipy Cameron.

- Zdecydowanie więcej tego gówna nie pale – szepnął pod nosem Bartek.

- A wiecie jaki ja miałem najgorszy sen w życiu – Anika przystawiła sobie krzesło – Śniło mi się kiedyś że mi penis wyrósł.

- O k**** - powiedział Hostile krztusząc się herbatą.

- I co z nim robiłaś? – spytał Answer.

- To znaczy to było tak, że we śnie się czegoś naćpałam i mi wyrósł, a rano miał zniknąć, ale nie zniknął.

- Znaczy jak się obudziłaś to nie zniknął?

- Tak się przejęłam że aż rano sprawdzałam czy nie ma.

- A tam dwa! – krzyknął Hostile ze śmiechem.

- Ja nie mam normalnych snów.

- Ciekawe co by było jakby wyrósł? – powiedział z uśmiechem Hostile.

- No Hostile chciałby mieć – wtrącił Rapecqx.

- Odezwał się człowiek ze scyzorykiem – odparł mu Hostile.

- Ty masz za to sprężynowca, bez sprężyny – powiedział Rapecqx z wymalowanym triumfem na twarzy.

Tymczasem w kwaterze Connora. W pokoju panuje ciemność, jedynym źródłem światła jest niewielki telewizor przed którym siedzi Connor. Po podłodze leżą porozrzucane zużyte chusteczki higieniczne.

- Lubisz to!

- John co robisz? – do pokoju weszła Sharon.

* * *

+ Bonus napisany przez Anikę:

Wracając na stołówkę:

- Answer chcesz dostać? - zapytała Anika.  
- Zależy co - odparł, dziś wyjątkowo w dobrym humorze lecz jak zwykle leniwy i złośliwy, Answer.

- Na pewno nie to co myślisz - Doktor Anika, wstając od stołu wręczyła mu kartkę.

Answer przeczytał ją z trudem. Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie.

- Co to? Zapytał zaciekawiony i zmartwiony Rapecqx.

Answer niedowierzając wyszeptał – Chyba właśnie zaczynam tracić sens życia - po czym upuścił kartkę i patrzył pustym wzrokiem w ścianę.

Zagadkowy kawałek papieru podniósł Bartek i odczytał na głos nagłówek: "Lekarski zakaz spożywania alkoholu".

- To dla Twojego dobra Answerku - skomentowała Anika i wyszła.  
Cała sala wybuchła śmiechem.

- Dlaczego zawsze mnie to spotyka? ZAWSZE! - Biadolił Answer.  
- Widocznie Bóg cię wybrał... - podsumował Bartek.


	49. Chapter 49

Autor: Bartek

Był to kolejny mroźny wieczór. Od paru godzin nasilała się zamieć śnieżna grzebiąc pod świeżym puchem ślady wyniszczającej wojny z maszynami. Widoczność z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz mniejsza, lecz można jeszcze było dostrzec majaczące w oddali ruiny domów oraz centrum handlowego, które kiedyś były częścią sympatycznego miasteczka. Teraz dało się tam słyszeć jedynie pogwizdywanie wiatru przelatującego między paroma filarami i szczątkami ścian. Siedzący nieopodal w wartowni Answer przyglądał się uważnie całej okolicy, która przykryta śniegiem nie wydawała się już tak groźna. Wspominając jak tu niegdyś było nalał do niewielkiego, metalowego garnuszka, ognistego napoju.

- Ehh... niewiele nam już z tego zostało... – westchnął, po czym drżącą od zimna ręką, zbliżył do ust naczynie wypijając rozgrzewający płyn do dna.

- Cholerne blaszaki. – powiedział, opierając się nieco wygodniej o ścianę i chowając skostniałe dłonie w rękawach grubego kożucha.

W bazie polskiego ruchu oporu nie było dużo cieplej ale przynajmniej było sucho i nie wiało. Ściany podziemnych korytarzy iskrzyły się wspaniale w świetle żarówki odbitym od kryształków szronu. Wszędzie tego dnia było jednak pusto i nie dało się słyszeć zwyczajnego o tej porze gwaru rozmów. Większość mieszkańców bunkra pewnie starała się trochę ogrzać przykryci kocami w pomieszczeniach, które teraz stały się ich nowym domami. Nieliczna część załogi postanowiła jednak spędzić wspólnie czas w niewielkiej jadalni, w której to w kominku wesoło trzaskał mały ogień. Wprawdzie nie był to prawdziwy kominek lecz wybita w ścianie dziura, za którą znajdował się szyb wentylacyjny ale sprawdzał się doskonale w swojej nowej funkcji. Przebywający w tym pomieszczeniu mieli na sobie grube lecz nieco zniszczone swetry lub płaszcze. Jedynie Sharon ubrana była tylko w granatowy kombinezon, pod którym człowiekowi w tych warunkach byłoby raczej ciężko się ogrzać.

- Nie zimno ci? – spytał siedzący przy niej Rapecqx.

- Odbieram różne informacje z receptorów w mojej skórze. Można je uznać jako poczucie zimna.

- Weź to. Okryj się. – Rapecqx już chciał zdjąć swoją kurtkę lecz Sharon szybko go powstrzymała.

- Nie. Tobie jest bardziej potrzebna. Nie martw się o mnie. Dam sobie radę. – powiedziała posyłając mu rozgrzewający uśmiech.

- Ja mam już tak zmarzniętą twarz, że nawet ciężko mówić, a co dopiero uśmiechać się – zareagowała na ten widok Dai tuląca się razem z Aniką i Estrellą przy kominku. Estrella próbowała rozgrzać sobie dłonie od ognia przez parę kolorowych rękawiczek.

- Nie narzekaj. Przynajmniej maszyny dają nam spokój. – powiedziała Anika. – Już będzie ze trzy tygodnie.

- I bardzo dobrze. Może też nie mogą funkcjonować w takich warunkach. A niech im zamarzną te metalowe tyłki! Nie mam nic przeciwko. – Estrella nie mogła pohamować złości.

- Ciekawe co się dzieje z Peesemem. – zastanawiała się Dai – Już tyle czasu minęło jak nas opuścił. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż jemu jest teraz cieplej.

Siedzący w kącie Hostile pogwizdywał z cicha jakąś melodię. Z jego ust wydobywał się nieustannie obłok pary. Przyglądał się jednak uważnie emocjonującej partii szachów, w które postanowili zagrać Cybermirror i M_GmbH.

- Eee tam. Pewnie siedzi teraz gdzieś w ciepłych krajach ze swoją Riley. Ciekawe jak tam sobie radzą ze złomami. A gdzie się podziewa Trzynastek? Od rana go chyba nie widziałem? – Cybermirror oderwał się na chwilę od gry.

- Zaszył się chyba u siebie ze swoją Allis. Lepiej ich nie wołajmy – puściła mu oko Anika.

- Trzeba będzie zmienić Answera. Siedzi w wartowni już prawie cztery godziny. Jakiś ochotnik? – spytał, spoglądając po wszystkich Kamil. Ochotników jednak nie było. – Ehh... las rąk...

- Będziemy ciągnąć słomki. – wpadł na genialny pomysł Hostile – Ten kto wylosuje najkrótszą, idzie.

Nie czekając jednak na zgodę kompanów podniósł z ziemi starą słomkę i odpowiednio ją podzielił. Po chwili wyciągnął w kierunku reszty rękę, w której trzymał w garści czyjś wyrok. Wszyscy powoli wstali i niechętnie podeszli wyciągając swój los.

- A niech to! Wygląda na to, że teraz moja kolej – powiedział Hostile ze smutkiem spoglądając na ostatnią słomkę, która została w jego dłoni.

W tej samej chwili do stołówki wszedł John mając na sobie tylko podkoszulek i szorty. Na ten widok wszystkim mimo woli otworzyły się szeroko oczy i każdego przeszył dreszcz zimna. Nawet na twarzy Sharon wymalował się wyraz zdziwienia. Terminatorka tylko patrzyła na Johna z lekko otwartymi ustami.

- Spocznij! – rozkazał stanowczo John widząc wszystkich stojących nieruchomo i patrzących na niego. – Kto idzie popływać?

- Eee... tego. To ja może już pójdę zmienić tego Answera zanim tam zamarznie – stwierdził Hostile pośpiesznie wychodząc ze stołówki.

- Z całym szacunkiem szefie ale to chyba nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł. O ile wejście do tak ciepłej wody będzie stosunkowo łatwe to późniejsze wyjście z niej na taki chłód będzie raczej niemożliwe – zauważył Rapecqx.

- Ciepła woda?! Ja nie mam na myśli gorących źródeł! Za naszą bazą płynie rzeka. Tam chcę popływać ale... Czyżbym tutaj tylko ja był morsem?

Wszyscy ponownie zamarli. Na samą myśl o zanurzeniu się w lodowatej wodzie każdemu zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej.

- Nie potrafię pływać – powiedziała Sharon. W jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutę radości i ulgi.

W tej chwili z głębi korytarza dobiegł wszystkich głos Hostile'a.

- Chodźcie tu! Szybko!

Wszyscy co sił w nogach popędzili ku wejściu do bazy. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz zobaczyli Hostile'a drwiącego z drapiącego się po głowie i wpatrzonego ze zdziwieniem gdzieś w zamieć śnieżną Answera.

- Stary! Powiedz no po kiego grzyba zbudowałeś tego bałwana? – mówił z dziką satysfakcją Hostile.

Wtedy, w odległości paru metrów, wszyscy go dostrzegli. Był to około metrowego wzrostu bałwan ze śmieszną czapką z pomponem na głowie i ciepłym szalikiem na szyi. Jego nos tworzyła dorodna marchewka, zaś lewą rękę wetknięty w kulę śniegu patyk. Oczy i usta natomiast zrobione były z kilku kamyków.

- Eee... eee... noo... – szukał odpowiedzi Answer widocznie sam nie dowierzając temu co widzi.

Wszyscy przez chwilę stali w milczeniu przyglądając się bałwanowi jakby to było co najmniej jakieś dzieło sztuki.

- Ładniutki. Fajna czapeczka. I ten nos... – zachichotała Anika.

- Noo... prawie jak Bouli – zauważył Hostile.

- Cholera jasna! Przestańcie! To nie ja go ulepiłem. Przysnąłem na jakieś 10 – 15 minut, gdy obudził mnie Hostile. Ktoś tu musiał być przez ten czas. Na pewno Hostile! Poza tym, czy wyglądam na gościa, który lepi jakieś bałwany?!

- Ooo... wypraszam sobie. Ja bym takiego brzydkiego bałwana nie ulepił. Co to, to nie. Tylko jedna osoba jest w kręgu podejrzanych, a mianowicie...

- Dosyć! – przerwał Hostile'owi John. – To na pewno nie był nikt z nas. Wszyscy byliśmy przecież razem przez cały czas, a Answer mówi prawdę. Wierzę mu. Ktoś tu był. Ktoś obcy. Tylko czego chce? To może być jakiś znak albo... pułapka. Niech wszyscy się cofną!

John powoli podszedł do bałwana uważnie przyglądając mu się. Okrążając go parę razy nie zauważył nic podejrzanego. Jednocześnie co jakiś czas rozglądał się wokół jakby próbując kogoś wypatrzyć w oddali. Niestety gęsta i nieprzenikliwa zamieć skutecznie ograniczała jego pole widzenia do zaledwie kilku metrów.

- Sharon. Przełącz się na podczerwień i sprawdź czy gdzieś w pobliżu nie ma jakichś śladów ciepła.

Terminatorka bez wahania podeszła kilka metrów stając zaraz za bałwanem. Powolnym ruchem głowy rozejrzała się kilka razy po okolicy.

- Nic nie widzę. W takich warunkach nic nie znajdziemy. Musimy się tego pozbyć – powiedziała spoglądając na bałwana.

- No, chociaż ona gada rozsądnie. Odsuńcie się! – Krzyknął Answer celując z działka plazmowego w śniegowego przybysza.

- Czekaj! Może wy widzicie tu tylko bałwana. Ja za to widzę ciepłą czapkę, szalik, trochę chrustu na opał i coś do jedzenia – mówił John kolejno zabierając bałwanowi jego czapkę, szal, rękę z gałęzi i marchewkowy nos.

W tej chwili usłyszał ciche piknięcie. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła lecz miał nadzieję, że się tylko przesłyszał. Zanim zdążył jednak cokolwiek zrobić rozległo się kolejne, które pochodziło gdzieś z wnętrza głowy bałwana. John schylił się i zaglądnął z lekką obawą w otwór, w którym przed chwilą była jeszcze umieszczona marchew. Wszyscy zamarli oczekując w napięciu dalszego rozwoju zdarzeń. Piknięcia zdawały się rozlegać w coraz krótszych odstępach czasu. John ostrożnie wbił palce w śniegową głowę i rozłupił kulę obsuwając niemal jej połowę na ziemię. Piknięcia w tej chwili rozlegały się już co sekundę, a ze śniegu, który tworzył głowę bałwana wystawał kawałek czerwonego kabla przypiętego do czarnego przedmiotu z wyświetlaczem, na którym pojawiały się kolejno cyfry: 5...4...3...2...

- Get down!!! – krzyknął odruchowo zachrypłym głosem Bale'a John nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej.

Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył podjąć jakąkolwiek reakcję bałwan eksplodował, a fala uderzeniowa odrzuciła wszystkich stojących przy wejściu do bunkra uderzając nimi o ścianę, po czym opadli na ziemię. W miejscu, w którym jeszcze moment temu stała niewielka, drewniana wartownia leżała teraz sterta desek, pod którą zniknął Answer. Po chwili jednak coś zaczęło się pod nią gramolić. Pewnym ruchem ręki Answer odrzucił leżące na nim drewno. Również reszta załogi powoli zaczynała podnosić się z ziemi.

- Ajj... ludzie. Z wami nie można narzekać na nudę. – powiedział Answer otrzepując się z drzazg i śniegu. – wszyscy cali?

Pięć metrów dalej Sharon powoli wygrzebywała się z zaspy, w którą wpadła. Stała po przeciwnej stronie bałwana i wybuch odrzucił ją w głęboki śnieg. Wyglądało jednak na to, że poza drobnymi zadrapaniami chyba nikomu nic się stało. W tej chwili z bunkra wybiegł przerażony Trzynastek ubierając na siebie w biegu pośpiesznie koszulę. Za nim stała już Allison obwieszona kompletem niezbędnej na polu walki broni dla co najmniej dwóch żołnierzy i przygotowana na najgorsze.

- Co się dzieje?! Bombardują nas? W bunkrze aż światła przygasły! – wzrok Trzynastka utknął jednak na niewielkiej dziurze w ziemi pozostawionej przez eksplozję. Obok niej zobaczył leżącego na brzuchu, twarzą w śniegu Johna. Wokół niego widoczna była czerwona, powoli poszerzająca się plama nasiąkającego krwią śniegu.

- O nie!!! – krzyknęła Anika zrywając się z ziemi i podbiegając do Johna. – Pomóżcie mi!

Trzynastek i M_GmbH podbiegli również od razu w miejsce, w którym leżał John i obrócili go na plecy. W brzuch i klatkę piersiową miał wbitych głęboko sporo odłamków. Anika przyłożyła szybko palce do szyi w nadziei wyczucia tętna. Poczuła wielką ulgę czując pod nimi puls.

- Szybko! Zanieśmy go do ambulatorium! Trzeba szybko operować i odkazić rany. – Stanowczo powiedziała Anika.

......................

Parę chwil później Anika z długimi szczypcami w rękach była już gotowa do wykonania zabiegu. Cała reszta stała wokół i przyglądała się temu co się za chwilę wydarzy.

- Niech stąd wszyscy natychmiast wyjdą oprócz Dai! Będę potrzebowała jej pomocy. Cała reszta tylko przeszkadza. To delikatny zabieg, a mamy mało czasu!

- No jazda! Wychodzić! Chyba mamy co do roboty. Trzeba zbadać i zabezpieczyć teren. Być może będziemy mieć towarzystwo! – powiedział Cybermirror.

Wszyscy drgnęli na stwierdzenie „będziemy mieć towarzystwo" po czym natychmiast wycofali się pośpiesznie z sali operacyjnej. Na korytarzu już wrzało. Każdy szykował się jakby miała nadejść wielka bitwa.

- Trzynastek z Allison. Skoro jesteście już gotowi i uzbrojeni po zęby idźcie na zewnątrz działać. My zaraz do was dołączymy.

Po słowach Cybermirrora wszyscy rozbiegli się po niezbędny ekwipunek, a w niedługim czasie każdy był już ustawiony na pozycjach obronnych wokół bunkra. Była już czwarta nad ranem, a zamieć śnieżna zdawała się powoli słabnąć. Wszyscy w skupieniu oczekiwali lada chwila ataku maszyn lecz mijały minuty, a nic się nie wydarzyło. Słychać było tylko huczenie wiatru. Ludzie byli już doskonale przygotowani, a agresor musiałby być bardzo zdesperowany by teraz uderzyć albo bezgranicznie głupi, żeby nie wykorzystać elementu zaskoczenia. Po 2 godzinach oczekiwania zaczęło już świtać i zdecydowano się obniżyć stopień gotowości, a żołnierze mogli opuści już swoje stanowiska. Hostile, Answer, Cybermirror, Trzynastek, Rapecqx i Kamil postanowili udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby sprawdzić jak powiodła się operacja Johna. Gdy doszli, była już tam cała reszta kompanów. John nadal leżał nieprzytomny na łóżku obwinięty bandażem.

- I co z nim? – spytał Answer

- Będzie żył. Jak na niego to nic poważnego. Usunęłam wszystkie odłamki i opatrzyłam rany. Niestety skończył się bandaż, a będzie potrzebny do zmiany opatrunku. Brakuje też kilku innych potrzebnych nam środków. Przydałoby się, żeby ktoś je skądś zdobył i sprowadził do bazy. – zwróciła się w stronę tłumu Anika.

- Załatwimy to z Kamilem. – powiedział Hostile – Dwa kilometry stąd, podczas ostatniego zwiadu, odkryliśmy, że w podziemiach ruin byłego centrum handlowego jest jeszcze sporo nietkniętych pomieszczeń z mnóstwem towaru.

- Tak! Zdaje się, że powinno być tam też coś w stylu apteki. O bandaże będzie nietrudno. – dokończył Kamil.

- Świetnie! W takim razie weźcie to. Przygotowałam tą listę już wcześniej. Są na niej wszystkie rzeczy, których potrzebujemy na co dzień. Zabierzcie tyle ile możecie i ile znajdziecie. Każda ilość jest na wagę złota.

- Hmm... Będziemy musieli zabrać duże plecaki. Sporo tego. – stwierdził, czytając listę Hostile.

- No ba! Ostatnio dość często obrywaliśmy po tyłkach, a czymś trzeba leczyć ludzi. – Anika w tej chwili szczególnie spojrzała na Cybermirrora.

- Spoko! Damy radę. Zorganizujcie nam tylko jakieś wsparcie na wszelki wypadek. My idziemy się przygotować.

M_GmbH z lekko zamyśloną twarzą obserwował wychodzących z sali Hostile'a i Kamila. Po chwili jednak zwrócił się do Dai.

- Szykuj BlackHawka. Maszyny na pewno zorganizują swoje własne patrole jak tylko się przejaśni. Musimy być na to gotowi. Answer, idź na wzgórze i zajmij stanowisko snajperskie. Jest stamtąd dobry widok.

- Chcesz żebym strzelał z 2000 metrów?! OK. Spoko. Strzelić sobie mogę ale trafienie w cel to już inna historia nie wspominając o zniszczeniu blaszaka.

- Dodaj jeszcze z jakieś 200 metrów. O tyle na oko oddalone jest wzgórze. Wiesz co robić. Dasz sobie radę. Nie masz zresztą innego wyjścia. Reszta z nas myślę, że też wie co ma robić, a więc... do dzieła!

Po chwili namysłu Answer wyszedł pospiesznie z sali. Wyglądał jakby właśnie wpadł na genialny pomysł. Dai również udała się w stronę hangaru szykować maszynę natomiast pozostali rozeszli się w swoje strony.

Pół godziny później Hostile z Kamilem czekali już przed wejściem do bazy. Uzbrojeni byli w pokaźnych rozmiarów plecaki, a w ręku trzymając karabiny plazmowe, które okazały się bardzo dobrą bronią przeciwko wszelakiej maści terminatorom w bezpośrednim starciu. Pogoda uległa już znacznej poprawie, a na niebie dominował błękit. Okolica przykryta grubą warstwą śniegu wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż przed zimą. Po chwili w drzwiach ukazał się Answer z przewieszonym przez ramię karabinem snajperskim Barrett M107. Na jego twarzy widoczny był lekki wyraz zadowolenia.

- No to co? Let's rock! – powiedział tryumfalnie Answer po czym odwrócił się i powędrował ku wzgórzu, z którego miał obserwować teren.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że tym razem nie będziemy zmuszeni tego użyć – powiedział Kamil przyglądając się swojemu karabinowi.

- Proste zadanie niemal na własnym terenie. Pójdzie jak po maśle. Gdyby jednak coś było nie tak to cóż. No pain no gain! – powiedział z uśmiechem Hostile.

Po tych słowach ruszyli w kierunku centrum handlowego. Głęboki śnieg nie ułatwiał tego zadania lecz po około trzydziestu minutach udało im się dotrzeć do pierwszych ruin zabudowań. Answer zdążył się już wygodnie usadowić na wzgórzu. Leżąc za karabinem obserwował przez lunetę poczynania swoich kompanów, którzy znajdowali sie już w wielkiej odległości.

- I jak rozwija się sytuacja? – usłyszał w słuchawkach radia głos Dai.

- Teren czysty. Właśnie wkraczają do miasta. Bądź gotowa w razie czego.

Tymczasem Hostile z Kamilem, lekko przykucnięci i w gotowości bojowej, przebiegali zwinnie zbliżając się do centrum handlowego kryjąc się co chwila za ścianami budynków. Gdy znaleźli się już po drugiej stronie ulicy, naprzeciw byłych drzwi wejściowych, zatrzymali się na chwilę by uzgodnić plan.

- Ktoś musi osłaniać wejście. Tutaj będzie idealna pozycja. Ciasna uliczka ze ścianami z obu stron. Proponuję, żebyś wziął też mój plecak i poszedł tam po towar, a ja przyczaję się tutaj. Gdybyś usłyszał strzały od razu uciekaj i za wszelką cenę staraj się ocalić i dostarczyć do bazy medykamenty.

Kamil skinął głową, wziął plecak Hostile'a i po rozglądnięciu się wzdłuż ulicy w celu upewnienia się, że nie czyha tam żaden terminator, przebiegł szybko na drugą stronę, wchodząc na parter zniszczonego centrum. Kiedyś był to jednopiętrowy budynek. Teraz jednak z ziemi wystawało tu tylko kilka filarów, a jako, że sufit już nie istniał, wszystko było zasypane śniegiem. Oczom Kamila ukazała się jednak dziura w ziemi, w której znajdowały się niedziałające już, ruchome schody. Prowadziły one na niższą, podziemną kondygnację, gdzie znajdował się niewielki pasaż handlowy. Celując z karabinu zszedł powoli na dół wypatrując ewentualnych zagrożeń. Wewnątrz panował półmrok, a na końcu korytarza widoczne były drugie schody, przez które docierał snop światła. Nie dostrzegł ani nie usłyszał jednak nic podejrzanego. Postanowił zapalić więc latarkę i idąc powoli przed siebie rozglądał się po tym opuszczonym miejscu. W gruncie rzeczy wszystko wyglądało niemal na nietknięte. Towar nadal leżał na półkach, a jedynymi śladami zniszczenia były te dokonane przez czas. Szyby wystaw były jednak porozbijane, a na ziemi leżało mnóstwo mieniących się w świetle latarki i chrzęszczących pod butami odłamków szkła. Po parunastu metrach Kamil zauważył po prawej stronie tabliczkę z napisem „Apteka". Wszedł więc do wnętrza ciemnego pomieszczenia, a następnie ostrożnie za ladę. Przyświecając zauważył, że już niewiele leków pozostało lecz gdy zaczął szukać tych najbardziej potrzebnych z listy zauważył drzwi. Musiał je mocno kopnąć by się otworzyły. Były bowiem zamknięte na klucz. Po zaglądnięciu do środka okazało się, że jest to zaplecze, w którym ustawione były jeden na drugim niewielkie kartony. Każdy z nich podpisany był nazwą leku, a sądząc po ciężarze zawartość była nietknięta. Nie chcąc jednak tracić czasu, nie rozpakowywał ich, tylko pośpiesznie wypełnił nimi duży plecak, który teraz zdawał się być jeszcze większy. Pozostał tylko jeden nieznaleziony element z listy, który był chyba jednym z najważniejszych – bandaże. Bez nich przecież nie uda się wykonać żadnego dobrego opatrunku. Wychodząc w zamyśleniu z apteki zauważył, że po drugiej stronie korytarza znajduje się supermarket. Pomyślał, że może tam go znajdzie. W końcu w tych sklepach mieli już niemal wszystko. Wszedł więc przez bramki do środka rozglądając się dookoła. W suficie były niewielkie dziury, z których sypały się pojedyncze płatki śniegu i zaglądały do środka promienie słońca. Dzięki nim, w połączeniu z przyzwyczajonym już do ciemności wzrokiem wydawało się, że jest tu stosunkowo jasno. Początkowo nie wiedząc gdzie zacząć szukać Kamil popatrzył w górę, gdzie wisiały jeszcze, chociaż częściowo pourywane, tablice z nazwami działów w sklepie i reklamami produktów. Na jednej z nich widniał napis „Mięsa, wędliny. Teraz 50% taniej!".

- Tam się lepiej nie zbliżać. Pewnie widok nie jest zbyt przyjemny... – pomyślał, śledząc nadal kolejne tabliczki. W końcu na kolejnej zauważył napis „Artykuły chemiczne i kosmetyczne".

- Jeśli tam tego nie ma to chyba nigdzie indziej. – po czym ruszył w jej kierunku.

Przechodząc między rzędem kas, a półkami zauważył, że sporo drobniejszych artykułów leżało jednak rozrzuconych na ziemi, a wszystko pokryte było dość grubą warstwą kurzu. Pomyślał, że to pewnie przez wstrząsy wywołane eksplozjami bomb. To co leżało na ziemi odpowiadało temu co znajdowało się na półkach więc na pewno nie było tu od dawna żadnego człowieka. Gdy dotarł w końcu do upragnionego miejsca, zaczął się rozglądać w nadziei znalezienia czegoś co mogłoby być bandażem. W zasięgu wzroku widniały jednak tylko różnorakie proszki do prania, szampony i szereg kolorowych płynów. Na kolejnych rzędach półek znajdowały się natomiast fikuśne flakoniki z perfumami, szminki, tusze i inne tego typu artykuły.

- Szkoda, że nie ma tu Johna. Pewnie znalazłby coś dla siebie – pomyślał Kamil.

W tej chwili jego oczom rzucił się szereg czerwonych pudełek, a na każdym z nich widniał biały znak „+" oraz napis „Apteczka pierwszej pomocy". Od razu podbiegł do półki i szybkimi ruchami zaczął nimi wypełniać drugi z wielkich plecaków. Wiedział, że znajduje się w nich ostatni element z listy. Gdy już skończył i starannie zapiął plecak, coś usłyszał. Głośne stuknięcie i coś w rodzaju zgrzytu rozniosło się echem po korytarzu. Dreszcz strachu przeszył jego ciało. Odruchowo zgasił latarkę i chwycił za broń. Nasłuchiwał uważnie kolejnych dźwięków lecz przez dłuższą chwilę jednak nie działo się zupełnie nic. Kamil sięgnął ręką po drugi z plecaków chcąc założyć go na ramię i spróbować wyjść z nim z tych podziemi. Miał teraz na plecach dwa wielkie plecaki, których ciężar dawał mu się lekko we znaki. Uszedł parę korków, a wtedy głośny odgłos tłuczonego szkła rozległ się za jego plecami. To jedna z butelek z jakimś płynem została strącona z półki przez plecak. Wtedy na korytarzu rozległ się ponownie znany już, przeraźliwy, mechaniczny dźwięk lecz tym razem nie ustawał. Kamil już wiedział, że to odgłos kroków zbliżającego się teraz w jego stronę terminatora. Cofnął się natychmiast i zrzucił wiszący na jego ramieniu plecak. Drugi ubrał na dwoje ramion lecz w rosnącym stresie nie myślał teraz o nim. Przykucnął za regałem uważnie nasłuchując dźwięków maszyny, która musiała być już gdzieś blisko przy kasach. Znowu wszystko ucichło.

- Cholera. Pewnie szuka źródeł ciepła! – pomyślał w pierwszej chwili.

Wiedząc, że jego ukrywanie się pewnie i tak nic nie da, wychylił się ostrożnie znad górnej krawędzi regału, żeby zobaczyć z czym ma do czynienia.

- T-600! Pewnie wszedł tu od tyłu. Inaczej słyszałbym strzelaninę.

Przykucnął znowu trzymając kurczowo w rękach karabin plazmowy. Wiedział, że za chwilę maszyna go znajdzie, a on miał tylko to.

Terminator znowu zaczął kroczyć. Przechodził teraz pewnie przez znajdujące się parę metrów dalej bramki. Mechaniczny dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy, a od kroków ciężkiej maszyny drżała lekko podłoga. Kamil poczuł na swoim karku i czole ściekające krople potu.

- 4 metry, 3... 2... 1 – liczył w myślach.

Wtedy potężny, przerażający z takiego bliska i uzbrojony w dwa miniguny terminator wyszedł zza regału lecz zanim zdołał się obrócić w stronę Kamila, ten rzucił w niego z całej siły plecakiem z apteczkami i strzelił w nogę po czym w mgnieniu oka odskoczył w bok i zaczął biec przed siebie drogą mijając kolejne rzędy półek. Usłyszał tylko głuchy łomot przewracającego się na ścianę z butelkami terminatora. Nie zatrzymywał się jednak i w przykucnięciu, niemalże na czworakach szybko przebiegł i ukrył się znowu kilka regałów dalej. Nie myślał w ogóle co robi i co zrobi za chwilę. Wszystko co nim kierowało to był tylko instynkt. Wiedział tylko, że nie może stąd wyjść. Maszyna na pewno ciągle działała i by go zabiła. Słyszał jak terminator wstaje i szybkimi krokami zaczyna znowu zdążać w jego stronę. Zebrał w sobie ponownie odwagę i już miał się wychylić by oddać kolejny strzał lecz terminator zrobił to pierwszy zaczynając ostrzeliwać regały. Deszcz iskier, szkła i szczątków towaru zaczął fruwać w powietrzu. Kamilowi wydawało się jakby wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie. Nie tracąc czasu, schylony zaczął co sił w nogach uciekać w bok by znaleźć się dalej od maszyny, a kule tylko świszczały nad jego głową. Gdy znalazł się w kolejnej alei międzypółkowej tym razem już nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymywać. Popędził znowu co sił w nogach w stronę bramek, gdy ostrzał terminatora na chwilę ucichł. Nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać w schylonej pozycji pod ciężarem plecaka, wyprostował się dzięki czemu mógł jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyć. Wtedy rozpoczęła się kolejna salwa ostrzału lecz był już na tyle daleko, że rozrzut pocisków skutecznie utrudniał trafienie w niego. Zbliżał się już do bramek wejściowych, a deszcz iskier i sypiący się tynk od odbitych rykoszetem pocisków zasypywał posadzkę. Był już jednak tylko parę metrów od bramek. Jeszcze tylko parę kroków i byłby bezpieczny za grubą ścianą korytarza. Wtedy zza ściany wyszedł kolejny T-600. Kamil rozpaczliwym gestem rzucił się w ostatniej chwili w bok nawet nie próbując hamować. Na swoim policzku poczuł ciepło przelatującego na milimetry od jego głowy pocisku wystrzelonego przez nowego terminatora. Upadł na ziemię lecz siła rozpędu pozwoliła mu ślizgiem dotrzeć do metalowych kas, które były na tyle solidne by zatrzymać ostrzał. Kamil wiedział, że od terminatora dzieli go tylko zaledwie 5 metrów. Wtem ogień ponownie ucichł. Działając znowu pod instynktownym impulsem przełączył karabin na pełną moc, po czym wstał i nawet nie próbując celować wystrzelił po prostu przed siebie. Rażące, bladoniebieskie światło jak przy błyskawicy rozświetliło wszystkie pomieszczenia. Słychać było tylko ogłuszający huk, a w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stał nowy T-600 wznosiły się tylko tumany kurzu. Maszyna przeleciała całą szerokość korytarza, wpadając przez wystawę i znikając z łoskotem w ciemności jednego ze sklepików po drugiej stronie.

- Hasta la vista, baby! – krzyknął tryumfalnie Kamil.

Na jego karabinie zapalił się na niewielkim wyświetlaczu napis „LOW BATTERY". Pozostało mu zaledwie kilka strzałów. Odwrócił się by zobaczyć gdzie znajduje sie pierwszy z przybyłych terminatorów. Maszyna szła pewnym krokiem jedną z alejek regałowych, a ruch ręki wskazywał, że szykuje się do kolejnego ostrzału. Kątem oka Kamil zobaczył jednak coś czarnego leżącego około 20 metrów od niego na ziemi.

- Bandaże! Muszę je wziąć!

Ignorując terminatora, który był już za nim i znowu zaczął strzelać, Kamil dokonał kolejnego sprintu. Czuł, że jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie biegał, a plecak na jego plecach wydawał się dużo lżejszy. Był już w połowie drogi, gdy nagle poczuł silne popchnięcie, od którego omal się nie przewrócił. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to cios zadany przez maszynę ale przecież ten model nie potrafi się tak szybko przemieszczać. Nie zastanawiając się dalej dotarł do drugiego plecaka, chwycił go w biegu i wykonując niemal piruet przeskoczył przez kasy. Będąc w powietrzu poczuł ponowne, tym razem silniejsze pchnięcie gdzieś w okolicach pleców. Upadł na ziemię. Kiedy się odwrócił, spoglądnął po raz ostatni wzdłuż ciemnego korytarza, na którego końcu widoczne było jasne światło. Zaczęło z niego coś wychodzić, a Kamil próbując dojrzeć co to przymknął lekko oczy. Wtedy dostrzegł kolejne dwie maszyny typu T-600.

- O kurde! – ocknął się z lekkiego szoku.

Wstał szybko, chwycił ponownie drugi plecak i zaczął wbiegać po schodach, którymi niedawno jeszcze tutaj wchodził. Równocześnie wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa granaty. Zębami wyjął zawleczki i nawet nie patrząc gdzie spadną, wypuścił je z ręki. Był już na samym szczycie, gdy granaty eksplodowały. Rzucił się wprzód by nie spaść na dół razem z zawalającymi się schodami. Poczuł lekką ulgę, bo wiedział, że maszyny tak szybko się stamtąd nie wydostaną, lecz nie trwało to długo. Przed sobą zobaczył leżącego na środku drogi w śniegu na plecach Hostile'a trzymającego w dłoni pistolet i strzelającego do czegoś. Kamil podbiegł szybko do ściany przy drzwiach wejściowych, gdy zauważył kolejnego T-600 kroczącego ku Hostile'owi. Ukrył się więc za ścianą i po przestaniu karabinu ponownie na normalną moc, wychylił się zza winkla celując w maszynę. Zauważył, że nie ma ona jednej ręki, a druga zwisa bezwładnie obijając sie o tułów. Nie zastanawiać się jednak dłużej nad tym już miał nacisnąć spust, gdy w tej chwili w głowę terminatora trafił bardzo silny pocisk, który po chwili wybuchł, a maszyna przewróciła się w śniegu obok Hostile'a. Kamil chciał wybiec by pomóc Hostile'owi wstać lecz zaraz, gdy wybiegł zza kolumny przed jego stopami coś eksplodowało w śniegu. Był to niewielki wybuch, który przed momentem załatwił terminatora. Kamil przypomniał sobie wtedy o Answerze przyczajonym na wzgórzu i pomachał w jego stronę pięścią.

- Cholera stary! Nie strasz mnie tak. O mało cię nie zabiłem! – powiedział do siebie Answer – Myślałem, że to kolejny blaszak. – Po czym pomachał przepraszającym gestem w stronę kompanów chociaż wiedział, że z takiej odległości i tak go nie widzą.

Spoglądnął ponownie w lunetę karabinu snajperskiego. Kamil wraz z ogromnymi plecakami już pomagał wstać Hostile'owi. Kątem oka zauważył jednak ruch. Skierował tam szybko lunetę i zaczął celować.

- Dai! Będzie dziś to wsparcie? Nadchodzą kolejne trzy! – krzyknął w mikrofon radia.

- Właśnie startuję! Musieliśmy rozgrzać silnik. Coś chyba zamarzło. Zatrzymaj ich jeszcze! – odpowiedziała Dai.

- OK. – powiedział znowu sam do siebie Answer. – Poprawka na wiatr z północy i na grawitację i...

W tej chwili wcisnął spust, a z lufy wyleciał kolejny pocisk rozdmuchując puszysty śnieg przy jej końcu. Dało się słyszeć głośny odgłos wystrzału lecz nie było to ważne. Pocisk dotrze do celu przed falą dźwiękową. Answer spoglądał bez przerwy przez lunetę i po około trzech sekundach zauważył przewracającego się jednego z terminatorów.

- Prosto w nogę! Chyba opanowałem już to cacko – ucieszył się Answer.

Nad jego głową przeleciał właśnie BlackHawk i skierował się w stronę Kamila i Hostile'a, którzy w tej chwili kryli się za potężnym ciałem zniszczonego już terminatora przed ostrzałem dwóch kolejnych.

Śmigłowiec doleciał na miejsce i zawisł tuż nad drogą oddzielając teraz ludzi od maszyn. Z kabiny pasażerów machał już Rapecqx krzycząc do swoich kompanów, żeby wsiadali.

- Niech się pośpieszą! Nie wytrzymamy tu długo! – krzyknęła Dai zza sterów Blackhawka. – Sharon! Nie przestawaj strzelać!

Terminatorka za plecami Rapecqx'a trzymała w rękach przymocowanego do śmigłowca miniguna, którym oddawała w równych odstępach kolejne, lecz bardzo celne serie strzałów. Terminatorzy nie pozostawali jednak dłużni ciągle zbliżając sie uparcie do śmigłowca i również strzelając.

- Uparciuchy! Wy nigdy się nie nauczycie. Skynet powinien was już zezłomować! – Mówiła do siebie Sharon.

Co jakiś czas pod nogami złych terminatorów dochodziło do małych wybuchów. Były to pociski Answera, które pudłowały na milimetry. W końcu jednak jedna z maszyn oberwała ponownie w głowę i padła bezwładnie na ziemię. W tej chwili również Kamil i Hostile wgramolili się ze swoimi plecakami na pokład samolotu. Za nimi jednak pojawiły się kolejne 3 maszyny, które zdołały już wydostać się z podziemi centrum handlowego. Dai już uniosła wyżej Blackhawka, gdy rozpoczął się kolejny ostrzał. Dai wykonała jednak śmigłowcem zgrabny unik ratując go przed trafieniem.

- Załatwicie ich szybko! Nie mogą zobaczyć, gdzie lecimy. – Zasugerowała Dai.

Hostile strzelił trzykrotnie z karabinu plazmowego Kamila po czym przestał on już działać. Kamil wziął już jednak kolejny z w pełni naładowanymi bateriami, który znajdował się w śmigłowcu. Przełączył go ponownie na pełną moc.

- Zwariowałeś?! Możesz zabić nas wszystkich! – krzyknął Rapecqx widząc to.

- Spokojnie. Raz się udało, uda się i drugi. Musi! – odpowiedział Kamil, a w tym samym czasie Answer zdołał trafić kolejną maszynę. Pozostały jeszcze trzy, które wyszły z podziemi.

Kamil oparł się mocno o kadłub śmigłowca by zyskać na celności. Dai zataczała okręgi nad grupką terminatorów, które ciągle strzelały. Nie wpadły jednak na szczęście na to by strzelać z wyprzedzeniem. Kamil skupił się jak mógł najbardziej by trafić w cel po czym strzelił. Świetlisty błysk rozświetlił okolicę, a po ułamku sekundy dało się słyszeć głośny huk. W ziemi pozostała tylko czarna dziura, na której dnie spoczywały rozwalone ciała maszyn.

- Jeeeest! Juuuhuuuu! Jesteśmy najlepsi! – ucieszyli się wszyscy. Dai skierowała śmigłowiec z powrotem do bazy.

...................................

Po parunastu minutach odważni żołnierze byli już obdarowywani w bazie wiwatami . Wszystkim dopisywał wyjątkowo dobry humor i nikt nie pamiętał już o zimnie, które jeszcze niedawno dręczyło ludzi. W drzwiach hangaru stanął John trzymając się ręką za brzuch. Obok niego stała też Anika. Na ten widok Hostile z Kamilem wraz z plecakami podeszli do nich. Kamil właściwie zapomniał już o swoim balaście, który miał przez cały czas na plecach. Gdy go ściągnął poczuł niesamowitą ulgę. Czuł się jakby mógł skakać na parę metrów wzwyż. Anika zaczęła otwierać plecaki i badać ich zawartość.

- Świetnie! To co udało wam się zdobyć jest na wagę złota. Takie zapasy powinny wystarczyć nam na bardzo długo. Ale zaraz... – Anika zmarszczyła brwi zaglądając nadal do plecaka, który miał Kamil. – Co to takiego?

Na ręce Aniki zalśniły trzy pokaźnych rozmiarów pociski. Kamil spoglądając na nie przypomniał sobie silne popchnięcia, gdy uciekał przed terminatorami z supermarketu. Widoczne były to pociski, które w niego trafiły lecz potężny plecak zadziałał jak kamizelka kuloodporna.

- No cóż. Nie poszło aż tak gładko jak nam się wydawało – zaśmiał się Kamil.

- Mamy w bazie gościa. – powiedział po chwili John – To on podłożył w nocy bombę w bałwanie. To chyba jeden z szarych chociaż się tego wypiera.

Nikt z przybyłych nie miał już jednak siły na kolejne wrażenia. Wszyscy marzyli tylko o tym by się chociaż chwilę zdrzemnąć.


End file.
